Healing the Broken PL
by nika0645
Summary: Skończyła się wojna, a Sasuke po swojej ostatniej walce z Naruto został sprowadzony do wioski. Czy po utracie życiowych celów Uchiha znajdzie swoją bezpieczną przystań? Czy przyszły Hokage w dalszym ciągu będzie chciał mu pomóc? NarutoxSasuke, yaoi. Kanon, po chapterze 693. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation _'Healing The Broken'_ by _kizukatana_ , which can be found in English on this website ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Kilka słów ode mnie:**_ Jedno z najlepszych SasuNaru obejmujących kanon (jedyny słuszny... marzenia) ostatnich czasów – oczywiście według mnie :D Ma coś w sobie… a co - o ile nie czytaliście oryginału - to sami musicie się przekonać ;)

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard yaoi** , język, złość, **choroba psychiczna** , **stosowanie używek** , masturbacja, ewentualny **seks**. Nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej osiemnastego roku życia.

* * *

coś wspaniałego do posłuchania na youtubie: **NARUTO AMV - Promise Of a Lifetime**

* * *

 **MIŁEJ LEKTURY!**


	2. Rozdział 1 - Pomoc

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Mamy tu do czynienia z kanonicznym Sasuke, co oznacza, że jest niestabilny psychicznie, nie znajdziemy u niego ciepła, cech OOC. Jest niedoświadczony seksualnie. Całkowicie popieprzony emocjonalnie. Więc… chyba już wiecie.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Ja tylko zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział :) Jestem niesamowicie wdzięczna autorce tego dzieła za zgodę na tłumaczenie!

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard yaoi** , język, złość, **choroba psychiczna** , **stosowanie używek** , masturbacja, ewentualny **seks**. Nieodpowiednie dla młodych czytelników. **18+**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1: Pomoc**

Naruto siedział w biurze Hokage, przerzucając wzrok z bujnie obdarzonej przez naturę blondynki na swojego ex-senseia i z powrotem.

Właśnie powrócił z trwającej sześć tygodni misji. Był wykończony, zatem mówił sobie, że z pewnością się przesłyszał. Na pewno Kakashi i Stara Torba nie prosiliby go o…

\- Dlaczego nie wyślecie tam jednej z pielęgniarek… albo terapeuty? Albo Sakury? – cholera, Sakura _zabiłaby_ za poproszenie ją o… cokolwiek, co właśnie miała na myśli Tsunade.

Kage odchrząknęła i zniżyła wzrok.

\- Sakura, oczywiście, od razu zgłosiła się jako ochotnik. Ale nawet jeżeli on… nie jest w pełni pod kontrolą, i tak ma umiejętności – już nie wspominając o Sharinganie. Sasuke jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczny dla większości osób.

Naruto przymrużył oczy. Doskonale wiedział, kiedy Stara Torba usiłowała coś zatuszować – a zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o różowowłosą kunoichi.

\- Co zrobił Sakurze?

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rzucił nią o ścianę. Złamał rękę. Złapał w genjutsu, w którym to została pochowana na żywca w lęgowisku węży. Przez trzy dni.

Uzumaki zamrugał. Brzmiało źle, aczkolwiek mogło być jeszcze o wiele gorzej – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozprawiali właśnie o Sasuke.

\- Czym go sprowokowała?

Usta Tsunade zacisnęły się. Hatake spojrzał na nią i przewrócił oczami.

\- Sakura była… _za bardzo entuzjastyczna_ w swoim podejściu do Sasuke.

\- Czy ona… ona nie… nie zrobiłaby… - wyjąkał Naruto, mając nadzieję, że różowowłosa nie zrobiła tego, o czym właśnie myślał.

Blond kage nalała sobie do kieliszka sake i jednym haustem je wypiła.

\- Dzięki temu nauczyliśmy się, że w to zadanie nie możemy zaangażować żeńskiej części wioski. Uchiha potrafi wydobywać z nich to, co najgorsze. Nieważne, jakie mają o nim opinie jeśli chodzi o status ninja, jako mężczyzna… jest dość pożądany.

\- A co z _tobą?_ – nacisnął Naruto. – Nie spróbujesz go zgwałcić _i_ posiadasz niezbędną wiedzę medyczną. _I_ jesteś na tyle doświadczona, by uniknąć złapania w genjutsu czy zablokować ataki, a zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim często się znajduje.

Tsunade westchnęła.

\- Ten rodzaj terapii działa najlepiej w momencie, gdy pacjentem zajmuje się osoba, której nie jest on obojętny. Albo przynajmniej ktoś, kto potrafi dobrze to udać. Pomiędzy mną, a Uchihą nie istnieją żadne uczucia. Obydwoje dobrze o tym wiemy. Musi być to ktoś, komu on ufa. Albo chociaż ktoś, kogo toleruje.

Naruto nie był pewien, czy istnieje jeszcze ktoś, kto pasowałby do tego opisu. Itachi nie żył.

\- Kakashi-sensei… - zaczął bez przekonania Uzumaki, ale w mgnieniu oka mu przerwano.

\- NIE! – powiedziała Tsunade, uderzając dłonią w stół na tyle mocno, by zostawić po sobie pęknięcie. – Nie wyślemy najbardziej zboczonego ninja w wiosce, by spróbował terapeutycznych technik dotykowych na posiadającej największą awersję do dotyku osobie w Kraju Ognia.

Blondyn prawie zaśmiał się na myśl, w której to Sasuke budzi się i zastaje masującego jego nagie plecy Kakashi'ego… albo robiącego cokolwiek, co miała właśnie zasugerować ich kage.

Ale w tamtym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie miał być Kopiujący Ninja, tylko on. Przeszła mu ochota na śmiech.

To było nienormalne. Masaż pleców nie sprawi, że będzie „lepiej". Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Psychika Sasuke została złamana i nie było niczego, co mogłoby ją naprawić.

Naruto zbladł, a na dłoniach poczuł pot. Od zakończenia wojny robił wszystko, by uniknąć kruczowłosego. Gorzki smak zdrady w dalszym ciągu był zbyt świeży. Tak, pokonał Sasuke. W końcu zrobił to, czego nie był w stanie zrobić w Dolinie Końca. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie powinno do tego dojść. Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli w finalnym starciu z Obito, Madarą i Kaguyą, Sasuke powinien mu _zaufać._ Powinien z nim _porozmawiać_ o tym, co chciał osiągnąć zamiast… Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odepchnął na bok pulsującą w nim złość i zranienie. Był już nimi zmęczony. Zmęczony wszystkim.

\- Stara Torbo. Od mojej ostatniej misji nie widziałem swojego mieszkania. Jestem zmęczony, głodny i potrzebuję wziąć prysznic. Jako że już dawno postanowiłaś, że to do mnie będzie należało to zadanie i skoro jesteś Hokage, po prostu wydaj mi rozkaz. Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić. Chcę już mieć to za sobą.

Przez moment w pięknych, brązowych oczach Hokage widoczne było współczucie. Po chwili jednak przeszła w tryb przywódcy. Uchiha zwyczajnie stanowił zbyt wielkie zagrożenie, by zostawić go w tym stanie. Zostało mu to albo więzienie. Oddział psychiatryczny w szpitalu nie będzie w stanie sobie z nim poradzić.

\- Jak wiesz, Sasuke nigdy nie otrzymał żadnej pomocy w walce z psychiczną traumą, którą przeżył jako dziecko po masakrze klanu Uchiha – zaczęła, czując, jak zaczyna buzować w niej złość na samą myśl o bezdusznym traktowaniu Naruto i Sasuke przez Trzeciego. Czy naprawdę _nikomu_ nie przyszło na myśl, by zająć się dziećmi? Mimo że Hokage był znany ze swojej dobroci, ignorował dzieci swoich upadłych towarzyszy niczym prawdziwy drań. Niestety nic nie można było zrobić, by naprawić błędy przeszłości. Jej praca opierała się na teraźniejszości. – Nieznane są długotrwałe efekty wywołane dwukrotnym użyciem na Sasuke Mangekyou Sharingana przez jego brata, ale większość wystawionych na działanie tego jutsu ninja cierpi na kompletne załamania nerwowe i nigdy nie zdrowieje. Po pierwszym użyciu jutsu chłopiec nie otrzymał żadnej pomocy, po drugim zaś opuścił wioskę po otrzymaniu niewielkiego wsparcia. Dodatkowo żył w kompletnej izolacji w czasie jego pobytu u Orochimaru, Przeklęta Pieczęć ciągle wpływała na jego procesy myślowe i nie wiadomo jak często był świadkiem rozmaitych rozpust – Tsunade spauzowała pozwalając, by słuchacze przetrawili jej słowa.

Naruto w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Godaime myślała na temat Uchihy częściej, niż kiedykolwiek ją o to posądzał. Może i go nie lubiła, ale rozumiała, dlaczego był jaki był. Nie winiła go za to.

\- I wtedy… stoczył z tobą walkę w czasie wojny – dodała, jej głos zabarwiony złością, kiedy przypomniała sobie o chwili, w której dowiedziała się, co wywinął Sasuke, podczas gdy ona oraz inni kage uwięzieni byli w **Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi**. Okej, może i było parę rzeczy, za które winiła młodego mężczyznę.

Uzumaki zaszurał stopami. Także dla niego nie były to najmilsze wspomnienia.

\- Sasuke powrócił jako upadły bohater. Już dłużej nie jest respektowany jak za czasów, gdy był dzieckiem, a pokonanie go przez ciebie udowodniło, że wcale nie jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem w wiosce. Jako że wszyscy jego wrogowie są albo martwi, albo gniją w więzieniu, stracił pragnienie zemsty jako główny cel w życiu. Jego pomoc w czasie wojny i twoja decyzja, by nie karać go za końcową zdradę spowodowały, że nie wylądował za kratkami. W tym momencie jednak nie możemy przywrócić go do misji. Żaden z pozostałych kage mu nie ufa i nikt z naszych szeregów nie wykazuje chęci współpracy z nim, dopóki w jakiś sposób nie udowodni swojej lojalności. Powierzanie mu solowych misji niskiej rangi tylko obraziłoby jego dumę i jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło. Stoimy zatem… w miejscu.

Kiedy rozeszły się wieści, że Sasuke zwrócił się przeciwko Naruto w czasie ostatniej walki, ludzie z Konohy i otaczających ją ziem nie byli w stanie tak szybko mu za to wybaczyć, jak za zbrodnie przeciw Danzou czy nawet atak w czasie Szczytu Pięciu Kage. Syn Yondaime zdobył nie tylko zaufanie i respekt kage, ale także był przez nich postrzegany jako przyjaciel. Stał się bohaterem pięciu nacji.

Naruto był pierwszą osobą, która wyciągnęła dłoń do Sasuke i zaufała mu, kiedy dołączył do konfrontacji z Madarą oraz Obito. Emocje, które przepłynęły przez połączenie chakry, którym Uzumaki podzielił się ze Zjednoczonymi Siłami ukazały wspomnienia, ból, żałobę i przyjaźń, którą to jinchuuriki odczuwał w stosunku do Uchihy. Niestety, wszystko to zostało odrzucone przez zbiegłego ninja po to, by wykorzystać szansę na rządzenie władzą absolutną. Sasuke odwrócił się.

Naruto powstrzymał go, ale wtedy obydwaj prawie zginęli.

I teraz znajdowali się w „domu". Zwycięstwo blondyna było… puste.

Prawdę mówiąc Uzumaki zdziwił się, że kruczowłosy pozostał w Konosze. Po przemyśleniach zdał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że po prostu nie miał gdzie się udać – Akatsuki nie istniało, a reszta świata ninja sprzymierzyła się z Naruto i Konohą.

Zawsze miał Orochimaru, ale nawet Sasuke musiał wiedzieć, że to zły pomysł. Sannin ulokował się niedaleko Liścia, próbując usprawiedliwić się i pozostać z dala od problemów. Na tę chwilę. Nie można było jednak nie dostrzec sposobu, w jaki wężopodobne oczy podążały za Uchihą w czasie walki. Użytkownika Sharingana cechowało wiele rzeczy, ale z pewnością nie była to nieświadomość tego typu spraw.

Sasuke więc został. Obecnie żył w kompletnej izolacji w ruinach czegoś, co niegdyś było dumną rezydencją klanu Uchiha. Ta część wioski nigdy nie została odbudowana po inwazji Paina. Kruczowłosy zapłacił za zrekonstruowanie swojego lokum, ale resztę gruzów zostawił tak, jak były, a skoro ziemia należała do klanu Uchiha i Sasuke był jego jedynym żyjącym członkiem, to do niego właśnie należało prawo rozporządzania nią.

Naruto ponownie skupił uwagę na Kakashim oraz Hokage.

\- Wszystko rozumiem. Ale dlaczego sugerujesz, że musi być to to… terapeutyczno-dotykowe coś? Czy nie istnieją żadne leki, fachowa pomoc czy inne cholerstwo, które nie obejmie zbliżania się do drania, którego markową cechą jest spojrzenie „odpierdol-się-jeśli-chcesz-żyć"?

\- Próbowaliśmy już tego, Naruto. Nie sądzisz, że była to pierwsza rzecz, którą zastosowaliśmy? Pomysł z terapeutą od razu spalił na panewce. Sasuke jest za bardzo inteligentny, by zostać w ten sposób zmanipulowany, a lata życia z Orochimaru nauczyły go natychmiastowego przejrzenia wszystkich ukrytych zamiarów. Wyraził się całkiem jasno, że nie ma ochoty „dzielić się uczuciami", wspomnieniami czy czymkolwiek innym. Obydwaj doktorzy, którzy próbowali się do niego w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżyć, uciekli w popłochu po tym, jak Uchiha zaoferował podzielenie się wspomnieniami w staromodny, typowy dla jego klanu sposób – przez Mangekyou Sharingana. Braliśmy pod uwagę leki antydepresyjne i antypsychotyczne, ale Sharingan zmienia chemię mózgu jego użytkownika na tyle mocno, że każdy efekt uboczny mógłby być zbyt niebezpieczny.

\- Nie ma nic innego?

\- Nie. A im będzie z nim gorzej, tym większe będzie ryzyko, że straci kontrolę i kogoś skrzywdzi. Badania naukowe potwierdzają, że kontakt fizyczny jest kluczowym czynnikiem poprawiającym zdrowie psychiczne pacjentów, którzy cierpią na zespół stresu pourazowego. Nawet badania przeprowadzone na niemowlakach ujawniły, że dzięki bezpośredniemu kontaktowi szybciej się rozwijają i rzadziej chorują.

Dziwaczny obraz przypadkowej kobiety usiłującej niańczyć chore psychicznie dziecko noszące emblemat klanu Uchiha mignął w umyśle Naruto. Szybko go odepchnął.

\- Zostało także wykazane, że w zespole stresu pourazowego kontakt fizyczny pozwala zredukować stres i poprawić ogólny stan psychiczny pacjenta. Naruto… spędziliśmy ostatnie trzy miesiące próbując czegokolwiek innego. Zostało albo to, albo więzienie. Szpital nie da sobie z nim rady.

Jinchuuriki przeniósł wzrok na Kakashi'ego, który w międzyczasie wyciągnął swoją pomarańczową książeczkę i najwyraźniej kompletnie ignorował całą konwersację.

\- Co masz na myśli przez fizyczny kontakt? Czy ja… mam spróbować wziąć go za rękę i z nim rozmawiać? – Naruto nawet nie chciał sobie tej sytuacji wyobrażać. Kiedy myślał o dłoniach Sasuke… od razu czuł, jak **Chidori** przeszywa jego klatkę piersiową.

Tsunade parsknęła, tak jakby właśnie odczytała jego myśli.

\- Coś mi mówi, że Uchiha nie jest typem, który preferuje trzymanie za rączkę. Nie, nic takiego. Możesz spróbować masażu skóry głowy lub zwykłe położenie dłoni na ramieniu. Jakakolwiek forma kontaktu, na którą pozwoli. Albo… może po prostu z tobą porozmawia.

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami. Jeżeli istniała jedna rzecz, której był pewny, to to, że Sasuke ot tak, nagle się przed nim nie otworzy. Nie po tylu latach walki.

\- A co ze sparingiem? Mógłbym kopnąć go w tyłek. Taka forma kontaktu _całkowicie_ by mi pasowała.

Kakashi parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie sądzę, że stopa jest tą częścią twojego ciała, którą Sasuke naprawdę by w sobie potrzebował.

\- Huh? – zapytał skonfundowany Naruto. Tsunade jak gdyby nigdy nic przełożyła kieliszek z sake do lewej dłoni, prawą zaś trzasnęła Kopiującego Ninja w czoło, wbijając go w ścianę po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Olej to, co powiedział Kakashi. Po prostu musisz tam iść i zobaczyć, co możesz zrobić dla Sasuke. Z tego, co powiedziała nam Sakura, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinieneś zrobić, jest wrzucenie go do wanny. Od dawna się nie mył, a jego dom jest w totalnym bałaganie.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Sasuke zawsze skrupulatnie, wręcz pedantycznie dbał o higienę – w końcu przez długi czas żył z wężami w jaskini, a mimo tego jego włosy i ubrania zawsze były nieskazitelne. To wymagało sporego wysiłku.

\- Dobra. W porządku. Więc po prostu pójdę tam i… pogadam z nim i… pomasuję go po ramieniu… czy coś?

Tsunade wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeżeli przetrwasz tam jeden dzień i się nie pozabijacie, poznam cię z paroma fizjoterapeutami, którzy nauczą cię tego i owego. Nie będzie jednak w tym żadnego sensu, jeżeli w minucie, w której przekroczysz drzwi, obydwaj wyskoczycie do siebie z **Rasenganem** i **Chidori**.

Naruto wymamrotał:

\- Głupi Sasuke. Najwspanialszy pierdolony ninja w pięciu nacjach, a nawet nie potrafi wymyć swojego tyłka bez pomocy.

Słowa te jednak nie zmyliły Kakashi'ego, czy Godaime. Doskonale słyszeli ukrytą w nich troskę o przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Naruto może wybaczyć albo nie wybaczyć Sasuke za to, co zrobił, ale dobrze wiedzieli, że porzucenie przyjaciela – nieważne jak bardzo gównianego - najzwyczajniej nie leżało w charakterze Uzumaki'ego.

Ponieważ Naruto wiedział, dlaczego Sasuke taki był. Rozumiał, co spaczyło i złamało najmłodszego Uchihę. I w dalszym ciągu – nieważne, w jakim stopniu - blondyn wierzył, że chłopak, który istniał zanim los postanowił wylać na niego kubeł z pomyjami, dalej gdzieś w tych szczątkach był.

* * *

Naruto przemierzał ulice wioski próbując się zdecydować, czy najpierw powinien zatrzymać się w swoim apartamencie, by wziąć prysznic i odpocząć, czy może od razu skierować kroki do Sasuke. Po opisie stanu Uchihy oraz jego domu przez Tsunade stwierdził, że kąpiel najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się nie opłacała, chwycił więc pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i udał się prosto na miejsce „misji".

Ludzie zatrzymywali się i ciepło go witali. Już nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kto będzie kolejnym Hokage. Godaime chciała poczekać jeszcze parę lat aż wydorośleje, ale mimo tego i tak wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby blondyn był ich kage – minus praca papierkowa. Ulice jego dzieciństwa przestały istnieć. Budynki zostały zniszczone przez Paina. Szydercze uśmieszki, wrogie twarze także poszły w zapomnienie. Po uratowaniu jego wioski nawet najbardziej zagorzali antagoniści nie mogli zaprzeczyć faktowi, że stał się prawdziwym liderem. Dzieci uśmiechały się i z ekscytacją wykrzykiwały jego imię.

Naruto posłał w ich stronę zmęczony, ale szczery uśmiech. W końcu osiągnął to, o czym marzył. I, w pewnym sensie, czuł spokój. Czegoś jeszcze jednak mu brakowało.

Dotarł do granic odbudowanej części wioski. Zwolnił krok, gdy znalazł się w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha. Gruzy niegdyś wspaniałej rezydencji przypominały o ataku Paina, a także o tym, że nie istniał już nikt, kto mógłby ją odbudować. Nie było tam nic, prócz jednego, stojącego pośród rumowiska domu.

Naruto nie był tu od momentu, w którym to Sasuke zbudował go i się tam wprowadził. Zapewne mało kto tu wpadał. Dzielnica znajdowała się z dala od centrum, a przebywanie tu mogło przyprawić niejednego o depresję. Blondyn poczuł lekkie poczucie winy przez to, że nie za bardzo myślał o Sasuke po tym, jak przywlekł go nieprzytomnego do domu. _Ale on nie musiał tutaj żyć. Mógł wybrać każde inne miejsce w wiosce._

Chłopak poczuł, jak zaciska mu się żołądek z nerwów po tym, jak podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Nie było odpowiedzi. Położył dłoń na drzwiach sprawdzając, czy nie ma żadnych ukrytych pieczęci, czy pułapek. Nic.

Gdy oparł się o klamkę, poczuł zdziwienie na fakt, że wszystko jest otwarte. Wziął głęboki wdech i przygotował się na atak. Widok, który zastał w środku sprawił, że zamarł z wrażenia.

Sasuke siedział przy kuchennym stole z głową opartą na ramionach. Stół zaśmiecony był przez puste butelki po sake, część z nich potłuczone. Były ślady podpalenia na ścianach, a na jednej z nich wgniecenie pozostawione przez Sakurę.

Naruto zastanawiał się, gdzie próbowała go dotknąć, aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Sasuke? – zapytał z wahaniem.

Kruczowłosy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego swoimi zaczerwienionymi, czarnymi oczami.

\- … wypier..dalaj stąd, N'rto – wybełkotał, po czym rzucił w blondyna pustym kieliszkiem po sake, który – gdyby chłopak nie sunął się z drogi – trafiłby prosto pomiędzy jego oczy. Nawet pijany Uchiha cechował się perfekcyjnym celem.

\- Sasuke… - Uzumaki poczynił kolejny krok. Zmarszczył nos. – Jezu, bracie. Śmierdzisz. Kiedy ostatni raz brałeś prysznic?

Użytkownik Sharingana usiadł i chwiejnie nalał sobie kolejną porcję trunku.

\- Odpierdol się – odparł trochę wyraźniej, w międzyczasie opróżniając kieliszek na jeden raz.

Naruto tylko spojrzał na niego, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co robić. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Na tyle, co było mu wiadomo, Sasuke nigdy nawet nie _próbował_ alkoholu. Ale nigdy nie mógł być tego całkowicie pewien. Tylko sam jeden Kami wiedział, jakie nawyki mógł nabyć w czasie kiszenia się z Orochimaru, a następnie Akatsuki. Tak czy inaczej to wszystko… przekraczało wszelkie granice. Ani trochę się tego nie spodziewał.

Zaczął przechadzać się po domu, czując na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.

\- Fajne miejsce. Totalny chlew, ale i tak nieźle.

Sasuke szyderczo się zaśmiał, nawet nie przejmując się odpowiedzią.

Naruto kontynuował wędrówkę, w pewnym stopniu zaskoczony, że Uchiha jeszcze go stąd nie wywalił. Albo przynajmniej nie spróbował. Nawet go nie spytał, co tutaj robi.

Może został poinformowany przez Tsunade o jego przybyciu?

Korytarz prowadził do czterech pokojów. Naruto nie miał żadnych skrupułów, gdy postanowił do nich zajrzeć. Pierwszy z nich był nieumeblowaną sypialnią. Dalej znajdowała się łazienka. Trzecie pomieszczenie okazało się czytelnią, aczkolwiek pudła z książkami i zwojami nie zostały rozpakowane.

Ostatni pokój należał typowo do Sasuke. Znajdowało się tu ogromne łóżko, garderoba przyozdobiona markowym znakiem klanu Uchiha i… okropny bałagan. Stan pomieszczenia przypomniał blondynowi jego własne za czasów, gdy miał dwanaście lat i mieszkał sam. Zapach zaś mówił mu, że kruczowłosy także i tutaj urządzał jednoosobowe libacje. I przez ostatni miesiąc lub dwa nie zmieniał pościeli.

Uzumaki przypomniał sobie drobiazgowego chłopca, który zawsze dbał o to, by każdego ranka jego łóżko było schludnie pościelone, a pokój należycie posprzątany dawno przed tym, zanim on jako genin w ogóle pomyślał o tym, że warto byłoby wstać. Dlatego nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co teraz widział. To nie tak powinno być. Niepokoiło go to bardziej niż fakt, że Sasuke najwyraźniej wystrzelił w Sakurę kulę ognia, a następnie rzucił dziewczyną o ścianę.

Nagle coś łupnęło w kuchni. Blondyn wystawił z pokoju głowę po to tylko, by zobaczyć, jak kruczowłosy odpływa pod stołem.

* * *

Naruto przycupnął przy swoim upadłym przyjacielu. Nieprzytomna twarz Sasuke straciła swój surowy, zimny wyraz, który jakimś cudem ninja utrzymywał nawet pod wpływem alkoholu. Uzumaki siedział tak przez parę minut po to, by dokładnie jej się przyjrzeć. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz widział śpiącego Uchihę. Za czasów Drużyny Siódmej. Minęło tyle lat, tyle stoczonych bitew… Jakimś cudem jednak twarz kruczowłosego pozostała ta sama, nie miała jedynie tego dziecięcego wyrazu. W dalszym ciągu jednak znajdował się tam chłopiec, który całkowicie przykuwał uwagę Naruto, chłopiec, którego uznania niegdyś blondyn potrzebował najbardziej.

Chłopiec, którego Naruto chciał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Uzumaki wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć włosów Sasuke. Było to coś, co od zawsze chciał zrobić. Przez brud były sztywne i szorstkie, z pewnością chłopak nie mył ich od wielu dni. Widok czarnowłosego w brudnych ubraniach, z brudnymi włosami, w brudnym domu przyprawiał Naruto o dreszcze. To nie tak powinno wyglądać. _Sasuke_ nie powinien tak wyglądać.

Pomimo zmęczenia Naruto przywołał kilka klonów. Zanim wziął się za umycie mężczyzny, musiał najpierw mieć do dyspozycji czyste miejsce. Jedna z jego kopii poszła spróbować znaleźć czystą pościel oraz wrzucić brudną do kosza na pranie. Drugi klon udał się posprzątać kieliszki po sake oraz przywrócić pewien poziom czystości w kuchni. Prawdziwy Naruto zaś zajął się Sasuke.

\- Okej, teme. Wykąpiemy cię.

Blondyn wsunął jedną rękę pod ramiona nieprzytomnego przyjaciela, drugą zaś pod jego kolana, a następnie dźwignął go i zaniósł do łazienki. Niepewny, co należy zrobić, stał w przejściu przez dobrych parę minut. Wanna wyglądała na w miarę czystą – albo przez to, że Sasuke jej nie używał, albo przez sam fakt, że mimo jego stanu nie potrafił znieść brudu w tym akurat miejscu.

Uzumaki ułożył młodego shinobi na podłodze, odkręcił wodę i zatkał odpływ. Następnie nalał do środka trochę mydła, które – jak zauważył – pachniało jak drzewo sandałowe. Kiedy sprawdził temperaturę wody dobrze wiedział, że celowo zwlekał.

Nie czuł się za bardzo komfortowo ze świadomością, co będzie musiał za chwilę zrobić. Owszem, kąpali się razem, kiedy byli młodsi. Ale wtedy byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi.

Ochlapał twarz Uchihy.

\- Obudź się, dupku. Śmierdzisz i w związku z tym musisz się umyć.

Ani drgnął.

Naruto westchnął. Sasuke ubrany był w jeden z jego szarych krótkich rękawków, który zapięty był aż pod samą brodę. Ciemnoniebieskie spodenki i niebieski materiał, który nosił wokół talii, były zaplamione i zmierzwione. Przyszły Hokage zdecydował, że pójdzie skrótem – rozwiązał fioletowe obi i zdjął materiał, ale nie spodnie, które i tak musiały zostać wyprane. Rozpiął koszulkę Uchihy, zarabiając jęk od sztywnej formy swojego przyjaciela i włożył go do wanny. Chwilę później mocno go chwycił, gdy nieprzytomny mężczyzna prawie zniknął pod taflą wody.

Kruczowłosy musiał nałykać się odrobiny płynu, ponieważ zaczął kaszleć, a jego oczy od razu szeroko się otworzyły i skupiły uwagę na zamarłym blondynie. Moment później jednak ponownie je zamknął.

\- Sasuke? – zapytał Naruto, praktycznie oczekując ciosu z pięści w twarz. Może nawet i **Chidori**. Zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób zadziałoby to w wannie, aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że Sasuke raczej będzie chciał uniknąć samoporażenia. – Wiesz… byłoby mi znacznie łatwiej, gdybyś także wziął w tym udział.

\- Pierdol się – wybełkotał Uchiha z zamkniętymi oczami.

Blondyn nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić, aż nagle przypomniał sobie coś o masażach skóry głowy. Akurat tą czynność i tak się wykonuje w czasie mycia włosów. Jako że włosy Sasuke zdążyły się zmoczyć w momencie, kiedy Naruto przez przypadek prawie go utopił, syn Yondaime wycisnął trochę zapachowego szamponu na ręce i potarł nimi do momentu wytworzenia się piany. Kruczowłosy musiał być na tyle przytomny, by utrzymywać swoją pozycję w wannie, ale postanowił już więcej nie otwierać oczu ani ust.

Naruto przycisnął koniuszki palców tuż za czołem kruczowłosego, a następnie wsunął je pomiędzy brudne kosmyki i zaczął zataczać małe okręgi. Sasuke wypuścił powietrze i bladą ręką mocno ścisnął brzeg wanny, by powstrzymać się od ponownego znalezienia pod taflą wody. Blondyn powtórzył czynność, aczkolwiek teraz dotarł aż do samego końca głowy. Z powodu nagłego pozbycia się napięcia na szyi oraz ramionach masowanego mężczyzny pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Koło wanny znajdował się dzbanek na wodę. Uzumaki użył go, by polać włosy Sasuke i wytworzyć dzięki temu więcej piany, jednocześnie drugą dłonią osłonił oczy przyjaciela przed wdarciem się do nich mydlin. Przez lata walk jego palce były silne i mało delikatne, mimo tego starał się działać z wyczuciem. Zauważył, że czarnowłosy zapuścił włosy – pokrywały bowiem więcej jego czoła niż zazwyczaj.

Stopniowo przesuwał się coraz niżej, aż w końcu znalazł się u podstawy szyi, w międzyczasie starannie pracując nad każdą kępką czarnych loków. Kiedy skończył, starannie je wypłukał. Sasuke westchnął i powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Dlaczego?

Przyszły Hokage nawet nie miał zamiaru udawać, że czegoś nie zrozumiał.

\- Stara Torba powiedziała, że potrzebujesz kąpieli. Twój dom przypominał chlew, więc także i nim się zająłem.

Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Hn. Dostałem przyszłego Hokage jako prywatną pokojówkę – rzekł. Jego wzrok był przez moment nieskupiony. Kiedy jednak pojawiła się charakterystyczna czerwień, nie było już mowy o uśmiechu. – Teraz stąd spadaj.

Skoro Sasuke był na tyle przytomny, aby uaktywnić Sharingana, istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie potrafił dokończyć kąpiel. Naruto wstał.

\- Proszę bardzo, dupku – odparł z sarkazmem. Wytarł dłonie w czysty ręcznik, a następnie rzucił go obok wanny. – Jest czysty, tak samo jak pościel na twoim łóżku. Prześpij się, a jutro spróbuj zrobić coś innego zamiast picia.

Zmierzył wzrokiem Uchihę, który z powrotem zdążył zamknąć oczy i odwrócić głowę w kierunku ściany.

\- Cóż. Wynocha stąd.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Pułapki

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Kawałek do tego chapteru to _**Papa Roach – The Last Resort**_

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard yaoi** , język, złość, **choroba psychiczna** , **świadome stosowanie używek**. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 2: Pułapki**

Po włożeniu ubrań i pościeli Uchihy do znajdującej się obok łazienki małej pralki, Naruto rozpoczął mozolny marsz w stronę swojego mieszkania. Był tak zmęczony, że o mało nie zasnął w drodze, jednak przed wejściem do łóżka udało mu się wziąć jeszcze prysznic. Im dłużej leżał, tym chęć snu zaczęła coraz bardziej mu się wymykać. Nie potrafił wymazać obrazu Sasuke z głowy. W jakiś dziwny sposób twarz dorosłego kruczowłosego zaczęła mu się mieszać z twarzą dziecka, któremu niegdyś tak bardzo zazdrościł. Dwie wersje były ze sobą połączone w sposób, który Naruto nie potrafił kontrolować, dodatkowo pomieszaniu obrazów towarzyszyły równie poplątane emocje – jego dziecięca obsesja udowodnienia, że jest wartościowy, jego chęć poświęcenia się, by ochronić czarnowłosego chłopca… by zrobić wszystko dla Sasuke. Chłopca, który wyrósł na łotra, który go zdradził i niejednokrotnie próbował zabić, dla którego najwyraźniej nic nie znaczyła ich wspólna przeszłość, tak jakby ich znajomość była przelotna, nie warta zapamiętania.

Dla blondyna jednak sprawa miała się zupełnie inaczej. Twarz Sasuke, jego egzystencja została wyryta w jego duszy. Od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy się spotkali, nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku – wtedy myślał, że to była zazdrość. W miarę upływu czasu uczucie to urosło do podziwu i pewnego rodzaju… tęsknoty. Naruto przypuszczał, że tęsknił za przyjaźnią – nie potrafił bowiem w inny sposób nazwać odczuwanych przez niego emocji. Mimo że nie był to ten sam rodzaj przyjaźni, który dzielił z Gaarą, Shikamaru, czy kimkolwiek innym. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że to coś innego, o wiele potężniejszego, które nie wygasło wraz z upływem wielu lat.

Kiedy Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek powiedział, że ich życia już wcześniej były ze sobą związane, dla Naruto miało to jakiś sens – wytłumaczało, dlaczego tak bardzo ciągnęło go do ciemnowłosego. Ale dlaczego tylko Uzumaki odczuwał tą więź? Dlaczego Sasuke był w stanie całkowicie ją ignorować? Czy Mędrzec się mylił? Czy może ta więź w jakiś sposób była tylko jednostronna?

Naruto z frustracji wziął głęboki wdech. Jeszcze jak na złość sen coraz bardziej mu się wymykał.

Może rzeczywiście był idiotą, którym wszyscy wokoło go nazywali. Po całym tym czasie, w dalszym ciągu coś przyciągało go do chłopaka, dalej czuł swego rodzaju obsesję, gdy obserwował jego śpiącą twarz.

Naruto osiągnął tak wiele, już więcej nie był ani nie czuł się jak wyrzutek. Stał się bohaterem Konohy. Więc _dlaczego_ bez bycia zauważonym przez tą jedną osobę nic dla niego to nie znaczyło? Dlaczego nie wyrósł ze swojej dziecięcej fiksacji?

Sasuke trzy razy próbował go zabić.

TRZY RAZY.

Naruto pogodził się z pierwszą walką w Dolinie Końca. Uchiha bał się możliwości powrotu Itachi'ego, dodatkowo nie stał się wystarczająco silny. Obrał zatem niebezpieczny (i według blondyna po prostu głupi) skrót, ale to dlatego, że bał się o własne życie i być może także o życie Uzumaki'ego oraz Kakashi'ego, którzy także stali się możliwymi celami starszego Uchihy. Kakashi był nauczycielem Sasuke, ale w walce z Itachim przegrał – Naruto więc w pewnym sensie rozumiał kruczowłosego, który postanowił znaleźć silniejszego mentora. W dalszym jednak ciągu nie zgadzał się ze stojącym za tym wyborem ryzykiem. Na samym końcu Sasuke pokonał Orochimaru. Czyn ten był dla blondyna wystarczający, by zapomnieć o urazach do przyjaciela.

Druga próba była dla Naruto nieprzekonująca. Gdyby Sai nie zainterweniował, sam z łatwością potrafiłby uskoczyć albo zablokować cios. Na to również mógł przymknąć oczy.

Ale ostatni raz… tutaj sprawa miała się kompletnie inaczej. Uzumaki stał się silniejszy. Mądrzejszy. Czy nie udowodnił tego w czasie walki, kiedy walczyli ramię w ramię przeciwko najpotężniejszym wrogom, których żaden z nich nie pokonałby w pojedynkę? Czy to nie było wystarczające, by zyskać choć cień aprobaty od Sasuke? Przyznania, że są sobie równi… że są potencjalnymi partnerami w planie, który w tamtym momencie realizował kruczowłosy?

Naruto poczuł, jak go skręca w środku, gdy przypomniał sobie ogarniające go niedowierzanie, kiedy – po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszli w finalnej walce – przekonał się, że Sasuke dalej nie uważał go za towarzysza broni… a co dopiero za przyjaciela. Jedyny rodzaj uznania, jaki od niego otrzymał, to to, że jest godny z nim walki – w przeciwieństwie do Sakury, czy Kakashi'ego, których Uchiha uznał za nieistotnych. Nie tego jednak chciał blondyn.

W tamtej chwili Sasuke uznał Naruto za kolejną przeszkodę na drodze do osiągnięcia kolejnego popieprzonego pomysłu, który w tamtym momencie miał w głowie. Już nieważne, że zapewne trzy miesiące później Uchiha prawdopodobnie porozmawiałby sobie z kimś innym i _ponownie_ zmienił swoje pierdolone zdanie.

To następna sprawa, która rozwścieczała syna Czwartego. Sasuke był pod wpływem tak wielu _innych_ ludzi.

Itachi'ego mógł zrozumieć. Oczywiście, że kruczowłosy miał prawo uwierzyć swojemu starszemu bratu. Ale Tobi/Obito? Naprawdę? Następnie paru zmarłych Hokage, z których niektórzy odpowiedzialni byli za masakrę jego klanu, rozmawiali z nim przez dziesięć minut i osiągnęli to, czego nie potrafił przez dosłownie całe życie Uzumaki. Wszyscy ci ludzie mieli wpływ na to, w co wierzył Uchiha. Nie Naruto. Ludzie kłamali, manipulowali i używali jego przyjaciela. Blondyn był jedyną, całkowicie szczerą z nim osobą i nigdy nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów. Chciał tylko przyjaźni. Chciał go chronić… albo przynajmniej walczyć u jego boku. Nieważne, co się działo, Naruto zawsze ufał Sasuke i stał za nim murem nawet wtedy, kiedy Sakura i reszta ich klasy skazała go już na śmierć za bycie zbiegłym ninja.

I tak Sasuke dalej traktował go jak kolejnego przeciwnika.

Dlaczego więc Naruto nie potrafił go znienawidzić? Dlaczego zamiast tego powiedział Tsunade, że nie zgodzi się na oskarżenia względem Uchihy za ich ostatnią walkę?

Dlaczego widok twarzy czarnowłosego i uczucie jego włosów w dłoniach tak mocno zakorzeniło się w jego pamięci i skutecznie utrudniało zaśnięcie?

Blondyn odczuwał częściowe zadowolenie przez fakt, że skutkiem ubocznym wyrwania Kuramy z jego ciała, następnie uwięzienia go przez Sasuke oraz ponownego zapieczętowania okazało się tymczasowe uśpienie najpotężniejszego z Bijuu. Naruto mógł sobie wyobrażać, co w tej kwestii powiedziałby mu stary lis.

Myśl ta wywołała na jego twarzy półuśmiech i w końcu pozwoliła odpłynąć do krainy snów. Jego sny przepełnione były jednak pogardą do samego siebie za słabość względem tego konkretnego mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej nigdy o niego nie dbał.

* * *

Sasuke obudził się, chwilowo zaskoczony faktem, że znajduje się w czystym łóżku i ubraniach. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając, że nigdzie nie ma brudów. Jego głowa pulsowała, ale był już do tego przyzwyczajony – ta mała cena była niczym w porównaniu do zapomnienia, które przynosił mu alkohol. Niepamięć… to ona stanowiła częściową przyczynę faktu, że kruczowłosy zaczął eksperymentować z różnymi sposobami zabijania własnych myśli.

To przypomniało chłopakowi, że kończą mu się zapasy sake. Przynajmniej słoik, który trzymał pośród przypraw w kuchni był prawie pełny.

Nienawidził wychodzenia z domu. Nienawidził życia w wiosce. Ostrożne, pełne pogardy spojrzenia, u niektórych z kryjącymi się za nimi lubieżnymi myślami… Wszystkich ich nienawidził. Kim oni byli, by go oceniać czy podziwiać? Co wiedzieli? Podczas gdy jego klan został wymordowany, wszyscy żyli w ignorancji, ciesząc się z pokoju i bezpieczeństwa zapewnianego im przez wioskę, kompletnie nieświadomi ceny, którą inni za to zapłacili. Sasuke nienawidził mieszkańców za bezdyskusyjną akceptację zaaranżowanej historii, którą zostali nakarmieni.

Wszystkie te obrazy nienawiści i nieufności widział oczami, które niegdyś należały do jego brata. Oczami mężczyzny, który niewątpliwie cierpiał najwięcej, który został okrzyknięty zdrajcą przez ludzi, dla których ochrony poświęcił własne życie. Każdego ranka, kiedy Sasuke patrzył w lustro, spoglądały na niego oczy Itachi'ego. Młodszy Uchiha tonął w rzeczywistości życia z oczami brata, którego kochał. Brata, którego zabił.

Udał się do łazienki, unikając spojrzenia w lustro, kiedy nagle w jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie pochylającego się nad nim Naruto. Jego silnych, opalonych dłoni, które doprowadziły go do porządku.

Czy to stało się naprawdę?

Tak. Ale dlaczego? Co od niego chciał blondyn? Dlaczego przyszedł do jego domu?

 _Po tych wszystkich miesiącach ignorowania mnie. Unikania._

Sasuke nie chciał Naruto u siebie. Nie teraz. Nie w ten sposób. Nie był gotowy. Nie będzie oceniany. Nie potrzebował Bohatera pierdolonej Konohy, by się nad nim użalał. Albo próbował go „ocalić".

Mimo że Naruto przestał mówić tego typu rzeczy po walce, którą kruczowłosy sam zaczął. Dlaczego Uchiha zapamiętał sposób, w jaki oczy blondwłosego chłopaka przygasły, a następnie jego spojrzenie stwardniało po tym, jak ogłosił, że zamierza go zabić wraz z Ogoniastymi Bestiami?

To nie miało znaczenia.

 _Nic już teraz nie ma znaczenia._

Ale nie lubił faktu, że jego ex-towarzysz z drużyny przyszedł do jego domu bez zaproszenia. Sasuke chciał swojej prywatności. Tylko dlatego odbudował swój dom pośród gruzów rezydencji klanu Uchiha. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie nałożył wokoło zabezpieczających pieczęci. Ziemia ta należała do Uchiha. Nikt, prócz niego, nie miał tu prawa wstępu. Krew członków jego klanu wsiąkła w glebę. To właśnie zapamięta. To zostało z jego dziedzictwa.

 _Tyle krwi._

Ale Naruto nie przyszedł tu, by uczcić pamięć klanu. Dlaczego więc tu był? By mu coś wypomnieć? By ukarać za to, co zrobił Sakurze? By z nim „porozmawiać"?

 _Gówno prawda._

Kruczowłosy nie dbał o to. Naruto przyszedł. Teraz Sasuke pójdzie do niego.

* * *

Sasuke wszedł do małego mieszkania blondyna przez okno do sypialni, które Naruto zapomniał zamknąć.

 _I to ma być przyszły Hokage?_ – pomyślał Uchiha, drwiąc sobie z chłopaka, który leżał rozwalony na swoim wąskim łóżku.

Kołdra przykrywała biodra i uda Uzumaki'ego, wszystko inne jednak było wyeksponowane. Niezaprzeczalnie wrócił dopiero co z misji. W dalszym ciągu miał niski poziom chakry, w dodatku był wykończony, o czym świadczył fakt, że spał w bezruchu na plecach, nie zauważając obecności potencjalnego wroga. Sasuke stał tam i obserwował, jak blondyn śpi.

Mógłby go teraz zabić. Możliwie nikt by nie wiedział, kto to zrobił.

 _Głupi. Wszyscy by wiedzieli. Jesteś jedynym żyjącym wrogiem zdolnym go zabić. Wiedzieliby, że to ty._

W dalszym ciągu jednak użytkownik Sharingana to rozważał. Nic nie zyskałby ze śmierci Naruto. Okazja dawno już minęła. Bijuu znajdowały się poza jego zasięgiem.

Przeszkadzało mu to. Dlaczego nigdy nie potrafił uśmiercić tej konkretnej osoby? Co takiego miał w sobie Naruto, że za każdym razem, w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymywał? Jakoś nie zatrzymał się, kiedy walczył z Itachim – bratem, którego kochał i podziwiał bardziej od kogokolwiek innego.

Ale nie był w stanie zabić syna Czwartego, mimo że miał aż trzy okazje. No dobra… przynajmniej dwie. Za trzecim i ostatnim razem Naruto stał się silny, Uchiha więc wcale nie musiał się powstrzymywać. Za trzecim razem to Uzumaki był tym, kto zrobił stop.

W dalszym ciągu kruczowłosy zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby w tamtym momencie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Jakaś jego część chciała to wiedzieć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta konkretna więź była aż tak trudna do zerwania.

Nie rozumiał, co Naruto mógł od niego chcieć. Nigdy nie potrafił tego pojąć.

Blondyn kiedyś mówił, że chce być jego bratem. Chciał, by ufał mu jak rodzinie.

Rodzina. Jak rodzice Sasuke, którzy kierowali spiskiem przeciwko wiosce, którzy nigdy mu nie powiedzieli, co robią, pomimo faktu, że reszta klanu wiedziała. Którzy ignorowali ostrzeżenia ze strony ANBU. Dla których ich ambicje były ważniejsze od życia członków klanu.

Rodzina. Jak jego brat, który utrzymywał w tajemnicy swoje oddanie Konosze, który wymordował swój cały klan, by „ochronić" Sasuke i w tym samym czasie nałożył na niego ciężar bycia jedynym, który przeżył, ciężar pomszczenia wszystkich, ciężar zabicia jedynej osoby, która była jego idolem. Brunet nie znał prawdy, póki nie było już zbyt późno.

Rodzina. Jak Obito, który twierdził, że chce mu pomóc, a w głębi duszy planował dostarczyć go w zapłacie Kabuto za jutsu **Edo Tensei** , by stworzyć armię wskrzeszonych ninja.

Rodzina. Jak Madara, który bez drugich myśli go zabił, który tylko i wyłącznie uważał go za źródło ocznej mocy, póki nie odzyskał swojego Rinnegana.

Dlaczego więc Sasuke chciałby mieć więcej rodziny? Dlaczego więc pojęcie „braterstwa" miałoby oznaczać, że ma wierzyć, czy ufać Naruto? Jego krewni go zdradzili. Zwodzili. Opuścili. Dlaczego więc miałby ufać komukolwiek innemu?

Nie. Nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego Uzumaki, w przeciwieństwie do niego, tak bardzo cenił to pojęcie. Kruczowłosy już dawno przekonał się o „wartości i _szlachetności_ " tych więzi.

Sasuke nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od śpiącej postaci blondyna. Pożerał wzrokiem jego szerokie ramiona, muskularną klatkę piersiową, która zastąpiła dziecięce ciało, które zapamiętał z czasów bycia członkiem Drużyny Siódmej.

 _Nie ma żadnych blizn. Nawet w miejscu, w którym moja ręka przebiła jego klatkę piersiową. Tak, jakby nigdy to się nie wydarzyło._

To mu przeszkadzało. Po ich walkach powinien zostać jakiś _ślad_. Sasuke miał blizny, choć najgorsze z nich były dla innych niewidzialne – tak powiedział mu niegdyś Itachi.

 _Itachi_. Sasuke dotknął palcami swoich oczu. _Oczu Itachi'ego_.

Poczuł, jak w środku buzuje znajoma mu złość. Niegdyś dodawała mu sił, wyznaczała cel, teraz zaś sprawiała, że czuł się bezsilny. Został okradziony z możliwości zemsty na radzie, która, ukryta z dala niebezpieczeństw walki na pierwszym froncie, zamiast tego została uśmiercona przez jedną z posłanych przez Juubi'ego **Bijuudam** , zanim Obito stał się jego jinchuurikim i przejął kontrolę.

Kiedy Sasuke dowiedział się o ich śmierci, o bezsensownym i _przypadkowym_ sposobie zmiecenia jego celów z powierzchni ziemi BEZ jego asysty, ogarnął go śmiech. Przez pięć minut nie potrafił przestać. To było takie zabawne… a tyle knuli i planowali. Wyparowali w mgnieniu oka przez przypadkowy atak. W jakiś dziwny sposób pasowało to do nich. W obliczu szerokiej tragedii, dramatu wojny ich śmierć została praktycznie niezauważona. Zginęli w ukryciu, zasłonięci chmurą skandalu.

W dalszym ciągu jednak Uchiha osobiście chciałby ich pociąć i pozwolić, by u jego stóp umierali i błagali o litość. Nigdy się to jednak nie zdarzy.

 _Czego teraz chciał?_

Minęła mu już aspiracja do bycia Hokage. Naruto nim będzie. Sasuke przegrał.

Kruczowłosego skręciło w środku, gdy nagle zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Obydwaj osiągną/osiągnęli „marzenia" ich dzieciństwa.

Sasuke zabił swojego brata, mimo że to zwycięstwo gorzko wryło się w jego duszę.

A Naruto zostanie Hokage. Już nim był – we wszystkim, prócz samego, oficjalnego tytułu.

Jak to się stało? Jak uciążliwy Ostatni z Ostatnich, którego Uchiha zapamiętał przemienił się z potężnego shinobi?

Choć tak naprawdę nie był ostatnim z ostatnich. Próbował kontrolować niewyobrażalne pokłady nieswojej chakry ukrytej za nieperfekcyjną pieczęcią. Kiedy Jiraya ją naprawił, moc Naruto zaczęła szybko wzrastać.

 _Tak szybko, że zostawiał cię w tyle._

Czy wtedy miało to dla Sasuke jakieś znaczenie? Uchiha próbował sobie przypomnieć. Miał wrażenie, jakby minęły wieki.

Tak. Miało. Naruto… miał.

Nie jak brat. Nie jak rodzina.

 _Rywale…_ tak Uzumaki ich nazywał. Patrząc na śpiącego shinobi, Sasuke testował to słowo. Czy byli rywalami? Czy to właśnie czuł, gdy znajdował się w jego pobliżu?

Może. Coś czuł. Zawsze coś czuł. Kiedy patrzył na Naruto, chciał zrobić… coś. Zawsze. Walczyć. Przykuwać jego uwagę. Sprawić, by blondyn za nim podążał.

Sasuke nienawidził Sakury. Rozpraszała Naruto. Naruto miał skupić się na Sasuke. Nie na Sakurze.

Użytkownik Sharingana poczynił krok w stronę śpiącego chłopaka. Teraz mógł go zabić, kiedy pogrążony był we własnej nieświadomości, ale… to nie to, czego Sasuke chciał.

Wzrok czarnowłosego ponownie przeniósł się na gładką skórę klatki piersiowej blondyna. Chciał zostawić na niej _ślad_. _Zrobił_ już to. Znak zmazał demon, tak jakby chciał unieważnić jego roszczenia względem Naruto.

Sasuke ponownie poczuł narastającą w sobie złość. Kyuubi _nie miał prawa_ tego zrobić.

Uchiha nieświadomie wyciągnął rękę i palcami zaczął przeczesywać nieskalaną niczym skórę chłopaka.

Opalona dłoń oplotła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Spojrzenie Sasuke złączyło się z przeszywającymi błękitnymi tęczówkami.

Nawet nie próbował wycofać ręki. Nie miał zamiaru zachowywać się tak, jakby nie miał prawa dotykać ciała, które powinno mieć na sobie jego znak. Ciało Uchihy bowiem dalej miało blizny, które pozostawił po sobie Naruto.

Ich spojrzenia złączyły się. Nikt nie miał zamiaru ustąpić.

W końcu to przyszły Hokage przerwał ciszę.

\- Co tu robisz?

Twarz kruczowłosego pozostała bez żadnego wyrazu.

\- Przyszedłeś bez zaproszenia do mojego domu. Nie rób tego znowu.

Naruto puścił dłoń przyjaciela i przykrył się kołdrą, upewniając, że dalej leży tam, gdzie powinna.

\- Zacznij o siebie dbać, to nie będę musiał. Dla Tsunade jesteś zbyt potężnym shinobi, by pozwolić ci na pijackie szaleństwa kiedy tylko chcesz – odparł cicho.

Sasuke nienawidził tego nowego, spokojnego Naruto. Nienawidził faktu, że nie przezwał go „teme", „draniem", czy jakimkolwiek innym słowem, jakim zwykł go określać.

\- Więc to była jedyna przyczyna twojego przyjścia? Ponieważ to Tsunade ci kazała? Chciała, byś dopilnował, żebym nikogo nie skrzywdził?

Uzumaki zawahał się. Unikał Uchihy, próbując uporządkować swoje uczucia i poradzić sobie ze złością w związku z poczuciem przegranej i faktem, że nie potrafił do niego dotrzeć, w jakikolwiek na niego wpłynąć. Ale Naruto wiedział, że kruczowłosy nie chciał tego usłyszeć. W końcu czy nie spędził _lat_ na gadaniu o więzi z Sasuke i pragnieniu zostania jego przyjacielem? Blondyn w końcu zrozumiał, że jego rywal zwyczajnie o to nie dbał. Postanowił więc powiedzieć to, co chłopak powinien zaakceptować. Konkretny rozkaz od przełożonego.

\- Pracą Tsunade jest ochrona Konohy. Nawet od jej własnych mieszkańców. Od krzywdzenia innych czy siebie samego. Poprosiła mnie, bym sprawdził, co u ciebie, więc to zrobiłem – blondyn wiedział, że to nie czas na ujęcie _dokładnie wszystkiego_ , co powiedziała Piąta. Tego dnia kandydat na Hokage dowie się, czy ten eksperyment ma być kontynuowany. Porozmawia o nim z Sasuke dopiero w momencie, gdy sam lepiej to zrozumie.

Panowała cisza.

\- W porządku – w końcu powiedział Uchiha, a jego głos nie odzwierciedlał odczuwanej przez niego złości i wewnętrznej plątaniny uczuć. Płynnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, tym razem używając drzwi.

Naruto siedział, zmrożony i nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przez przypadek czegoś nie przeoczył. Czy nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu.

Dziwnie mu było obudzić się i zastać w sypialni dotykającego go Sasuke.

Nieświadomie dłoń Uzumaki'ego powędrowała do miejsca na jego klatce piersiowej, na którym niedawno znajdowały się palce kruczowłosego. Odczuwał tam lekkie dreszcze. Zaczął rozmyślać, czy Sasuke rozważał użycie **Chidori**. Żadna inna osoba nie potrafiła wywołać u niego takich uczuć, sprawić, że jego skóra reagowała tak, a nie inaczej. _To pewnie przez fakt, że Sasuke posiadał chakrę natury Błyskawicy._

Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że zaspał. Miał iść do Tsunade i złożyć raport o tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy. I tego ranka.

* * *

Sasuke ignorował spojrzenia mieszkańców wioski, kiedy pokonywał drogę od mieszkania Naruto. Jako że już wybrał się na miasto, po drodze zatrzymał się i zakupił więcej sake, całkowicie ignorując świdrującego go wzrokiem sprzedawcę. Nie dbał o to, co ludzie myśleli. Tsunade była pijaczką, a została ich Hokage.

Naruto przyszedł, ponieważ kazała mu Piąta. Miało to sens. Było logiczne.

Oczywiście, że nie stała za tym żadna inna przyczyna. Więc dlaczego prawie z zaskoczeniem przyjął te słowa? Dlaczego wywołały u niego złość?

Myśli bruneta ponownie powędrowały do gładkiej, opalonej skóry na klatce piersiowej Uzumaki'ego. Do ciepła ciała pod jego palcami. Zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco, poczuł napięcie, które zdawało się potęgować za każdym razem, kiedy przebywał blisko Naruto. Jak zawsze powodowało to, że czuł napięcie, niepokój, nieraz agresję. W przeszłości uczucia te popychały go do rywalizacji, do sparingów, do… do… Sasuke nie wiedział.

 _Czegoś._

Teraz, kiedy był dorosły, uczucie to w jakiś sposób przybrało na sile. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie miał innych odwracających jego uwagę rzeczy.

Ale Naruto nie przyjdzie do niego specjalnie na sparing. Już nie byli członkami jednej drużyny. Sasuke nie był już ninją Konohy. Był cywilem, póki Tsunade nie powie inaczej.

Wszystkie cele Uchihy zostały albo osiągnięte, albo zniszczone. A wioska, której niegdyś służył, do niczego mu się nie przydawała.

Już nie miał więcej celu.

Shinobi byli narzędziami. Ale czym było narzędzie, jeśli nikt nie chciał już go używać?

Całe dotychczasowe życie Sasuke kręciło się wokół przekraczania własnych limitów, by realizować plany. Teraz jednak został już z niczym. Nie miał na czym się skupić, do czego dążyć. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to wspomnienia, wątpliwości, „co by było gdyby…", które nawiedzały go za każdym razem, kiedy był w pełni świadomy. Zemsta była czymś stałym w jego życiu. Napędzała jego działania i odganiała strach przed stawieniem czoła własnej przeszłości.

Inną stałą częścią życia bruneta był Naruto. Nawet kiedy się rozdzielali, Sasuke czuł, że blondyn za nim podąża, skupia się na nim. Nawet gdy mijały lata bez widzenia siebie nawzajem, wiedział, że zaprzątał każdą jego myśl, że Naruto walczy tak samo jak on. Może i nie byli razem, ale za to połączeni byli czymś w rodzaju niewidzialnej nici.

Teraz nawet to odeszło.

Sasuke nie był już więcej celem Naruto. Hokage musiała mu nawet _rozkazać,_ by go odwiedził.

Kiedy kruczowłosy dotarł do domu, tym razem postarał się o to, by odpowiednio zabezpieczyć drzwi.

Odłożył na bok trunek, nie nalewając sobie go do kieliszka. Miał inne plany. Potrzebował czegoś silniejszego od alkoholu.

Wszedł do swojej kuchni i wyciągnął słoik lepkiej, czarnej substancji. Mężczyzna, który sprzedawał mu alkohol, miał jej zapas pod podłogą, w sklepowym magazynie. Uchiha bowiem nie był jedynym ninją w Konosze usiłującym uciec od rzeczywistości, od własnych myśli. Mnóstwo ninja Dźwięku tego używało – większość z nich także miała powiązania tylko z własną przeszłością i zniszczonymi domami. Rośliny rosły na wielu polach Kraju Dźwięku. Sasuke w tamtych czasach nie rozumiał, co było w tym takiego pożądanego. Kto by świadomie niszczył się zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie?

Teraz rozumiał to znacznie lepiej. Gorzko się uśmiechnął.

Mimo że był nowy w zażywaniu czarnej substancji, zdążył już poznać jej efekty. Te dobre i te złe. Nie był uzależniony. Był ostrożny. Pozwalał sobie tylko na użycie niewielkiej ilości każdego dnia. A kiedy zapas się skończy, nie kupi już kolejnej porcji.

To tylko tymczasowe – póki nie zdecyduje, co dalej robić.

Przywołał ogień i przyniósł mały srebrny talerzyk, który trzymał wraz z kleszczami. Nie zakupił fajki, pomimo że wiedział, że to najwygodniejszy i najwydajniejszy sposób użycia substancji. Fajka jednak sugerowałaby, że branie tego to coś stałego. Sasuke nie był uzależniony. Skończy słoiczek i na tym poprzestanie.

Jego dłoń zatrzęsła się lekko w oczekiwaniu, kiedy wziął odrobinę smoły i upuścił na rozgrzany metal. Wziął głęboki wdech, gdy narkotyk powoli zaczął ogarniać jego umysł, kiedy zaczął odczuwać już-mu-znaną euforię, która oczyszczała go, powodowała, że zamykał się na wszystko wokół.

 _Taaaak._

Uchiha oparł się o poduszkę, pozwalając, by jego głowa opadła. Pracował na tyle długo u boku Kabuto oraz Orochimaru, by znać także skutki uboczne zażywanej substancji.

Wpływała na centralny układ nerwowy, co oznaczało, że jej nadużywanie trwale uszkodziłoby jego refleksy i zdolności poznawcze. Aż do teraz nigdy by tego nie brał pod uwagę. Jego ciało i umysł zawsze było pod pełną kontrolą, po to, by kroczyć ścieżką destrukcji wrogów i pomsty klanu.

Ale teraz nie miał już żadnych celów. A rozkosz, mimo że sztuczna, była zdecydowanie lepsza od tonięcia w rzeczach utraconych na zawsze. Albo gorzej – od chwil spędzonych na myśleniu, co by się stało, gdyby obrał inną drogę.

Gdyby nie zabił Itachi'ego.

Gdyby nie opuścił wioski.

Gdyby nie próbował zabić Naruto.

 _Naruto._

Krew Sasuke zawrzała w nieznany mu sposób na myśl o gołej skórze blondyna, która teraz zajmowała jego przyćmiony umysł. Znowu poczuł w brzuchu napięcie, które w jakiś sposób zdawało się schodzić do niższych partii jego ciała.

Nie rozumiał reakcji własnego ciała. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Uchiha zaciągnął się kolejną porcją słodkiego, ciężkiego dymu. Jego ciało całkowicie się zrelaksowało.

Nic nie miało teraz znaczenia.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Sasuke wpada w bardzo niebezpieczną pułapkę. Miałam przyjaciela, który był uczniem ostatniego roku jednego z prestiżowych uniwersytetów i pracował pod okiem jednego z najwybitniejszych profesorów tamtego wydziału. Myślał, że jest za mądry i zdyscyplinowany, by się uzależnić, by mieć przez to kłopoty. Umarł z przedawkowania heroiny w wieku 23 lat. Używał jej od wielu lat. Był piekielnie mądry, ale to go nie wskrzesiło. Heroina i inne pochodne opium są naprawdę przerażające. Nie są jak alkohol, czy trawa (choć łączą je niektóre aspekty). Historia ta będzie mieć szczęśliwsze zakończenie, a mój opis zażywania narkotyku przez Sasuke jest bazowany na moim przyjacielu i na tym, jak stał się jego więźniem. Będzie to zatem rzecz odrobinę osobista i surowa.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Czekam na Wasze opinie i jak zwykle dziękuję za zainteresowanie :)


	4. Rozdział 3 - Prawdy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Chapter 694 sprawił, że jestem odrobinę mniej wściekła, że Kishimoto ma prawa autorskie do Naruto.  
 _ **Notatka:**_ Chcę trochę wyjaśnić sprawę a propo wieku/doświadczenia seksualnego bohaterów. W mandze, w czasie „ostatniej walki", Naruto i Sasuke mają jakoś po 16-17 lat. Są MŁODZI, a Kurama chwilę przed bitwą zauważył, że Uchiha – pomimo głęboko zakorzenionego we mnie przekonania, że blondyn musiał TO zrobić z Menmą i Sorą - w dalszym ciągu był jedyną osobą, która została pocałowana przez Uzumaki'ego. Jest on – tutaj zaznaczam, że mówię o Naruto - zatem BARDZO niedoświadczony, ale za to oczytany (dzięki Jiraiyi). Także Sasuke najwyraźniej nigdy nie był z nikim bliżej, prócz jego przyjaciela, więc – jeżeli jest to możliwe – jest on jeszcze bardziej niedoświadczony… i nieoczytany. W prawictwo Uchihy mogę spokojnie uwierzyć, ponieważ typową cechą dla ludzi z zespołem stresu pourazowego czy depresją jest niskie libido. Za to Naruto… tutaj mogłabym się bardziej kłócić, ponieważ ludzie, którzy szukają u innych uwagi podobnie zachowują się w sferze seksu, a po uratowaniu Konohy przed Painem blondyn prawdopodobnie mógł spokojnie, kolokwialnie mówiąc, zaliczyć z pół wioski. Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny Kishimoto postanowił zachować jego niewinność. Już dochodzę do sedna – skoro próbuję pisać zgodnie z kanonem, bez zmian w fabule włącznie z chapterem 693, będę musiała więc się tego wszystkiego trzymać. Obydwaj bohaterowie muszą pogodzić uczucia z dzieciństwa z nowymi, związanymi z ich wkroczeniem w świat dorosłych, a wszystko to jest dla nich dezorientujące – w końcu mieli ze sobą fizyczną (gwałtowną) relację, a, jak wiemy, istnieją podobieństwa pomiędzy przemocą, a seksem, pożądaniem… a nienawiścią. No i obydwaj są emocjonalnie pokaleczeni – aczkolwiek w różny sposób. To dlatego ich zbliżanie się do siebie będzie się wydawało takie popieprzone… ale właśnie w ten sposób ich widzę. A, no i jeszcze jedno: gdyby byli choćby odrobinę bardziej świadomi swojej seksualności, z pewnością już dawno – biorąc pod uwagę życia, jakie wiedli – utraciliby swoją niewinność.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Nic dodać, nic ująć. W dużym stopniu zgadzam się z punktem widzenia autorki. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko zaprosić Was na kolejny rozdział!

 **mizerykordia –** cieszę się, że także i tu Cię widzę! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spełni Twoje oczekiwania :)

 **belzebka –** co prawda nie było to o moim przyjacielu, tylko autorki (ja jestem tylko tłumaczką i w ten sposób podpisuję swoje wypowiedzi), ale bardzo mi miło czytać komentarze takie jak Twój. Liczę, że kolejne aktualizacje Cię nie zawiodą i równie mocno oczarują, jak wcześniej oczarowały i mnie.

 **Kimi –** dziękuję!

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard yaoi** , język, **choroba psychiczna** , **świadome stosowanie używek** , **akt seksualny pod wpływem narkotyków**. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 3: Prawdy**

Naruto stał, wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które to parę minut wcześniej wyszedł Sasuke. Był to pierwszy raz, odkąd Uchiha przebywał w wiosce, kiedy pojawił się w jego domu. Ewidentnie _włamał się_ do jego domu. Świadomość ta sprawiła, że przez ciało blondyna przeszedł niespokojny dreszcz. Już nie chodziło o to, że kruczowłosy przyszedł bez zaprosin, tylko o fakt, że tak bardzo mu na tym… zależało, że nie zważał na nic, byleby tylko go zobaczyć.

Naruto ponownie przeczesał palcami miejsce na swojej klatce piersiowej, gdzie jeszcze tak niedawno spoczywały palce Sasuke. W jakiś dziwny sposób, zamiast wygaśnięcia, ciepło wywołane przez jego dotyk zdawało się wzrastać.

Blondyn zamknął oczy, przywołując obraz zimnej perfekcji twarzy Uchihy wpatrującego się w to konkretne miejsce, zanim obudził się pod wpływem nieznanego mu uczucia kogoś dotykającego jego ciało. Normalnie przyszły Hokage zerwałby się na najcichszy dźwięk czy wyczucie obecnej w jego domu najmniejszej ilości nieznanej mu chakry, ale tym razem widocznie był zbyt wykończony. _Chociaż chakra Sasuke nie była mu nieznajoma._ I, nieważne jak bardzo historia próbowała mu to wybić z głowy, Naruto nigdy nie był w stanie uznać kruczowłosego za wroga. Raczej był to… niesamowicie groźny i nieprzewidywalny przyjaciel.

Biorąc pod uwagę umiejętności użytkownika Sharingana, był możliwym fakt, że Naruto, choćby wypoczęty, i tak by się nie przebudził. Świadomość tego spowodowała u chłopaka kolejny dreszcz… _oczekiwania._ Chłopak nie podziwiał ciemnej strony Uchihy tak, jak masa jego fanek. Dobrze wiedział, że Sasuke był zdolny do okrucieństwa oraz olbrzymiej przemocy. Syn Czwartego nie próbował temu zaprzeczać ani w jakikolwiek sposób fałszować, ponieważ dobrze rozumiał stojące za tym przyczyny i można było powiedzieć, że to właśnie… przykuwało jego uwagę. Zawsze drzemała w nim ukryta fascynacja czarnookim, zastanawiał się, co i dlaczego coś robił. To właśnie, w pewnej mierze, mrok będący częścią Sasuke był tym, co przyciągało Uzumaki'ego.

I zdawał sobie sprawę, że, w pewnym stopniu, Uchiha zawsze to wiedział. Podczas gdy zawsze wyśmiewał Sakurę i inne fanki, twierdząc, że lubiły go tylko z najpłytszych powodów, nigdy nie powiedział tego samego na temat Naruto. Wiedział, że przyjaźń blondyna nie opierała się na wyglądzie, czy prestiżu. Naruto nigdy nie próbował zrobić z Sasuke kogoś, kim nie był. Nie na poważnie. Nie całkowicie.

Ponieważ Naruto zbyt dobrze rozumiał, jak sam bardzo blisko zbliżył się do punktu, w którym to pogrążył się we własnej, skrywanej w nim ciemności. Jego pragnienie zdobycia uznania Uchihy w jakiś sposób zastąpiło chęć poddania się mrokowi, który zakorzenił się w nim przez bezduszne traktowanie go przez mieszkańców wioski. Kruczowłosy uchronił jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego od upadku, dając mu coś, do czego warto dążyć, coś, co wygrało z żądzą zemsty.

I częścią tego, co obecnie motywowało Naruto do działania był fakt, że nie potrafił wcześniej się za to odwdzięczyć. Dla Sasuke zemsta stała się ważniejsza od niego.

Ale blondyn w dalszym ciągu czuł przyciąganie do Sasuke, które od niepamiętnych czasów obecne było w jego życiu. Nie chodziło o jego wygląd, tylko o intensywność, złamanie… siłę.

 _Ale…_ Naruto otworzył oczy i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że był lekko twardy, a jego skóra dalej przyjemnie mrowiła w miejscu, gdzie Uchiha prawie dotknął jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. _… ale musiał też przyznać, że wygląd Sasuke także był… istotny. W bezpardonowym pięknie tego mężczyzny było coś takiego… coś zimnego i twardego, a zarazem prawie… delikatnego… w jego perfekcji._ Być może właśnie ta dychotomia była częścią całej wyjątkowości kruczowłosego. Niebezpieczny i potężny… z piękną, wręcz eteryczną urodą.

Blondwłosy chłopak potrząsnął głową. O czym on, kurwa, właśnie myślał? Uchiha naszedł go w sypialni i prawdopodobnie mógł go zabić w czasie snu. Zamiast martwienia się tak poważną sprawą, snuł marzenia o jego unikatowej twarzy i robił się twardy jak jakaś dziewczyna… to znaczy… nie jak… dziewczyna, jako że był… twardy.

Całkowicie zdenerwowany na siebie samego, jinchuuriki zdecydował, że zwali tą całą sprawę na zaskoczenie i porannego drąga. Nie poradziłby sobie z czymś innym. Każda inna opcja sprawiłaby, że wszystko stałoby się nieskończenie bardziej skomplikowane, stałoby się czymś, na co kompletnie nie był przygotowany.

* * *

Naruto pojawił się w biurze Hokage o trzydzieści minut za późno i zastał ją ze zdenerwowaniem pukającą palcami w blat biurka.

\- Już się zastanawiałam, czy Sasuke nie złapał cię w jakieś genjutsu, kiedy go odwiedziłeś, ale najwyraźniej przetrwałeś pierwszą wizytę – Tsunade skomentowała fizyczny stan Uzumaki'ego. Wszyscy inni, którzy usiłowali odwiedzić ostatniego żyjącego Uchihę wrócili z niemałymi szkodami. Naruto pojawił się cały i zdrów, w związku z czym blondwłosa kage zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że pomysł Kakashi'ego wcale nie był taki głupi.

Jinchuuriki przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Nie, wszystko było z nim w porządku. Może trochę nie ogarniał, ale…

\- Powiedz mi, co dokładnie się wydarzyło i co zrobiłeś. Musimy na bieżąco monitorować jego zdrowie psychiczne, a w obecnym stanie rzeczy jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to robić bez wywoływania w nim agresji.

Naruto czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy martwieniem się, że Tsunade ewidentnie uznawała Sasuke za ryzyko dla wioski i… dumę?... że był jedynym, komu Uchiha pozwalał się do siebie zbliżyć. Nie Sakura. Nie Kakashi. _NIE Sakura._ W jakiś dziwny sposób to… niesamowicie go satysfakcjonowało. Po chwili jednak chłopak odsunął na bok te samolubne myśli, czując lekkie poczucie winy. Wiedział, jak desperacko Sakura chciała być „tą osobą" dla kruczowłosego. _Mimo że była gotowa z niego zrezygnować zaraz po tym, jak dołączył do Akatsuki i zaatakował podczas zebrania Gokage._ Nagle Uzumaki zdał sobie sprawę, że ponownie wystawia Godaime na cierpliwość. Ponownie się skupił.

\- Więc… kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, on po prostu… siedział przy kuchennym stole – Naruto spauzował, nie za bardzo chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji użytkownika Sharingana przyznając, że był kompletnie pijany. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę osobistą słabość Tsunade… może byłaby bardziej niż mniej współczująca.

\- A jaki był jego stan? – kobieta naciskała.

\- Więc… musiał… trochę pić – wymamrotał młody Namikaze, po czym wypowiedział na jednym wydechu: - Ale dalej doskonale się kontrolował. Rzucił kieliszkiem prosto w moją głowę, który z pewnością by mnie trafił, gdybym przed nim nie uskoczył.

Naruto przystopował, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę, że to, co powiedział, nie za specjalnie pomagało Sasuke. Tsunade zmrużyła oczy.

\- Więc, krótko mówiąc, był pijany w trzy dupy i cię zaatakował – powiedziała surowym tonem.

\- Nie! To znaczy… dobrze wiedział, że będę potrafił to ominąć. Poważnie, Tsunade, rzucanie we mnie naczyniem to nie atak, mając na myśli zwłaszcza Sasuke. Kiedy on serio atakuje… nie jest wtedy tak subtelny.

Usta Godaime zadrgały. Blondyn nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy ze złości… czy też może rozbawienia.

\- Okej, gówniarzu. Więc nie rzucił się na ciebie z pełną premedytacją, ale _był_ nietrzeźwy.

Naruto zaczął się wiercić, ale nie odpowiedział.

Tsunade westchnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zmusi przyszłego Hokage do przyznania się, w jakim stanie umysłu znajdował się Uchiha.

\- W porządku. Co się stało po tym, jak rzucił w ciebie kieliszkiem?

Na to Uzumaki ożywił się i zaczął odpowiadać o wiele bardziej pewnie.

\- Stworzyłem kilka klonów, po czym posprzątałem jego mieszkanie i pomogłem mu się wykąpać.

Tym razem Tsunade zamrugała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ty… _wykąpałeś_ go? – Kakashi miał o wiele więcej racji, niż go kiedykolwiek o to podejrzewała. Kobieta przygryzła język, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem na widok _naprawdę poważnego_ wyrazu twarzy chłopaka. Tak jakby było to całkowicie normalne. Jako że przez tak długi czas przebywał z Jirayą, Godaime czuła zaskoczenie, że Naruto zachował jeszcze skrawek niewinności. Wysnuła wniosek, że istniała różnica pomiędzy słyszeniem – bądź czytaniem – o czymś, a rzeczywistym tego doświadczeniem. Zgadywała, że syn Czwartego był tak bardzo okaleczony przez długotrwałe odrzucanie go przez mieszkańców wioski, że zwyczajnie bał się _zbliżenia_ do kogokolwiek pomimo sporej ilości pożądających go osób. Oto cena posiadania w sobie zapieczętowanego potwora. Ponownie Tsunade złapała się na przeklinaniu krótkowzroczności Trzeciego Hokage.

Naruto skinął głową.

\- Jeden z moich klonów wysprzątał jego sypialnię i zmienił pościel, inny zajął się kuchnią, a ja pomogłem mu dostać się do wanny.

\- I on… był przytomny? Pozwolił ci?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu spojrzał na mnie i… powiedział, abym się odpierdolił i wyszedł. Tak też zrobiłem – Uzumaki zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie wspomni o aktywowanym Sharinganie. Sasuke go nie zaatakował, więc to tak naprawdę się nie liczyło.

\- No i potem, tego ranka, przyszedł do mojego mieszkania, aby mnie zobaczyć.

Jeżeli Tsunade do tej pory nie była lekko przytłoczona informacją, że Uchiha pozwolił, aby ktoś go wykąpał, z pewnością pokazałaby o wiele więcej zdziwienia na wieść, że ten samotnik aktualnie pofatygował się, aby kogoś odnaleźć.

\- I co chciał wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu spytał się, dlaczego go odwiedziłem… dlaczego mu pomogłem.

Blondynce zaparło dech w piersiach.

\- I co mu odpowiedziałeś, Gaki?

\- Że… że mi rozkazałaś, abym upewnił się, że nie jest on zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa wioski czy siebie samego.

 _Cholera –_ pomyślała Godaime.

\- Baka. Powinieneś wyznać mu prawdę.

Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się grymas, kiedy dało o sobie znać poczucie, że coś schrzanił tego ranka.

\- To BYŁA prawda, babciu. Nie poszedłbym do jego mieszkania, gdybyś mi nie kazała.

A przynajmniej częściowa prawda. Gdyby Tsunade nie powiedziała swojemu następcy, że Sasuke stawał się niezrównoważony… to znaczy… BARDZIEJ niezrównoważony, nie udał by się do niego. Ale czy gdyby, po prostu, mu wyznała – nie rozkazała - że Uchiha potrzebował jego pomocy, czy w dalszym ciągu by go odwiedził? Naruto przestąpił z nogi na nogę, kiedy odpowiedź w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Tak. Tak, chociażby z milion razy miałby siebie wyzwać od idiotów. Zawsze by pomógł kruczowłosemu, nawet jeśli ten dupek by tego nie chciał.

Tsunade obserwowała grę emocji na twarzy blondyna i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie musiała już go oświecać. Sam już – choć tego faktu nie lubił - najwyraźniej to wiedział. Rozumiała to. Ona też tego nie lubiła. Miała nadzieję, że blondyn odnajdzie szczęście u boku Hinaty albo jednego z mieszkańców wioski, który by go wspierał i nadrobił te wszystkie lata zaniedbania i cierpienia. Ale, w jakiś sposób, Naruto już dawno temu wybrał chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie mu tego dać, ale za to potrzebował go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego.

Hokage westchnęła. I tak to od niej nie zależało. Minęły już czasy aranżowanych małżeństw w celu zachowania czystości genetycznej. W głębi serca, jedyne, o czym marzyła blondynka to to, aby Naruto odnalazł szczęście w taki sposób, w jaki powinni to zrobić Dan i Nawaki, a którego ich pozbawiono. To był jej ostatni cel przed odejściem ze stanowiska przywódcy wioski. Skończyła się wojna, wytrenowała swoich następców. Syn Yondaime będzie kolejnym Hokage, a Sakura stała się wybitnym medykiem. Ale ta ostatnia rzecz… aby ktoś, o kogo tak bardzo dbała w końcu był szczęśliwy… tego potrzebowała, aby poczuć spełnienie.

I jeżeli to oznaczało, że pozwoli ostatniemu żyjącemu członkowi klanu Uchiha rościć sobie prawo do serca Naruto, zrobi to – mimo że wszystko wewnątrz niej krzyczało, by dzieciak wybrał kogokolwiek innego. Nawet Kazekage byłby lepszym wyborem, pomimo że i on miał za sobą wypełnioną torturami przeszłość i z pewnością związek z nim skomplikowałby sukces Uzumaki'ego jako Hokage.

\- Naruto. Sasuke kompletnie odseparował się od wszystkich osób w jego życiu… poza jedynym możliwym wyjątkiem – tobą. Jeżeli mu powiesz, że nie jesteś nim zainteresowany i tylko i wyłącznie wypełniasz moje rozkazy… jak myślisz, co zrobi z tą więzią? Jesteś jedyną osobą, do której się odzywa.

\- Hmmm… - chłopak mruknął do siebie z poczuciem winy. – Nie mówił za wiele, ale… myślę że… nie powiedziałem tego jasno, że nie chcę mu pomóc. No i nie był pijany tego ranka. Wydawał się być… sobą – w tym momencie blondyn się zatrzymał. Jeżeli miał być ze sobą szczery, to sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego Sasuke NIE był czymś normalnym. Ale także nie wyglądał na objaw wariactwa, ani nie był czymś niebezpiecznym. Po prostu… był intensywny.

\- Myślę zatem, że warto kontynuować plan. Poinstruuję cię na temat podstawowych technik. Chcę, byś dzisiaj udał się do jego domu i z nim to przedyskutował. Nie sądzę, że ot tak pozwoli ci siebie dotknąć. Nie bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Jeżeli nie będzie tego chciał, to sam kontakt z kimś powinien mu pomóc. Pozwól, aby to on dyktował tempo wzajemnej interakcji, aby to on decydował, co robić. Nie daj się tylko wyrzucić.

\- A czy czasem ludzie, którzy już wcześniej to próbowali, mu tego nie tłumaczyli? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Namikaze. Z całą pewnością nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by usiłować zagnać Uchihę w jego własnym domu w kozi róg i zacząć go obmacywać.

\- Nikt nie zaszedł tak daleko – odparła Tsunade. – Generalnie nikt nie przeszedł przez próg drzwi wejściowych.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł specjalnego zdziwienia. Nawet zanim Sasuke zwariował, nigdy nie był typem przyjacielskiego gościa.

\- Okej… więc co mam robić?

Godaime wyciągnęła diagram przedstawiający budowę ludzkiego ciała.

\- Znajome ci już jest pojęcie punktów uciskowych. Istnieją ich trzy rodzaje: mięśniowe, nerwowe, chakry. W czasie walki najbardziej efektywne jest celowanie w ostatnie dwa, ale nawet mięśniowe – a zwłaszcza serca, przepony - potrafią narobić sporo szkody. W omawianym przez nas przypadku jest podobnie. Specjaliści od terapii masażem zajmują się obszarami, w których punkty nerwowe i mięśniowe są na siebie nałożone – przykładem jest łuk stopy, tył kolan, podstawa szyi. Łącznie jest ich jedenaście. Na diagramie zakreślone są czerwonym kółkiem – Naruto wziął materiały do ręki i tylko rzucił na nie okiem. Znał już to. Były to podstawowe miejsca, które musiał mieć nauczone jako podstawę taijutsu.

\- Okej. Znam te miejsca – powiedział – ale… przypuszczam, że mam nie próbować go bić, więc po prostu… mam masować jego stopy?

Tsunade zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie „masować". Używasz kciuka bądź podstawy dłoni do uciskania w małych, okrężnych ruchach. Musisz aktywować nerwy i mięśnie, by zaczęły uwalniać endorfiny i wywoływać odpowiedź naczyń krwionośnych. Ma to nie być tylko i wyłącznie odpowiedź skóry. Istnieje trochę technik, wedle których należy działać, ale ogólną zasadą jest to, że nie można naciskać na tyle mocno, by powstawały siniaki, ale też nie tak lekko, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu.

Uzumaki ponownie rzucił okiem na diagram, próbując wyobrazić sobie siebie aktualnie robiącego to Sasuke. Nie potrafił. Stopa, kolano, szyja, pod łopatką, pachwiny… Naruto lekko zachłysnął się i rzucił Tsunade lekko rozpaczliwe spojrzenie.

\- Nie muszę robić… tego _wszystkiego_ , prawda?

Blondynka ledwo zdołała powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy zauważyła moment, w którym jinchuuriki zdał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

\- Nie, baka. Zgódź się na jeden czy dwa obszary i wtedy zobaczymy, czy ma to jakiś efekt. Pozwól Sasuke zdecydować, z czym czuje się najbardziej komfortowo. U większości pacjentów endorfiny pomagają zmniejszyć skutki depresji, zwiększyć przepływ krwi w organizmie tak, by więcej dochodziło do mięśni, co znowu skutkuje w redukcji uczucia niepokoju. Ale, tak jak wytłumaczyłam, przez kekkei genkai, Sharingana, chemia mózgu klanu Uchiha nie jest taka sama jak u reszty społeczeństwa, więc… kto wie. Może po prostu pomoże posiadanie kogoś, do kogo można zwyczajnie otworzyć buzię. Nie ma złotego środka w leczeniu zaburzeń psychicznych, nawet u pacjentów bez wywołanych przez Sharingana komplikacji. Wszystko, co usiłujemy robić, to zyskanie większej kontroli nad sytuacją. Na samym końcu to od Sasuke będzie zależało, czy wygrzebie się z emocjonalnego dołka, który sam sobie wykopał.

Naruto przewrócił oczami.

\- To nie zabrzmiało za specjalnie naukowo, ale porozmawiam z Sasuke. Zobaczę, co o tym wszystkim sądzi.

Tsunade wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu zapamiętaj: jeżeli Uchiha jeszcze bardziej wymknie się spod kontroli, będziemy musieli wsadzić go za kratki. Nie może po prostu nic nie robić i jeszcze bardziej się staczać. Jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczny, by zostawić go samego sobie.

Uzumaki westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Och... jeszcze jedno, babciu… czy możesz powiedzieć Kakashi'emu, że następnym razem, jeżeli będzie chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to czy może stać w pokoju jak normalna osoba? Od wejścia mogłem wyczuć tu jego chakrę.

Z tym chłopak wyszedł. Hatake pojawił się w obłoku dymu.

\- Więc… zdecydowanie staje się coraz lepszy w wyczuwaniu mnie – powiedział srebrnowłosy mężczyzna, uśmiechając się pod maską.

Tsunade przez moment się mu przyglądała.

\- Monitorowałeś Uchihę?

\- Na tyle, ile mogłem. Nie jestem w stanie podejść zbyt blisko. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że aktywował swoją chakrę, prawdopodobnie Sharingana, zeszłej nocy, kiedy był u niego Naruto. Ale nie atakował. Po tym, jak został sam, spał najdłużej od momentu sprowadzenia go do wioski. To małe kroczki, ale dobry znak.

Godaime skinęła głową. Westchnęła, kiedy spojrzała na stojącą przed nią górę papierowej roboty.

\- Shizune! Potrzebuję sake! – wrzasnęła.

Kakashi na to po prostu wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją pomarańczową książeczkę i ulotnił się w jakieś odosobnione miejsce.

Każdy miał swoje słabości.

* * *

Naruto przemierzał ulice wioski. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się czuć. Jakaś jego część rozkoszowała się faktem, że Sasuke najwyraźniej go potrzebował, nawet jeżeli drań się do tego nie przyznawał. Tsunade próbowała wysłać do niego innych ludzi. Normalne, wykwalifikowane osoby. Wszyscy odnieśli porażkę, ale Naruto – jak dotąd – wręcz przeciwnie. To musiało coś znaczyć… prawda?

Zatracony w myślach, blondyn nie usłyszał swojego imienia, póki nie poczuł na ramieniu ciężaru ręki.

\- Naruto!

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w znajome mu zielone tęczówki, na znajome mu różowe włosy. Lewa ręka Sakury w dalszym ciągu znajdowała się w temblaku, ale oprócz tego wszystko wydawało się z nią w porządku.

\- Hej, Sakura-chan. Słyszałem, co się stało. Wszystko z tobą dobrze?

Ku jego zdziwieniu zarumieniła się.

\- Taa. Nic mi nie jest. Zgaduję, że… trochę mnie poniosło.

Naruto _naprawdę_ chciał wiedzieć, co zrobiła dziewczyna, ale jedno spojrzenie na jej zawstydzoną twarz sprawiło, że zamknął buzię na kłódkę. Wiedział, że uczucia względem Sasuke sprawiały, że kunoichi robiła głupie rzeczy. Chociaż w tej jednej sprawie byli do siebie podobni.

\- Po prostu chciałam powiedzieć, że… mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mu pomóc. Zdałam sobie sprawę… nigdy nie będę w stanie do niego dotrzeć. Po prostu go nie rozumiem. Sądzę jednak, że ty wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko bądź ostrożny – z tymi słowami w dziwaczny – przez temblak - sposób uścisnęła blondyna.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Uzumaki, z zawstydzeniem drapiąc się w tył głowy. Czuł się tak, jakby Sakura dawała mu swoje błogosławieństwo… albo coś w tym stylu, co naprawdę było głupie, ponieważ wszystko to, co robił, służyło wdrażaniu obmyślonego przez Tsunade leczenia. – Muszę już lecieć. Babcia dała mi instrukcje, co teraz robić…

Z jakiejś przyczyny rumieniec Sakury się pogłębił. Nie spojrzała mu w oczy, tylko skinęła głową.

\- Okej. Zatem… mów mi czasem… jak się mają sprawy.

Obróciła się na pięcie i pospiesznie odmaszerowała. Jej twarz płonęła. _Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co sprawia, że dziewczyny się rumienią –_ zdecydował Naruto. Nie miał jednak siły, by tego dnia się w to zagłębiać. Skierował kroki w stronę dzielnicy klanu Uchiha.

* * *

Kiedy dotarł do domu Sasuke, odkrył, że drzwi są zamknięte na klucz. Zapukał.

\- Draniu. Jesteś w domu?

\- Nie – odpowiedział mu sarkastyczny i jednocześnie w jakiś sposób rozbawiony głos.

\- Okej, więc skoro nie ma cię w domu, to czy mogę wejść i cię obrabować? – zapytał Naruto, którego humor poprawił się po usłyszeniu nutki wesołości w aksamitnym głosie kruczowłosego. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatnim razem Uchiha powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak żart. Nawet ten jednosylabowy.

\- Jeżeli potrafisz wejść bez wysadzenia się w powietrze, rozgość się – w odcieleśnionym głosie Sasuke było coś, co wydało się blondynowi dziwne. Nie miał w sobie nic z napięcia i złości, którą przywykł słyszeć.

Zakładając, że ostrzeżenie chłopaka było prawdziwe, Uzumaki przeskanował drzwi i znajdujące się tuż obok nich okno w poszukiwaniu pułapek i szybko je dezaktywował. Nie chcąc wyłamywać zamka, jinchuuriki zamiast tego otworzył okno i to przez nie dostał się do środka.

\- Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie wpuszczać, mógłbyś dać mi klucz, bym nie był zmuszony wyłamywać ci futryny czy wspinać się przez okno za każdym razem, kiedy nie będzie ci się chciało podnieść swojego leniwego tyłka z podłogi – wymamrotał Naruto, spoglądając na leżącego w salonie na materacu Sasuke.

Blondynowi ulżyło, kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma żadnego śladu po butelkach z sake i nawet minimalnego zapachu alkoholu. Zamiast tego w powietrzu unosiły się resztki ciężkiej, słodkiej woni, której nie rozpoznawał. Po chwili więc założył, że musiało to być jakieś kadzidło.

Naruto spojrzał na twarz Uchihy i prawie… znalazł się w szoku. Chłopak leżał na rozłożonym materacu, oparty o czarne i czerwone poduszki. Miał na sobie rozpiętą do połowy koszulę, a jego skóra lekko lśniła od potu. Twarz Uchihy wydawała się zrelaksowana, otwarta, prawie… radosna. Jeszcze nigdy, nawet za czasów ich wczesnej młodości, blondyn nie widział pozbawionego czujności Sasuke.

\- Czy ty… wyglądasz dziś na szczęśliwego – ostrożnie powiedział syn Czwartego. Nie był pewien, jak ma się odzywać. Albo co myśleć o nastroju leżącego przed nim młodego mężczyzny.

Na twarzy Sasuke powoli pojawił się jednostronny uśmiech, który sprawił, że wnętrzności Naruto fiknęły koziołka.

\- _Naprawdę_ czuję się teraz dobrze – powiedział Sasuke, pozwalając, aby jego głowa luźno opadła. Zamknął oczy.

Na ten widok Namikaze poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Uchiha wyglądał… erotycznie.

Naruto przełknął ślinę, czując, że przyjemne ciepło zmierza w dół jego brzucha. _O, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie… NIE MOGĘ się w ten sposób czuć. Nie on. Nie tak._

Wydawało mu się, że w zachyłkach jego umysłu usłyszał znajomy mu drwiący śmiech Kuramy. Nie był jednak pewien, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy też może fala – tutaj blondyn to wiedział – pożądania spowodowała, że Ogoniasta Bestia postanowiła się wtrącić.

\- Czy ty… coś piłeś tego ranka? – zapytał Naruto, próbując rozgryźć, co się właśnie dzieje.

Oczy kruczowłosego otworzyły się. Wbił intensywny wzrok w Uzumaki'ego.

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego, dobe – głos Sasuke niósł ze sobą leniwy, drwiący ton, który wcale nie pomógł jego towarzyszowi opanować odczuwanego przez niego ciepła.

Coś jednak było nie tak z Uchihą. Może i nie wyglądał na pijanego – tak, jak poprzedniej nocy – ale wydawał się… inny.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie, Sasuke – powiedział Naruto z głosem już na skraju cierpliwości. Uzumaki nie był już małym chłopcem. Przyzwyczaił się do wydawania rozkazów.

\- Nope. Nie wychyliłem ani jednego kieliszka, odkąd mnie rozebrałeś i wsadziłeś do wanny – odparł użytkownik Sharingana.

 _Nope? Czy właśnie Sasuke powiedział „nope"? Sasuke nigdy nie mówi „nope"._ Blondyn ze zdenerwowaniem polizał wargi. Oczy kruczowłosego dokładnie prześledziły tą czynność.

\- Więc znowu wróciłeś – powiedział młodszy brat Itachi'ego. Wzrok w dalszym ciągu miał wbity w usta swojego rozmówcy.

\- Um… tak. Tsunade… - Namikaze spauzował, kiedy dostrzegł, jak Uchiha unosi brew – Tsunade ma parę pomysłów na temat tego, w jaki sposób mógłbym… ci pomóc…

Sasuke zmrużył oczy, a jego twarz straciła na delikatności.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, dobe.

\- Ja… Sasuke, ona powiedziała, że jeżeli nie dojdziesz ze sobą do równowagi, to skończysz w więzieniu. Nie poradzą sobie z kimś takim jak ty w szpitalu. Musimy chociaż spróbować – rzekł Naruto, lekko gestykulując rękami w próbie wytłumaczenia, o czym właśnie usiłował mówić.

Zamiast wkurzenia się na niego tak, jak tego od niego oczekiwał, Uchiha zaczął lekko się śmiać.

\- Śmiesznie wyglądasz, kiedy machasz tak rękami. Tak jakbyś dalej miał dwanaście lat… albo coś w tym stylu.

Chłopak nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien czuć złość na to, co powiedział czarnowłosy shinobi, czy też może spanikować na zmianę w sposobie jego zachowania w stosunku do poprzedniej nocy.

\- Dlaczego dalej tu stoisz? Chodź, usiądź, jeśli musisz ze mną porozmawiać. Zaczyna mnie boleć szyja od patrzenia na ciebie w tej pozycji – kontynuował Uchiha, przesuwając nogi tak, by zrobić dla Naruto trochę miejsca na materacu. Blondyn rzucił wzrokiem na puste miejsce do siedzenia po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale po chwili zdecydował, że zaakceptuje zaproszenie Sasuke – nieważne, jak bardzo było to nieoczekiwane. Jeżeli aktualnie miał go dotykać – według zaleceń Tsunade, rzecz jasna – łatwiej mu będzie, jeśli nie będzie od niego tak daleko.

Kiedy usiadł, kruczowłosy znów się rozłożył. Gdy jego kolano przez przypadek otarło się o kolano Uzumaki'ego, posłało to kolejną serię ładunków elektrycznych przez układ nerwowy blondyna. Tym razem przyszły Hokage nie był w stanie próbować sobie wmówić, że to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z **Chidori**. Ciężko usiłował zignorować sposób, w jaki Sasuke się zachowywał, prawie _zapraszając_ go do fizycznego kontaktu. Chociaż… czy to nie miał być jego cel?

Będąc tak blisko, blondyn mógł poczuć szczątkowy zapach mydła sandałowego Uchihy, tak samo jak delikatną woń jego potu. W jakiś sposób ta kombinacja sprawiała, że ciężko było mu się skoncentrować.

\- Więc co to za wielki plan, do którego realizowania zmusiła cię Tsunade? – zapytał Sasuke. Miał na wpół przymknięte oczy, wyglądał prawie sennie, ale jego ciemne spojrzenie w dalszym ciągu penetrowało na wskroś jego rozmówcę.

\- Ona nie… - Naruto poczuł, jak pod wpływem wzroku młodego mężczyzny znów uderza go fala zdenerwowania. – Ona mnie do niczego nie zmusza. Chcę ci pomóc.

Sasuke zamknął oczy i lekko się zaśmiał, choć ton jego śmiechu przepełniony był kpiną.

\- Czyż nie jest z ciebie mały, dobry chłopiec? Zawsze chcący kogoś _uratować_. Zawsze próbujący wszystkim _pomóc_. Czy to tylko kolejny pierdolony sposób na to, aby wszystkim nam pokazać, jak bardzo jesteś od nas _lepszy_? Prawda, Naruto?

\- Wiesz co? Pierdol się, Sasuke. Po prostu się pierdol! – blondyn pospiesznie wstał czując, że coś w nim pęka. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek sądził, że jest lepszy od wszystkich innych, to byłeś ty. Ty pierdolony _draniu_. Po prostu _musiałeś_ wziąć na siebie cały swój głupi plan zemsty. Kakashi, Sakura i ja byliśmy dla ciebie tylko zbędnym balastem. Nikt w wiosce nie był _wystarczająco dobry_ , by móc trenować ostatniego cennego Uchihę. Więc odszedłeś, by żyć z jakimś totalnie psychicznym pedofilem, który prawdopodobnie co noc masturbował się myśląc o tobie, a ty po prostu sądziłeś, że było po prostu _perfekcyjnie_ mieszkać w jakiejś pierdolonej jaskini z wężami i jebanym _Kabuto_ \- tutaj nawet nie pozwalaj mi zaczynać wymieniać, co jest nie tak z _tym_ kolesiem. I wtedy, w końcu, _w końcu_ zabijasz tego wężowego drania i zamiast wrócić do domu i prosić o pomoc czy nawet wrócić, by _nam_ pomóc, ponieważ pierdolony _Pain_ zrównuje Konohę z _powierzchnią ziemi_ , wyruszasz w drogę i odnajdujesz kompletnych _obcych_ , by stali się twoją nową drużyną. Ponieważ, najwyraźniej, nawet pierwsze lepsze pachołki Węża są w jakiś sposób bardziej godne zaufania i bardziej dla ciebie wartościowe niż Sakura, Kakashi, czy _ja_. W dalszym ciągu nie byliśmy wystarczająco dobrzy. Sam zniszczyłem pięć ciał Paina, co nawet _Jirayi_ nie udało się osiągnąć i dalej nie byłem dla ciebie _wystarczająco dobry_ , by nawet _zapytać się_ , czy mógłbym dołączyć do twojej pierdolonej drużyny celem zabicia Itachi'ego. Pierdol się. Asuma zginął, Jiraya zginął, nawet Kakashi przez chwilę wylądował po drugiej stronie, a ciebie nigdy nie było. Zawsze miałeś nas w dupie. Wszystkich innych prosisz o pomoc tylko nie mnie. Kurwa, wolałeś już nawet dwukrotnie przywrócić _Orochimaru_ do życia, by ci pomógł. Już nawet dla Itachi'ego byłem wystarczająco dobry, kiedy mnie prosił o przysługę. Ale nie dla ciebie. Nieważne, że znałeś mnie stukrotnie lepiej i to ja dwa razy ratowałem twój tyłek w bitwach, w których sobie nie radziłeś. _Co jest, kurwa, z tobą_ , Sasuke? Dlaczego nigdy nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry?

Naruto stał tam, dysząc, lekko zaskoczony tymi wszystkimi słowami i emocjami, które w jednym momencie wylały się z niego w kompletnym bałaganie. Spojrzał na Uchihę, by zorientować się, że ten nawet nie otworzył swoich oczu.

\- Skończyłeś już?

Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści. W tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym, niż o przywaleniu **Rasenganem** w pierdoloną, perfekcyjną twarz Sasuke.

\- W takim razie wypierdalaj z mojego domu.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Ufff… dużo emocji, prawda? Dajcie znać o swoich wrażeniach z tego rozdziału! Trzymajcie się i do kolejnej aktualizacji.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Objawienie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Cieszę się, że do tej pory historia Wam się podoba. Jak zwykle zapraszam do czytania oraz komentowania.

 **Kimi –** proszę, oto oczekiwany przez Ciebie rozdział ;)

 **YuukiYuuu –** przepraszam za zwłokę, właśnie nadrabiam!

 **mizerykordia –** czy wspominałam, że uwielbiam Twoje komentarze?

 **Itami Namida –** nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że widzę Twoją aktywność na paru moich tłumaczeniach. Na samym początku mojej przygody z ff nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że będę mieć takich oddanych czytelników. Dziękuję i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard yaoi** , język, niepokój, **choroba psychiczna** , **stosowanie używek** , **myśli samobójcze**. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 4: Objawienie**

* * *

 _Naruto stał tam, dysząc, lekko zaskoczony tymi wszystkimi słowami i emocjami, które w jednym momencie wylały się z niego w kompletnym bałaganie. Spojrzał na Uchihę, by zorientować się, że ten nawet nie otworzył swoich oczu._

 _\- Skończyłeś już?_

 _Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści. W tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym, niż o przywaleniu_ _ **Rasenganem**_ _w pierdoloną, perfekcyjną twarz Sasuke._

 _\- W takim razie wypierdalaj z mojego domu._

* * *

Sasuke nie potrzebował nawet otwierać oczu, by wyczuć panujące w powietrzu napięcie. Zadrgały kąciki jego ust, kiedy wyobraził sobie wybuch, który z pewnością teraz nastąpi. Przez jego ciało przeszło coś, co mógł jedynie nazwać dreszczem oczekiwania.

Od miesięcy nie czuł się tak bardzo żywy.

Trzy miesiące, jeśli chciał być dokładny. Trzy miesiące, odkąd ostatni raz stawił czoła Naruto w bitwie.

Panowała cisza.

Uchiha otworzył powieki, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi. Dźwięk rozniósł się echem po jego pustym domu.

Leżał tam, nieruchomo, chcąc przekonać się, czy blondyn zawróci, by tak jak zawsze dokończyć ich walkę… ramię w ramię.

Kruczowłosy czuł jednak oddalającą się chakrę Naruto. Bez wahania. Bez odwrotu.

Całe życie, które w sobie czuł w obecności blondyna, zaczęło z niego uchodzić, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę.

Oczekiwał od Uzumaki'ego, że zaatakuje go tak, jak to zwykł robić za czasów ich dzieciństwa za każdym razem, kiedy powiedział coś, co wytrąciło go z równowagi. Shinobi, który zostanie następnym Hokage najwyraźniej nauczył się powściągliwości w ciągu tych paru lat nieobecności Uchihy.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Naruto odszedł… czuł się _zawiedziony_ faktem, że chłopak zdołał powstrzymać swój temperament. Sugerowało to, że blondyn trochę wydoroślał, co w sumie nie było takie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatnich kilku lat. Ale, w jakiś sposób, denerwowało to Uchihę. Naruto miał być tym, kto powinien pozostać niezmienny w jego świecie. Naruto nie powinien był zrobić czegoś takiego, jak wydorośleć i nauczyć się panować nad sobą.

Istniała jeszcze gorsza możliwość – Uzumaki po prostu nie dbał o to. Sasuke nie był już dla niego tą osobą, o którą warto walczyć.

Przez kruczowłosego przeszło dziwne uczucie pustki. Zamknął oczy. Czy to się w końcu stało? Sasuke od zawsze zastanawiał się, kiedy Naruto się podda. Niezłomna wiara przyszłego Hokage w to, że Uchiha się nawróci przeczyła wszelkiej logice. Dlaczego blondyn stał przy nim nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy inni się odwrócili? Sasuke nigdy nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był osobą, która najmniej zasługiwała na lojalność jedynego człowieka, którego mógł nazwać przyjacielem.

Nie zrobił nic, żeby temu zapobiec i absolutnie wszystko, by to zniszczyć. Ostatnią więź, która go tu trzymała. Czy w końcu mu się udało?

Użytkownik Sharingana poczuł złość, kiedy poczuł, że słabnie działanie narkotyku. Sprawiało to, że trudniej mu było ignorować własne myśli. Właśnie znajdował się na samym szczycie, zatopiony w sztucznej rozkoszy, póki nie zjawił się Naruto, który przebił tę bańkę. Uchiha pamiętał o ustanowionej przez siebie zasadzie sięgania po opium tylko raz dziennie, ale ten raz przecież się nie liczył – w końcu został przerwany. Może… Sasuke rzucił okiem w kierunku kuchni, gdzie na blacie stał niewinnie jego słoik. Nie będzie przecież łamał żadnych zasad. Pozwolił sobie na jedno, _kompletne_ użycie narkotyku, a poprzednie takie _nie było_.

Młody mężczyzna przeczesał palcami włosy, powoli wstając na nogi i kierując się do kuchni. Wyciągnął srebrny talerzyk i przez pewien czas się w niego wpatrywał.

Słowa Naruto dzwoniły w jego uszach. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tych sprawach. O jego decyzji, by odejść. O czasie spędzonym z Orochimaru. O jego nieobecności podczas walki z Painem. O relacji Naruto z Itachim.

Nie chciał o tym _myśleć_. Ręka kruczowłosego zacisnęła się na blacie.

Blondyn oskarżył Sasuke, że nikt w wiosce nie był dla niego wystarczająco dobry, by go trenować. Nie mylił się. Orochimaru zaatakował Konohę, zabijając Trzeciego Hokage, który miał być najsilniejszym shinobi. Itachi położył Kakashi'ego w niecałą minutę.

Jeżeli Naruto nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że Uchiha najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał innego wyboru, to nawet nie zamierzał się tym przejmować i tego mu wyjaśniać. Nikt w Liściu nie był wystarczająco silny.

A zwłaszcza Sasuke.

Więc udał się do Orochimaru, który zdążył udowodnić, że jest silniejszy od Sandaime i nie stroni od niekonwencjonalnych sposobów czynienia ludzi lepszymi. W tamtej chwili był on jedyną opcją dla młodszego brata Itachi'ego, jedyną szansą na zyskanie wystarczająco szybko mocy. Szybkość ta stała się przełomowa. Kiedy Itachi prawie zabrał Naruto, Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł czekać, aż wydorośleje, by stawić bratu czoła. Nie, jeżeli nie chciał stracić ostatnich ważnych dla niego rzeczy. Nie mógł po prostu stać z boku i obserwować, jak to znowu się dzieje. Nie przeżyłby tego.

Więc odszedł.

I wtedy udało mu się zabić Orochimaru, ale wiedział, że już w tamtym czasie Itachi był znacznie potężniejszy. To dlatego wężowy sannin porzucił próby zabrania ciała starszego Uchihy i zamiast tego skupił się na jego bracie. Pokonanie mężczyzny nie było żadną gwarancją, że Sasuke uda się pokonać Itachi'ego. Jak Naruto mógł realistycznie oczekiwać od niego, że wróci i PONOWNIE narazi ich na ryzyko przez próby poszukiwania jego brata, kiedy nie wiedział, czy był wystarczająco silny? Oryginalna przyczyna, dlaczego kruczowłosy w ogóle odszedł nie zmieniła się. Nie zamierzał patrzeć, jak Itachi zabija ostatnich ludzi, którzy mieli dla niego znaczenie. I definitywnie nie zamierzał być osobą, która narazi ich na to ryzyko przez naprowadzenie ich prosto w ręce wroga w celu realizacji jego osobistej misji… już nie wspominając o fakcie, że praktycznie _wręczyłby_ Dzięwięcioogoniastego w szpony Akatsuki. Nie. To zburzyłoby wszystko, do czego dążył, co usiłował osiągnąć Sasuke.

Karin, Suigetsu oraz Juugo znajdowali się pod kontrolą Orochimaru. Kruczowłosy ich uwolnił, zobowiązując tym samym do spłacenia długu. Wiedział też, że posłuchają się go, kiedy powie, że sam chce stawić czoło Itachi'emu, czego definitywnie nie zrobiłby Naruto. Gdyby w trakcie walki z bratem okazało się, że Sasuke nie jest wystarczająco silny, jedyną osobą, która by wtedy poległa, byłby on sam.

Gdyby szukał pomocy w osobie Uzumaki'ego i tym samym blondyn by mu towarzyszył, wtedy jego porażka zakończyłaby się śmiercią ich obojga.

Dlatego przerażał go fakt, że jinchuuriki tak nieustępliwie go gonił. Podążał za nim wszędzie. Co gdyby Naruto trafił razem z nim na Itachi'ego, a ten by go zabił? Dlaczego ten idiota ciągle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Uchiha musiał zrobić to sam? Uzumaki był taki lekkomyślny… zawsze rzucał się w objęcia każdego niebezpieczeństwa, które napotkał na swojej drodze. Sasuke zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by go odepchnąć, zerwać więź… i dzięki temu ochronić.

Oczywiście Uchiha przyznawał teraz, że Naruto stał się o wiele silniejszy, niż go o to posądzał. Kiedy ostatni raz widział go w kryjówce Orochimaru, jinchuuriki był osłabiony po swojej wcześniejszej walce z sanninem. Wtedy nie wydał mu się zbyt silny i to utwierdziło go w decyzji opuszczenia wioski i trenowania pod okiem Węża. Blondyn został w tyle, jego progres zdawał się zwolnić w porównaniu do progresu Sasuke.

Teraz młody mężczyzna wiedział, jak źle go ocenił. Pamiętał szok, który czuł, gdy po raz pierwszy był świadkiem, jak w trakcie bitwy Naruto używa pełnej mocy Kyuubi'ego. A kiedy jego rywal z dzieciństwa połączył moc Dziewięcioogoniastego z mocą sage, przewyższając Jirayię, dorównując Hashiramie…

Fakt, że Naruto stał się tak silny, w pewien sposób dokuczał jedynemu żyjącemu członkowi klanu Uchiha. Silniejszy nawet od Sasuke, ale bez odchodzenia z wioski, by tak się stało…

Po to, by stać się lepszy, kruczowłosy porzucił wszystko, odizolował się, żył z potworami, doskwierała mu samotność. Było to straszne. Bolesne. Ale sądził, że to jedyny sposób.

Ale Naruto stał się potężny bez opuszczenia bezpiecznych granic Konohy. Podróżował z Jirayią, ale z błogosławieństwem Hokage. Uzumaki nie musiał z niczego rezygnować, a i tak stał się mu równy.

Jakaś część Sasuke czuła z tego powodu gorycz, jednocześnie z drugiej strony wiedział także, że jego decyzja o odejściu, trenowaniu z Orochimaru pchała do przodu nie tylko jego, ale także jego rywala.

Ponieważ Naruto nie trenował po to, by przewyższyć Kakashi'ego. Robił to, by stać się silniejszym od Uchihy. I obydwaj o tym wiedzieli. Obydwaj to czuli.

Może, w końcowym rozrachunku, odejście kruczowłosego jednak było dobrą decyzją. Stało się to ich motorem, dzięki czemu zdołali osiągnąć to, co nigdy nie udałoby się, gdyby kontynuowali trening pod okiem Kakashi'ego.

Ale nie oznaczało to, że Sasuke niczego nie żałował. Nie świadczyło o tym, że teraz, kiedy było już po wszystkim, nie odczuwał żadnej goryczy.

Żołądek użytkownika Sharingana skurczył się, kiedy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o bólu w głosie Naruto tuż przed jego wyjściem. Uchiha wiedział, że blondyn uznał jego odejście z wioski za odrzucenie ich przyjaźni. Ich więzi.

Pozwolił mu tak myśleć, mając nadzieję, że powstrzyma przyjaciela od pogoni za nim i tym samym go ochroni.

Naruto zawsze czuł się od wszystkich gorszy, a zwłaszcza od Sasuke. Pomimo faktu, że jinchuuriki już był od niego silniejszy w momencie jego odejścia. Nie widział jednak tego - ponieważ Uchiha go nie uznał.

Więc oczywistym było, że w ten, a nie inny sposób rozumiał działania kruczowłosego. Przynajmniej w dalszym ciągu był żywy i _zdolny_ do odczuwania emocji, nawet jeśli tylko skierowaną w jego kierunku złość i cierpienie. Było to lepsze, niż śmierć. I Sasuke wiedział bez cienia wątpliwości, że gdyby zdecydował się na pozostanie w wiosce, to jego przyjaciel byłby już martwy. Poza tym, gdyby nie ich samonapędzająca się rywalizacja, Naruto nigdy nie stałby się tak silny jak teraz.

To był właściwy wybór.

Ręka Sasuke spoczęła na nakrętce słoika z gęstą, ciemną substancją. Powoli go odkręcił, decydując, że na ten dzień ma dość rozmyślań.

Kompletnie rozumiał uczucia Itachi'ego po podjęciu jego wszystkich decyzji, włącznie z wyborem śmierci.

Wyniszczony chorobą, i tak jego brat już umierał. Poza tym Sasuke podejrzewał, że nawet jeżeli istniało na nią lekarstwo, to i tak Itachi go nie szukał. Ale nie zrobił tego po to, by uniknąć nadchodzącej, bolesnej śmierci. To nie to spowodowało, że starszy z nich pozwolił Sasuke, by go zabił. Tak. Wspominając ich walkę, był jasny fakt, że morderca klanu Uchiha _pozwolił_ bratu pozbawić go życia. Itachi chciał się tylko upewnić, że wystarczająco wyniszczył przeciwnika po to, by wybawić pozostałość Orochimaru z jego Przeklętej Pieczęci i tym samym pozwolić Sasuke się z nią rozprawić. Uważał jednak, by nie zabić brata, mimo że na samym końcu z łatwością mógł to zrobić.

I kruczowłosy nareszcie pojął, czego tak naprawdę pragnął Itachi. Chciał, by jego cierpienie się skończyło. Chciał nareszcie wyzwolić się od nieznośnego ciężaru okropnych wspomnień i wyborów, z którymi musiał żyć. Uwolnić od nieszczęsnej egzystencji, która mu została przeznaczona. Został zmuszony do popełnienia czynów, które zaprzeczały jego prawdziwej naturze, zabicia drogich mu ludzi, a na samym końcu wygnany od i przez osoby, które coś jeszcze dla niego znaczyły. Obładowany przeraźliwymi wspomnieniami morderstwa własnych rodziców i krewnych, torturowania małego braciszka, znoszenia jego nienawiści, kiedy jedyne, czego pragnął, to ochrona jego oraz wioski… krótko mówiąc, Itachi chciał umrzeć.

Powierzył Sasuke zadanie zabrania mu życia, podarowania tego ostatniego momentu bliskości i zapobiegnięcia dalszemu cyklowi zemsty. I teraz Sasuke był tym, kto dźwigał brzemię. Kruczowłosy miał nadzieję, że ostatecznie, w finalnej walce z Naruto sam odnajdzie podobny koniec, ale niestety tak się nie stało. Przyszły Hokage go nie zabił. Dlaczego Uchiha potrzebował być silniejszym od brata i zarazem miał kontynuować swoją egzystencję? Dlaczego w ogóle miało to teraz znaczenie, kiedy nie miał już żadnego celu do osiągnięcia? A teraz, w końcu, żadnych utrzymujących go więzi?

Sasuke już miał zdjąć pokrywkę, kiedy poczuł intensywny, wściekły wybuch tak znajomej mu chakry. Pochodził z pobliskich pól treningowych.

Najwyraźniej blond shinobi nie był aż tak dobry w kontrolowaniu własnego temperamentu, jak wcześniej udawał. Nie czuł zadowolenia z odpowiedzi Sasuke. Uchiha prawie doznał uczucia ulgi. Odstawił nietknięty słoik z powrotem na miejsce.

Kruczowłosy nie miał pojęcia czy, jako obecnie zaklasyfikowany cywil, miał pozwolenie na przebywanie na polach treningowych, ale zdecydował, że o to nie dba. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie złamane przez niego w przeszłości reguły, to drobne naruszenie nawet nie zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób odnotowane w rejestrach.

* * *

Naruto siedział na polu treningowym z głową w rękach.

Przybył tu od razu po opuszczeniu domu Sasuke wiedząc, że jest zbyt wściekły, by zaryzykować wpadnięcie na kogokolwiek.

Pospiesznie przeleciał przez ręczne pieczęcie. Pojawiły się trzy klony. Jako że emocje blondyna były zanadto zmącone, by mógł wejść w tryb Mędrca, chłopak po prostu zalał się własną chakrą i zaczął traktować nieszczęsny las niezliczoną ilością **Rasenganów**. Nie zaspokoiło to jednak jego potrzeby fizycznego wyżycia się, więc stworzył więcej klonów i zaczął walkę wręcz, dając upust własnej złości i frustracji.

Nikt nie był w stanie _rozwścieczyć_ go tak, jak Sasuke. Naruto pragnął wrzeszczeć, zmieść cały las z powierzchni ziemi. Wcześniej, choć nie takie miał zadanie, był o włos od zaatakowania Uchihy w jego własnym domu. Sposób, w jego ten arogancki drań tam _leżał_ , nawet nie fatygując się, by na niego po prostu _spojrzeć_ … Dlaczego on nigdy na niego nie _patrzył_? Dlaczego Sasuke nigdy go nie _zauważał_?

Kiedy ostatni klon się rozpłynął, syn Czwartego stał tam, dysząc. Fizyczne rozładowanie kompletnie go wyczerpało, ale wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej.

Kiedy jego złość zaczęła powoli ustępować, poczuł, jak zmienia się w cierpienie i coś podobnego do tęsknoty. Zanim Sasuke opuścił wioskę, przynajmniej na niego spoglądał. Naruto coś dla niego znaczył. Choć trochę. Blondyn czuł to, chociaż wiedział, że kruczowłosy nawet jako dziecko nie opuścił wystarczająco gardy, by się na tę krótką chwilę przed nim otworzyć.

Uzumaki ponownie wyobraził sobie sposób, w jaki Uchiha leżał na materacu z prawie całkowicie wyeksponowaną klatką piersiową, przywołał jego perfekcyjną twarz, tak zimną i zazwyczaj surową… tego dnia, jednak, jakimś dziwnym trafem nie do końca tak było. I to właśnie wyzwoliło w Naruto uczucie tęsknoty, pragnienie dosięgnięcia do tej łagodniejszej strony. Pragnienie, by to właśnie on, Naruto, był przyczyną złagodnienia Uchihy.

Ale, oczywiście, tak się nie stało. To, o czym myślał kruczowłosy przed przybyciem blondyna, coś, co go tak zrelaksowało nie miało nic z nim wspólnego.

Sasuke miał go głęboko gdzieś. Naruto prawdopodobnie nawet nie widniał w jego rejestrze jako ktoś inny niż ninja, który nareszcie go pokonał. Nic więcej. Nic podobnego do uczuć blondyna.

Przygnębiony młody Namikaze usiadł na pniu powalonego drzewa, przypominając sobie swoją własną reakcję na widok kruczowłosego po ich wymianie słów. Gorzko się zaśmiał.

Ponieważ w końcu wiedział. Nareszcie _znał_ prawdziwą przyczynę stojącą za jego pragnieniem pogoni Sasuke przez te wszystkie lata. I każdy, kto kiedykolwiek nazwał go idiotą, miał absolutną, pierdoloną _rację_.

Naruto kochał Sasuke.

Nie braterską miłością. O nie. Naruto nie potrafił już dłużej wmawiać sobie, że to właśnie to czuł względem kruczowłosego. Nie. Był to „moja dusza jest pochłonięta przez twoją" rodzaj miłości. „Chcę cię rozebrać i wziąć na milion sposobów pod prysznicem, w sypialni, w kuchni, na polu treningowym" rodzaj miłości.

Wydawało się to nawet całkiem zabawne, ponieważ podczas gdy Naruto przeżywał wielkie objawienie czegoś, co – teraz był już tego całkiem pewien – zaczęło się, kiedy miał dwanaście lat, Sasuke zapewne drzemał na swoim cholernym materacu, jak zwykle mając blondyna gdzieś.

W sumie to dlaczego Namikaze oczekiwał czegoś innego? Uchiha nigdy, przenigdy nie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest dla niego kimś więcej, niż członkiem jednej drużyny, a potem niedorównującym mu rywalem.

Blondyn wziął nierówny, trzęsący wdech, gdy wrócił myślami do tamtych chwil. To, o czym przedtem pomyślał, nie było całkowitą prawdą. Sasuke… okazał… odrobinę… troski. Nie za wiele. Nic przesadnego. Jako członkowie jednej drużyny obydwaj walczyli ramię w ramię i prawie za siebie zginęli. Ale to samo robili też dla Sakury oraz Kakashi'ego. To wchodziło w część ich misji jako shinobi, gdzie napotykali śmierć niemal na każdym kroku.

Ale były też czasy, kiedy kruczowłosy dobrze wiedział, że Naruto czuł frustrację własnymi niepowodzeniami czy cierpienie wywołane bezdusznym traktowaniem przez innych. Wtedy Uchiha go mobilizował – na swój własny, dość brutalny sposób. Dbał o niego wystarczająco, by to robić. I było to coś, co Sasuke _nie zrobił_ dla Sakury, czy dla kogokolwiek innego.

Podczas ich pierwszej walki w Dolinie Końca… Uzumaki w końcu stracił przytomność. Młodszy brat Itachi'ego wygrał i z łatwością mógł go zabić. Może i ten czyn określił jako własne widzimisię, ale Naruto dobrze wiedział, że było to czymś więcej. Pamiętał o ich rozmowie w czasie bitwy i cierpienie, jakie wtedy widział na twarzy przyjaciela. Sasuke lubił udawać, że wszystko, co robi jest zimne i wykalkulowane, ale blondyn wiedział swoje. Obydwaj to wiedzieli. Jednak Naruto był najwyraźniej jedyną osobą, która potrafiła głośno się do tego przyznać.

Ale to, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Uchiha nic już teraz nie czuł.

A Uzumaki musiał wpaść na sposób, co zrobić ze swoimi nowoodkrytymi uczuciami. Fakt, że przez tak długi czas mylił je z czymś innym, był teraz dla niego – delikatnie mówiąc – zaskakujący. Przez tyle lat całą swoją uwagę skupiał tylko na Sasuke. Czy mogło istnieć jakiekolwiek inne tłumaczenie?

Naruto niegdyś wmawiał sobie, że kochał Sakurę, ale kiedy pewnego dnia dziewczyna przyszła do niego z otwartymi ramionami, jedyne, co czuł, to zawód oraz lekką odrazę. Kunoichi miała przecież kochać Sasuke. Nie Naruto. A kiedy go przytuliła, przez blondyna przeszła fala złości. Nie pożądania. _Jak ona śmiała zdradzić członka ich drużyny? Jakim prawem machnęła na niego ręką?_

Przyszły Hokage zdał sobie sprawę, że wygodnie mu było „być zakochanym" w różowowłosej. Większość chłopców w akademii się w niej podkochiwało, więc blondyn poszedł za tłumem. To była część jego celu bycia zaakceptowanym przez mieszkańców wioski, dopasowania się do nich. Gdyby zyskał uwagę najbardziej popularnej dziewczyny, czy nie oznaczałoby to, że częściowo osiągnął swój zamiar? I gdyby ta kunoichi miała wybór pomiędzy nim, a Uchihą, to wtedy przynajmniej w tym zwyciężyłby także w ich rywalizacji.

I, jeżeli miał być ze sobą brutalnie szczery, w jakiś dziwaczny sposób ten ostatni powód był tym, co najbardziej go pchało w pogoni za Sakurą. Nie było to coś, z czego mógł być dumny. Chciał, by różowowłosa go wybrała, bo wtedy znaczyłoby to, że jest w czymkolwiek lepszy od Sasuke. Ale kiedy rzeczywiście się to _stało_ , jedyne, co poczuł, to złość. Nie pożądanie. Nie uczucie zwycięstwa.

Ponieważ w rzeczywistości nie miał najmniejszej potrzeby, by być z Sakurą.

To zawsze był Sasuke.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, czy dzięki tej wiedzy czuł się lepiej, czy też gorzej. Oczywiście wyjaśniała mu wiele spraw – na przykład to, że nigdy nie podążał za żadną dziewczyną czy kimkolwiek innym prócz Uchihy.

Ale, w jakiś sposób, przez tego świadomość cała jego pogoń za Sasuke w celu sprowadzenia go do wioski wydawała mu się mniej… szlachetna. Ponieważ teraz wiedział, że jego próby nie bazowały na altruistycznej chęci pomocy pokrzywdzonemu przez życie shinobi czy na zwyczajnej potrzebie pomocy członkowi drużyny, który zabłądził.

Nie.

Naruto chciał, by Sasuke wrócił do _niego_ , ponieważ… _pragnął_ go. Blondyn poczuł, jak prawda tych słów przez niego rezonuje. Tak. Chciał kruczowłosego. Pragnął w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Pragnął jego uwagi. Szacunku. Przyjaźni. Zaufania. Ciała. Duszy.

Wszystkiego.

Każdej cząstki, która go tworzyła. Tylko na wyłączność. Z taką intensywnością, że czuł się lekko przerażony.

Idea posiadania Sasuke sprawiła, że blondyn poczuł niesamowite pożądanie.

Naruto wściekle stłamsił kotłujące się w nim emocje. Musiał odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Fakt, że w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał Uchihę nie oznaczał, że młody mężczyzna kiedykolwiek to odwzajemni. Prawdę mówiąc wszystko, co syn Yondaime wiedział o kruczowłosym wskazywało na to, że był on antyspołeczny oraz aseksualny. Sasuke po prostu nigdy nikogo nie chciał ani nie potrzebował. Na żadnym poziomie. Wyjątkiem mógł być tylko Itachi. Oprócz tego każde zawarte w jego przeszłości znajomości bazowały tylko i wyłącznie na konieczności związanej z byciem shinobi.

 _Ale Sasuke cię teraz potrzebuje._ Naruto wycofał się z tej myśli jak poparzony. Było coś jednocześnie kuszącego oraz… niewłaściwego w żywieniu tych uczuć do będącego w obecnym stanie kruczowłosego. Uzumaki mógłby użyć słowa „bezbronnego", ale w jakiś sposób po prostu to do niego nie pasowało. W dalszym ciągu jednak blondyn będzie musiał być ostrożny, aby nie wykorzystać tej sytuacji. Z ręką na sercu mógł przyznać, że w przeszłości myślał, że motorem jego czynów była szlachetność. Teraz, kiedy zrozumiał swoją prawdziwą motywację, będzie musiał poruszać się o wiele rozważniej. Nie był już dłużej dzieckiem.

Przez krótką chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, czy nie powinien udać się do Tsunade z prośbą o odsunięcie od zadania. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że kobieta nie poprosiłaby go o to, gdyby nie była to ostateczna ostateczność. Żeby być w stanie pomóc Sasuke, Uzumaki przestał być wysyłany na misje prócz tych absolutnie koniecznych. Kosztowało to wioskę niemałe pieniądze. I Naruto był prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, którą Godaime wezwałaby w sprawach pomocy medycznej, ponieważ w tej kwestii chłopak znał się jak świnia na gwiazdach.

Nie, najwyraźniej było to ostatnie wyjście, na które mogła wpaść blond kage, a Naruto nie pozwoli Sasuke zwariować i wylądować w więzieniu przez to, że był zbyt słaby w kontrolowaniu własnych emocji. Jego uczucia nie zmieniały ich faktycznej relacji czy przyczyny spędzania wspólnie czasu.

Jinchuuriki musiał robić to, o co poprosiła go Tsunade oraz dać ostatniemu żyjącemu członkowi klanu Uchiha czas na dojście do siebie. Gdyby kiedyś, w przyszłości Sasuke kimś by się zainteresował… wtedy… Naruto wycofa się i zobaczy, czy uda mu się zerwać kontakt.

Przez lata obserwował, jak Sakura ugania się za kruczowłosym. Nie naruszy mu tej części jego życia. Nie będzie się też upokarzał przez udawanie bycia nieświadomym potrzeb Sasuke w sferze życia uczuciowego. Już wystarczająco źle wypadł przez fakt wieloletniego, dosłownego uganiania się za Uchihą przez cały Kraj Ognia. Naruto będzie dla swojego przyjaciela w taki sposób, w jaki prosiła go Godaime. Nie będzie napierał na coś więcej bez jego wyraźnej zgody.

Blondyn wstał, przyglądając się zdewastowanemu przez niego krajobrazowi.

I wtedy poczuł nadchodzącą, tak znajomą mu chakrę. Jego żołądek bezlitośnie zacisnął się, kiedy ogarnęło go zarówno oczekiwanie, jak i strach.

 _Sasuke._


	6. Rozdział 5 - Sparing

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Przepraszam. Wiem, że trochę się naczekacie na seks (ja również!), ale… po prostu… taka jest kolej rzeczy. W mojej głowie. Pisząc tę historię jestem wręcz obładowana emocjami. Wydarzenia w mandze, jako że nie dały żadnego rozwiązania w kluczowych, emocjonujących sprawach takich jak osoba Itachi'ego i wielu innych, mieszają mi w głowie. Okej… koniec z gadaniem. Dobrą wieścią jest to, że mam już wyraźny pomysł na to, co mam Wam przez moją pracę do przekazania.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jak już pewnie zauważyliście, nie tłumaczę każdej AN (Author Note), tylko te, które coś wnoszą Wam – czytelnikom – do całości :). Tak gwoli ścisłości.

 **MiaCarrot –** niezmiernie cieszę się, że ktoś podziela moje poglądy! Moje odczucia były bardzo podobne, gdy po raz pierwszy zatopiłam się w lekturze ;)

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **yaoi** , język, sparing, erotyczne myśli, masturbacja. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 5: Sparing**

Naruto podniósł głowę, gdy Sasuke dołączył do niego na polanie. Sam zwykły widok kruczowłosego – sposób, w jaki się poruszał, jak wyglądał – sprawiał, że go do niego ciągnęło. Zawsze tak było. Teraz jednak odczuciom tym towarzyszyła nowa świadomość stojących za tym prawdziwych uczuć blondyna. Świadomość innego ciała przybrała formę nowego celu, nowego znaczenia. Naruto powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia pod wpływem przelotnej myśli, że, całkowicie sami, znajdowali się właśnie na odosobnionym polu treningowym w środku lasu.

Przyszły Hokage odrzucił kuszący pomysł wiedząc, że jest bezcelowy… i potencjalnie niebezpieczny, gdyby został wykryty przez przyglądającego mu się właśnie rozbawionymi, czarnymi tęczówkami chłopaka. Sasuke pozbawił głowy ostatniego mężczyznę, który wykazywał względem niego nadmierne zainteresowanie. I mimo że później zdecydował, by go wskrzesić, fakt ten nie stanowił zachęty do spróbowania tego na własną rękę.

Uchiha stał z lekko rozszerzonymi nogami, oceniając stopień dewastacji terenu przez blondyna. Nowoprzybyły shinobi ubrany był w swoje zwykłe – a dzięki Naruto czyste - ciemnoniebieskie spodnie oraz luźną, białą koszulę przewiązaną fioletowym obi. Uśmiechnął się na namacalny dowód, że jinchuuriki wcale nie wykazywał się taką samokontrolą, jaką pokazał mu w jego domu.

\- A już myślałem, że wydoroślałeś – powiedział Sasuke, nie przejmując się nawet ukryciem faktu, że czuł z tego powodu zadowolenie. Sama idea chłodnego, zrównoważonego Naruto nie była dla niego akceptowalna.

Kruczowłosy zauważył, że wbijający się w niego wzrok blondyna wydawał się niezwykle intensywny. Przyzwyczajony był już do sposobu, w jaki te błękitne oczy zawsze go śledziły, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się udał, począwszy od pierwszego dnia, w którym spotkali się jako dzieci. Teraz jednak w spojrzeniu tym było coś mroczniejszego, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Naruto zamrugał, z powrotem przejmując nad sobą kontrolę, jednak szczątkowe, wywołane przez jego intensywny wzrok uczucie sprawiło, że w żyłach Sasuke zawrzała w oczekiwaniu krew. Użytkownik Sharingana przyszedł na sparing, a blondyn wydawał się być już na niego przygotowany.

\- Po prostu musiałem spuścić trochę pary – głos Naruto wydawał się wymuszenie nonszalancki. – Jako że tak długo nie było ciebie w wiosce, zmalała moja odporność na bycie dupkiem.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Fakt, że to on był odpowiedzialny za zburzenie spokoju Uzumaki'ego sprawiał, że przez jego ciało przeszła fala przyjemności. To po to tutaj przyszedł. Znajome uczucie i rytm towarzyszący ich przekomarzaniu się. Sposób, w jaki oczy Naruto śledziły każdy jego ruch. W jakiś sposób lekkie, słabnące zamglenie wywołane przez opium potęgowało jego uczucie siły. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że czas nie zdołał zmazać fiksacji blondyna na jego punkcie. Młody Namikaze może i wygrał ich ostatnią walkę, ale i tak w dalszym ciągu pragnął uwagi, uznania go przez Uchihę. Tak jak zawsze.

„Bohater Konohy" dalej potrzebował aprobaty zbiegłego ninja, którym gardziła połowa jej mieszkańców. Wiedza ta przepływała przez Sasuke, sprawiała, że jego krew wrzała, w jakiś sposób rozlewała się po jego brzuchu.

Sasuke nie chciał już rozmawiać. Przez zbyt wiele tygodni jego ciało było uśpione. Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby rozpierała go nieskończona ilość energii, którą musiał natychmiast spalić. Lekko ugiął kolana, przechodząc w stan gotowości do walki, na który wiedział, że Naruto od razu zareaguje.

\- Z radością ci z tym pomogę – powiedział do blondyna.

Kiedy słowa te wyszły z ust kruczowłosego, jinchuuriki zmusił swój umysł do powrotu na właściwe tory. Przełknął niekontrolowanie ślinę, mentalnie przeklinając Jiraiyę za sprzedanie mu tak różnorakich wizji, które tylko napędzały jego niesforne myśli.

Sasuke dostrzegł, jak na jego słowa źrenice chłopaka lekko się rozszerzają i sposób, w jaki poruszyło się jego jabłko Adama. _Czy Naruto jest… zdenerwowany?_

„Zdenerwowanie" nigdy nie było tym, co prezentował blondyn za każdym razem, kiedy rzucał mu wyzwanie w postaci pojedynku. Uchiha wątpił, że o to właśnie chodziło. Zmrużył oczy, dokładniej egzaminując mowę ciała przyszłego kage. _Nie. Nie jest zdenerwowany, ale definitywnie… spięty._ Nie będąc pewien, co się działo w głowie przeciwnika, Sasuke na swój kpiący sposób uformował wyniesioną jeszcze z akademii pieczęć, sygnalizując gotowość do sparingu.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem, obdarowując przyjaciela połowiczną, a następnie, po krótkim zawahaniu, pełną wersją tej samej pieczęci. Poczuł, jak na wspomnienie dziecięcych dni zalewa go dziwna fala nostalgii.

\- Nie możemy używać chakry. Jeżeli aktywujesz swój Sharingan, prawdopodobnie najdą nas ANBU. Zgaduję, że przynajmniej Kakashi monitoruje twój poziom energii – na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś znów ruszył na kogoś w swoim pijackim szaleństwie – Uzumaki rzekł pół żartem, pół serio. Kruczowłosy w dalszym ciągu przechodził przez okres próbny i na dobrą sprawę nie powinien znajdować się nawet w miejscach przeznaczonych do sparingów. W tym momencie było to jednak dla nich nieistotne. Czuli do siebie zbyt mocne przyciąganie. Ich przyjaźń i rywalizacja zrodziła się na polach treningowych.

W pewnym stopniu, po prostu sprowadzało się to do faktu, że byli shinobi. _Lubili_ uczucie towarzyszące im w czasie próby taijutsu. Przypływ adrenaliny. Uczucie doprowadzania ciała do granicy jego możliwości. Intymność kontaktu z pojedynkowym partnerem.

To właśnie w ten sposób najlepiej się komunikowali. Stanowiło to kluczową część ich więzi.

Teraz, w końcu, znów znajdowali się na polu, na którym trenowali razem jako dzieci. Byli teraz starsi, bardziej zabójczy… ale dalej, w pewnym stopniu, tymi samymi dziećmi, które tak wiele lat temu miały tylko siebie.

Okrążali się powoli, obydwaj delektując uczuciem oczekiwania na to, co się za chwilę wydarzy.

Twarz Sasuke wyrażała coś bliskiego znudzeniu… prócz jego oczu, które błyszczały ekscytacją będącą lustrzanym odbiciem ekscytacji obecnej w spojrzeniu młodego Namikaze. Naruto wyszczerzył się.

I wtedy Uchiha znalazł się w ruchu. Poruszał się tak płynnie, że spokojnie można byłoby to nazwać gracją gdyby nie fakt, że każda jego akcja niosła ze sobą groźbę śmierci.

Ciało Naruto odpowiadało na ataki, blokowało, kontratakowało. Przez krótką chwilę, zanim kopniak wycelowany w bok jego głowy zmusił go do uwagi, blondyn zastanawiał się, ilu z przeciwników Sasuke było po prostu zbyt oczarowanych jego piękną, letalną płynnością ruchów, by usunąć się z jego drogi.

Świat zdał się ograniczyć tylko do ich dwóch. Wyćwiczona precyzja ich ruchów sprawiała, że wydawało się, jakby tańczyli – poza momentami, w których gałęzie drzew eksplodowały na drzazgi, gdy jeden z ich z sukcesem ominął skierowany na niego atak. Sasuke poczuł, jak znajome mu uczucie sparingu z Naruto go relaksuje. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz stawiał czoła przeciwnikowi, któremu naprawdę był w stanie zaufać, że w którymś momencie pojedynku nie spróbuje go zabić – prawdopodobnie było to stwierdzenie jego braku zdolności do zaufania komukolwiek… tak czy inaczej stanowiło to prawdę.

Ale z Naruto było inaczej.

Zawsze było inaczej z Naruto.

Myśli kruczowłosego zostały przerwane, gdy pochodzący od blondyna kopniak prawie podciął mu nogi, zmuszając do przewrotu w tył. Oczy jinchuuriki'ego rozbłysły. Gdyby Sasuke był do tego zdolny, on również by się uśmiechnął, pomimo faktu, że został właśnie zmuszony do odstąpienia ziemi. Kochał fakt, że Naruto był w stanie go do tego popchnąć. Kochał całkowite skupienie, które było mu niezbędne, by uniknąć trzaśnięcia o podłoże. Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałby ich sparing, gdyby jego przeciwnik znajdował się w swoim pełnym Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Sama myśl o tej wystawionej na niego sile posłała przez jego ciało kolejną falę gorąca. Było to prawie warte próby przekonania Tsunade, by go zaakceptowała… tylko po to, by mieć szansę na ponowny pełen pojedynek z Naruto – pojedynek przyjaciół, a nie wrogów.

Kiedy skrócił pomiędzy nimi dystans, Sasuke mógł prawie dosłyszeć puls w gardle blondyna. Nawet bez widzenia Naruto mógł wyczuć, że za moment nadejdzie okrężny blok, a po nim kontratak wycelowany w jego plecy. Nieważne, jak wiele czasu minęło, połączenie to, ich zdolność do wyczuwania intencji i nadchodzących ataków zdawało się nie słabnąć. Zaskakujący był dla nich fakt, z jaką łatwością zsynchronizowali się w czasie wspólnej walki przeciwko Obito oraz Dziesięcioogoniastemu. Instynktownie walczyli ramię w ramię, jak partnerzy, tak jak wiele lat temu… zanim Sasuke odszedł.

Użytkownik Sharingana, kiedy w powietrzu skontrował atak Naruto, odczuł zadowolenie z faktu, że w dalszym ciągu miał lekką nad nim przewagę w kwestii szybkości. Ich rozgrzane ciała na moment się ze sobą zetknęły, a Sasuke dostrzegł, jak źrenice jego przeciwnika lekko się rozszerzają. Blondyn wziął kolejny, trzęsący się wdech.

Dostrzegając okazję, kruczowłosy błyskawicznie wyprostował ramiona, oddalił się od Naruto na wystarczający dystans, by po chwili posłać kopniaka wycelowanego prosto w jego splot słoneczny.

Spojrzenie Uzumaki'ego od razu się skupiło. Był w stanie odskoczyć na tyle, by cios tylko lekko pozbawił go równowagi zamiast posłania prosto na ziemię.

Nie powstrzymywali się ani nie dawali sobie nawzajem forów. Pragnienie okazania się lepszym dalej mocno się w nich tliło. Sasuke przyznał się do porażki podczas ich ostatniej bitwy. Nie miał żadnych planów na powtórkę z rozrywki.

* * *

Naruto powstrzymał się przed przeklęciem, gdy poczuł, jak stopa Sasuke styka się z jego brzuchem. Na całe szczęście nie wyrządziła zbyt wielkiej szkody. Zmusiło go to jednak do wycofania, co oznaczało, że mieli – gdyby to liczyli, a rzecz jasna tak było – remis.

Kiedy kruczowłosy skontrował jego atak i tym samym wprowadził ich w tymczasowy impas, przyszły Hokage pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozproszenia. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, jak bardzo pociągający jest fragment szyi tuż pod uchem Sasuke? Blondyn poczuł prawie niekontrolowaną chęć pochylenia się o kilka centymetrów do przodu i przeczesania policzkiem tego konkretnego miejsca. Myśl ta pojawiła się w jego głowie akurat wtedy, gdy Uchiha zmienił pozycję i prawie boleśnie uderzył w jego klatkę piersiową.

Sasuke był śmiertelnym przeciwnikiem, a Naruto dobrze wiedział, że w czasie ich sparingu lepiej nie ryzykować myślenia o niebieskich migdałach, w przeciwnym razie porządnie oberwie. Młody Namikaze może i wygrał ostatnim razem, ale nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że teraz też tak się stanie. Lekko uśmiechnął się na myśl, co by na to miała do powiedzenia Tsunade. Wiedział, że nie miała tego dokładnie na myśli, kiedy wysłała go w celu nawiązania kontaktu z użytkownikiem Sharingana. Naruto jednak wiedział, że – nieważne od dzielących ich różnic – Sasuke był do niego podobny chociaż w tej jednej sprawie. Nie istniało nic, co rozumieli lepiej od walki.

Uzumaki czuł znajome, uderzające do głowy emocje, które zawsze wywoływał u niego sparing z Uchihą. Już jako dziecko łaknął jego uwagi, a jedynymi momentami, w których wiedział, że ją w pełni otrzymywał, były ich walki. Gwarantowało to całkowite skupienie Sasuke obecne przy każdym czekającym na niego wyzwaniu. W jakiś sposób jednak Naruto zawsze czuł, że skupienie to jest jeszcze bardziej intensywne, gdy dotyczyło ich dwójki. Ich spojrzenia wbite w siebie nawzajem… Ich ciała wyczulone nawet na najmniejsze drgnienie…

Jiraiya powiedział mu kiedyś, że sparing dwóch równych sobie osób jest równie intymny jak seks.

Naruto poczuł, jak myśl ta wdziera się w jego podświadomość i zagraża ponownemu rozproszeniu uwagi. Zamiast tego wypuścił z ust powietrze i zaatakował łącząc ruch omiatający z wykopem z obrotu, o milimetry chybiając w biodro Sasuke.

Rozkoszował się uczuciem wbitego w niego intensywnego spojrzenia Uchihy. Spojrzenia, które nie miało w sobie szaleństwa ani pragnienia zabicia go. Już nie. Miało w sobie coś, czego łaknął Naruto przez te wszystkie lata po odejściu kruczowłosego z wioski. Arogancję, skupienie, które otrzymywał za każdym razem, gdy pojedynek między nimi stanowił wyzwanie, gdy testował granice ich możliwości.

To były te chwile, kiedy Naruto uważał, że Sasuke odczuwa coś najbliższego dla uczucia prawdziwego szczęścia.

To sprawiło, że na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Po tak długim czasie znów ujrzał u przyjaciela ten sam wyraz twarzy. W jakiś dziwny sposób ścisnęło go to za gardło. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Tęsknił za Sasuke.

* * *

Krzyk jastrzębia przerwał pojedynek Naruto oraz Sasuke. Tsunade wzywała blondyna.

Uzumaki uniósł brew, gdy zauważył, jak wyraz twarzy Uchihy w mgnienia oka zmienia się z lekkiej przyjemności w zimną, bezuczuciową maskę, którą zwykle nosił. Pozostał tylko lekki, obecny na policzkach, wywołany wysiłkiem rumieniec. Powrót maski przejął Naruto bardziej, niż był to w stanie zrozumieć. Obserwował, jak kropla potu ścieka po szyi kruczowłosego aż do zagłębienia u jej podstawy.

Chłopak oderwał wzrok, zarabiając tym chłodnie uniesioną brew przez Sasuke.

\- Muszę iść – jinchuuriki rzekł bezcelowo. Jego przyjaciel już to wiedział. Nie minęło aż tyle czasu, by użytkownik Sharingana zapomniał, w jaki sposób przywoływani są tutejsi shinobi.

Sasuke czekał, podczas gdy Naruto podniósł kamizelkę ANBU, którą zdjął przed wcześniejszym sparingiem ze swoimi klonami.

\- Wrócę po tym, jak dowiem się, co chce. Mogę… ugotować obiad albo coś w tym stylu?

Uchiha wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się w kierunku wioski.

\- Jak tam chcesz.

Nawet nie obejrzał się, gdy rozpoczął marsz w stronę własności jego klanu.

Blondyn obserwował, jak odchodzi. Wirowało w nim zbyt wiele emocji, by być w stanie wyrazić którąkolwiek z nich.

Jastrząb ponownie zaskrzeczał. Młody ninja spojrzał na niego spod byka.

\- Dobra! Już idę.

* * *

Zirytowany Naruto zjawił się w biurze Tsunade. Czuł się tak, jakby przerwała mu coś… ważnego.

\- Naruto – powiedziała Godaime tonem wskazującym na to, że nie było to niepoważne wezwanie. – Wiem, że mówiłam ci, że nie chcę, abyś brał na siebie dodatkowe misje w czasie, gdy pracujesz z Sasuke, ale dzisiaj otrzymaliśmy informację, na którą należy natychmiast zareagować.

Dała chłopakowi zwój zawierający precyzyjne pismo ręczne Saia, które dawało szczegółową informację o kryjówce, którą Danzou używał tylko dla swoich naczelnych doradców. Jeżeli istniało cokolwiek, co mogło wyjawić rolę przywódcy Korzenia w kierowaniu działań Itachi'ego, to tylko ona.

\- Wiem, że chciałbyś zostać osobiście zaangażowany w każde tego typu działania. Sai i jego drużyna spotkają się z tobą u celu. Jeżeli wyruszysz teraz, dotrzesz tam tuż przed zmrokiem. Zajmie ci to maksimum trzy dni.

Naruto wsunął zwitek do swojego plecaka. Nie wspominał Sasuke nic na temat Itachi'ego. Od zakończenia wojny wiele z jego misji mających na celu wydobycie długo ukrywanych przez radę tajemnic dotyczyło właśnie jego starszego brata. Gaara robił dokładnie to samo w Sunie. Dotychczasowe odkrycia znacznie przewyższały to, o co w ogóle mógł ich podejrzewać ostatni żyjący Uchiha. Młody Namikaze zostanie kolejnym Hokage… i zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by się upewnić, że katastrofa rzędu masakry klanu Uchiha już nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Wpływy rady dosięgały jednak wielu ludzi. Istniała jedynie garstka osób, którym Naruto oraz Tsunade ufaliby w kwestii zbierania dokumentacji bez groźby zmieniania czy zniszczenia jej. Ironiczny był fakt, że należał do nich Sai, który sam należał do Korzenia. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze powiązania, w jego słowo mogłaby zwątpić jakaś część ludzi, z kolei Kakashi już wcześniej został wysłany do wykonania innego zadania, dlatego na misję musiał wyruszyć również Uzumaki. Kluczowe dla sukcesu było również nieinformowanie nikogo innego, bowiem w pozostaniu tajemnicy tajemnicą zbyt wiele osób miało osobisty interes.

Ale jeżeli istniało coś, co w wyobrażeniu Naruto mogłoby w jakimkolwiek stopniu wyleczyć Sasuke, to właśnie oczyszczenie imienia Itachi'ego. Rada została zabita zanim doszło do jakiegokolwiek śledztwa czy rozprawy sądowej. Imię Itachi'ego w dalszym ciągu nie widniało na Pomniku Poległych Bohaterów.

Nie było to coś wielkiego. Nie cofnie wyrządzonych horrendalnych szkód. Ale była to jedyna sprawa, która według Naruto musiała zostać rozwiązana. Dla Sasuke. I dla Itachi'ego. Naruto uczyni choć tą jedną, drobną rzecz.

Przyszły Hokage lapidarnie skinął do Tsunade głową, wykonując w głowie listę niezbędnych spraw do załatwienia oraz przedmiotów do spakowania przed wyruszeniem.

* * *

Sasuke siedział przy kuchennym stole. Wrócił ze sparingu czując się dziwnie ożywiony. Wziął prysznic, po czym zmienił ubrania, ogarnięty prawie… oczekiwaniem na myśl ponownego pojawienia się w jego domu Naruto.

Nawet nie rzucił okiem na słoiczek z lepiącą, czarną substancją, który stał niewinnie na blacie. Prawdę mówiąc kompletnie o nim zapomniał, gdy szperał w szafkach, zastanawiając się, co razem ugotują z blondynem. Zignorował także niezliczone, zgromadzone tam butelki z sake. Nie potrzebował ich tego wieczoru.

Wyczuł chakrę zbliżającego się do jego domu Naruto. Z oczekiwaniem spojrzał na drzwi. Chłopak zapukał, podczas gdy on sam oparł się o kuchenny blat, stwierdzając, że blondyn może sam zastanowić się, czy czyha na niego jakaś pułapka.

\- Jest otwarte – powiedział celowo Sasuke dwuznacznym tonem, sugerującym – albo i nie – dodanie nowych wejściowych zabezpieczeń.

Zapanowała cisza, podczas której jinchuuriki prawdopodobnie sprawdzał teren, po czym otworzył drzwi. Ubrany był w pełny mundur ANBU, z maską zawieszoną na boku głowy tak, by odsłaniała jego twarz.

\- Hej, Sasuke – zaczął, drapiąc się w tył głowy. – Uch… chciałem tylko zajść i dać ci znać, że nie będę w stanie zrobić dla ciebie obiadu. Coś mi… wypadło. Mam misję, która nie może zostać przydzielona nikomu innemu.

Kruczowłosy nie pozwolił, by nawet odrobina zawodu, który właśnie czuł, pojawiła się na jego twarzy.

\- Idziesz sam?

Naruto zawahał się, po czym potrząsnął głową. Przypuszczał, że bezpiecznym będzie wyjawienie chociaż tego przyjacielowi.

\- Spotykam się z Saiem oraz jego drużyną. Powinienem wrócić w przeciągu trzech dni. Spotykamy się na obiedzie?

Uchiha podszedł do blatu, gdzie przed chwilą położył cebulę i trochę imbiru. Podniósł je, po czym z powrotem wrzucił do kosza na dole spiżarni.

\- Nie musisz czasem już iść? – ton jego głosu się nie zmienił.

\- Sasuke… - zaczął Naruto, wypuszczając powietrze. Mógł stwierdzić, że jego przyjaciel jest… nieszczęśliwy. – Muszę to zrobić.

\- Nikt ci nie staje w drodze. Powinieneś już iść.

Naruto spojrzał mu w oczy, zauważając, że energia, która była obecna w momencie, w którym się zjawił… zniknęła. Zdawały się martwe – tak jak pierwszej nocy, kiedy pojawił się w jego domu.

\- Po prostu… wrócę niedługo i pierwsze, co zrobię, to do ciebie przyjdę.

Uchiha nic nie powiedział, a blondyn – wiedząc, że musi się spieszyć, jeżeli ma się spotkać z pozostałymi zanim ktoś zdecyduje się wejść do kryjówki – westchnął, po czym zsunął maskę na swoje miejsce i skierował się do wyjścia.

* * *

Sasuke obrócił się do spiżarni, wyciągając jedną z wielu ukrytych tu butelek sake. Nie miał już ochoty na gotowanie.

Nalał sobie kieliszek, po czym połknął trunek bez poczucia jego smaku i od razu dolał sobie następną porcję. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że musi wypić co najmniej sześć takich, zanim jego umysł zobojętnieje na tyle, by przestał myśleć.

Zastanawiał się nad misją Naruto. Wojna się skończyła… czy to nie oznaczało, że nie istniały już na tyle niebezpieczne misje, by wymagały umiejętności blondyna?

Oczywiście kruczowłosy nie był na tyle naiwny, by kiedykolwiek wierzyć, że koniec wojny będzie oznaczał nadejście pokoju. Oczywiście malała wtedy przemoc, a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym ludzie wystarczająco wyliżą swoje rany, by ponownie spróbować.

Sai. Sasuke pochłonął kolejny kieliszek. Kiedy nalewał kolejny, pomyślał, że naprawdę nie lubił tego chłopaka. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie mu w nim przeszkadzało – poza faktem, że był oczywistym jego zamiennikiem w Drużynie Siódmej.

Zastanawiał się, czy zastąpił go w oczach Naruto.

Sasuke wypił trzecią porcję, opierając się o krzesło, gdy poczuł znajomy szum w głowie.

Oczy Naruto.

Zastanawiał się, czy oczy chłopaka podążały w ten sam sposób za Saiem, co za nim.

Sasuke nalał trunek do czwartego kieliszka z większą siłą, niż było potrzeba, odrobinę rozlewając.

Nie, naprawdę nie lubił Saia.

Gdyby Uchiha nie odszedł, to _on_ byłby tym ninja, z którym Naruto miałby się spotkać na misji.

Kruczowłosy zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że alkohol oraz odgrzebane wspomnienia ze sparingu z Uzumakim na starych polach treningowych gmatwały mu myśli.

Jego blade, szczupłe palce obróciły mały kieliszek do sake, po czym podniosły go i wylały zawartość przez jego rozwarte usta.

Złość, która zazwyczaj odciągała go od letargu była starą, gorzką złością skierowaną na Danzou, radę, Madarę, Itachi'ego i jego własne wybory – rzeczy, z którymi nic już nie mógł zrobić.

Złość, którą czuł tego wieczoru, dotycząca myśli o Naruto na wspólnej misji z Saiem, była świeża i ostra niczym brzytwa. W jakiś sposób czystsza. I, w porównaniu do tamtych, nie sprawiała, że czuł niemoc.

Sasuke chwycił świeżą butelkę alkoholu, zabierając ze sobą do salonu, po drodze raz się potknął, po czym położył się na swoim materacu, w międzyczasie nalewając kolejny kieliszek trunku. Szósty? Nie, piąty. Dwa więcej, zanim będzie w stanie odpłynąć.

Wypił go, pozwalając odpływając myślom gdzie tylko chcą. Już mógł czuć, jak pokój wokół niego wiruje.

Sparing z Naruto przyniósł tak wiele wspomnień, które pragnął pogrzebać. Posiadanie kogoś, komu ufał na tyle, by z nim w ten sposób walczyć. Uczucie popychania do testowania granic swoich możliwości. Posiadanie kogoś, kto rzuci mu wyzwanie, kogoś, kto za chwilę nie będzie próbował go zniszczyć. Kogoś, kto sprawi, że obydwaj staną się silniejsi, a jednocześnie, w obronie, gotowego stanąć za nim murem. Uczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego Sasuke najbardziej się obawiał. Bał się, że sprawi, że stanie się słaby.

Czy na pewno?

Nie wiedział.

Ale, bardziej niż wszystko inne, zapomniał uczucia bycia śledzonym w taki sposób przez oczy Naruto. Nie dlatego, że byli zwarci w walce na śmierć i życie.

Oczywiście zwróciłby na to uwagę.

Ale to było inne. W trakcie sparingu. Nawet przed nim.

Kiedy Sasuke wkroczył na polanę.

Spojrzenie blondyna było takie… _niebieskie_. Tak skupione na Sasuke… na wszystkim, co go dotyczyło. Uchiha nalał szóstą szklankę, odrobinę chybiając, ale i tak do pełna.

Kruczowłosy przypomniał sobie wzrok Naruto, kiedy przez moment byli ze sobą złączeni. Jego tęczówki ściemniały, a źrenice się rozszerzyły. W spojrzeniu chłopaka było obecne coś mrocznie intensywnego, coś… innego… w porównaniu do tego, jak wcześniej na niego patrzył. I w inny sposób przyciągało to Sasuke.

Użytkownik Sharingana sączył trunek, czując to samo ciepło w podbrzuszu, co w trakcie ich sparingu. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie gorąc ciała blondyna, kiedy na siebie nawzajem napierali, czystą, surową siłę, która emanowała przez jego istotę.

Bez myślenia wsunął dłoń za materiał swoich spodni, zaciskając ją wokół powstałej tam erekcji.

Odłożył tylko w połowie pusty kieliszek, kiedy obserwował, jak jego własne palce powoli podążają w górę i w dół po jego zakrytej przez ubrania męskości.

Masturbował się już wcześniej. Właśnie opuścił wioskę, kiedy przeżył swój pierwszy mokry sen. Było to żenujące i denerwujące. W kryjówce Orochimaru znajdowało się jednak bogactwo medycznych książek. Sasuke szybko się nauczył, że mokre sny były zwykłym sposobem, w jakie ciało mężczyzny pozbywało się nadmiaru spermy, zanim zestarzało się i stało nieefektywne. Dopóki mężczyzna ejakulował raz w tygodniu, dopóty częstość mokrych snów zostanie zminimalizowana bądź w ogóle przestaną być problemem.

Sasuke masturbował się nie myśląc o niczym, zaspokajając jedną z wielu funkcji życiowych po to, by uniknąć denerwująco lepkich poranków i niepokojących, niejasnych snów. Przynosiło mu to tylko minimalną przyjemność. Definitywnie nie było to coś wartego powtarzania częściej, niż to konieczne.

Ale jeszcze nigdy nie stał się twardy myśląc o konkretnej osobie.

Kruczowłosy odchylił się, eksperymentalnie pocierając nasadę swojego członka, utrzymując w umyśle obraz Naruto.

Poczuł, jak jeszcze bardziej twardnieje, a jego ciało zalewa nieoczekiwane ciepło.

 _Nnnnggggg –_ wziął głęboki wdech na nieznajomą mu, intensywną przyjemność. Rozpiął ubranie wokół talii, a następnie spodnie, uwalniając przyrodzenie.

Było to coś kompletnie odmiennego od mechanicznych czynności z przeszłości.

Sasuke poczuł, jak zalewa go pot, a temperatura jego ciała wzrasta. Uniósł lekko biodra, zsuwając do kolan bokserki, a następnie kompletnie się ich pozbywając, pozwalając sobie na kompletny dostęp do swojego członka. Rozszerzył nogi i odchylił się do tyłu, zamykając oczy, zaciskając dłoń w kluczowym miejscu. Na gołej skórze wrażenia były znacznie intensywniejsze.

Skupił się na sposobie, w jaki spojrzenie blondyna podążyło do jego gardła, a następnie złączyło się z jego własnym. Ręka Uchihy zaczęła poruszać się szybciej, gdy przypomniał sobie gorąc i zapach Naruto w czasie ich walki, sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie poruszały się pod opaloną, zroszoną potem skórą.

Skupił się na ustach Naruto, jego różowych wargach, sposobie, w jaki się poruszały, kiedy się śmiał. Członek Sasuke ociekał preejakulatem, dając poślizg jego dłoni. Teraz kruczowłosy spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jak płyn wypływa z ust młodego Namikaze, a on, Sasuke, rytmicznie się porusza i…

 _Ahhhn… kurwa! –_ Sasuke doszedł, a jego mięśnie brzucha zaciskały się i drżały z siłą jego orgazmu.

Leżał na plecach, dysząc, z umysłem zaćmionym alkoholem i przez stan po szczytowaniu.

Po paru minutach Uchiha przeciągnął się, po czym chwycił chusteczkę z małego, położonego tuż obok jego materaca stolika.

 _Co, u licha?_


	7. Rozdział 6 - Prysznic

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _Od tłumaczki:_** Jak zwykle zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Tym razem konkretna akcja, ale nic więcej nie zdradzę :P

* * *

 ** _Ostrzeżenie:_** **hard** **yaoi** , język, masturbacja, seks oralny. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 6: Prysznic**

Naruto częściowo się zrelaksował, kiedy jego oczom ukazały się bramy Konohy. Nie spał, odkąd opuścił wioskę. Tsunade uświadomiła go, że zasięg rady był szeroki i istniało wiele osób, które nie byłyby zadowolone z wydostania się ich sekretów na światło dzienne.

Przez całą misję blondyn miał aktywowany **Sage Mode** – zarówno po to, by być w stanie wykryć zdrajcę, jak i szybko ostrzec, że ktoś się do nich zbliża. Nawet z ukrytą chakrą.

Każda wyprawa polegająca na tropieniu interesów rady wyglądała w ten sposób. Potem chłopak wracał do domu, by poprzez 24-godzinny sen się zregenerować. Teraz musiał najpierw dostarczyć Tsunade to, co odkrył, ponieważ _nareszcie_ rzeczywiście coś znalazł. Wszystkie dotychczasowe lokalizacje, o których się dowiedzieli, zastali albo zdewastowane, albo spalone, ale ta jedna… pozostała nienaruszona. Naruto nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że wiedzący o jej istnieniu ludzie nie żyli, czy też uważali, że jest na tyle dobrze strzeżona, by uznać ją za „bezpieczną". Uzumaki spotkał się z Saiem oraz jego drużyną i spędził pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny na usuwaniu eksplodujących notek, pieczęci oraz innych pułapek, które miały zniszczyć zawartość biblioteki oraz plików zanim ktoś się miał do nich dobrać.

Danzou był paranoicznym draniem, ale Sai z kolei posiadał wybitne umiejętności i przykładał uwagę w czasie lat spędzonych w Korzeniu. Dokładnie wiedział, czego szukać. Ekipa napotkała może jedną czy dwie niespodzianki, które mogły skończyć się fatalnie, ale na całe szczęście w pieczęciach zakotwiczona była chakra, którą Naruto potrafił wykryć w swoim Trybie Mędrca.

Sai i jego drużyna spędziłaby kolejny tydzień na przeglądaniu materiałów, ale młody Namikaze chciał od razu powrócić do wioski, by pokazać Godaime, co do tej pory odkryli. W ich rękach znajdowała się czysta dokumentacja, że to Danzou wydał polecenie zniszczenia klanu Uchiha, a rada się na to zgodziła.

Nie można było już zaprzeczyć faktowi, że Itachi podążał za rozkazami.

Tsunade będzie musiała zareagować. Obiecała, że jeżeli odnajdą twarde dowody na to, co zrobił przywódca Korzenia, Itachi zostanie oczyszczony, a jego imię zostanie wyryte na pomniku upamiętniającym poległych bohaterów Konohy. Po tym, jak pomógł im w czasie wojny, uwalniając jutsu **Edo Tensei** , mężczyzna ten zasługiwał choć na to. Gdyby był żywy i o to poprosił, z pewnością byłby już teraz uniewinniony. Jako że Sasuke odbywał właśnie okres próbny i był wrogo traktowany przez mieszkańców wioski, Naruto wiedział, że nikt inny, tylko on sam będzie odpowiedzialny za oczyszczenie imienia Itachi'ego, a także – z odrobiną szczęścia – zmniejszenie skierowanej w stronę jego młodszego brata złości. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że gdyby rada nie wydała rozkazu zmasakrowania rodziny kruczowłosego, Sasuke nigdy nie stałby się kryminalistą. Gdyby Uzumaki'emu udało się skłonić mieszkańców do zaakceptowania faktu, że Itachi podążał tylko za rozkazami, musieliby wtedy także przyjąć do wiadomości, że wina za większość czynów Sasuke także leży w działaniach rady.

Blondyn skinął głową na znajdujących się przy bramie Raidou oraz Genmę, tym razem nie zatrzymując się na krótką pogawędkę.

Młody mężczyzna podekscytowany był faktem, że w jego zasięgu znajdowały się dowody, które rozpoczną wyżej wspomniany proces. To inny stos dokumentów będzie stanowił dla niego problem. Dokumentów, które stanowiły wierzchołek góry lodowej, do której dokopywał się właśnie Sai. Dokumentów, które wyjawiały głównych popleczników rady, a także inne ich działania pod przykrywką „zapewnienia pokoju". Jeżeli Tsunade już wcześniej sądziła, że wpływy rady były szerokie, piekielnie się zdziwi, gdy odkryje ich głębię.

* * *

Zmęczony Sasuke leżał nago na swoim łóżku, splątany w brudnej, karmazynowej pościeli. Ostatnie kilka dni stanowiły dla niego jedną wielką, zamazaną plamę. Odkrycie uśpionych seksualnych żądz było dla niego prawie przytłaczające. Intensywność, z jaką przeszywały go te uczucia sprawiała, że czuł się – można powiedzieć – słaby.

Z jakiejś przyczyny pożądanie, które odczuwał, intensyfikowane było przez wściekłość, która pojawiła się, gdy dowiedział się o wspólnej misji Naruto i Saia.

Pożądanie zaczął powoli rozumieć, zaś złość była tym, co bardziej go przejmowało. Jakąś jej część rozpoznał jako jego własną dumę. Fakt, że Tsunade w dalszym ciągu dysponowała misjami rangi S, do których potrzebowała umiejętności wysoko wyszkolonych dwóch shinobi – nie żeby Sai znajdował się w jego czy Naruto lidze, ale trzeba było przyznać, że chłopak miał talent do pieczęci i tym podobnych – ale w dalszym ciągu odmawiała nawet wzięcia go pod uwagę…

Nie żeby nie rozumiał jej powodów. W końcu przez lata był zdrajcą wioski. W dalszym ciągu jednak go to irytowało.

Ale było coś jeszcze.

Sasuke nie był najlepszy w introspekcji, ale nawet on mógł się przyznać, że znacznie większą część jego złości napędzał sposób, w jaki Naruto wypowiedział imię Saia. W jego głosie słyszał zaufanie i respekt.

Naruto lubił chodzić na misje z Saiem.

Uchiha powrócił myślami do misji, które wykonywali razem jeszcze jako dzieci. Do intensywnego tworzenia więzi, które działo się samoistnie w trakcie walki ze śmiertelnymi zagrożeniami, w sytuacjach życia i śmierci. Do sposobu, w jaki siebie nawzajem poznawali, podróżując razem przez tyle godzin. Jedząc razem. Śpiąc.

Dłoń bruneta zacisnęła się w pięść.

Spanie razem w tym wieku mogło oznaczać inne rzeczy, niż kiedyś znaczyły dla niego oraz Naruto w młodym wieku. Sasuke nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się seksem. Był zbyt skupiony na wymazywaniu koszmarów ze swojego umysłu, które zaimplantował mu Itachi, zabiciu najpierw Orochimaru, potem starszego brata, a na końcu Danzou, próbując zarazem uniknąć własnej śmierci.

Nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło.

Ale teraz… Uchiha oparł się o poduszki i wziął kolejnego łyka z butelki sake, która znajdowała się na szafce nocnej. Jego myśli zostały przerwane, gdy zarejestrował lekki strumień znajomej mu chakry w pewnej odległości od niego.

Naruto był z powrotem w wiosce.

Miał nadzieję, że blondyn w dalszym ciągu był shinobi honoru, który zawsze dotrzymywał danego słowa. Obiecał, że wróci do domu bruneta jak tylko ukończy powierzone mu zadanie.

* * *

Po opuszczeniu biura Piątej przez brak snu Naruto czuł się prawie delirycznie. Oczy Hokage szeroko się otworzyły, a jej spojrzenie stało się zimne, kiedy przeczytała zawartość przyniesionych dokumentów. Uzumaki miał ze sobą te najbardziej pogrążające, ale zapewnił ją, że Sai przybędzie niebawem z resztą.

Akta zostały schowane w najbardziej strzeżonej krypcie Konohy. Nikt prócz samego Hokage nie był w stanie jej otworzyć.

Godaime obiecała, że rozpocznie teraz proces oczyszczania imienia Itachi'ego. Będzie komplikował się on jednak przez fakt, że ludzie będący zamieszani w działania rady oraz Danzou zdadzą sobie sprawę, że wszystko to wyjdzie wtedy na jaw. Naruto więc ostrożnie zgodził się, by zaczekać z nim do momentu, aż Sai oraz jego ekipa oczyszczą ostatnią kryjówkę – żeby upewnić się, że sprzymierzeńcy rady nie zaatakują ich w próbie zlikwidowania reszty dowodów. Tsunade powiedziała, że – biorąc pod uwagę powagę sytuacji – być może będą musieli poczekać nawet do aresztowania kluczowych osób, które w przeciwnym razie mogłyby się ulotnić. Większość z nich miała wystarczająco pieniędzy oraz wtyczek, żeby to zrobić.

Syn Czwartego przytaknął ze zmęczeniem głową. Nienawidził tego, ale rozumiał stojące za tym przyczyny. Zdobył to, co chciał, mimo że skutek końcowy będzie musiał być rozłożony w czasie.

Kiedy zapytał się, czy może o tym powiedzieć Sasuke, Tsunade zawahała się, by w końcu mu odmówić. Uchiha był po prostu zbyt niestabilny. Kto wie, co mógłby powiedzieć czy zrobić gdyby będąc pijanym stracił nad sobą kontrolę?

Blondyn nie zgodził się. Nic nie odpowiedział. Tsunade zauważyła to, ale na niego nie naciskała. Stwierdziła, że zaufa osądowi jinchuuriki'ego. To on będzie kolejnym Hokage. I nikt nie znał Uchihy lepiej, niż stojący przed nią młody mężczyzna.

Odwołała go mówiąc, że powinien pójść do domu i zażyć snu, by następnie zjawić się kolejnego ranka i dokładniej przedyskutować całą sprawę.

Naruto wyrwał się z myśli, kiedy dotarł do pustkowia, jakimi były ziemie klanu Uchiha.

Obiecał, że przed spaniem pójdzie odwiedzić Sasuke. Była jedenasta rano, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy brunet znajdował się na nogach. Prawdopodobnie zależało to od tego, czy noc wcześniej pił. Na tę myśl Namikaze nerwowo się poruszył.

Widok pijanego Sasuke był…

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nie wykorzysta tej sytuacji. Fakt, że jego uczucia względem kruczowłosego zmieniły się nie upoważniał go do żadnych kroków, dopóki Sasuke znajdował się w tej kondycji.

Naruto zapukał do drzwi, ale nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Sprawdził drzwi, ale nie odnalazł nowych notek czy pieczęci. Powoli je otworzył i wszedł do środka.

Kuchnia wyglądała dosyć czysto, ale w miarę zagłębiania się odnalazł puste butelki po sake oraz dziwnie odłożony słoik z jakąś wonną pastą, której nie rozpoznał.

\- Sasuke, ty draniu! Nie jestem twoją pierdoloną pokojówką. Rusz dupę i pomóż mi posprzątać!

Z sypialni kruczowłosego dobiegł go lekki śmiech. Nie wyglądało na to, że Uchiha miał zamiar przyjść mu pomóc. Zbyt zmęczony na zajmowanie się tym burdelem Naruto od razu skierował kroki do pokoju użytkownika Sharingana.

Zapach seksu uderzył go mocno i niespodziewanie. Jinchuuriki od zawsze miał mocno rozwinięty zmysł węchu, aczkolwiek nie aż tak, jak przedstawiciele klanu Inuzuka. Nie był pewien, czy to dzięki Kyuubi'emu, czy też odziedziczonym genom. W tym momencie jednak nie pragnął nic innego, jak nie wiedzieć, co ewidentnie robił Sasuke podczas gdy on zajmował się sprawą uniewinnienia Itachi'ego.

Nawet bez zapachu łatwo można było zauważyć stan, w jakim właśnie znajdował się brunet, czy znamienne plamy na jego pościeli. Naruto poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego fala zazdrości. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, próbując powstrzymać mentalne obrazy wywołane przez otaczającą go woń. Puste butelki po sake wyjaśniały, dlaczego kruczowłosy po prostu leżał na poduszkach z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami i lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

Młody Namikaze zmusił się, żeby nie myśleć o Sasuke pijącym i pieprzącym się z kimś na tym łóżku. I próbował nie zastanawiać się, kto to był. Wbił paznokcie w swoje dłonie wiedząc, że nie miał prawa czuć złości czy zazdrości. Brunet mógł uprawiać seks z kimkolwiek chciał. Nie istniała między nimi żadna relacja… ledwo można było mówić o przyjaźni. Poza tym Tsunade wspomniała w pewnej chwili, że seks mógłby dobrze wpłynąć na Uchihę, ale do tej pory brunet nie wydawał się tym zainteresowany. Ewidentnie zmieniło się to. Na tę myśl Naruto zżerała zazdrość.

Czerwona kołdra ledwo pokrywała uda i pachwiny Sasuke, za to jego tors i dolna część nóg były odkryte, co utwierdziło blondyna, że użytkownik Sharingana leżał na łóżku nago.

\- Śmierdzi tu. Idź się wymyć. Ja zajmę się pościelą – Naruto po prostu o niczym innym nie marzył, jak o wymazaniu dowodów obecności osoby, która dzieliła łóżko kruczowłosego. Chciał je spalić, a nie tylko wyprać.

Sasuke parsknął śmiechem. Jinchuuriki zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu był pijany.

\- A już myślałem, że podróżowanie z Jiraiyą przez tak długi czas zrobiło z ciebie mniejszego świętoszka, dobe – Uchiha zadrwił.

Blondyn poczuł prawie niekontrolowaną chęć złapania go za ramiona i potrząśnięcia. Sasuke powinien być nietykalny. Dowód, że ktoś go dotykał zdawał się wyżerać go od środka.

Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę łazienki zanim zrobił coś, czego będzie żałował.

\- Włączę prysznic. Albo ruszysz tyłek z łóżka i się tam wpakujesz, albo – tak mi dopomóż Kami – zaciągnę cię tam nagiego i siłą wrzucę. Chcę ogarnąć teraz ten pokój.

Uchiha oparł się o poduszkę czując, jak otaczający go świat przyjemnie wiruje. Naruto był naprawdę zły. Sasuke nie był pewien, dlaczego wywoływało to u niego takie szczęście. Usłyszał dźwięk swojego prysznica.

Prawdę mówiąc nie miał nic przeciwko kąpieli. Bycie pokrytym wydzielinami własnego ciała nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń. Rozciągnął ramiona nad swoją głową, przyciskając je lekko do ściany i lekko wyginając plecy, by złagodzić ból mięśni.

Otworzył oczy, by odnaleźć na sobie przyćmiony wzrok Naruto. Było w nim coś gniewnego, coś, co kruczowłosy dostrzegł już w trakcie ich sparingu. Poczuł, jak przepływa przez niego ta sama fala oczekiwania, co przed walką. Podekscytował się.

Pomysł walki i pieprzenia się zdawał się przynosić ze sobą ten sam gorąc ciała oraz skupienie umysłu. Sasuke nie pozwolił, by jego umysł deliberował nad tym, że te myśli powinny być dla niego niepokojące.

Złączył swój wzrok z blondynem. Intensywność błękitnych tęczówek sprawiła, że temperatura pomiędzy nimi błyskawicznie wzrosła. Chcąc ujrzeć więcej, Uchiha jak gdyby nigdy nic zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wstał, afiszując się swoją nagością. Jego ruchy – pomimo wirowania pokoju – były nadzwyczaj płynne.

Ujrzał, jak wzrok przyszłego Hokage błyskawicznie wędruje na jego wpół twardego członka. Lekki rumieniec, który wykwitł na wysokości kości policzkowych blondyna wywołał odpowiedź w postaci kolejnego przypływu ciepła. Jego umysł, przyćmiony przez alkohol, rozkoszował się wściekłością i głodem, który błyszczał w spojrzeniu drugiego mężczyzny. Brunet pragnął więcej.

Była to pierwsza rzecz od miesięcy, którą Sasuke naprawdę chciał. Nie widział żadnego powodu, aby do jej osiągnięcia nie dążyć.

\- Idź się umyć – rzekł Uzumaki odrywając od przyjaciela spojrzenie, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę korytarza.

Uchiha poczuł, jak jego usta drgają. Pozwolił, by jego wzrok powędrował w dół, na pokryty brudnym mundurem ANBU tyłek Naruto.

Podążył za jinchuurikim, tylko lekko się kołysząc. Nie chciał, by już wyszedł. Na szczęście zawsze był dobry w odnajdywaniu właściwych przycisków do naciśnięcia, by zmusić blondyna do rzucenia mu wyzwania.

\- Od kiedy stałeś się ANBU? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że awansowali cię na coś wyżej od genina.

Tak jak oczekiwał, młody mężczyzna odwrócił się, by pospiesznie na niego spojrzeć, po czym skierować wzrok gdzieś indziej. Brunet wszedł do łazienki i wszedł pod strumień wody. Nie zawrócił sobie głowy zamknięciem kabiny, nie przejmując się ochlapaniem podłogi.

\- Więc? – nacisnął krótko i zwięźle.

Namikaze parsknął, ale wszedł do pomieszczenia na tyle, by być w stanie rozmawiać. Uchiha ukrył swój uśmieszek przez lekkie pochylenie się do przodu i pozwolenie, by woda przemieściła włosy na jego twarz.

\- Noszę umundurowanie ANBU tylko wtedy, gdy wymaga tego misja. Technicznie nie jestem częścią oddziału, ale baa-chan zdecydowała, że moje osiągi podczas wojny znacznie przewyższyły jakiekolwiek testy, jakim mogła mnie poddać. Nie wiem, jaka jest moja oficjalna ranga. W przeciągu kilku następnych lat i tak to nie będzie miało znaczenia.

\- Ponieważ zostaniesz Hokage – dodał Sasuke, sięgając po mydło i wyciskając odpowiednią jego ilość na gąbkę, którą wcześniej położył na półce blondyn, kiedy uruchamiał prysznic. W głowie dalej lekko mu wirowało, ale nie na tyle, by mógł stracić równowagę. Po wszystkich latach treningu odkrył, że mogłoby się to stać tylko wtedy, gdyby znalazł się na granicy utracenia przytomności.

Kruczowłosy odłożył pojemnik z płynem i zaczął wykonywać ruchy spienioną gąbką. Sposób, w jaki wzrok blondyna podążał za przedmiotem wzdłuż jego szyi i obojczyka posłał przez niego falę ciepła. Sasuke poczuł, jak pokój lekko się kołysze. Alkohol w jego krwi zdawał się pulsować wraz z gorącem spojrzenia Uzumaki'ego.

Oparł się o kąt kabiny prysznicowej, rozszerzając lekko nogi, by zyskać lepsze oparcie, kiedy zajmował się swoimi ABS'ami, dolną częścią ciała, zmywając z siebie dowody swojej pierwszej eksploracji własnej seksualności.

Kiedy jego dłoń powędrowała niżej, zdał sobie sprawę, że seks stawał się definitywnie intensywniejszy, gdy przeradzał się w sport dwuosobowy, nawet jeśli jedna z nich tylko patrzyła. Sasuke poczuł, jak pod wpływem spojrzenia Naruto jego męskość twardnieje. Owinął gąbkę miękką stroną wokół swojego członka, nie przejmując się ukrywaniem dwuznacznego działania.

Jinchuuriki, wydając z siebie zduszony dźwięk, pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok i stanął tyłem do kruczowłosego.

\- Kurwa, teme! Nie rób tego gówna przede mną. Wiem, że przez długi czas żyłeś sam, ale _kurwa!_

Uchiha zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę, lekko się śmiejąc na paniczną nutę w głosie blondyna. Pochodząca z gorącej wody para wypełniała całą łazienkę, sprawiając, że jego oddech stał się nierówny.

Sasuke usłyszał cichy jęk, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że pochodzi z jego własnego gardła. Wystarczająco otworzył oczy, by dostrzec napiętą pozę swojego dawnego członka z drużyny. Wizualne stymulowanie dodało jeszcze więcej napięcia do jego i tak już bolącego penisa.

Chciał więcej… w jakiś sposób sama gąbka nie dawała mu tego, czego potrzebował.

\- Więc kto… - przyszły Hokage przerwał, nie będąc w stanie zadać pytania, kogo brunet nareszcie wpuścił do łóżka. Zdecydował, że prawdopodobnie nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Dźwięk przerywanego oddechu Sasuke sprawiał, że powoli tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Był tak blisko. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to poczynić dwa kroki do przodu i będzie w stanie…

 _Wynoś się, wynoś się, wynoś się, wynoś się._ Przez jego umysł przewijało się ostrzeżenie. Nie mógł tego znieść. W każdej sekundzie może w nim coś pęknąć i… wziął oddech.

\- Ty… kończysz tutaj. Idę zmienić twoją pościel.

\- Yhn, _Naruto_ – głos Sasuke stał się lekko ochrypły. Pozwolił, by gąbka z pluśnięciem opadła na mokrą podłogę, po czym dłonią kontynuował to, co zaczął.

Głowa blondyna odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Uchihę w momencie, gdy mężczyzna wypowiedział jego imię. Uzumaki nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego członek może w mgnieniu oka stać się twardy, ale intensywny ucisk w spodniach zapewnił go, że w jakiś sposób to osiągnął. I jeżeli nie przestanie obserwować, to był całkiem pewien, że sam za niedługo dojdzie. Widok dłoni Sasuke na jego nabrzmiałej męskości, sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył z przymrużonymi oczami był najbardziej erotyczną rzeczą, jaką w życiu widział. Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę lat, którą Naruto spędził na podróżach z Jiraiyą, to naprawdę wiele mówiło.

Młody Namikaze potknął się, cofając, nie będąc w stanie przestać patrzeć i jednocześnie wiedząc, że musi jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Gdyby brunet był trzeźwy, nic takiego nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Uzumaki pospieszne zrobił klona, by udał się wymienić pościel, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się wyrzuceniem z salonu pustych butelek po sake, które do tego doprowadziło.

\- Czekaj… - wydyszał Sasuke. – Zostań…

Naruto mógł dosłyszeć delikatne plątanie się języka – kolejne przypomnienie, dokładnie dlaczego powinien stąd wypierdalać.

\- _Naruto…_

Błagalny ton, którego przyszły Hokage w życiu nie spodziewał się usłyszeć z ust Uchihy sprawił, że mężczyzna zamarł. Poczuł, jak jego ciało obraca się, by spojrzeć, mimo że jego umysł wrzeszczał, by tego nie robił. Sasuke z zamkniętymi oczami, odchyloną głową opierał się o ścianę, ciągle próbując sobie ulżyć. Widok ten był dla Naruto niczym cios w brzuch. Z pośpiechem wypuścił z siebie powietrze, a jego kolana prawie ugięły się pod ciężarem pożądania, które w nim zapłonęło.

Brunet otworzył oczy, wbijając w blondyna przyćmiony wzrok, prosząc o coś, o czym on wiedział, że nie powinien robić.

Jinchuuriki, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, poczynił krok do łazienki.

\- Sasuke – Naruto wiedział, że jego głos brzmiał prawie jak jęk, ale nie potrafił zyskać kontroli nad swoimi strunami głosowymi. – Nie chcesz tego. Jesteś po prostu…

Na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek. Znacząco zwolnił ruch ręki, kiedy uniósł swojego członka, lekko przeczesując palcami po jego głowie.

\- Myślę, że to bardziej, niż wyraźne, że tego chcę, usuratonkachi. To nie po to na pierwszym miejscu tu przyszedłeś?

Namikaze zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- To właśnie Tsunade kazała ci zrobić. To właśnie powiedziała Sakura, kiedy próbowała.

Naruto ledwo był w stanie dosłyszeć te słowa, kiedy śledził leniwe ruchy bladej dłoni na wściekłym, zaczerwienionym członku. Podstępny głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że Sasuke ma rację… to absolutnie będzie tym, o co prosiła go Godaime. Tak długo, jak oni nie…

Uzumaki nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że już zdążył zmniejszyć między nimi dystans przez podejście do kabiny prysznicowej. Ręka Uchihy błyskawicznie złapała go za włosy, wciągając całkowicie ubranego pod strumień gorącej wody, podczas gdy druga objęła go wokół talii, zwierając ze sobą ich ciała.

Jawna agresja i fala bólu spowodowana brutalnością Sasuke spowodowała, że mózg Naruto całkowicie się wyłączył. Przyszły Hokage uniósł dłonie, wsuwając je we włosy przyjaciela, wbijając się w jego usta. Żaden z nich, poza ich przypadkowymi pocałunkami kilka lat temu, nie miał doświadczenia w całowaniu, ale obydwaj za to mieli całkiem sporo praktyki w agresji i koordynowaniu ruchów ich ciał. Nie minęło sporo czasu, aż ich języki rozpoczęły taniec, przeczesywały zęby, aż usta ssały i wzajemnie się przygryzały.

Kruczowłosy pchnął biodrami o biodra blondyna, zdesperowany, by uwolnić się od nieznośnego napięcia, które budowało się między jego udami.

\- Sasuke, pozwól mi… - Naruto, ignorując dźwięk protestu, przerwał ich pocałunek, osuwając się przy nagim ciele przyjaciela na kolana. Jego twarz znajdowała się dokładnie naprzeciwko ociekającego członka Uchihy.

W tym momencie jinchuuriki pragnął pozbyć się ubrań i wbić w kruczowłosego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego w życiu. Wiedział jednak, że nie jest tu dla jego własnej przyjemności. Użytkownik Sharingana potrzebował kontaktu, potrzebował uwolnienia. I to właśnie Naruto postanowił mu dać. Wystarczająco dużo czytał i widział podstawowy akt oralnego seksu, by wiedzieć, że przyniesie to więcej przyjemności, niż kiedykolwiek byłaby w stanie przynieść jego ręka.

Ignorując nieprzyjemną sensację ograniczania jego ruchów przez przemoczone ciuchy, blondyn zacisnął palce wokół dłoni Sasuke, całkowicie oplatając jego przyrodzenie, zwalniając rozszalałe ruchy bruneta.

\- Shhh… - powiedział, gdy kruczowłosy wydał z siebie kolejny dźwięk pragnienia. Zacisnął dłoń wokół podstawy jego członka, pochylając twarz do przodu i delikatnie, prawie czule, wziął głęboki wdech, zapamiętując unikalny zapach Uchihy. Z prawie przerażeniem czuł, jak odciska się on w jego pamięci.

\- _Ngh_ – Sasuke wygiął do przodu biodra, gwałtownie przyciskając członka o twarz blondyna.

Uzumaki chciał rozpiąć zamek od spodni i uwolnić swoją boleśnie twardą erekcję, ale zmusił się do skupienia uwagi tylko i wyłącznie na stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie.

Prysznic zdążył już zmoczyć całe ich ciała, więc młody Namikaze nie miał żadnego problemu z włożeniem do ust śliskiej męskości kruczowłosego.

\- O Kami, _kurwa_! – jęknął Uchiha.

Naruto zadrżał na dźwięk, który wyrwał się z gardła bruneta. Świadomość, że to on stał za straceniem kontroli przez Sasuke w sposób, w jaki sobie nigdy nie wyobrażał…

Na nieznajome uczucie kogoś dotykającego jego męskości Sasuke dyszał, przeklinał… a wiedza, że to Naruto klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami i to on za tym wszystkim stał… jego wcześniejsze zabawy bladły w porównaniu do tego, co teraz się z nim działo. Mgliście rozumiał teraz, o czym wszyscy gadali, kiedy rozwijali się w temacie seksu oralnego. Dalsze rozważania poszły jednak w siną dal, kiedy blondyn zaczął ssać.

Przyszły Hokage wykorzystywał wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek czytał czy słyszał jako uczeń Jiraiyi. Jeżeli już miał to robić, to posługując się wszelkimi umiejętnościami. Uzumaki Naruto nigdy nie robił niczego połowicznie. Ręką pracował nad podstawą erekcji Sasuke, językiem zaś wędrował wokół jej głowy. Gwałtowne syknięcie Uchihy, kiedy dotarł do wybitnie czułego punktu na samym szczycie sprawiło, że zaczął się lekko śmiać. Wywołane tym wibracje powędrowały w górę penisa bruneta sprawiając, że z większą siłą pchnął biodrami do przodu.

Dłonie jinchuuriki'ego szybko chwyciły kruczowłosego za biodra, by zwolnić ich ruch. Zmusił swoje gardło do zrelaksowania się, dziękując swojej żarłoczności – przez lata pochłanianiu w zawrotnym tempie ogromnych ilości ramenu - za osłabienie odruchu wymiotnego.

Całe ciało Uchihy trzęsło się. Jego ręce wbijały się teraz w ścianę, powstrzymując go od osunięcia się na ziemię.

Przypominając sobie jedną z rzeczy, którą przeczytał, a która zawsze wydawała mu się dość niewiarygodnym źródłem przyjemności, Namikaze zdjął jedną z dłoni z bioder mężczyzny. Nogi Sasuke były pomocnie szeroko rozstawione, pozwalając mu na lekkie odgarnięcie jego jąder tak, by móc za pomocą dwóch palców rozpocząć delikatny masaż wrażliwego miejsca, jakim była położona za nimi skóra. Już myślał o dalszych poczynaniach, gdy położenie rąk Uchihy ponownie się zmieniło. Jedną z nich chwycił blondyna za włosy.

\- _Aghn_ , Naruto! – brunet dochodził. Nogi miał szeroko rozpostarte, głowę odchyloną do tyłu, zaś całe ciało wygięte z przyjemności. Naruto lekko się zachłysnął na nieoczekiwany napływ nasienia do jego gardła, ale kontynuował swoje aż do końca. Kolana odmówiły Sasuke posłuszeństwa. Oszołomiony osunął się na podłogę.

Namikaze spojrzał na dyszącego Uchihę, którego czarne oczy błyszczały zaspokojoną żądzą. Ręka blondyna trzęsła się, gdy skupił całą swoją siłę woli, by wykonać prostą czynność zakręcenia strumienia wody i rzucenia ręcznika do byłego członka drużyny. I wycofania się.

Sasuke leniwie uniósł na niego brew.

\- W dalszym ciągu jesteś twardy.

Oczywiście, że to zauważył.

\- Taa. A ty w dalszym ciągu jesteś pijany. Nie spałem od trzech dni. Idę do domu wziąć prysznic i się położyć.

\- To samo mógłbyś zrobić u mnie.

Naruto zastanawiał się, czy brunet naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ile wysiłku wkładał w to, by się teraz powstrzymywać. Jego całe ciało dosłownie trzęsło się z odpychanej na bok żądzy.

\- Nie. Naprawdę nie mógłbym.

Z tym blondyn obrócił się i, dalej ociekając wodą, wyruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Odwołał swojego klona, zadowolony z faktu, że jego przyjaciel miał przynajmniej świeżą pościel. Nie istniał żaden sposób, by był teraz w stanie zawrócić i dokończyć sprzątanie.

* * *

 ** _Od autorki:_** Jako że część z Was może się nad tym zastanawiać, Naruto potrafi wyczuć zapach seksu, ale nie w taki sposób jak Kiba, który potrafiłby rozpoznać, do kogo dokładnie należy. Tak jak… dwoje normalnych ludzi wyczuje seks, ale w życiu nie będzie wiedzieć, kto się ze sobą pieprzył :P Nasz bohater ma po prostu bardziej wyczulony węch.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Trzeźwy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Ciekawa jestem Waszej reakcji na ten rozdział! Miłego czytania :)

 **Itami Namida –** mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba! ;) co do spotkania z Sakurą, bodajże było wspomniane o tym w pierwszym rozdziale :P a, i też wolę tego Naruto!

 **nayakri –** za bardzo znam Twój ból :P w takim razie muszę Cię ostrzec – tego też nie czytaj, gdy są w pobliżu inne osoby :D

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard** **yaoi** , masturbacja, frot. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

mocno polecam do przesłuchania na youtubie: **Naruto AMV - Won't Let Go**

* * *

 **Rozdział 7: Trzeźwy**

Naruto stał pod lodowatym prysznicem, próbując zagłuszyć umysł. Zgadywał, że skoro nigdy nie chorował, to powinien uważać się za szczęśliwca – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały mokry wrócił ze spaceru w chłodnym powietrzu, a teraz brał zimną kąpiel. Podświadomie zaczął pracować palcami prawej ręki, które stały się lekko odrętwiałe. Prawdopodobnie od zimna.

Chłód nie pomagał. Nic nie pomagało.

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co wydarzyło się pod prysznicem u Sasuke. To nie tak, że jeszcze nigdy o kimś nie fantazjował. Praca korektora – a czasem i nawet autora widmo – pornografii Ero-Sennnina dała mu wystarczającą wiedzę na temat każdego możliwego aktu seksualnego. Jiraiya nie zdobył swojego tytułu za nic. Blondyn wiedział, co należy zrobić z językiem, zębami, ustami, biodrami, by dać większości części ludzkiego ciała należyte uznanie. Tylko dlatego, że w rzeczywistości jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie _robił_ nie oznaczało, że nie jest dobrze zaznajomiony z teorią. Więc oczywistym był fakt, że okazjonalnie fantazjował o różnych sprawach. W końcu był nastoletnim chłopakiem.

Kilka razy myślał o Sakurze. Ale w jakiś sposób wyobrażenia te szybko kończyły się obrazami, jak dziewczyna wrzeszczy i uderza go w głowę, co równie szybko niszczyło wszelkie seksualne żądze.

Ale z Sasuke było tak inaczej… zamiast samych wyobrażeń Naruto miał teraz trochę realnych wizji do odtwarzania w umyśle. I, jasna cholera, nie potrafił tego wyłączyć. Czuł się tak, jakby każda synapsa w jego mózgu została przeprogramowana, by przechowywać obrazy nagiego Uchihy pod prysznicem. Sposób, w jaki woda spływała po jego ciele… sposób, w jaki jego usta lekko otworzyły się, gdy zaczął dyszeć… jego wzrok… mikstura niebezpieczeństwa i ekscytacji.

Na samą myśl Naruto poczuł, jak jego członek coraz bardziej twardnieje. Przeklął.

Jasny gwint, nawet myśl o możliwości zaatakowania go przez kruczowłosego w czasie, gdy przycisnął go do kabiny prysznicowej sprawiła, że jego męskość zaczęła ociekać preejakulatem. Namikaze uderzył czołem o ścianę i zajęczał. Jego ciało drżało od zimna, a jego problem nawet nie miał zamiaru przestać być problemem.

Porzucając zamiar pozbycia się erekcji przez zamrożenie, przekręcił kurek na normalną temperaturę i sięgnął po mydło. Rozszerzył lekko nogi i oparł się o kafelki, kiedy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na członku. Zdał sobie sprawę, że stał mniej więcej w tej samej pozycji, co nie tak dawno Sasuke. Tak jakby ich pozycje zostały odwrócone. I ta myśl wywołała mentalny obraz klęczącego na podłodze Uchihy z ustami wokół jego przyrodzenia, co w mgnieniu oka posłało blondyna na wyżyny.

\- _Kuuuuurrrwaa_ – wydyszał.

Teraz kolejny obraz wżarł się w jego umysł. Rozwiązał jeden problem, ale definitywnie stworzył kolejny. I najgorsza była myśl, że kiedy Sasuke otrzeźwieje, może nawet nic z tego, co między nimi zaszło, nie pamiętać. Albo może i zapamięta i będzie wściekły, że jinchuuriki po prostu nie wyszedł, kiedy odnalazł go pijanego i nagiego na łóżku. I, szczerze, blondyn nawet nie będzie mógł go za to winić. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na siebie tak wściekły. Ale próbował to zrobić, cholera jasna! Niestety był tylko człowiekiem i po prostu… Sasuke był taki…

Naruto westchnął z frustracji.

W tym momencie czuł się tak zmęczony i przytłoczony, że nie był w stanie nawet zacząć sobie uporządkowywać, co zrobi następnym razem, gdy ujrzy przyjaciela – zakładając, że mężczyzna po prostu nie zaatakuje go **Chidori** za wykorzystanie go, gdy był pijany. Uzumaki niedbale wytarł się ręcznikiem, założył pomarańczowe bokserki, po czym pokuśtykał się do łóżka, by się na nie osunąć. Przykrył się prześcieradłem, ponieważ był zbyt zmęczony na to, by odnaleźć pościel, którą musiał w pewnym momencie wykopać na podłogę.

Zasnął w przeciągu kilku sekund.

* * *

Po tym, jak Naruto wyszedł, Sasuke leżał w kabinie prysznicowej pozwalając, by ostatnie fale uniesienia rozlały się po jego ciele. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć innej chwili, w której czuł się tak usatysfakcjonowany czy zrelaksowany. Jego umysł w dalszym ciągu zaćmiony był przyjemnością. Nie widział więc żadnego powodu, by skracać to przez jakikolwiek ruch czy myśl.

Nawet narkotyki nie sprawiały, że czuł się tak dobrze.

Kiedy w końcu zaczął drżeć od zimna, wstał i chwycił za ręcznik. Wycieranie zaczął od swoich włosów, następnie zabrał się za ręce oraz klatkę piersiową. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza przez zęby, kiedy miękkim ręcznikiem przetarł w dalszym ciągu wrażliwe miejsce działań blondwłosego mężczyzny. Sensacja przyniosła ze sobą żywe wspomnienia tego, co dokładnie wydarzyło się pod jego prysznicem.

Siła jego orgazmu wzięła go z zaskoczenia… ekstremalna przyjemność była czymś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie doznał. Same wspomnienie ust i rąk Naruto na nim przyprawiało jego krew o wrzenie, a członka o zainteresowanie. Chciał, by znów to się stało. Była to pierwsza rzecz od zakończenia wojny – bądź prawdopodobniej jeszcze dawniej - o której mógł powiedzieć, że jej szczerze chciał. Nie pozwolił sobie na pragnienie czegoś przyjemnego odkąd stał tam, trzęsąc się i płacząc, w czasie gdy jego brat wmuszał w jego umysł wspomnienia śmierci jego klanu. W tamtej chwili Sasuke czuł, że umarło w nim wszystko, prócz żądzy zemsty.

Kiedy Naruto wmaszerował do jego sypialni, a jego czyste, niebieskie oczy zapłonęły złością i pożądaniem, Uchiha chciał, by coś się wydarzyło. Wszelkie szczątkowe myśli o Itachim, radzie, klanie, wszystkim zostały zepchnięte na bok. Sasuke po prostu pragnął, by Naruto kontynuował obserwowanie go. Skupienie, które za czasów dzieciństwa zawsze przynosiło mu ukojenie, przerodziło się w coś mroczniejszego… potężniejszego.

I kiedy Naruto nareszcie przekroczył próg do jego niewielkiej łazienki, by znaleźć się w jego zasięgu, kruczowłosy nie wahał się. Jego ciało wiedziało, czego pragnęło, umysł zaś stał się uległy, prawie pasywnie obserwujący, kiedy chwycił blondyna, by zewrzeć ich ciała pod strumieniem wody i go pocałować.

Uchiha przeczesał kciukiem po swoich wargach, kiedy jego umysł odtworzył pierwszą chwilę kontaktu. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że doświadczenie to będzie tak intensywne, ale teraz…

Nie miał zamiaru się z tego wycofać. Nie od pierwszej rzeczy, która sprawiła, że aktualnie _poczuł_ coś, coś innego od nienawiści czy przypływu adrenaliny w czasie walki. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że mogą się w nim tlić jeszcze jakieś inne emocje. W dalszym ciągu nie był jednak pewien, czy zostało ich wystarczająco, by to coś znaczyło. Ale był to jakiś początek. Było to coś.

Sasuke zawiesił ręcznik na znajdujący się w łazience wieszak, po czym nagi powędrował do sypialni. Wyciągnął parę miękkich, bawełnianych spodenek, a następnie położył się na świeżej pościeli, którą, jak przypuszczał, życzliwie zmienił dla niego klon przyjaciela. _Albo nie tak życzliwie_ – pomyślał z niewielkim rozbawieniem, przypominając sobie wywołaną zazdrością złość, którą ukazał mu blondyn, gdy odnalazł go w osobliwej sytuacji na łóżku.

Przypomniał sobie swoją własną reakcję na tę złość. Sprawiła ona, że kruczowłosy poczuł się… potężny. Agresywny. Młody mężczyzna _chciał_ , by Naruto go pragnął w tamtym momencie. I, ku jego zdziwieniu, tak się stało. Uchiha zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście było to takie zaskakujące… myślą tą jednak postanowił zająć się później, kiedy jego umysł stanie się wolny od alkoholu oraz seksu.

Nawet bez Sharingana kruczowłosy posiadał prawie fotograficzną pamięć. Przypuszczał, że związane to było z genetycznie zintensyfikowanym połączeniem pomiędzy oczami, a umysłem większości członków jego klanu. Było to zarówno ich błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem. Kiedy jego mózg automatycznie rejestrował każdy detal, nie sprawiało mu żadnych trudności powtarzanie jego działań oraz ich konsekwencji raz za razem, z perfekcyjną jasnością.

Sasuke mógł sobie przypomnieć sposób, w jaki źrenice Naruto zwęziły się, kiedy obserwował, jak masturbuje się pod prysznicem – w podobny sposób, w jaki zwężały się, kiedy byli zwarci ze sobą na polu walki. Uchiha rozpoznawał już to spojrzenie. Widział je już u niezliczonej liczby innych osób, ale nigdy u blondyna. Pożądanie.

Nozdrza przyszłego Hokage lekko się rozszerzyły, tak jakby chciał pochłonąć większą ilość zapachu Sasuke.

I czuł, jak blondyn się trzęsie, gdy całowali się pod prysznicem. Czuł dreszcze, które spustoszały jego ciało, gdy uklęknął pomiędzy jego udami.

Uchiha poruszył się na łóżku, zaciskając palce na pościeli. Wymiana pod strumieniem wody była dość jednostronna. Sasuke definitywnie chciał wyrównać rachunki.

Mroczne spojrzenie, które posłał mu Naruto, gdy powiedział mu, że musi odejść… było czymś więcej od przyjaźni.

Przynajmniej w tamtej chwili Uzumaki go pragnął. I potencjalnie pragnął go, gdy wcześniej prowadzili ze sobą sparing – aczkolwiek nie był tego w stu procentach pewien. Żądza walki i żądza seksu była podobna, przynajmniej dla kruczowłosego. I, w ich wypadku, być może ze sobą połączona. Myśl na temat tego, co mogło się wydarzyć, spowodowała, że Sasuke naprężył biodra. Przesunął dłoń na brzeg swoich spodni, ale nie do ich środka.

Eksperymentował już z masturbacją na wiele sposobów. Teraz wiedział jednak, że bledła ona w porównaniu do innych form sprawiania sobie przyjemności. A Sasuke nigdy nie należał do osób, które zadowalały się namiastkami.

Użytkownik Sharingana poczuł ukłucie złości na fakt, że Naruto poszedł do siebie. Wiedział, że blond shinobi był zmęczony. Rysowało się to na jego twarzy. Wiedział też, że zmęczenie nie było jedyną przyczyną, dla której Namikaze uciekł z jego domu.

Uchiha cynicznie się uśmiechnął. Naruto uciekł, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu próbował być „dobrym przyjacielem". Założył, że tylko dlatego, że Sasuke pił, to oznaczało to, że nie wiedział, czego chciał. Nonsens. Kruczowłosy doskonale wiedział, czego teraz pragnął.

I wiedział również, że jego przyjaciel także tego chciał. Przynajmniej tego ranka. Ale żeby to się stało, musiał uwolnić blondyna od jego mantry na temat „tylko przyjaciół". I tak nigdy nie brzmiało to wiarygodnie. Sasuke zawsze był nieusatysfakcjonowany słabymi tłumaczeniami Uzumaki'ego a propo jego fiksacji na jego punkcie. Widział jego inne przyjaźnie i nigdy nie szły tak daleko czy głęboko. Naruto zawsze był gotów wszystkim się przeciwstawić, nawet walczyć z nimi, by zapobiec próbom zabicia Uchihy.

Ale blondyn tak naprawdę nigdy nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego się nie podda w walce o Sasuke. Wszyscy już to zrobili i go porzucili. Wszyscy.

Nawet on sam.

Kruczowłosemu zawsze przeszkadzał fakt, że nie potrafił znaleźć wiarygodnej przyczyny, dla której Naruto tak wytrwale za nim dążył. Przyjaźń? Nie. Przyjaźń nie była wystarczająca. To, co się właśnie wydarzyło, było zdecydowanie czymś większym niż przyjaźń. Sasuke widział czyste pożądanie i adorację w oczach młodego Namikaze, gdy obserwował go pod prysznicem. Czuł w jego spojrzeniu zaborczość. Widział błysk ciemniejszej strony obsesji Naruto, której wcześniej nie dostrzegał bądź nie rozpoznawał.

Na tę myśl Uchiha rozszerzył odrobinę nogi, czując napływ siły na świadomość, że mężczyzna, który zostanie Hokage, mężczyzna, który został okrzyknięty wybawicielem wioski, pragnął _go_. Upadł na kolana i ssał jego męskość, jakby była ona jedynym źródłem wody, a on umierał z pragnienia.

Sam ten fakt stanowił pewną zemstę na Liściu. Wszyscy chcieli obrócić Naruto przeciwko niemu. Użytkownik Sharingana mrocznie się zaśmiał. Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, jaki rodzaj więzi istniał pomiędzy nimi. Ale Sasuke nareszcie wiedział. Nareszcie rozumiał.

Nie był dla niego nieznajomy fakt żądzy innych ludzi, by posiąść go seksualnie. Odkąd pamiętał był obiektem seksualnych pragnień zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn. Ale nigdy nie zostały one przez niego odwzajemnione. Nigdy nie wywołały nawet podobnego pragnienia.

Sasuke nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem, że to, co czuł względem Naruto, było definitywnie pożądaniem. Sama myśl dotycząca blondyna będącego w ten sposób z kimkolwiek innym sprawiała, że Sharingan kruczowłosego aktywował się. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jinchuuriki był seksualnie doświadczony, czy potencjalnie w jakiejkolwiek relacji. Zgadywał, że gdyby tak było, to Sakura by mu o tym powiedziała.

Ale z tego, co Uchiha wiedział na temat syna Yondaime, wątpił, że młody mężczyzna kiedykolwiek wszedł w poważną relację. Kruczowłosy wziął powolny wdech. Naruto był zbyt zniszczony. Tak jak on. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie wpuścić kogoś innego. Nie w ten sposób. Naruto żył całe lata w świadomości, że jego ciało było jedyną barierą pomiędzy wioską, a demonem, który pragnął ją zniszczyć.

Był przyzwyczajony do bycia nienawidzonym za to, co zostało w nim zapieczętowane i dorastał nie znając tego przyczyny, próbując wyjść do ludzi, by zostać surowo odepchniętym, z drwinami i kpinami na ustach. Ciężko byłoby młodemu Namikaze zrobić jakiś ruch w kierunku próby zaangażowania się w normalny związek poza zwykłymi interakcjami w obrębie jego drużyny.

Sasuke poczuł, jak buzuje w nim stara złość na myśl o tym, co robiła wioska jej bohaterowi, wioska, dla której ochrony tak ciężko walczył. Jej członkowie szybko zaczęli udawać, że nic się nigdy nie stało, zaczęli pozwalać, by Uzumaki raz za razem kładł dla nich swoje życie na szali. Bez żadnego wahania. Nigdy nie rozliczając za to, co mu zrobili.

Uchiha nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie móc tak wybaczać… lub, mówiąc perfekcyjnie dokładnie, był całkowicie pewien, że nigdy by nie wybaczył. Wielu mieszkańców Konohy nienawidziło go za to, co zrobił. Nienawidzili jego brata i całego jego klanu za kłamstwa, którymi zostali nakarmieni. Za ich nieskończoną zdolność do nienawiści bez przyczyny, za niestawianie czoła konsekwencjom ich działań kruczowłosy patrzył na nich ze wzgardą. Bezrozumne owce.

Nie był tu dla nich. Nic go nie obchodzili.

Wrócił do Konohy, ponieważ zmusił go do tego Naruto. I został, ponieważ nie znalazł nic godnego wysiłku jej opuszczenia. Był słynnym kryminalistą rangi S. Jego wygląd był wszędzie rozpoznawalny, co czyniło życie w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu wcale nie lepszym od obecnego. I ta wioska miała za członka jedyną osobę, w której Sasuke widział wartość.

Jedyną osobę, która go zawsze rozumiała, nawet częściowo. Prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek był w stanie zrozumieć go Itachi.

Naruto powiedział, że wychodzi, ponieważ Sasuke był pijany. Można to było w prosty sposób naprawić. Uchiha wiedział, że blondyn nie żartował, kiedy powiedział, że idzie spać. Nie widział zatem powodu, dla którego powinien przyspieszyć obrót spraw. Sasuke to prześpi. A następnie pójdzie odnaleźć Naruto.

Istniały sprawy, które musiał przedyskutować ze swoim „najlepszym przyjacielem".

* * *

Naruto leżał w swoim łóżku. Nie był pewien, jak długo spał, ale coś go obudziło. Jego prawa ręka całkowicie zdrętwiała. Musiał na niej dziwnie spać.

Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć obserwującego go z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy, opierającego się o ścianę Sasuke. Najwyraźniej fakt, że mężczyzna ponownie znajdował się w jego mieszkaniu oznaczał, że zapamiętał chociaż część tego, co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło. Naruto nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy też źle. Ale twarz Uchihy była mniej ściągnięta, jego wzrok mniej martwy… od wielu lat. Może jednak Tsunade miała rację? Nie będąc w stanie dłużej znosić ciszy, syn Czwartego ją przerwał.

\- To staje się już zwyczajem. Twoje pojawianie się w mojej sypialni i przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę zachowanie w czasie, gdy ja śpię – powiedział, próbując uformować coś na kształt żartu. Nie czuł się na tyle przytomny, by być w stanie poradzić sobie z tą konfrontacją. Jeżeli w ogóle miała takowa nastąpić. W dalszym ciągu nie potrafił tego stwierdzić.

Brunet stał tam – on w pełnym ubraniu, blondyn zaś znów tylko w swoich bokserkach - jakby było to dla niego najnaturalniejsze na świecie miejsce.

\- Przyszedłeś do mojego łóżka, więc stwierdziłem, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli ja przyjdę do twojego.

Jinchuuriki nie mógł powstrzymać żaru, który na słowa kruczowłosego przeszedł w górę po jego szyi, na policzki. Sasuke nie mógł mieć na myśli tego, jak to zabrzmiało, ale Naruto nie mógł nic poradzić na dławiący kaszel, który wydobył się z jego gardła.

W ciemnym spojrzeniu, które – w porównaniu do niego - było dekoncentrująco przebudzone i czujne, przyszły Hokage dostrzegł błysk rozbawienia. Najwyraźniej Sasuke wytrzeźwiał. I chciał porozmawiać.

Naruto ponownie zacisnął palce prawej dłoni i usiadł, zdenerwowany, że kończyna dalej odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Zraniłeś się w rękę? – zapytał użytkownik Sharingana, jak zwykle potrafiący wyczytać w jego przeciwniku nawet najsubtelniejsze oznaki słabości.

Blondyn przeczesał swoje włosy.

\- Po prostu dziwnie spałem.

Sasuke parsknął.

\- No co? Jesteś takim perfekcyjnym, pierdolonym ninja, że nigdy nie śpisz dziwnie? – zapytał lekko zdenerwowany syn Yondaime. Jego przyjaciel zawsze był w stanie skierować jego myśli na tor rywalizacji ze sobą… ewidentnie nawet i w kwestii pozycji w czasie snu.

Sasuke po prostu uniósł brew, a następnie odepchnął się od ściany, by powędrować do niewielkiej kuchni. Naruto pusto się w niego wpatrywał. Usłyszał dźwięk włączonej wody. Czy kruczowłosy zamierzał zostać na… - rzucił wzrokiem na znajdujący się w jego pokoju zegar, wskazujący mniej więcej północ - … obiad? Uzumaki spał przez dwanaście godzin. Teraz jego biologiczny zegar będzie popieprzony, ponieważ jego ex-członek drużyny obudził go w środku nocy, zamiast poczekać z tym do ranka. Wszystko to nasuwało na myśl pytanie, dlaczego Sasuke się tu zjawił, jak gdyby nigdy nic robiąc coś w jego kuchni o północy.

Dźwięk płynącej wody sprawił, że blondyn zdał sobie sprawę z osobistych potrzeb do załatwienia. Powędrował do łazienki, po drodze chwytając koszulkę z krótkim rękawem oraz spodnie od dresu. Czy Uchiha dał mu odrobinę prywatności, ponieważ wiedział, że potrzebował…

Nie. Nie zamierzał siedzieć i zastanawiać się, czy Sasuke mógł stwierdzić, że zachciało mu się sikać. Kurwa, nawet jeszcze dobrze się nie obudził. Po tym, jak sobie ulżył, umył dłonie i przy okazji ochlapał twarz zimną wodą w nadziei, że jego mózg się obudzi.

Użytkownik Sharingana znajdował się w jego mieszkaniu, a Naruto nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego i czego mógł od niego oczekiwać. Stwierdził jednak, że założenie na siebie ubrania zawsze jest dobrym pomysłem, więc włożył to, co ze sobą zabrał, po czym na boso udał się do kuchni, by zastać tam gotującego ryż bruneta.

\- Więc kiedy twoje dawne lokum zostało całkowicie zburzone przez Paina, nie chciałeś dostać czegoś lepszego? – kruczowłosy zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, kładąc pokrywkę na jedynym garnku będącym w posiadaniu młodego Namikaze.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie tak, że mam sporo czasu na zabawianie się. I tak jestem rzadko w domu, a nawet jeżeli to przebywam tu sam. Jedyne, co tu robię, to śpię. Większe mieszkanie wydawało się marnotrawstwem.

Uchiha przytaknął, przeglądając zawartość szafek.

\- Um… czy ty właśnie gotujesz mi obiad?

Kruczowłosy popatrzył na niego krzywo.

\- Dwukrotnie wysprzątałeś mój dom. Stwierdziłem, że mogę zrobić ci coś do jedzenia, skoro wiem, że przez cały dzień nic nie jadłeś.

Umysł Uzumaki'ego wirował. Czy powinien poruszać temat tego, co tego ranka wydarzyło się pod prysznicem? Co w ogóle jego rozmówca pamiętał? Nie wydawał się zły. Nie wyglądał na to, żeby… Naruto zwalczył nagłą ochotę przywalenia głową w stół. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien teraz powiedzieć.

Podniósł wzrok, by dostrzec przyglądającego się mu z lekkim rozbawieniem Sasuke. Źrenice jinchuuriki'ego zwęziły się. Całe zdenerwowanie poszło w siną dal. _Pierdolony Uchiha._

\- Czy to dlatego, że Tsunade kazała ci to zrobić? – zapytał nagle kruczowłosy. Jego głos był definitywnie mniej swobodny, niż wtedy, gdy wypytywał się o mieszkanie blondyna.

Naruto zamarł. Wiedział, że musiał ostrożnie odpowiedzieć. Wyraz twarzy jego rozmówcy w niczym mu nie pomagał. Nie wiedział, co myślał o tej sytuacji. Czy był wściekły? Zniesmaczony? Zaciekawiony?

Syn Czwartego wziął powolny wdech, nalewając sobie szklankę wody.

\- Masz na myśli… ten poranek kiedy…

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś mi loda pod prysznicem. Tak.

Blondynowi ledwo udało się nie stłuc trzymanego w dłoni naczynia. Z naciskiem na ledwo.

\- Ja… - spojrzał w twarz Sasuke, rozpaczliwie poszukując podpowiedzi, co powinien powiedzieć, aby nie skończyło się na aktywowaniu Sharingana czy próbą jego dekapitacji. – Sasuke… ja tylko… ty spojrzałeś… i ja…

\- Czy zrobiłeś to, bo kazała ci Tsunade? – powtórzył Uchiha, czyniąc krok do przodu. Jego głos stwardniał.

Naruto czuł się przygwożdżony przez intensywność wzroku przyjaciela. Dał mu jedyną możliwą odpowiedź.

\- Nie.

Sasuke powoli zamknął dzielący ich dystans, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Wyciągnął dłoń przeczesując palcami palce Namikaze, by odstawić na stół trzymane przez niego naczynie.

\- To dobrze – powiedział niższym głosem, kiedy owinął rękę wokół szyi blondyna i powoli przyciągnął go do siebie, aż w końcu ich usta lekko się złączyły.

Naruto mógł wyczuć miętę w jego oddechu. Żadnego alkoholu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może w dalszym ciągu śpi albo w jakiś sposób udało mu się uwięzić w genjutsu, ponieważ był całkiem pewien, że to nie jest możliwe. Ale kiedy usta Sasuke zaczęły naciskać na jego z większą siłą, w końcu przyciągnął go bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek.

\- Sasuke… - wydyszał coś pomiędzy pytaniem, a modlitwą.

Uchiha po prostu ponownie go pocałował, jeszcze szerzej otwierając ich usta. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, co się właśnie działo. Pragnął eskalacji, która wydarzyła się wcześniej, eskalacji, która całkowicie przyćmiła jego umysł. Obudził się sam w swoim łóżku, znowu na kacu. Ale, w przeciwieństwie do każdego innego poranka od jego powrotu do Konohy, miał coś, co pragnął po przebudzeniu osiągnąć. Chciał odnaleźć Naruto i zobaczyć, jak bardzo to, co czuł, zostało zintensyfikowane przez alkohol, jak bardzo było to prawdziwe. I pragnął się dowiedzieć, czy blondyn zrobił to, bo musiał, czy też dlatego, że sam tego chciał.

Kiedy poczuł, jak dłonie przyszłego Hokage wbijają się w jego biodra, poczuł rozchodzącą się po jego ciele falę gorąca, poczuł, jak jego rosnąca erekcja przywiera do odpowiadającej mu erekcji Naruto, poznał odpowiedzi na obydwa pytania.

Poza palącymi miejscami kontaktu pomiędzy ich ciałami, jego umysł stał się rozkosznie przyćmiony. Kiedy był z nim w ten sposób, czuł się lepiej, niż po alkoholu czy opium. Chybotliwie wypuścił z siebie powietrze, kiedy dłonie jego partnera przeczesały po jego plecach, zaciskając się na koszuli po to, by chwilę później zastopować. Poczuł, jak po ramionach Uzumaki'ego przechodzi dreszcz i zdał sobie sprawę, że usiłuje się powstrzymywać.

Uchiha uniósł usta znad ust Namikaze, przerywając ich pocałunek. Spojrzał w niekończącą się otchłań błękitu, która wpatrywała się w niego z prawie rozpaczliwym pożądaniem.

\- Ostatnim razem powiedziałeś, że przestałeś, ponieważ byłem pijany – powiedział, przeczesując kciukiem w dół koszulki blondyna, póki nie dotarł do jej samego końca. Wsunął palce pod spód, pozwalając ich czubkom przeczesać po płaskim, naprężonym brzuchu. Poczuł, jak pod wpływem jego dotyku napinają się mięśnie młodego shinobi. – Jestem wyraźnie trzeźwy. Dlaczego się powstrzymujesz? – nacisnął, wędrując dłonią na klatkę piersiową Naruto, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dotykanie innej osoby w ten sposób wywoływało u niego tak niesamowite emocje. To tylko skóra i mięśnie i kości, ale…

Uzumaki wziął gwałtowny wdech, kiedy palce kruczowłosego trafiły na jego sutek. Na ten dźwięk źrenice Uchihy zwęziły się. Powtórzył ruch z większą siłą.

\- Kurwa, Sasuke – powiedział Naruto, uderzając głową o ścianę, próbując zmusić swój mózg do współpracy.

Na twarzy użytkownika Sharingana pojawił się uśmieszek. Tym razem użył swoich nieznających litości palców do pełnej zabawy. W przeszłości nawet nie brał pod uwagi męskiego sutka jako obiektu zainteresowania. Nie miał on żadnego celu w kwestii funkcji reprodukcyjnej. Ale obserwowanie przygryzającego wargę, powstrzymującego jęk na jego dotyk Naruto sprawiło, że stał się nagle bardzo ciekawy, co sprawią inne rodzaje dotyku tej partii ciała.

Niedbale złapał za dół koszulki Namikaze, by ją z niego zedrzeć. Blondyn stał tam przez chwilę, pozwalając, by Uchiha mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Również i on chciał zedrzeć z partnera ubranie, ale nie był za bardzo pewien, czego on chciał i jak daleko miały zajść sprawy. Ale wiedział bez wątpienia, że jak Sasuke zacznie zdzierać z niego ubranie, to nie będzie istniała żadna opcja, by mógł przestać.

\- Sasuke… - Naruto znów zaczął, chcąc w jakiś sposób uformować pytanie. Przypomniał sobie słowa Tsunade na temat tego, by pozwolić Sasuke regulować tempo i określić, z czym czuje się komfortowo. Uzumaki był całkiem pewien, że to nie to miała na myśli, ale i tak radę uważał za dobrą. Nie wiedział, czego potrzebował użytkownik Sharingana. Wiedział jednak, że będzie dla niego tym, kogokolwiek pragnął.

\- Żadnego gadania – powiedział Uchiha, równomiernie pocierając obydwa sutki blondyna, obserwując, jak stają się coraz twardsze. – Czułe – wymamrotał, tak jakby robił mentalną notatkę.

\- No co ty – wycedził przez zęby jinchuuriki, pozwalając, by jego głowa lekko się odchyliła, kiedy Sasuke pochylił się i eksperymentalnie polizał jeden z zaczerwienionych obiektów jego zabawy. – Kurwa! – Naruto lekko wygiął plecy.

Kruczowłosy zaśmiał się.

\- _Bardzo_ czułe. Tak jak u dziewczyny.

Przyszły Hokage zmierzył go wzrokiem, już czując chęć rywalizacji, którą zawsze wywoływał u niego ostatni z klanu Uchiha. Złapał mężczyznę za koszulkę, rozrywając już i tak poharatane ubranie, by po chwili wepchnąć go do niewielkiej sypialni.

\- A co ty w ogóle mógłbyś wiedzieć o kobiecych sutkach? – zawarczał.

Sasuke uniósł brew, ale pozwolił Namikaze, by popchnął go na łóżko.

\- Prawdopodobnie tyle co ty – odparował.

Naruto spauzował w czasie aktu wyjmowania koszulki kruczowłosego z jego fioletowego obi. W oczach chłopaka dostrzegł rozbawienie. Rzucał mu wyzwanie.

\- Och, naprawdę?

Blondyn pochylił głowę do miejsca, w którym znajdował się teraz odkryty sutek Uchihy. Powoli polizał go płaską częścią języka, by po chwili owinąć się wokół samą końcówką, a następnie przeczesać z wyczuciem zębami.

Ciemne oczy Sasuke nie spuszczały wzroku z ruchu języka blondyna na jego ciele. Przypomniał sobie ten poranek, kiedy Naruto wydawał się doskonale znać specyficzne rzeczy, które mógł robić swoimi ustami, rzeczy, w czasie których wykonywania czuł się niesamowicie dobrze. Jego źrenice zwęziły się. Działania języka Uzumaki'ego świadczyły o praktyce.

Wyciągnął dłoń, po czym wplątał ją w blond włosy, odciągając partnera od obecnie wykonywanej przez niego czynności – mimo, że przynosiła mu ona fale rozkoszy.

\- Co, kurwa? – zapytał Naruto, ostrożnie mu się przyglądając. Czy Sasuke zdecydował, że jednak tego nie chce? W tym momencie młody Namikaze nie sądził, że w Konosze znajduje się wystarczająco wiele zimnej wody, by zabić jego erekcję.

\- Kto? – wycedził kruczowłosy.

\- Co? – zapytał jinchuuriki, usiłując zmusić swój mózg do domyślenia się, o co chodziło jego towarzyszowi.

\- Powiedziałeś, że wiesz więcej.

Naruto wiedział, że nie powinien czuć tyle przyjemności z faktu ujrzenia zaborczości w oczach bruneta. Wyszczerzył się. Mógłby przysiąc, że w ciemnym spojrzeniu Sasuke dostrzegł również błysk czerwieni.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, ile pornografii przeczytałem u boku Ero-sennina?

Uchiha zrozumiał pełną implikację tego pytania.

\- Więc… ty nigdy… - pozwolił, by zapanowała cisza.

\- Nie – powiedział syn Czwartego, lekko się rumieniąc, ale równocześnie próbując nie być zbyt zawstydzony.

Na twarzy jego rozmówcy znów pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek. Uwolnił włosy jinchuuriki'ego od morderczego uścisku, by wsunąć dłoń za jego szyję i powoli pociągnąć do pocałunku.

\- Ja również.

Naruto ponownie odciągnął głowę, by spojrzeć na bruneta.

\- Ale… zeszłej nocy… widziałem twoje łóżko.

Sasuke uniósł brew, ale lekki rumieniec pokolorował także i jego policzki.

\- Myślałem, że dopiero co powiedziałeś, że podróżowałeś z Jiraiyą. Na pewno potrafisz to rozgryźć, dobe.

Blondyn pomyślał o tym, co widział. Po chwili jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły. Wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Jasna cholera, Sasuke. Definitywnie masturbowałem się w swoim czasie, ale… cholera, to hardkor.

Uchiha ponownie zmrużył oczy. Znów zacisnął palce na włosach przyszłego Hokage, by popchnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku, tym razem mniej delikatnego. Naruto nawet nie miał zamiaru się opierać. Zamiast tego skupił się na przypomnieniu sobie wszystkiego, o czym pisał Jiraiya – co sprawiało, że czuło się dobrze, jak spowodować, by twój partner krzyczał z przyjemności. Przycisnął kciuki do zagłębienia powyżej bioder kruczowłosego, kiedy powoli wykonał ruch.

Obydwaj wzięli silny wdech. Sasuke szybko się uczył, więc już po chwili załapał tempo i wyważył siły do momentu, w którym zarówno on, jak i Naruto prawie szczytowali. Uzumaki jęknął, nie chcąc tego tak szybko kończyć, po czym chwycił mocno za biodra Uchihy, by go zatrzymać.

Brunet wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, ale zatrzymał się w chwili, gdy poczuł, jak dłonie jinchuuriki'ego szarpią się z węzłem na jego obi. Zdecydowanie zgadzając się, że pozbycie się ubrań będzie dobrym pomysłem, pospiesznie mu z tym pomógł.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Naruto, kiedy kontynuował walkę z węzłem tym razem w talii jego towarzysza.

Z początku Sasuke przypuścił, że to tylko nerwy sprawiają, że blondyn jest lekko nieskoordynowany, ale kiedy spojrzał na miejsce jego szarpania się z paskiem, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.

Bez myślenia aktywował Sharingana, by poobserwować dłoń Namikaze.

\- Naruto… co ty kurwa zrobiłeś ze swoją ręką?

Po raz pierwszy Uzumaki spojrzał na kończynę, która przeszkadzała mu od chwili powrotu z misji. Mógł dostrzec lekką zmianę jej zabarwienia. I przypomniał sobie pieczęć, którą pozostawił Danzou. Pieczęć, o której myślał, że ją z sukcesem rozbroił.

Naruto spróbował skupić w ręce chakrę. Zasyczał z bólu. Sasuke nie wyłączył Sharingana.

\- Musisz iść do szpitala.

Blondyn wiedział, że nie mógł powiedzieć słowa na temat pochodzenia tego urazu. Danzou słynął ze swoich unikalnych pieczęci. Ludzie mogliby się dowiedzieć, nad czym pracował, czego dotyczyło jego obecne zadanie.

\- Nie. Muszę udać się do Tsunade.

Sasuke już był w trakcie zakładania koszuli. Spojrzenie miał poważne.

\- W takim razie chodźmy.


	9. Rozdział 8 - Misje

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Idealnie trafiłam - akurat dzisiaj wyszły odcinki z ostateczną walką Naruto i Sasuke w anime. Oglądając je, popłakałam się. Scena z akompaniamentem OST "Sadness and Sorrow" trafiła prosto w moje uczucia. I powiedzcie mi jak, oglądając tego typu sceny, można potem w ogóle zgadzać się na inne pairingi, niż oni? Toż to kipi uczuciami i to wcale nie braterskimi pomiędzy nimi. I jak jeszcze ewentualnie byłabym w jakimś stopniu (ale nie całkowicie) zrozumieć związek Naruto i Hinaty, tak Uchiha i Sakura? Nie... Dla mnie manga zakończyła się na rozdziale 699, tylko w scenie z puknięciem w czoło zamieniam Sakurę na naszego blondyna :P A jeżeli chodzi o dalszy ciąg, to na całe szczęście istnieje jeszcze fanfiction oraz wiarygodne kontynuacje kanonu takie jak tłumaczone przeze mnie "Healing the Broken" (no i w dalszym ciągu czekam na kolejne pomysły fanów SasuNaru i ich nowe kanoniczne historie).  
Musiałam się wygadać. Tyle emocji dzisiaj...

 **Itami Namida –** coś czuję, że Ci się spodoba :P

 **nayakri –** a co powiesz na taką akcję?

 **SilentAqua –** strasznie mi pochlebiłaś Twoim komentarzem. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zawiodę na dalszych etapach tłumaczenia!

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **yaoi** , stosowanie narkotyków, choroba psychiczna. Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

polecam do przesłuchania: **Starset – My Demons** oraz, przy ostatniej scenie SasuNaru, **Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST - He Who Howls And Rages**

* * *

 **Rozdział 8: Misje**

* * *

 _Naruto spróbował skupić w ręce chakrę. Zasyczał z bólu. Sasuke nie wyłączył Sharingana._

 _\- Musisz iść do szpitala._

 _Blondyn wiedział, że nie mógł powiedzieć słowa na temat pochodzenia tego urazu. Danzou słynął ze swoich unikalnych pieczęci. Ludzie mogliby się dowiedzieć, nad czym pracował, czego dotyczyło jego obecne zadanie._

 _\- Nie. Muszę udać się do Tsunade._

 _Sasuke już był w trakcie zakładania koszuli. Spojrzenie miał poważne._

 _\- W takim razie chodźmy._

* * *

Naruto zawahał się. Jeżeli Sasuke z nim pójdzie, nie będzie istniał żaden sposób na ukrycie pochodzenia jego urazu. I Sasuke był wystarczająco inteligentny, by być w stanie szybko połączyć fakty i wiedzieć, do czego dążył blondyn.

Uzumaki poszedł do kuchni, gdzie podniósł swoją koszulę i powoli ją założył. Przez cały czas mógł wyczuć na plecach wzrok Uchihy. Wiedział, że jego wahanie i milczenie zostało przez niego należycie odnotowane.

\- Okej. Idziemy – powiedział, obracając się, by bezpośrednio spojrzeć na bruneta.

Naruto widział, jak na jego słowa z Sasuke wyparowuje chociaż część napięcia. Najwyraźniej przygotowany był na odrzucenie. Jinchuuriki obdarował go krzywym uśmiechem. Zawsze pokładał swoją wiarę w kruczowłosym przyjacielu. Teraz był zbyt stary, by próbować to zmienić. Nie czekał jednak z niecierpliwością na reakcję Tsunade, kiedy pojawi się u niej wraz z Uchihą.

Zanim odwrócił się, by ściągnąć ryż z kuchenki, zanim zostanie kompletnie spalony, w odpowiedzi został nagrodzony maleńkim drgnięciem kącika ust Sasuke. Zaczęli w ciszy pokonywać ciemne ulice Konohy w kierunku wieży Hokage.

* * *

Naruto dał znak pilnującym wejścia strażnikom ANBU.

\- Jesteśmy tu, by spotkać się z Baa-chan – powiedział zdecydowanie. Mężczyźni byli już przyzwyczajeni do faktu, że blondyn posiadał praktycznie bezproblemowy dostęp do Wieży, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Tsunade szkoliła go do przejęcia obowiązków Hokage. Spięli się jednak, gdy dostrzegli, kto mu towarzyszył.

\- Nie dostaliśmy od Tsunade-sama żadnego pozwolenia na odwiedziny tej nocy – rzekł jeden z nich, wbijając chłodny wzrok w Sasuke.

Młody Namikaze poczuł, jak zjeża się na widok wrogich spojrzeń, którymi ANBU obdarowywali jego przyjaciela. Rozumiał ich powody. Ale nie lubił tego. Przypominały mu o podobnych spojrzeniach, które sam otrzymywał od ludzi jako dziecko. Strach przed niebezpieczeństwem przeistoczony w nienawiść przez brak zrozumienia.

Uchiha po prostu zignorował to, stojąc z wysoko uniesioną głową. Najwyraźniej nie było to dla niego nowe czy zadziwiające. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i przykleił na twarz uśmiech, który prawdopodobnie tylko Sasuke byłby w stanie rozpoznać jako fałszywy.

\- Więc… jeżeli _wy_ chcecie iść obudzić Baa-chan i ją o to zapytać, to my w takim razie poczekamy. Mamy jednak istotną informację, o której powinna wiedzieć i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru oberwać za czekanie z powiedzeniem jej o tym aż do rana. Więc to wasz wybór. Albo wy ją budzicie, albo my to zrobimy.

Pomimo ich statusu ANBU, obydwaj mężczyźni lekko się wzdrygnęli. Nikt będący przy zdrowych zmysłach nie budzi Godaime Hokage, chyba że wioska dosłownie zostałaby zaatakowana. Strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, a następnie cofnęli się, by pozwolić Naruto i Sasuke przejść.

Na twarzy Uzumaki'ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Tak też myślałem.

ANBU stwierdzili, że gdyby zdrajca – Uchiha – coś spróbował, to Piąta Hokage oraz młody mężczyzna, który będzie Szóstym, z pewnością go powstrzymają. W dalszym ciągu jednak jeden z nich eskortował parę, dopóki nie dotarli do pokoju.

* * *

Naruto i Sasuke zatrzymali się przed kunsztownie wyłożonymi boazerią drewnianymi drzwiami. Był to jeden z niewielu budynków w Konosze, który został zbudowany jako idealna kopia swojego poprzednika przed zniszczeniem wioski przez Nagato. Jinchuuriki spojrzał na towarzysza.

\- Ach… będziesz prawdopodobnie chciał trzymać się z tyłu. Pozwól, by to mnie ujrzała jako pierwszego.

Uchiha zawahał się, po czym wycofał. Blondyn wypuścił powietrze z płuc, by po chwili z pełną siłą zaczął walić w drzwi.

\- Oi! Baa-chan!

Strażnik ANBU zniknął w kłębie dymu, nie chcąc przypadkowo znaleźć się w linii ognia, kiedy kobieta dotrze do progu. Nie chciał być nawet w tym samym budynku, co ona.

Naruto kontynuował czynność przez prawie minutę, aż drzwi nagle szeroko się otworzyły, ujawniając stojącą za nimi, lekko rozczochraną, mierzącą go wzrokiem Tsunade. Miała założoną na sobie cienką koszulę nocną i szlafrok, co z pewnością przyprawiłoby Jiraiyę o zgubny krwotok w nosa, gdyby miał przyjemność to zobaczyć. Ta przelotna myśl wywołała u blondyna ukłucie smutku i zarazem przyniosła na jego twarz lekki uśmiech.

\- Jeżeli nie powiesz mi, że Pain został wskrzeszony i znów ma zamiar zetrzeć wioskę z powierzchni ziemi, lepiej zacznij biec, gówniarzu.

\- Baa-chan – powiedział chłopak, błagalnie unosząc ręce do góry, kiedy Piąta grożąco podniosła palec. – Sądzę, że nie rozbroiłem jednej z pieczęci tak dobrze, jak myślałem.

Na to Sasuke uniósł gwałtownie głowę, zaś dłoń Senju zamarła, a na jej twarzy wykwitło zatroskanie.

\- Wejdź. Tutaj strażnicy nie są w stanie monitorować konwersacji – kobieta obróciła się, kątem oka dostrzegając Uchihę. – Naruto… - rzekła ostrzegawczo.

\- To on dostrzegł problem z moją ręką – powiedział Namikaze, mentalnie upierając się, gdyby kage zamierzała wyprosić kruczowłosego.

\- To dlatego aktywował Sharingana?

Na wieść, że Tsunade została o tym poinformowana, Naruto i Sasuke spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Na całe szczęście ANBU śledzący bruneta po prostu wykrył aktywację chakry i nie był wystarczająco blisko, by wiedzieć, co jeszcze robili w mieszkaniu Uzumaki'ego.

\- Tak – odparł jinchuuriki. – Czy będziemy dyskutować na ten temat na korytarzu?

Godaime westchnęła, po czym obróciła się i weszła do pokoju, zapraszając młodych mężczyzn. Uchiha ostrożnie zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Zawsze jeszcze bardziej komplikujesz sprawy, gówniarzu. Ale w porządku. Czy powiedziałeś mu, skąd masz ten uraz?

\- Nie – powiedział bez wyrazu Naruto. – Rozkazałaś mi milczeć – kiedy stawiał czoła Tsunade, poczuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Sasuke.

Kobieta parsknęła.

\- Więc zamiast mówić mu, po prostu zabrałeś go ze sobą, by sam mógł to rozgryźć. W którymś momencie będziemy musieli przedyskutować sprawę podążania za duchem rozkazu, a nie jego literą – Naruto już otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale mu przerwała. – Pozwoliłam mu wejść do środka, prawda? W takim razie podaj mi rękę, dzieciaku. Pozwól mi zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Piąta zaczęła go badać, pozwalając, by jej chakra spenetrowała tkanki, badając naturę rany. W pewnym momencie wzięła głęboki wdech, a jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły.

\- To… to pewien rodzaj Przeklętej Pieczęci. W pewien sposób jest podobna Pieczęci Żniwiarza, którą Trzeci użył na Orochimaru, ale ta została jakoś wbudowana w zwój zamiast bycia użytą przez konkretną osobę – ponownie, tym razem z o wiele większą uwagą, przyłożyła dłonie do ręki chłopaka.

Naruto rzucił okiem na Sasuke. Mógł wręcz dostrzec, jak kręcą się w jego głowie trybiki. Nie istniało wielu shinobi, którzy potrafili pieczęci w ten sposób. Jeszcze mniej byłoby w stanie zastawić w zwoju tego typu pułapkę. Twarz Uchihy stała się biała, kiedy zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, co mogło się wydarzyć.

\- Taa, ale… potrafisz to naprawić, prawda? – zapytał syn Czwartego, próbując zrobić to z przekonaniem.

\- Ja… nie jestem pewna – rzekła Tsunade, w dalszym ciągu marszcząc w koncentracji czoło w czasie badania. – Usiłuję zrobić, co mogę, by naprawić szkody, ale nie wiem, jak ten proces całkowicie zatrzymać. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Chakra Kuramy interweniuje w sprawie efektów pieczęci… gdyby tego nie robiła, do tej pory z pewnością straciłbyś już całą rękę. Wygląda na to, że została zaprojektowana tak, by się rozprzestrzeniać, a w efekcie końcowym zabić ofiarę. Na całe szczęście nie została stworzona przeciwko jinchuurikim. Działanie pieczęci nie rozszerzyło się poza rękę.

\- Ale… chakra Kuramy powstrzyma ją, prawda? – spytał lekko zdenerwowany Naruto. – Moja ręka nie stanie się bezużyteczna?

Hokage przygryzła wargę, po czym wycofała dłonie.

\- Muszę iść to zbadać. Cholera, Danzou – zaklęła pod nosem, ale nie na tyle cicho, by obecni w pokoju shinobi jej nie usłyszeli. Blondyn spojrzał na nią, zdając sobie sprawę, że celowo to zrobiła. Celowo nie unieważniała rozkazu, by Uzumaki nie wtajemniczał Sasuke w szczegóły misji, ale za to sama w efektywny sposób go w tym wyręczyła.

\- Co mogę zrobić? – zapytał jinchuuriki.

\- Żadnych misji, dopóki sprawa ta nie zostanie rozwiązana – Tsunade rzekła stanowczo. – Przywołam tu z powrotem Saia, ale zajmie mu to około dwóch dni. Jest jedną z najlepszych osób w dziedzinie fuuinjutsu, no i trenował pod okiem Danzou. Chociaż… - kobieta złowrogo zmierzyła wzrokiem ramię jej następcy – Danzou zawsze trzymał przy sobie swoje najpotężniejsze sekrety. Za bardzo się bał, że na samym końcu zostanie zdradzony. Sai może, ale nie musi o tym wiedzieć – kątem oka spojrzała na Sasuke. – Byłeś uczniem Orochimaru. I walczyłeś, a w końcu pokonałeś lidera Korzenia.

Słowa te zostały wypowiedziane z miksturą respektu i potępienia. Uchiha przyjął to do świadomości.

\- Wiem, gdzie znajduje się większość badań Orochimaru nad pieczęciami. Miejsce to znajduje się niecałą dobę od wioski. Mogę być w stanie coś odnaleźć – brunetowi nie była obca ironia tej sytuacji. Jeszcze raz miał opuścić wioskę w poszukiwaniu wiedzy Wężowego Sannina przez ciąg wydarzeń, który uruchomił Danzou. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, że tym razem zrobi to z błogosławieństwem Hokage.

\- Idę z tobą – rzekł beznamiętnie Naruto.

Ewidentnie Uchiha nie był jedyną osobą, która przypominała sobie ostatni raz, kiedy się to wydarzyło.

\- Jesteś bezużyteczny, jeżeli nie potrafisz używać twojej ręki, by tworzyć pieczęcie – rzekł użytkownik Sharingana. Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia o stopniu przyspieszania działania Przeklętej Pieczęci. Sasuke wolałby, by Naruto został razem z Tsunade, która będzie go monitorowała. Spoglądając jednak na blondwłosego ninja brunet zdał sobie sprawę, że kłótnia będzie w tej chwili bezowocna.

Źrenice Namikaze zwęziły się, a jego wzrok stwardniał.

\- W dalszym ciągu jestem bardziej użyteczny niż ninja, który przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, zamiast trenować, siedział na tyłku i się upijał.

Pomimo sytuacji Sasuke poczuł, jak jego usta prawie formują uśmiech. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Uchiha, który insynuował, że jest lepszym shinobi od Naruto w każdej okoliczności sprowokuje jego reakcję. Nawet z kapeluszem Hokage, który praktycznie już spoczywał na głowie przyjaciela.

\- Tch. W porządku. Po prostu nie wchodź mi w drogę – rzekł, po czym rzucił okiem na Tsunade, która z rozbawieniem im się przyglądała.

Rozbawienie jednak minęło, kiedy zaczęła mówić.

\- Sasuke. Jestem pewna, że zdałeś sobie sprawę z… delikatności tej sytuacji. Istnieje wiele osób, które nie będą zadowolone, gdy dowiedzą się, że personalne informacje na temat Danzou są właśnie weryfikowane. To misja rangi ANBU. Nie może wyjść na jaw nic na temat rany Naruto czy celu waszych poszukiwań. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

Brunet stał całkowicie nieruchomo, ale atmosfera panująca w prywatnym pokoju Hokage wręcz buzowała mroczną złością. W końcu zabrał głos:

\- Nikt nie zna się bardziej ode mnie na naturze kontaktów Danzou… ani nie zdaje sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństw związanych z ich ujawnieniem.

Piąta nic nie powiedziała, ale jej wzrok wyraźnie złagodniał. To prawda. Żadna osoba w wiosce nie straciła więcej przez działania Danzou, ukryte machinacje, niż stojący przed nią chłopak. Już nieważne, co więcej mogła powiedzieć na temat Sasuke czy Itachi'ego – to Shimura był tym, kto uruchomił całą tę spiralę wydarzeń. Na samym końcu wina leżała u stóp tego martwego mężczyzny.

Obserwowała, jak dwaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa opuszczają jej pokój, mentalnie notując sobie lekko obronną pozę, którą przyjął podążający za Naruto Sasuke. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. Nieważne, jak zła była ta sytuacja – i z niej najwyraźniej wynikało coś dobrego. Zbiegły shinobi, który w pewnym momencie swojego życia przyrzekł zniszczyć Konohę, teraz najwyraźniej usiłował chronić jej przyszłego Hokage.

* * *

Naruto i Sasuke przemierzali ulice wioski. Obydwaj musieli się spakować i przygotować na podróż do kryjówki, w której – jak wskazał Uchiha – istniała największa szansa odnalezienia jakichkolwiek informacji na temat pieczęci. Tsunade przywołała Shizune, by przeprowadzić własne badania w bibliotece Hokage, mimo że sporo dokumentów zostało stracone wskutek ataku Paina.

Zbliżał się świt. Część właścicieli sklepów kierowało kroki do swoich stanowisk, by przygotować się do kolejnego dnia. Naruto widział lękliwe, czasem pogardliwe spojrzenia, którymi obdarowywali Sasuke. Sprawiały, że czuł sobie wściekłość, mimo że brunet nawet nie zdawał się ich zauważać.

Nie mieli pojęcia, przez co musiał przejść Uchiha „dla dobra wioski". Nie mieli żadnego prawa, by go osądzać. Syn Czwartego poczuł, jak zaciska dłonie w pięści. Wiedział, że w tej chwili nic nie mógł z tym zrobić… prócz tego, co zaczął. Sprawi, że wioska zrozumie, co zrobiono Sasuke. I Itachi'emu. Owszem, nie zgadzał się z pewnymi podjętymi przez nich wyborami, ale jako że obydwaj byli od dzieciństwa tak bezwzględnie manipulowani… to czy w ogóle mieli jakąś szansę wybrać coś innego?

Nieważne, co Naruto zrobi jako Hokage, nieważne, jakie popełni błędy, nigdy nie ukryje spraw w sposób, w jaki zrobił to Trzeci. Jeżeli będzie musiała zostać podjęta ciężka decyzja, zrobi to i od razu weźmie na barki jej konsekwencje… a nie zrzuci je na sieroty, by później się z tym rozprawić. Spoglądając na napięte ramiona przyjaciela, blondyn przyrzekł to sobie z tym samym ferworem, jak niegdyś, gdy wbił sobie nóż w dłoń, obiecując, że już nigdy nie ucieknie z pola walki. Były to dwie obietnice, których nie złamie nawet w ramionach śmierci.

Rozeszli się. Sasuke skierował kroki do swojego położonego na obrzeżach wioski domu. Naruto obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel odchodzi, mentalnie notując sobie jego napiętą postawę. Mógł od niego wyczuć fale powstrzymywanej złości – był wręcz zdziwiony, że nie pękały od nich okna, obok których przechodził. Uzumaki martwił się wyrazem twarzy Uchihy. Czuł zdziwienie, że nie zapytał go o więcej informacji na temat natury tego, czego już dowiedział się o Danzou. Ale… kiedy obserwował, jak brunet znika za rogiem, Namikaze zaczął przypuszczać, że prawdopodobnie już sam sporą część z tego rozwikłał. Blondyn odwrócił się i zaczął powrót do swojego lokum. Nie wiedział, jak Sasuke zareaguje na informacje, które odnalazł w kryjówce lidera Korzenia. Detale tego, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, były o wiele gorsze, niż to, co sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał.

Nie wiedział, czy te informacje zamkną ten epizod w życiu przyjaciela… czy też go złamią.

* * *

Sasuke przemierzał gruzy po niegdyś dumnej dzielnicy klanu Uchiha. Nic już nie widział. Tracił kontrolę. Kiedy w biurze Tsunade zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, było mu tak ciężko powstrzymać zalewające go wspomnienia… teraz łamały go. Wspomnienia tej nocy, kiedy jego życie zostało roztrzaskane. Obrazy zakodowane przez jego własne oczy. Fałszywe wspomnienia, które Itachi jako pierwsze odcisnął w jego umyśle. I wtedy ostatnie, prawdziwe, którymi na samym końcu podzielił się z nim. Jego klan. Jego rodzice. Jego brat.

Wszyscy martwi.

Sasuke poczuł, jak ogarniają go nudności, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie lekko się trzęsą. Stracił kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. Nie potrafił odepchnąć obrazów.

Potknął się na schodach prowadzących do jego domu. Walczył z drzwiami. W końcu znalazł się w środku, zamykając się. Oparł się o ścianę, dysząc.

Pieczęć Danzou. Naruto został ranny przez pieczęć, którą umieścił Danzou w celu zabicia każdej osoby, która jej dotknie. Naruto… przeszukiwał rzeczy Danzou.

Musiało stać się to gdzieś na zewnątrz wioski, ponieważ Sasuke osobiście przeszukał każdy śmieć, który pozostawili po sobie lider Korzenia oraz reszta rady. I nic nie znalazł.

Misja.

Naruto musiał odnaleźć kryjówkę Shimury. Tą, która nie została zniszczona. Misje blondyna… te, na które chodził od trzech miesięcy. Te, po których wracał zawsze wykończony, zawsze z poważnymi stratami w chakrze. Polował na dowody czegoś. Nie potrzeba tu było geniusza, by wiedzieć, czym to „coś" było. Przez cały ten czas syn Czwartego musiał szukać dowodów, że Itachi działał pod rozkazami lidera Korzenia. I rady. I jeżeli Naruto dotknął czegoś, co Danzou uznał za wystarczająco ważne, by założyć na to taką pieczęć…

Odnalazł to.

Dłonie Sasuke trzęsły się. Zacisnął je w pięści, czując, jak jego paznokcie przecinają skórę. Czuł się tak, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Potknął się w drodze do łazienki, gdzie opróżnił zawartość żołądka.

Dotknął palcami swoich oczu, udręczony faktem, że były jedyną rzeczą, jaka pozostała mu po jego bracie, jego rodzinie, jego klanie. Nienawiść, którą odczuwał… wściekłość z powodu niesprawiedliwości, krzywdy… wszystko to zalało go, zaczęło dławić. Jego żołądek znów wydał mu się ciężki.

Naruto odnalazł dowody, że Danzou wydał wyrok śmierci na jego klan. Dowody, że Itachi nie był potworem, za jakiego go wszyscy uważali.

Ale były to też dowody, że Sasuke zabił Itachi'ego… za nic. Jego zemsta na starszym bracie była oszustwem. Oszustwem, za którym stał Danzou. Oszustwem, którego chciał także Itachi. By to zakończyć. Czy mógł to przejrzeć?

Sasuke złapał za krawędzie umywalki, pragnąc przeżyć mordowanie Danzou tyle razy, ile musiał przeżyć horror wspomnień wszystkich rzeczy, których ściągnął na niego ten mężczyzna.

Jego brat popełnił ten czyn… dla niego. By go ocalić. A on… z kolei, go za to zabił. Nawet jeżeli na samym końcu Itachi tego pragnął, planował to… poczucie winy dalej było miażdżące.

Sasuke zamknął oczy, pragnąc odegnać te obrazy. Potrzebował ukojenia. Ciężar był zbyt wielki. Potrzebował, by myśli i wspomnienia zatrzymały się. Choć na krótką chwilę.

Potknął się w drodze do kuchni, gdzie złapał za słoiczek, którego zawartość choć trochę oczyści jego umysł. Sprawi, że miną dreszcze. Naruto wróci tu później, a on potrzebował znów nad sobą panować.

* * *

Naruto nie wiedział, czemu czuł, że musi się spieszyć. Spakował się tak szybko, jak to fizycznie możliwe. Coś działo się z Sasuke. Mógł to stwierdzić przez pozbawioną emocji, pustą ekspresję jego twarzy, kiedy się rozdzielili. Był pewien, że brunet musiał rozszyfrować, czego dotyczyły jego misje. Ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań.

Blondyn miał lekko przyprawiające go o panikę przeczucie, że Uchiha odejdzie bez niego, jeżeli będzie tylko miał taką szansę. Nie przejmując się ulicami, Namikaze ruszył dachami, by dotrzeć do przyjaciela tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Zapukał do drzwi oczekując, że Sasuke go wyrzuci, albo przynajmniej zacznie wrzeszczeć za tak szybkie najście.

Był zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszał spokojny głos kruczowłosego, mówiący mu, aby wszedł do środka.

Jinchuuriki posłuchał się. Znów miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak z jego przyjacielem. Jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu użytkownik Sharingana wyglądał tak, jakby był w szoku z powodu tego, co odkrył, ciało miał sztywne z napięcia, twarz nieprzeniknioną i zimną. Ale teraz… po prostu siedział przy kuchennym stole, wyglądając na dziwnie zrelaksowanego.

Naruto rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko stało na swoim miejscu.

\- Uch… Sasuke? Czy ty… dobrze się czujesz?

Uchiha spojrzał na niego. Miał półprzymknięte oczy i wyglądał na lekko sennego.

\- Hn – odparł, po czym wstał i wyruszył do salonu, najwyraźniej oczekując, że przyszły kage za nim podąży. Przyzwyczajony do czytania ruchów ciała swojego przeciwnika, blondyn zmierzył wzrokiem ruchy bruneta. Dalej była w nim zabójcza gracja, ale w jakiś sposób wydawała się… złagodzona. Spowolniona.

Uzumaki lekko uniósł brew. Zastanawiał się, czy Sasuke znów skrył w sobie wszystkie emocje, ale to również mu się nie zgadzało. Wydawał się być tak szczerze… zrelaksowany. W tych jego srogich wahaniach nastroju było coś, co nie wyglądało na naturalne. Nie wydawało się możliwe.

Kruczowłosy usiadł na złożonym futonie, opierając na poduszkach, z lekko rozchylonymi z niedbałą gracją nogami.

Przez umysł Naruto przeszły obrazy zeszłej nocy. Mentalnie się kopnął. Jego ręka była powoli konsumowana przez jakąś głupią pieczęć, którą pozostawił po sobie Danzou, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel został zmuszony do stawienia czoła wydarzeniom, które zniszczyły jego życie. To nie był najlepszy czas na myślenie o seksie.

\- Więc… zamierzasz mi powiedzieć o tym, co znalazłeś? – zapytał Sasuke, lekko unosząc brew.

Namikaze zawahał się. Wiedział, że po tym, jak tego ranka praktycznie weszli siłą do wieży Hokage, ANBU jeszcze bardziej będą ich śledzić. Wielu z nich okazywało troskę o zarówno Naruto, jak i Tsunade, a Uchiha był zbyt niebezpieczny, by wolno sobie chodzić po wiosce.

Nie mogli usłyszeć tej konwersacji. Wiedział, że od razu zgłoszą jego działania do Piątej, ale, biorąc pod uwagę jej postępowanie tej nocy, miał również przeczucie, że by go zrozumiała. Dłonie blondyna sztywno przeszły przez szereg pieczęci, które pokazała mu Hokage, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Zanotował fakt, że Sasuke aktywował swój Sharingan, kiedy to robił, wyraźnie zapamiętując wzór - aczkolwiek, wskutek zranionej ręki, technikę wykonywał na tyle wolno, że prawdopodobnie brunet wcale nie potrzebował tego robić.

\- Znalazłem rozkaz. Podpisany przez Danzou i radę – powiedział, dokładnie przyglądając się reakcji przyjaciela.

Uchiha zamrugał, a przez jego blade ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Zwyczajnie skinął głową.

\- Jak brzmiał ten rozkaz? – zapytał spokojnie. Naruto zauważył, jak jego palce zaciskają się na materacu.

\- Pisało tam… - jinchuuriki nerwowo polizał wargi, nie będąc pewien, jak to ująć. Musiał to z siebie wydobyć. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co działo się teraz w głowie kruczowłosego. Poza ostrożnie kontrolowaną postawą, wyraźnie mógł wyczytać z jego ciemnych oczu zazębiającą się nienawiść, poczucie winy i ból. – Pisało, że rozkazali Itachi'emu wykonać wyprzedzający atak na klan Uchiha. Danzou i rada stwierdzili, że bezpośrednie negocjacje będą zbyt ryzykowne, a także wyda się, że wiedzieli o spisku. Zdecydowali nie ryzykować straty elementu zaskoczenia. Wierzyli… - Naruto ucichł, przełykając ślinę, ledwo będąc w stanie wymusić z siebie słowa opisujące to, co się wydarzyło. - … wierzyli, że liderzy Uchiha nawet nie będą się po nich spodziewać, że zaatakują bez przeprowadzenia jakichkolwiek rozmów. Zauważyli w tym korzyść, poza tym zwiększało to szanse Itachi'ego na sukces, pomimo faktu, że twój brat już był obserwowany przez klan.

Sasuke usiadł na moment.

\- Więc Danzou i rada nawet nie próbowali negocjować, czy wynająć pośrednika, czy nawet ich wszystkich uwięzić?

Naruto spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nie będzie tego łagodził. Jeżeli miał zostać Hokage, zacznie od rozprawienia się z błędami przeszłości, nawet jeżeli nie należały do niego.

\- Nie. I jeżeli Itachi by się nie zgodził, planowali zabić go zanim zdołałby ostrzec klan. Zgodzili się, że jeżeli opuści wioskę, a żadne dowody nie zostaną odnalezione, pozwolą przeżyć jedynemu dziecku Uchiha.

Brunet wpatrywał się w róg pokoju.

\- Mi.

Uzumaki przytaknął.

\- Tak.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut. Użytkownik Sharingana najwyraźniej przetrawiał wieści.

\- A Itachi i jego dołączenie do Akatsuki?

Jinchuuriki spojrzał na swoją rękę, mgliście zauważając, że – pomimo starań Tsunade - jest delikatnie ciemniejsza niż godzinę temu.

\- Był inny rozkaz. Itachi składał raporty z pobytu tam - nawet na temat własnych przestępstw.

Na to Sasuke uniósł głowę.

\- Są raporty Itachi'ego?

Namikaze zawahał się.

\- Kilka – walczył z tym, ile powinien powiedzieć. Jego przyjaciel zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć o informacjach, które odnalazł na temat klanu Uchiha, informacjach, które oczyszczały imię jego brata. Nawet jeżeli sprzeciwiłby się rozkazom Tsunade, powie brunetowi.

Blondyn mógł stwierdzić, że Sasuke chciał je zobaczyć. Chciał wiedzieć, do czego został zmuszony Itachi. Co chciał zrobić. Naruto czytał je, a to, czego się dowiedział, zmroziło jego krew w żyłach. Jeżeli by mógł, chciałby ochronić Uchihę przed tą wiedzą.

\- Itachi nawet nie próbował ukryć swoich działań. Danzou dobrze wiedział, co musiał zrobić, by stać się wystarczająco respektowanym członkiem Akatsuki, by Nagato chciał cokolwiek z nim przedyskutować.

Sasuke poczuł gulę w gardle na myśl o bracie, który nawet nie chciał zabić dzika, który niszczył ich pola jak jeszcze byli dziećmi. Nawet narkotyki nie były w stanie powstrzymać jego umysłu od ponownego zagłębiania się we wspomnienia.

Naruto dostrzegł smutek na jego twarzy. Bolała go świadomość, że jego przyjaciel cierpi. Blondyn zacisnął dłoń na swoim brzuchu, pragnąc, by istniało coś, co mógłby zrobić. Bez skutku. Niektórych spraw nie dało się naprawić.

Pomyślał, że może odwrócenie uwagi Uchihy będzie najlepszą opcją.

\- To prawie jednodniowa podróż. Powinniśmy niebawem wyruszać. Czy zdążyłeś się spakować?

Uchiha spojrzał na niego na chwilę, po czym wstał i bez słowa przemieścił się do sypialni. Wyciągnął swój plecak i zaczął schludnie składać parę ubrań na zmianę oraz chować kilka rzeczy, które mogą mu się przydać w czasie ich krótkiej podróży.

Przyszły Hokage westchnął. Chciał, by to wszystko było prostsze. Pragnął, by wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Może Sasuke wcale nie miał na to ochoty? Tsunade w większości ustabilizowała jego rękę. Może Sasuke powinien mu po prostu powiedzieć, gdzie ma iść? Mimo że Naruto nie był najlepszą osobą do poszukiwań i orientacji, które księgi i zwoje są odpowiednie. Użytkownik Sharingana prawdopodobnie wyśmiałby go, gdyby zaoferował, że pójdzie sam. Obydwaj dobrze wiedzieli, że blondyn jest zbyt zielony w tych sprawach, by wiedzieć, czego szukać. Większość spraw, których nauczył się jinchuuriki, obracało się wokół walk i treningów, a nie poszukiwań.

Młody Namikaze obserwował, jak Uchiha przeszukuje niewielką, znajdującą się przy jego łóżku skrzynię na ubrania. Mógł dostrzec, że jego dłonie lekko się trzęsą. To nie było w porządku. Nie zmusi Sasuke do tego.

\- Wiesz, Sasuke… właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że – jeżeli mi powiesz, gdzie iść – mogę po prostu poprosić Tsunade, by przekazała Sai'owi, gdzie dokładnie ma się ze mną spotkać. Nie będziesz musiał teraz się stąd ruszać. Danzou nauczył Sai'a sporo fuuinjutsu, a i sam Sai szukał różnych rzeczy na własną rękę. Mógłby pomóc mi rozgryźć, czy Orochimaru ma coś, co mogłoby mi pomóc.

Dłonie Uchihy zamarły na zestawie shurikenów, który miał właśnie wpakować do plecaka. Przez jego umysł przeszedł mentalny obraz Naruto robiącego dobrze Sai'owi. Wściekłość, która na to się w nim obudziła, tymczasowo zepchnęła na bok ból. Obrócił się powoli, by spojrzeć na Uzumaki'ego, usiłując zdecydować, która z jego katan leży wystarczająco blisko, by jej użyć, czy też powinien po prostu spalić tyłek blondyna jedną z jego ognistych technik. Na szczęście dla Naruto, jego wyraz twarzy był przejrzysty jak zawsze. Niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego ze zmartwieniem i współczuciem. Samo współczucie sprawiło, że brunet znów chciał sięgnąć po rękojeść katany… ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma o wiele lepszy pomysł.

Musiał zablokować rzeczy, które właśnie czuł. Walczył z utrzymaniem pod kontrolą własnych emocji. Zazwyczaj to narkotyki oczyszczały jego umysł. Ale tym razem wspomnienia były zbyt silne. Potrzebował czegoś, co sprawi, że zapomni. Niedbale zapiął plecak, po czym położył go na podłodze i oparł o ścianę.

\- Więc… skoro zamierzałeś udać się do znajdującej się w kryjówce bibliotece razem z Sai'em, zgaduję, że powinienem wykorzystać ten czas i bezpośrednio zapytać Orochimaru. Wiem, gdzie prawdopodobnie się teraz ukrywa – na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy już zauważył, jak szok na twarzy Naruto przemienia się w złość z nutą zazdrości. – Powiedział mi, że zawsze będzie zainteresowany w ponownym zobaczeniu się ze mną, nieważne od okoliczności.

\- C-Co?! Sasuke, czy ty kompletnie straciłeś swój pieprzony rozum? Od momentu, gdy miałeś dwanaście lat, ten gość _dosłownie_ pragnął twojego ciała. Czy ty _widziałeś_ , jak zwisał jego język, kiedy obserwował twoją walkę z Madarą i Juubim?

Użytkownik Sharingana wzruszył ramionami ze swobodną gracją, już czując budującą się adrenalinę. Teraz, jako że zrozumiał naturę obsesji Naruto na jego punkcie, nie było mu tak ciężko go zrozumieć. Wiedział, czego chciał od niego blondyn. Było to wygodne, ponieważ Sasuke pragnął tej samej rzeczy. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to popchnąć przyszłego Hokage do słuchania się ciemniejszej strony jego fiksacji. Strony, która zawsze tam była, ale ukryta przez przyjaźń i lojalność do drużyny. Sasuke przyciągała ciemność, którą widział teraz w oczach młodego mężczyzny. Dlaczego zajęło mu tak długo, by ją zauważyć?

Uchiha przechylił głowę na bok, zauważając, jak wzrok Naruto kieruje się na jego odsłonioną szyję.

\- Więc? Dużo ludzi mnie pragnęło, Naruto. Nawet ty, najwyraźniej. Orochimaru jest potężnym sojusznikiem. Jeżeli go poproszę, to jestem pewien, że będzie bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, by mi pomóc.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy poczuł, jak przelewa się przez niego fala wściekłości. Czy Sasuke porównywał go teraz do Orochimaru?

Zanim zorientował się, co robi, Naruto błyskawicznie pokonał dzielący go od bruneta dystans. Wyciągnął rękę, przygważdżając go do ściany.

\- Nie jestem podobny do Orochimaru, ty dupku. A ty _nie_ pójdziesz znów do niego, Sasuke. Tylko dlatego, że pomógł nam w czasie wojny, by uratować własny tyłek nie oznacza, że przy pierwszej lepszej okazji nie wykorzysta szansy zabrania ci ciała – przyszły Hokage pochylił się, pozwalając, by jego słowa trafiały prosto do ucha Uchihy. – Nie jestem słaby jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy odszedłeś, Sasuke. Tym razem potrafię cię od tego powstrzymać.

Kruczowłosy poczuł mroczną falę pożądania i triumfu, kiedy Naruto przyszpilił go do ściany, a jego błękitne oczy ściemniały zabarwione zaborczą złością. Sasuke spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jego własny kunai przyciśnięty był do gardła blondyna. W oczekiwaniu nawilżył językiem dolną wargę.

\- Co jest, Naruto? Czy nie mówiłeś właśnie, że wolałbyś iść razem z Sai'em?

Palce młodego Namikaze zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie wokół bicepsów Uchihy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten na nim zagrał. Kiedy poczuł przy gardle przyciśniętą broń bruneta, jego członek obudził się do życia. Mrocznie zaśmiał się ze swojej słabości. Naprawdę nie powinien go dziwić fakt, że groźba przemocy z ust Sasuke go podniecała.

\- Naprawdę jesteś draniem, wiesz to, Sasuke?

Uchiha nawet nie przejął się odpowiedzią. Wolną dłoń wczepił we włosy Naruto, przyciągając do siebie jego usta. Potrzebował tego. Żaru pomiędzy nimi, który potrafił spalić wszystkie myśli o przeszłości, a także przyszłości.

Przez krótką chwilę przyszły Hokage się nie poruszył, a Sasuke zaczął się obawiać, że go odrzuci. Jęknął z poczuciem ulgi, kiedy sekundę później poczuł, jak przez ciało Naruto przechodzi dreszcz, a następnie wprowadza nogę pomiędzy jego uda, poczuł, jak zaczyna oddawać pocałunek tak, jakby miało nie być jutra.

Sasuke wyrzucił na bok kunai, całkowicie ignorując hałas jego upadku przy skrzynce na broń.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zrobiło się gorąco!


	10. Rozdział 9 - Pierwsze razy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Rozdział wyszedł mi inaczej, niż go wstępnie rozplanowałam, ale Naruto jest tak bezgranicznie zakochany w Sasuke, że... można powiedzieć, że go hołubi. W historii uświadczymy scen zarówno NaruSasu, jak i SasuNaru, co dla mnie wydaje się oczywiste, ale jeżeli komukolwiek z Was sceny te nie będą się podobały - po prostu je pomińcie.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jak zwykle zapraszam na nowy rozdział! I przesyłam Wam spóźnione życzenia Mikołajkowe :)

 **Itami Namida –** tak bardzo się z Tobą zgadzam, nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy! No cóż, dobrze zatem, że istnieje jeszcze nasza wyobraźnia i jej urzeczywistnienie we wszelkiej maści fanfiction… :)

 **nikt, nayakri –** znów pozostaje mi przeprosić za zwłokę, przez nawał nauki są takie tygodnie, że nie ogarniam do końca własnego życia, a co dopiero innych zajęć… mam za to nadzieję, że ten rozdział Wam to wynagrodzi!

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **hard** **yaoi** , przekleństwa. Jeżeli komuś to nie odpowiada, pomińcie! Nie czytajcie, jeżeli nie skończyliście osiemnastu lat.

* * *

 **Rozdział 9: Pierwsze razy**

* * *

 _Uchiha nawet nie przejął się odpowiedzią. Wolną dłoń wczepił we włosy Naruto, przyciągając do siebie jego usta. Potrzebował tego. Żaru pomiędzy nimi, który potrafił spalić wszystkie myśli o przeszłości, a także przyszłości._

 _Przez krótką chwilę przyszły Hokage się nie poruszył, a Sasuke zaczął się obawiać, że go odrzuci. Jęknął z poczuciem ulgi, kiedy sekundę później poczuł, jak przez ciało Naruto przechodzi dreszcz, a następnie wprowadza nogę pomiędzy jego uda, poczuł, jak zaczyna oddawać pocałunek tak, jakby miało nie być jutra._

 _Sasuke wyrzucił na bok kunai, całkowicie ignorując hałas jego upadku przy skrzynce na broń._

* * *

Naruto skierował palce na złącze szczęki kruczowłosego, zmuszając go tym do otwarcia szerzej ust. Ich zęby się ze sobą zderzyły. Wspomnienie Orochimaru odgrzebało tak wiele starej złości, zranienia i zazdrości z chwili, gdy Sasuke opuścił wioskę tak wiele lat temu… Młody Namikaze walczył tak ciężko, tak długo go ścigał. Myśl posiadania Uchihy tutaj, w jego zasięgu prawie go przytłaczała. Pokierował swój język głębiej, smakując ust mężczyzny, wdychając jego zapach, trzęsąc się z siły uczucia zaborczości, które go ogarnęło. Blondyn czuł się tak, jakby zarazem tonął i umierał z pragnienia. Jego dłonie zsunęły się po bladej szyi Sasuke, by po chwili mocniej złapać go za ramiona i przygwoździć do ściany, wydobywając niski dźwięk z jego gardła.

Naruto wiedział, że w swojej obsesji na punkcie Uchihy znajdował się na skraju przepaści, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego ryzyka utraty przez nią zdrowia psychicznego, jak w tej chwili. Jeżeli po tym wszystkim Sasuke znów odszedłby do Orochimaru… w blondynie zabuzowała ciemność. Zanim zdołał to powstrzymać, poczuł nagły przypływ chakry, będącej połączeniem jego własnej oraz uśpionej mocy Kuramy. Czując falę energii, ciemne oczy otworzyły się, obserwując go z kombinacją pożądania i ostrożności. Przez jak wiele nocy widział te tęczówki w swoich snach? Tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego z drwiną i lekceważeniem. To spojrzenie od zawsze było jego motorem. Teraz jednak nie widział pogardy w oczach kruczowłosego.

Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a oczy lekko przymknięte. Wydawały się nieskupione, pozbawione zwykłej im powściągliwości. Widoczne w nich pożądanie wzrosło, gdy Sasuke wyczuł przypływ jego siły. Po chwili jednak zwróciły się na dłoń blondyna. Uchiha złapał go za nadgarstek, powoli odciągając od ramienia.

Uzumaki zdał sobie sprawę, że pod wpływem wzbudzonej chakry jego ręka zaczęła go palić. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Oczy Sasuke zawirowały czerwienią, gdy zaczął egzaminować trzymaną przez niego dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Sasuke… - młody Namikaze zaczął, niepewny, co właściwie ma powiedzieć.

\- Twoja ręka – rzekł użytkownik Sharingana. Jego wzrok, dalej nieskupiony, znów stał się onyksowy. – Musimy iść.

\- Nie – rzekł Naruto, odwracając uścisk w ten sposób, że teraz to jego zraniona kończyna ściskała zaskakująco mocno nadgarstek Uchihy. Sasuke nie miał zamiaru znów odejść. Tsunade powiedziała, że praktycznie zdołała zatrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się jego pieczęci. Nie musieli się już spieszyć. A przyszły Hokage - tuż przed tym, jak wyruszył, by zobaczyć kruczowłosego – otrzymał nowe rozkazy. – Piąta wysłała mi wiadomość, żebym zaczekał, dopóki Kakashi nie wróci ze swojej misji. Ma się to stać tego ranka. Tsunade chce, by ujrzał to przed naszym odejściem – na wypadek, gdyby już coś takiego kiedyś napotkał.

Sasuke co prawda wzmocnił uchwyt we włosach Naruto, ale w dalszym ciągu pozostał nieruchomy. Spojrzenia rywali złączyły się, a Namikaze zdołał odczytać zarówno sceptycyzm przyjaciela, jak i pulsujące pragnienie kontynuacji tego, co zaczęli.

\- Jest okej – blondyn wyszeptał, uwalniając swoją chakrę, powoli pochylając się do przodu, muskając swoimi ustami usta Uchihy. Jego dłonie się trzęsły, ale nie przez pieczęć, która je zniszczyła.

Brunet delikatnie skinął głową. Pozwolił, by jego głowa opadła w tył, delektując się – choć przez krótką chwilę – uczuciem przyciskającego go ciała Naruto. W powietrzu namacalny był żar i oczekiwanie. Sasuke prawie uśmiechnął się, kiedy wyczuł sposób, w jaki trzęsły się dłonie jego partnera.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy wydawał się czekać na zgodę. Jakie to przewidywalne. Sasuke nie odczuwał takich wyrzutów sumienia. Z ostrym szarpnięciem znów złączył ze sobą ich usta, rozkoszując się prawie natychmiastowym uczuciem bycia pochłanianym. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, agresją nadrabiając wszelkie braki w doświadczeniu.

Podniósł głowę, mrocznie się uśmiechając, kiedy poczuł, jak blondyn pochyla się, usiłując znów zaznać jego ust.

\- W takim razie nie przestawaj – rzekł.

Jak takich pięć prostych słów mogło wywołać taki efekt na Naruto? Jak to się stało, że wypowiedzenie przez Uchihę tych niewielkich słów wymazało wszelkie ostrzeżenia i strach przed zbyt szybkim i zbyt głębokim zaangażowaniem, którymi karmił go jego umysł? Chłopak czuł, że balansuje na krawędzi i równocześnie wiedział, że wraz z przekroczeniem tej cienkiej linii nie będzie już odwrotu. Było już jednak zbyt późno, by miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Nie doszło między nimi do żadnych deklaracji. I mimo że Naruto wiedział, że Sasuke nie wchodził z łatwością w jakąkolwiek fizyczną intymność, to naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czego w tym momencie oczekiwał od niego Uchiha. Był pewien jedynie faktu, że ten mężczyzna miał moc, by go złamać. I Naruto wiedział z gorzkiego doświadczenia, że była to siła, którą brunet był w stanie w pełni się posługiwać.

Ale kiedy palce Sasuke wbiły się ostro w jego biodra, bliżej przyciągając do siebie ich ciała, Namikaze wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu. Odkąd skończył dwanaście lat, to kruczowłosy był właścicielem jego duszy. Żaden upływ czasu czy liczba stoczonych pomiędzy nimi walk nie była w stanie rozerwać tej więzi.

Kiedy język Uchihy wtargnął do jego ust, a ich ciała się ze sobą złączyły, blondyn mógł wyczuć, jak szybko bije jego serce.

Naruto czuł, jak napiera na niego twardy dowód żądzy bruneta. Przyszły Hokage odchylił w tył głowę i jęknął. Sasuke go pragnął. Pragnął _go_. Nawet jeżeli nie miało to dla użytkownika Sharingana tego samego znaczenia, co dla niego, Uzumaki wiedział, że nie było to coś zwyczajnego. Sasuke powiedział mu, że nigdy nie było nikogo innego w jego życiu. I z całą pewnością powodem nie był brak ofert. Musiało to coś znaczyć. Nawet jeśli kruczowłosy po prostu potrzebował kogoś, by pomógł mu zapomnieć o koszmarnych wspomnieniach, które przyniosło ze sobą ujawnienie akt Danzou, to Naruto był tym, do którego się zwrócił.

I to samo w sobie było deklaracją, prawda? Kiedy Sasuke go o cokolwiek poprosił? A kogokolwiek? Nawet jeżeli jinchuuriki Kuramy zostanie zmieszany po tym z błotem, był absolutnie gotów zapłacić taką cenę.

Naruto zsunął dłonie w dół ramion partnera, aż do jego smukłych bioder, łapiąc za nie i przyciągając bliżej. Kiedy usłyszał, jak z głębi gardła Uchihy wydobywa się niski dźwięk, stracił jakąkolwiek zdolność analizy tego, co właśnie mieli zrobić. Przerwał ich agresywny pocałunek, by zacząć podążać w dół bladej szyi, będącej źródłem tych niesamowicie seksownych odgłosów.

\- Taaak – wysyczał brunet, odchylając głowę w tył, umożliwiając młodemu Namikaze lepszy dostęp. Potrzebował, by Naruto to kontynuował, by to coś między nimi eskalowało. Owszem, łatwiej byłoby mu to dostać od kogoś, kto by o niego nie dbał, od kogoś, komu po prostu pochlebiałby fakt, że Uchiha pozwolił mu się dotknąć. Ale Sasuke z nikim innym nie opuściłby w ten sposób gardy, z nikim innym prócz Naruto nie pozwoliłby swojemu umysłowi na prawdziwe odpuszczenie.

Poczuł, jak język blondyna zręcznie działa u podstawy jego gardła, prosto nad tętnicą szyjną. Sasuke zadrżał na gorący, mokry dotyk w miejscu, które było tak bezradne w obliczu ataku, w miejscu, gdzie nawet najmniejsze draśnięcie mogłoby przynieść ze sobą natychmiastową śmierć. Pozwolenie komuś na dotyk tam sprzeciwiało się każdemu instynktowi, który wpajał sobie przez ostatnich dziesięć lat, ale w jakiś sposób powodowało to u niego jeszcze większą ekscytację.

Nikt inny nie mógłby dotykać go w ten sposób. To zawsze będzie Naruto. Otumanienie przez opium ułatwiało kruczowłosemu robienie tego, czego chciał. Uczucie ust Uzumaki'ego na jego skórze odganiało wszystkie myśli o Danzou, Itachim… o wszystkich wspomnieniach, od których uciekał. To było to, czego Sasuke potrzebował.

Tylko to.

Chciał więcej. Potrzebował stanu, w którym nie będzie miejsca na myślenie czy analizowanie tego, co się działo. Jak wiele czasu upłynęło od chwili, w której całkowicie sobie odpuścił? Użytkownik Sharingana nie był pewien, czy w ogóle to nastąpiło. Ale mógł z Naruto… jedyną osobą, która rozumiała jego ciemność, ale i tak o niego dbała… nawet gdy sam Sasuke już przestał.

\- Kurwa – Uchiha przeklął, łapiąc za koszulkę jinchuuriki'ego, pospiesznie ją z niego ściągając. Jego umysł w dalszym ciągu był zbyt aktywny. Potrzebował go całkowicie wyłączyć. Czuł, jak dłonie partnera naśladują jego ruchy, rozpinając i rzucając na bok jego szarą koszulę. Zderzenie gorących, nagich, lekko połyskujących od potu klatek piersiowych spowodowało, że obydwaj wzięli głęboki, nierówny wdech.

Sasuke z powrotem przyciągnął do siebie twarz Naruto, złączając ze sobą ich usta, ucząc się gry języków i zębów do momentu, w którym obydwaj równie mocno pocili się i dyszeli, do momentu, w którym ich erekcje naciskały na ograniczający je materiał spodni.

Rozzłoszczony bolącym napięciem, Uchiha sięgnął pomiędzy nich, zrzucając z siebie swoje obi, a następnie, bez przerywania pocałunku, rozwiązał spodnie. Opalone kciuki chwyciły po bokach za ich materiał i wykonały jedno powolne, przekorne koło w niewielkim zagłębieniu gładkiej, bladej skóry nad kośćmi biodrowymi, by w końcu zsunąć ubranie, uwalniając erekcję bruneta. Sasuke zamknął oczy, sycząc, gdy chłodne powietrze z pomieszczenia zderzyło się z jego przegrzanym ciałem.

Naruto podniósł głowę, spoglądając najpierw na czerwone, lekko opuchnięte usta Uchihy, a następnie pozwalając sobie na pełny wgląd na teraz rozebrane ciało partnera. Przyszły Hokage przełknął ślinę na jego perfekcję. Porcelanowa skóra w jakiś sposób była jeszcze bardziej upiększona przez kilka cienkich, białych blizn, które pokazywały, jak bardzo niebezpieczny był ich właściciel.

Namikaze przeczesał palcem po jednym z niewielkich szwów na jednym z żeber kruczowłosego, obserwując sposób, w jaki pod wpływem jego dotyku spinały się jego mięśnie. Czuł na sobie onyksowy wzrok, kiedy pozwolił swoim palcom na powolną eksplorację wyraźnie zaznaczonych mięśni brzucha, stopniowo kierując się do organu, który stał na baczność pomiędzy bladymi, umięśnionymi udami.

Sasuke znów pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu, gdy palce blondyna oplotły się wokół jego męskości. Oparł się mocniej o ścianę, chwytając ją dłonią, kiedy jego umysł nareszcie został oczyszczony z wszelkich myśli. Perfekcyjna nicość. Poczuł, jak gorący oddech Naruto kieruje się w górę jego policzków, a przyjemnie ciepłe usta delikatnie całują każdą powiekę, tak jakby w geście wybaczenia za oczy, które się pod nimi znajdowały.

Gardło Sasuke zacisnęło się, gdy poczuł, jak zalewają go emocje. Nie chciał tego. To było zbyt wiele. Nie chciał, by było „delikatnie". „Delikatnie" wywoływało u niego uczucia, na które nie był przygotowany.

\- Naruto – wychrypiał, pociągając blondwłosego shinobi za talię, prawie rzucając go na łóżko. Źrenice Uzumaki'ego zwęziły się, kiedy wylądował na krwistoczerwonej pościeli, obserwując, jak Uchiha podchodzi do niego z płynną, drapieżną gracją. – Nie chcę powoli.

\- W takim razie okej – odrzekł jinchuuriki, któremu nagle zaschło w ustach. Znał bruneta wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, o co prosi.

Gdy Sasuke znalazł się na brzegu łóżka, ręka przyszłego Hokage wystrzeliła, oplatając się wokół jego przedramienia, nogą zaś objął jego kolano, w rezultacie pociągając młodego mężczyznę tuż obok na materac. Naruto usiadł na nim okrakiem, uważnie obserwując wyraz jego twarzy, by upewnić się, że dobrze go odczytuje. Da Sasuke to, czegokolwiek zapragnie. W obsydianowym spojrzeniu kruczowłosego ani przez chwilę nie odnalazł wahania, gdy ten wyciągnął swoją bladą dłoń, chowając ją za jego szyją, pociągając do kolejnego ognistego pocałunku.

Czułość by go złamała. Uchiha pragnął gwałtowności, intensywności, która nie pozostawi po sobie miejsca na jakiekolwiek rozmyślania. Chciał bardziej znajomego mu uczucia siły i agresji. Złapał za biodra partnera, ocierając się o nie, palcami wbijając w schowane pod spodniami ciało. Sfrustrowane okryciem palce Sasuke sprawnie sobie z nim poradziły, ściągając je w dół, w całym tym pośpiechu je rozdzierając, podczas gdy Uzumaki pomocnie uniósł się, wyrzucając zbędną rzecz na bok.

Jak tylko jego ciało zostało uwolnione, Naruto złapał Uchihę za nadgarstki, przyszpilając je nad jego głową, pochylając się do przodu, by go w ten sposób unieruchomić.

\- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał, łącząc swój wzrok ze wzrokiem przyjaciela.

Źrenice użytkownika Sharingana zwęziły się w złości na świadomość, że blondyn w dalszym ciągu na tyle się kontrolował, by być w stanie wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos. Nie chciał, by w tym momencie którykolwiek z nich nad sobą panował.

\- Czy wyglądam tak, jakby było inaczej? – wycedził przez zęby, wykonując ruch biodrami, po czym ostro wymanewrował rękami, wyrywając się z uścisku Naruto. Przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że ich ciała się ze sobą złączyły. – Przestań zwlekać. Chyba że się _boisz_ – kruczowłosy pozwolił sobie na zaakcentowanie tego ostatniego słowa. Jak wiele razy dogryzali sobie tym za bycia dzieciakami?

Na twarzy jinchuuriki'ego Kuramy pojawił się uśmieszek. Prawdę mówiąc Sasuke nie znajdował się zbyt daleko od prawdy, choć w życiu by mu się do tego nie przyznał. Zamiast tego więc wzmocnił uścisk na jego nadgarstkach i obniżył głowę. Zacisnął zęby na jednym z sutków Uchihy, w międzyczasie sprawnie działając językiem, by odwrócić jego uwagę od uszczypnięcia, po czym po chwili to powtórzył. Powoli kołysał się biodrami, zapewniając wystarczającą siłę tarcia na stopniowe zbudowanie napięcia, ale zarazem niepozwalającą im na dojście.

Gdzieś w głębi swojej duszy podziękował Jiraiyi i jego zboczonym pisemkom.

Sasuke wygiął się pod nim, zwiększając nacisk i tempo pchnięć. Czy nie powiedział przed chwilą, że nie chce powoli?

Namikaze uwolnił nadgarstki bruneta, by złapać go za biodra, zwalniając ich ruchy i tym samym zarabiając od niego ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

\- Jest lepiej z odrobiną gry wstępnej, obiecuję – rzekł Naruto, wyszczerzając się na widok rozzłoszczonej twarzy Uchihy.

Dłonie użytkownika Sharingana ponownie znalazły ostoję we włosach blondyna, gdy ten przesunął się w dół jego ciała, pozostawiając za sobą ślad po malinkach, spotęgowany faktem jasnej karnacji kruczowłosego. Na ten widoczny dowód jego obecności na ciele Sasuke Naruto poczuł, jak zalewa go fala zaborczości. Mógłby przyrzec, że w czeluściach jego umysłu usłyszał pełne aprobaty mruczenie Kuramy, choć równie dobrze mogłyby być to jego własne, próbujące się w ten sposób usprawiedliwić animalistyczne zapędy.

Oplótł dłoń wokół podnieconej męskości partnera, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem o jej szczyt do momentu, w którym Sasuke dyszał, wyginając się, desperacko potrzebując dalszej stymulacji.

\- Kurwa, Naruto! Pospiesz się! – wywarczał Uchiha, mrużąc oczy na parskającego śmiechem Uzumaki'ego.

\- W porządku, w porządku! – odparł syn Yondaime, w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając, choć jego członek aż podskoczył na rozkazujący ton chłopaka. Zdał sobie sprawę, że miał niecałą minutę do czasu, w którym Sasuke zdecyduje się całkowicie przejąć pałeczkę i poprowadzić sprawy w swoim, o wiele szybszym tempie. Aktualnie to czuł zaskoczenie, że już tak się nie stało. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to, co Naruto podejrzewał na temat wiedzy bruneta w zakresie seksu, przyszły Hokage był całkiem pewien, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie, aby to on sam za pierwszym razem przejął prowadzenie. Co prawda chakra Kuramy by go uleczyła, ale i tak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na bycie rozerwanym na pół, a zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy mógł temu zapobiec.

\- Czy masz jakikolwiek lubrykant? Emulsję? – po spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył go użytkownik Sharingana Namikaze był zadowolony, że wykorzystał swoją okazję. Jiraiya pisał kilka razy na temat analnego seksu. Lubrykant był podstawowym czynnikiem prowadzącym do „usatysfakcjonowania partnera".

Sasuke sięgnął po niewielki, stojący na szafce nocnej słoiczek.

\- To maść. Powinna dać rady, prawda?

Jinchuuriki otworzył pojemniczek, po czym przyjrzał się gęstej, kremowej substancji.

\- Tak – odparł, rozsmarowując ją na swoich palcach i członku, a następnie zwracając do Sasuke. Prawie ponownie zapytał go, czy jest pewny, ale powstrzymało go niebezpieczne zmrużenie oczu Uchihy. Naruto stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jak po prostu się pospieszy i zacznie działać.

Decydując – jeżeli miał to zrobić dobrze - o konieczności odwrócenia uwagi bruneta, jedną ze swoich rąk zajął się jego erekcją. Lepki żel zredukował tarcie, zastępując je ssaniem, które sprawiło, że Sasuke znów zaczął wyginać plecy.

Uzumaki obserwował, jak palce Uchihy wbijają się w pościel i poczuł, jak na ten widok i z jego członka uwalnia się preejakulat. Pot rozświetlał jasną skórę i znajdujące się pod nią wyrzeźbione mięśnie, czyniąc z mężczyzny bardziej żyjącą rzeźbę aniżeli zwykłego śmiertelnika.

\- Widzisz? – wydusił z siebie blond shinobi. – Lepiej z lubrykantem, prawda?

Naruto obrócił w dłoni jądra partnera, lekko je pociągając, po czym z powrotem zajął się jego męskością. Sasuke nawet nie próbował odpowiedzieć, jęcząc z rozkoszy. Jinchuuriki wiedział już, że ma rację.

Młody Namikaze wziął chybotliwy wdech i – ciągle działając przy członku Uchihy – lekko uniósł biodra partnera, umieszczając je na swoich kolanach. Wyciągnął drugą, pokrytą maścią dłoń, po czym powoli przeczesał śliskim palcem po jego wejściu, naciskając delikatnie i jednocześnie z wystarczającą siłą, by Sasuke wiedział, co właśnie robi.

Kiedy nie doczekał się odrzucenia, Naruto powoli zwiększał nacisk aż do momentu, w którym jego palec spenetrował cel. Oczy kruczowłosego otworzyły się, a blondyn nadał dłoni ślizgającej się po jego erekcji odpowiednie tempo, przeczesując ją kciukiem, czując zbierającą się tam wilgoć.

Uchiha nie był niedoedukowany. Wiedział, o czym świadczył pytający się go palec. Zdecydował, że fakt zapytania się blondyna o lubrykant oznaczał, że ten wiedział, co robi, więc po prostu uniósł swoje biodra i z większą siłą pchnął w oplatającą go dłoń. Jeżeli w pewnym momencie stwierdzi, że nie podobają mu się ogarniające go doznania, wtedy po prostu zamieni ich pozycje.

Na tę wyraźną zgodę Naruto nerwowo wypuścił z płuc powietrze. Chciał sprawić, by Sasuke czuł się dobrze. Uchiha wydawał się tak niecharakterystycznie zrelaksowany. Przyszły Hokage spojrzał w czarne oczy, zauważając, że w dalszym ciągu były lekko nieskupione i zamglone. Pożądanie? Tak przypuścił, zadowolony z odprężenia partnera – to ułatwi mu zadanie. Pospiesznie wsunął palec głębiej, kątując go tak, by znaleźć zlokalizowany gdzieś tutaj punkt…

\- _Ahn_ , kurwa! – użytkownik Sharingana złapał go za nadgarstek, powstrzymując przed wycofaniem ręki. – Jeszcze raz – rzekł krótko i zwięźle.

Na twarzy Uzumaki'ego pojawił się uśmieszek, a jego własny członek pozytywnie zareagował na to, co właśnie widział. Obserwował, jak policzki czarnowłosego mężczyzny rumienią się z pożądania, kiedy powtarzał ruch palcem, obserwował grę mięśni pod jego skórą… Naruto nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze będzie się mógł powstrzymywać, ale jednocześnie miał świadomość, że musiał to zrobić właściwie. Wsunął kolejny palec, po czym znów powtórzył te same kroki, aż w końcu użył trzeciego w celu rozciągnięcia ciasnej obręczy mięśni. Powtarzał to raz za razem, dopóki obydwaj nie drżeli i oblewali się potem.

Widział, jak zaciskają się mięśnie brzucha Uchihy i kiedy już myślał, że zaraz dojdzie, użytkownik Sharingana odtrącił jego dłoń, sycząc na nagły brak kontaktu. Chwycił za jego męskość.

\- Koniec ze zwlekaniem. Albo mnie teraz przelecisz, albo to ja zaraz to z tobą zrobię.

Kiedy na te słowa krew uderzyła mu do głowy, Naruto był całkiem pewien, że stracił sporą liczbę szarych komórek. Sasuke nie musiał mu tego powtarzać dwa razy. Blondyn zarzucił jego kolana na swoje ramiona, po czym przyjął odpowiednią pozycję, powoli posuwając się do przodu. Kiedy całkowicie się zagłębił, obydwaj zadrżeli na poziom intymności tak nowego dla nich uczucia. Sensacja bycia fizycznie połączonego z drugą osobą była prawie przytłaczająco obca dla dwóch ludzi, którzy przez tak sporą część ich życia byli tak samotni. Błękitne spojrzenie natrafiło na obsydianowe, nierówne oddechy w mgnieniu oka się zsynchronizowały, a otaczający ich świat zdawał się zniknąć.

Naruto poczuł się prawie bezradny pod wpływem emocji, które właśnie się przez niego przelewały. Nie wiedząc, w jaki inny sposób je wyrazić, zaczął się powoli poruszać, wykonywać pchnięcia, podczas gdy Sasuke ścisnął go, czując gorąc i tarcie w miejscu, gdzie stykały się ich ciała.

Młody Namikaze poczuł, jak wokół jego przedramion zaciskają się palce Uchihy. Przypomniał sobie, by zmienić kąt pchnięć. Robił to, dopóki nie odnalazł tego właściwego punktu.

\- Kurwa, tak! – wydyszał kruczowłosy, całkowicie poddając się przyjemności, gdy jego partner zwiększył tempo i siłę ruchów, raz za razem celując w miejsce, którego stymulacja sprawiała, że plecy bruneta wyginały się z ekstazy. Brunet uniósł biodra, boleśnie wbijając palce w blond włosy, złączając ze sobą ich usta, po czym obrócił Naruto na plecy, przyszpilając go do łóżka, siadając na nim okrakiem.

Przyszły kage wziął głęboki wdech, doświadczając uczucia głębszej penetracji, na twarzy Sasuke zaś pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy powoli wykonywał ruchy biodrami. Naruto zamknął oczy, podążając za ruchem bruneta. Ich ciała gwałtownie się poruszały, a szorstki rytm i brutalność ich tempa perfekcyjnie określała, kim tak naprawdę byli.

Naruto czuł się tak, jakby jego dusza stanęła w ogniu, a cała jego istota płonęła od pochłaniającego go pragnienia bycia związanym z osobą, którą tak długo ścigał. Obserwował twarz Sasuke, kiedy zbliżał się do szczytu. Ciemne, przyćmione tęczówki także nie spuszczały z niego wzroku.

Naruto pchnął mocniej, obserwując, jak ciało Uchihy wygina się, a mięśnie jego bladego brzucha i ramion zaciskają. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie mógł odczuwać coś takiego. Nie wiedział, jak odmienne jest uczucie złączenia z kimś w tak prymitywny, pierwotny sposób. Nawet na chwilę nie potrafił odciągnąć wzroku od partnera. To, w jaki sposób się poruszał… tak pięknie… tak zabójczo. Taki zniszczony. Gardło blondyna momentalnie się zacisnęło, ale i tak nie było to wystarczające, by zapobiec słowom, które opuściły jego usta. Słowom, o których wiedział, że nie powinien był wymawiać.

\- Och, Kami, Sasuke. Ja… ja zawsze…

Naruto zacisnął szczęki, by powstrzymać się od wyznania. Sasuke dochodził, a jego plecy wygięły się w łuk.

Kiedy Uzumaki poczuł, jak Uchiha się wokół niego zaciska, stracił całą kontrolę. Gwałtownie, raz za razem zanurzał się i wynurzał z mężczyzny, dopóki nie poczuł, jak całe jego ciało pochłania trzęsący podwalinami jego świata orgazm. Wziął głęboki wdech, wtulając się w Sasuke, gdy przechodziły przez nich ostatnie podrygi ekstazy. Użytkownik Sharingana opadł na materac tuż obok.

* * *

Nikt się nie odezwał. Intensywność, bezbronność tej chwili była zbyt wielka. Ich spojrzenia pozostały jednak złączone, wypełnione podziwem, lękiem i być może nadzieją. Coś bezpowrotnie się pomiędzy nimi zmieniło. Coś nieartykułowanego, niezdefiniowanego.

Kruczowłosy powoli przeczesał dłonią wzdłuż uszkodzonej kończyny blondyna, a jego nieskazitelne rysy twarzy oszpecił grymas.

\- Zaczekamy na Kakashi'ego jeszcze godzinę. Jeżeli do tej pory się nie pojawi, zostawimy mu wiadomość ze wskazaniem kierunków i spotkamy się w kryjówce.

Naruto wyczuł skryte za tymi słowami zmartwienie, a jego brzmienie otarło się o jego i tak już delikatne uczucia. Już tyle razy był o wiele mocniej ranny i nie miał nikogo, kto by się nim przejął. A teraz… to był Sasuke. Tutaj. Martwiący się o niego.

Przerażony tym, co mogłoby paść z jego ust, gdyby nie był wystarczająco ostrożny, chłopak zamknął na parę minut oczy, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę. Mógł na sobie wyczuć ciężar obserwującego go wzroku Uchihy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego wnikliwe onyksowe oczy nie dostrzegły zbyt wiele.

Kiedy nareszcie poczuł, że nad sobą panuje, otworzył oczy i zwrócił twarz do bruneta, dłonią przeczesując po jego udzie.

\- Więc… muszę powiedzieć, że ze wszystkich razy, w których musieliśmy czekać na Kakashi'ego, ten był zdecydowanie najlepszy – powiedział, pozwalając sobie na zuchwały uśmiech.

\- Pfft, usuratonkachi – odparł Sasuke, który obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w sufit. Na jego twarzy widniał niewielki uśmiech.

* * *

Kakashi pojawił się akurat w chwili, gdy wyruszali. Starszy ninja zatrzymał się, mentalnie notując sobie obronną pozę Sasuke, gdy oglądał dłoń Naruto. Nie skomentował jednak tego. Zgodził się z Tsunade, że jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieli.

Młodzi mężczyźni odeszli, podczas gdy Hatake udał się złożyć raport Piątej.

* * *

Kiedy dwaj shinobi spacerowali do wioskowych bram, Uchiha zauważył spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzali blondyna przechodnie. Jinchuuriki co prawda zdawał się być ich nieświadom, ale użytkownik Sharingana był zszokowany zmianą, która w nich zaszła. Odrazę i strach zastąpiła otwarta admiracja i pożądanie.

Sasuke szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Ewidentnie uznali Naruto za „bezpiecznego" – teraz, kiedy stoczył dla nich walki na śmierć i życie, bez rozliczania za poprzednie traktowanie. Ale syn Czwartego ani razu na nich nie spojrzał. Cała jego uwaga skupiała się na ostatnim żyjącym członku klanu Uchiha. Na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek. Opływał w świadomości, że niebieskie oczy w dalszym ciągu podążały tylko za nim. Teraz jednak w tych samych niebieskich oczach płonęła ciemność, na którą odpowiadało jego własne, onyksowe spojrzenie. Sasuke od zawsze odczuwał zaborczość względem uwagi Uzumaki'ego, ale teraz…

Użytkownik Sharingana zmrużył oczy na mężczyznę, którego wzrok zbyt uważnie podążał za tyłkiem przyszłego Hokage. Kiedy mężczyzna poczuł na sobie ciężar spojrzenia Sasuke, jego oczy szeroko otworzyły się ze strachu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, _czyj_ wzrok go właśnie mierzył. Pospiesznie spojrzał w dół, znikając w jednej z alejek, jak najdalej od zasięgu legendarnych, zabójczych oczu Uchihy. Na widok uciekającego osobnika młodszego brata Itachi'ego zalała fala rozbawienia. Naruto kontynuował marsz, całkowicie nieświadom tej całej wymiany. Sasuke zaczął się zastanawiać, czy – przez doświadczenia z dzieciństwa - chłopak wytrenował się w ignorowaniu otrzymywanych od ludzi spojrzeń, czy po prostu naprawdę był aż tak ciemny. W jakiś sposób obydwie te możliwości wywoływały u bruneta potrzebę obrony blondyna.

Uchiha pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi na przeniesienie się na dłoń towarzysza. Zauważył sposób, w jaki jego palce powoli się zaciskały, tak jakby w próbie rozproszenia drętwienia. Brunet zazgrzytał zębami. Odwróci proces, który uruchomiła pieczęć Danzou. Sasuke nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić temu martwemu mężczyźnie na zabranie mu czegokolwiek więcej. A zwłaszcza Naruto.


	11. Rozdział 10 - Biblioteka Orochimaru

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

 **Rozdział 10: Biblioteka Orochimaru**

Naruto i Sasuke minęli bramy Konohy i od razu wskoczyli między drzewa. Uchiha, jako że znał lokalizację kryjówki, objął prowadzenie. Przeskakując z gałęzi na gałąź z płynną gracją, blondyn czuł, jak jego wzrok raz za razem przeskakuje na byłego członka Drużyny Siódmej. Tyle razy za nim podążał, obserwując go… przestudiowując… pragnąc, by jego również zauważył. Teraz sposób, w jaki jego oczy śledziły gładkie ruchy znajdującego się przed nim młodego mężczyzny, nie był tak niewinny. Fascynacja, którą zawsze odczuwał jinchuuriki na widok nawet najzwyklejszych, a i tak wykonanych z bezwzględną precyzją poczynań Uchihy przeistoczyła się w głód oglądania go tak, jak tego dnia rano. Plecy wygięte w łuk z przyjemności, jego zwykle pozbawiona emocji twarz zarumieniona, wyrażająca czyste pożądanie…

Chakra Namikaze znów na krótko zabłysła, zmuszając go do wylądowania na gałęzi z większą siłą, niż to konieczne, skutkując w jej roztrzaskaniu. Dostrzegł, jak głowa Sasuke lekko odwraca się w reprymendzie, by po chwili znów skupić się na drodze.

Naruto zarumienił się, zmuszając swój umysł do poskromienia myśli. Po tym, jak wzięli prysznic i przygotowali się do misji, nie poruszyli tego, co zaszło między nimi tego ranka. Nie czuli się jednak niezręcznie i z łatwością weszli w dyskusję na temat logistyki czekającej ich misji. Obydwaj byli doświadczonymi ninja, a zadania taktyczne były znajomym i bezpiecznym tematem, na którym mogli się skupić. Przy wspólnym planowaniu poczuli lekką nostalgię. W Uzumakim wzbudziło się stare pragnienie posiadania Sasuke nie tylko w wiosce, ale także jako równego mu shinobi Konohy oraz członka drużyny. Tęsknił za tym. Za sposobem, w jakim brew Uchihy lekko wyginała się, gdy rozważał rozmaite opcje. Za sposobem, w jakim używając zaledwie kilku słów brunet w dalszym ciągu treściwie wyrażał swoją opinię. Za trwałą, intensywną jego obecnością. Naruto tak bardzo za tym tęsknił… a ponowne spróbowanie tego uczucia sprawiło, że zapragnął o wiele więcej.

Pragnął wszystkiego. Więcej Sasuke we wszystkich aspektach jego życia. Jako przyjaciela, członka drużyny, partnera… kochanka.

Ale nie wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brunet nie będzie miał najmniejszej ochoty na długą rozmowę na temat „uczuć". Prawdopodobnie wygnałaby go z wioski prędzej, niż gwarancja pojmania go i natychmiastowego pozbawienia głowy. Ale Naruto także nie chciał, by Uchiha myślał, że to, co zaszło między nimi, było w jakikolwiek sposób „zwykłe"… a przynajmniej nie ze strony blondyna. W dalszym ciągu nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co Sasuke o tym wszystkim sądził. I – prawdę mówiąc – myśl ta sprawiała, że zaczynał wariować.

Nie chciał udawać, że są dalej „tylko przyjaciółmi". Ale Sasuke był ledwo w stanie poradzić sobie z zaakceptowaniem istnienia pomiędzy nimi standardowej przyjaźni czy więzi, jaka tworzy się między rywalami. A to było… coś o wiele większego. Jeżeli Namikaze będzie zbyt mocno naciskał, to skończy z niczym.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Stworzył dwa klony, które miały za zadanie sprawdzić, czy ktoś ich nie śledzi. Pozwolił sobie na rozproszenie uwagi, a to mogłoby być niebezpieczne… zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie był pewien, jak z niesprawną ręką poradzi sobie w prawdziwej walce.

Zastanawiał się, czy podążał za nimi Kakashi lub oddział ANBU. Choć opuścili wioskę za przyzwoleniem Hokage, kruczowłosy w dalszym ciągu oficjalnie znajdował się pod nadzorem – do momentu, w którym zdecydują, co dalej z nim zrobić. Kiedy tylko jeszcze bardziej oddalą się od Konohy, aktywuje **Sage Mode** , by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie zaskoczy. Istniała niewielka szansa, że ktoś połączył fakt jego nocnej eskapady do Piątej oraz obecność Sasuke z jego badaniami tajemnic Danzou. Nie było wiele rzeczy – poza sprawą oczyszczenia imienia Itachi'ego oraz wywiedzenia się na temat aktywności Shimury wraz z radą – którymi mógł zainteresować się ostatni żyjący użytkownik Sharingana. Naruto wiedział, że muszą być ostrożni.

* * *

Po około trzech godzinach zatrzymali się na posiłek. Obydwaj byli przyzwyczajeni do szybkiego tempa jedzenia oraz siedzenia w ciszy w czasie misji, więc żaden z nich nie próbował nawet nawiązać konwersacji ani nie czuł się przez to niezręcznie.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy szybko skończył swoją porcję, po czym w mgnieniu oka się unieruchomił, zamykając oczy i skupiając na pobraniu energii natury. Nie będzie potrzebował przez całą podróż być w **Trybie Mędrca** , ale chciał przynajmniej sprawdzić otoczenie.

Sasuke – jako że nie zadawał zbędnych pytań - zdawał się rozumieć, co właśnie robi i po prostu z lekkim zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak jego powieki stopniowo przybierają charakterystyczny, pomarańczowy odcień. Stopień koncentracji, całkowita nieruchomość zwykle szumnego i pełnego energii shinobi sprawiła, że Uchiha zamarł. Kruczowłosy, tak jak wszyscy członkowie jego klanu, latami praktykował medytację i był w stanie rozpoznać całkowite skupienie, gdy był jego świadkiem.

To nie było coś, o czym w mgnieniu oka by pomyślał, że blondyn byłby w stanie to zrobić. Teraz jednak nie było żadnych wątpliwości. W czasie ich ostatecznej walki syn Czwartego znajdował się w **Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii** , który przyspieszał proces zbierania energii natury. Najwyraźniej fakt, że Kurama śpi, sprawiał, że jinchuuriki nie był w stanie – bądź nie chciał – tego zrobić, więc musiał polegać na tradycyjnym sposobie.

Sasuke wiedział, że proces stawania się sage zazwyczaj zajmuje lata, a nawet dekady, a jednak Uzumaki w jakiś sposób osiągnął to w niecały rok. Na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek. W sumie to nie takie zaskakujące. Kiedy Naruto pozwolił sobie na zrobienie czegokolwiek w przewidywalny sposób?

Kiedy oczy blondyna otworzyły się, pełne skupienia i siły, Sasuke poczuł w sobie dziwną emocję, której nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Nie był to strach. Ani zazdrość. Nie zaprzeczył jednak, że jakąś jej część stanowiło pożądanie. Moc była czymś, czego respektowanie wpajano członkom klanu Uchiha od dziecka. Coś jeszcze jednak było zmiksowane z żądzą. Coś prawie jak… duma. Ale to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Brunet nie miał nic wspólnego z trenowaniem jego towarzysza. Mimo że nie znał całej historii, wiedział, że Naruto rozpoczął swój trening sage po tym, jak dowiedział się o śmierci Jiraiyi. Jeżeli ktokolwiek miałby prawo czuć dumę z osiągnięć syna Yondaime, to właśnie Jiraiya. W dalszym ciągu jednak Sasuke zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób chłopak to osiągnął. Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy dotyczących życia jinchuuriki'ego, o których nie wiedział przez swoją nieobecność.

Sasuke porzucił tą myśl, gdy Uzumaki skończył egzaminować otoczenie.

\- Nie jesteśmy śledzeni… nawet przez ANBU.

Obydwaj poczuli przez ten fakt zaskoczenie. Tsunade musiała to rozkazać, co było nieoczekiwane.

Naruto odwrócił się, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym podróżowali. Bycie w **Sage Mode** czyniło go jeszcze bardziej świadomym towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny. Mógł wyczuć energię bruneta, tę sygnaturę siły życiowej, która była dla niego unikalna. Mógł wyczuć, jak się z nim łączy, jak jej część miesza się z jego własną energią. Ludzie byli częścią natury… i, mimo że użył tylko niewielką ilość siły witalnej Sasuke, mógł wyczuć ją w każdej komórce swojego ciała.

Nie pomagał fakt, że potrafił również wyczuć emocje Uchihy. Poczuł lekkie pożądanie, które zawładnęło myślami przyjaciela, gdy wkraczał w **Tryb Mędrca**. Posługując się nim w bitwie Naruto skupiał się tylko na wykrywaniu ogólnych rzeczy, takich jak chęć mordu czy pragnienie wyrządzenia szkody. Ale, najwyraźniej, potrafił również wyczuć inne emocje. Takie jak seksualny pociąg. Było to subtelne. Ale wystarczające, by wrzucić jego już i tak aż nazbyt świadomy, pamiętający wydarzenia z rana mózg na wyższy bieg. Młody Namikaze zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby to było uprawiać seks z Sasuke, będąc zarazem w **Trybie Sage** , być w stanie zarazem czuć i widzieć emocje na twarzy jego kochanka… Naruto lekko zadrżał, czując, jak jego dłonie pocą się na samą myśl.

Ale obiecał sobie, że nie będzie napierał. Da Sasuke to, czego potrzebuje i nie poprosi o więcej. Oznaczało to, że musiał się skupić na czymś innym, niż na uczuciu gorąca… i życia… i ruchach jego towarzysza podróży. Czuł zadowolenie, że nie zebrał większej ilości energii natury. Już czuł, jak **Sage Mode** powoli się rozpływa, przyciągając dla niego szansę na powrót do normalności.

\- Nie zatrzymujmy się – rzucił.

Uchiha uniósł brew na jego ton, ale go nie skomentował. Uzumaki zazwyczaj się spieszył – nawet, jeżeli nie istniała ku temu potrzeba. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie mieli pojęcia, co dzieje się z ręką blondwłosego shinobi, kruczowłosy przypuścił, że miał prawo wydawać się spięty.

Ponownie nabrali tempa. Nie odpoczną, dopóki nie dotrą do kryjówki Orochimaru.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewny, Kakashi? – zapytała Tsunade z nadzieją w jej bursztynowych oczach.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Wiem, jak wygląda seks. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, od czasu do czasu próbuję nadać swojemu życiu więcej akcji.

Piąta z irytacją rzuciła w niego długopisem. Hatake z łatwością go uniknął, nie będąc zaskoczony, że przedmiot uderzył w ścianę z wystarczającą siłą, by przez nią się przebić, pozostawiając na niej rozchodzące się pajęczynowato pęknięcia. Krótko zastanowił się, ile wynosiły roczne koszty konserwacji wieży Hokage. Odkąd stanowisko to objęła Tsunade, musiały się potroić.

\- Masz szczęście, że nie przyłapali cię na szpiegowaniu – powiedziała blondynka, decydując się na zignorowanie jego komentarza.

\- Byli dość… zaabsorbowani. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem całkiem dumny z faktu, że moi dwaj najlepsi uczniowie wydają się wykazywać doskonałe umiejętności we _wszystkich_ obszarach.

\- Zbok – rzekła Godaime, choć jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech. – Choć założę się, że Jiraiya musiał dołożyć swoje trzy grosze do umiejętności Naruto. W końcu to on przez te jego książki nauczył cię wszystkiego, co wiesz.

\- Maa – powiedział Kakashi, mrużąc oczy i wyszczerzając się pod maską. – Miałem kilka innych nauczycieli, którzy byli bardziej… bezpośredni w swoich naukach.

Tsunade przewróciła oczami.

\- Więc… z tego, jak to brzmi, pozwolę sobie wysnuć wniosek, że zdołałeś mieć niezły widok. Tylko nie uczyń zwyczaju z faktu szpiegowania, jak twoi uczniowie uprawiają seks.

Srebrnowłosy uniósł niewinnie dłonie.

\- Nie _szpiegowałem_. Poczułem rozbłysk chakry Naruto, a potem Sasuke. Musiałem sprawdzić, co się dzieje i upewnić, że nie próbują siebie nawzajem pozabijać. Znowu.

\- Hmm – blondynka rzekła sceptycznie, zgadując, że Kakashi miał swoje własne powody, by chcieć to „sprawdzić". – Przynajmniej wiemy, że mamy… progres w tych sprawach. Odwołałam drużynę ANBU, by za nimi nie podążali. Jeżeli lubią używać swojej chakry, gdy się zabawiają, nie chcę, by przeszkodzili im jacyś nadgorliwi ninja, myślący, że próbują się zabić.

\- Wiesz, Jiraiya zwykł mawiać, że walka z równym sobie shinobi jest tak intymna jak…

\- _Wiem_ , co ten stary zboczeniec lubił mawiać – przerwała mu Tsunade. I wtedy na jej ustach zagościł szelmowski uśmieszek, który zniknął tak szybko, że Kopiujący Ninja prawie go przegapił. – A kto, myślisz, mu to powiedział?

Przez umysł przeszła jej pewna myśl, a jej oczy psotnie zabłysły.

\- Więc… jak już podglądałeś… kto był na górze?

Kakashi odchrząknął.

\- Muszę przyznać, że byłem tym zaskoczony.

Uśmiech Piątej przeistoczył się w triumf.

\- Wygląda na to, że wygrałam zakład. Ten cholerny dzieciak jest jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której nie przegrywam. I, oczywiście, przypuszczam, że pamiętasz cenę…

Srebrnowłosy powstrzymał jęk. Pieprzony gówniarz Uchiha. Westchnął. Zgadł, że dobrze mu za to, że wytypował Sasuke zamiast Naruto. A pomyśleć by można, że do tej pory powinien już się czegoś nauczyć…

* * *

Podróżowali przez kolejnych pięć godzin bez odpoczynku ani odzywania się. Sasuke raptownie zasygnalizował dłonią, że mają się zatrzymać, po czym w ciszy wylądował na ziemi, która na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak kolejna sterta kamieni pośrodku lasu.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział, podchodząc do jednego z głazów, kładąc dłoń na czymś, co okazało się ukrytą pieczęcią. Mały impuls chakry ujawnił stromy, podziemny tunel, obustronnie podświetlony przez znajdujące się w kinkietach błyszczące kryształy.

 _Typowy wystrój a'la Orochimaru –_ pomyślał Naruto. Co było nie tak z tym kolesiem i jego ciemnymi, ponurymi jaskiniami?

Coś w tej niewielkiej polanie wzbudziło wspomnienia blondyna.

\- Cholera! – rzekł. – Pamiętam ostatni raz, kiedy szukaliśmy twojego emo tyłka. Nigdzie nie mogliśmy odnaleźć wejścia. Rozglądaliśmy się przez bite trzy dni!

Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Po prostu nie wiedziałeś, gdzie patrzeć, dobe.

Uzumaki wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale podążył za przyjacielem. Sasuke na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się przy kolejnej pieczęci, zamykając za nimi wejście.

\- Nikogo tutaj ostatnio nie było – rzekł z zadowoleniem. – Nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Na świadomość faktu, że brunet był dobrze zaznajomiony z tym miejscem, grymas Naruto pogłębił się. Ewidentnie Orochimaru uznawał go za na tyle bliską osobę, by była warta zaufania i sekretów takich jak specyfiki wejść i wyjść z jego siedzib.

Myśl ta spotęgowała złość młodego Namikaze. Tak bardzo martwił się Sasuke. Nawet jeżeli jego przyjaciel odszedł zgodnie z własną wolą, Naruto w jakiś sposób sądził, że wężowy sannin przetrzymywał go w tym miejscu siłą, robiąc mu okropne rzeczy do momentu, w którym będzie gotowy na oddanie ciała. Ale kruczowłosy był… jego sojusznikiem. Godnym zaufania powiernikiem… przynajmniej w pewnych kwestiach.

Czy byli przyjaciółmi? Czy Sasuke doceniał go za coś więcej niż źródło mocy?

Dłonie blondyna zacisnęły się w pięść. Orochimaru powrócił. Dzięki _Sasuke_. I użytkownik Sharingana już coś wspominał o ponownym powrocie do niego.

\- Naruto? – Sasuke zatrzymał się, bezbarwnie w niego wpatrując.

Naruto próbował się uspokoić. Co mógłby mu powiedzieć? Uchiha nie był już nawet oficjalnym shinobi Konohy. Mógł teraz w zasadzie robić to, co chce. Kluczowym pytaniem było: czego Sasuke chciał? Uzumaki nie miał pojęcia.

Kiedy blondyn się nie odezwał, brunet odwrócił się, kontynuując marsz wzdłuż korytarza. Kryjówka była mniejsza od tej, którą niegdyś przeczesał jinchuuriki wraz z Drużyną Siódmą oraz Yamato w jego poszukiwaniu. Znajdował się tu może tuzin pokojów. Użytkownik Sharingana bez wahania podszedł do drzwi na samym końcu, a następnie wykonał serię skomplikowanych ręcznych pieczęci i położył na nich dłoń, odblokowując je.

Ich oczom ukazało się ogromne, wypełnione po brzegi książkami oraz zwojami pomieszczenie. Naruto, choć nie miał za dużego pojęcia o nauce, to wiedział, że zawarta tu wiedza prawdopodobnie była warta fortunę.

\- Naprawdę musiał ci ufać – prawie wyszeptał.

Sasuke zamarł, a następnie się do niego odwrócił.

\- Orochimaru. To znaczy… jedną z rzeczy, którą ten gość cenił, była wiedza. Lekką ręką by się nią nie podzielił. Zgaduję, że – prócz Kabuto – byłeś jedyną osobą, której dał dostęp do miejsc takich jak to.

Uchiha przez chwilę się nie odezwał. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

Syn Czwartego nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nagle poczuł ochotę, by jednocześnie przywalić brunetowi w twarz i się rozpłakać. Owszem, wiedział, że kruczowłosy musiał w pewnym stopniu wyrazić na to chęć. Cholera, młodszy brat Itachi'ego wydrążył pierdoloną dziurę w jego klatce piersiowej, by odejść od niego do sannina… Ale aktualnie widzieć to… widzieć _dowody_ ,jak bardzo Orochimaru cenił Sasuke jako partnera nawet jeżeli, koniec końcem, ten pozbawił go głowy…

Naruto obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił bibliotekę. Wiedział, że nie był w stanie opuścić rezydencji bez znajomości procedury aktywacji pieczęci, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił spojrzeć na towarzysza.

Dotarł do połowy korytarza, zanim zatrzymał się i przywalił pięścią w ścianę. Mógł poczuć, jak ostre kamienie ranią jego skórę, ale w tamtej chwili o to nie dbał.

\- Jesteś zły – rzekł znajdujący się za nim Uchiha.

Naruto nie odwrócił się.

\- Taa, no co ty kurwa nie powiesz, Sasuke.

Kruczowłosy po prostu przez jakiś czas się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Dlaczego teraz? – w końcu zapytał.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego, nie będąc pewien, czy będzie w stanie się odezwać bez zatracenia się.

\- Dlaczego teraz? Ponieważ spędziłem lata na podążaniu za tobą, szukaniu cię, usiłując ochronić cię od śmierci z czyjejś ręki czy… czy… czegoś _gorszego_. A ty przez cały ten czas bawiłeś się z nim w pierdolony _dom_. Najwyraźniej mogłeś odejść, kiedy tylko byś zapragnął i… _cholera, Sasuke_!

Brunet wypuścił powietrze z płuc, ostrożnie nie spuszczając wzroku z rozmówcy.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego odszedłem, Naruto. _Wiesz_. Więc wiesz też, dlaczego nie mogłem wrócić.

Naruto przełknął konwulsyjnie ślinę. Ponieważ była to prawda. _Wiedział_. Ale to mu nie pomagało. Nie sprawiało, że czuł się mniej zraniony… czy wściekły… czy samotny.

\- Ja po prostu… chciałem być tą osobą, do której zwróciłbyś się o pomoc – rzekł w końcu. – Chciałem być dla ciebie. Być wystarczająco silny, by…

Sasuke stał tam przez chwilę, pozwalając Uzumaki'emu kontynuować, zanim w końcu przyznał:

\- To nie o to chodziło.

\- Gówno prawda – odparł blondyn niskim, zabarwionym złością głosem. – To nieprawda i dobrze o tym wiesz. U ciebie zawsze chodziło o zyskanie mocy.

Sasuke sięgnął w dół, chwytając Naruto za nadgarstek, przyglądając się zakrwawionym rozcięciom w jego już i tak zniszczonej dłoni.

\- Wiesz, jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz tej ręki, powinieneś ją sobie po prostu odciąć. Znacznie mniej kłopotu.

Już mógł dostrzec, jak co niektóre rany zaczynają się zamykać. Kolejna demonstracja nawet uśpionej mocy Kyuubi'ego. Ale lekkie odbarwienie skóry na naznaczonej pieczęcią ręce jinchuuriki'ego zdawało się pogłębić od momentu, w którym wyruszyli. Uchiha uniósł brew. Nie był pewien, czy zmiany te są wynikiem fizycznej traumy czy użycia przez chłopaka **Sage Mode** … czy też może praca Tsunade powoli zdawała się iść na marne przez działanie wrogiej pieczęci.

Syn Yondaime wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku.

\- Chodźmy zobaczyć, czy możemy coś odnaleźć w twojej bibliotece – powiedział dziwnym tonem. – Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym szybciej wrócimy do wioski.

Użytkownik Sharingana przez chwilę stał tam nieruchomo, po czym powoli podążył za towarzyszem. Naruto wydawał się losowo wybierać coraz to kolejne pozycje, przekartkowywać je i z powrotem odkładać na półkę.

\- Czy wiesz w ogóle, czego szukać? – zapytał Uchiha.

Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Nie jestem _geniuszem_ tak jak ty czy Orochimaru, więc szukam po prostu czegokolwiek, co mówi na temat pieczęci czy ma symbol taki jak ten aktywowany na papierach Danzou.

Kruczowłosy westchnął, podchodząc do swojego plecaka.

\- Przestań. Krwawisz na wszystkie książki.

Naruto zatrzasnął materiał, który aktualnie wertował, a następnie odłożył go na miejsce z odrobinę większą siłą, niż to było konieczne. Wziął głęboki wdech, wyraźnie usiłując zapanować nad swoim temperamentem, po czym podszedł do przyjaciela. Sasuke sięgnął do torby, wyciągając słoiczek z maścią. Namikaze zmierzył przedmiot wzrokiem, w mgnieniu oka go rozpoznając i lekko się rumieniąc. Uchiha co prawda uniósł brew, widząc tę reakcję, ale blondyn wyraźnie mógł dostrzec błyszczące w jego ciemnych tęczówkach rozbawienie.

Chwycił przyszłego Hokage za nadgarstek, drugą ręką otwierając słoik.

\- Nie musisz się przejmować – odburknął jinchuuriki. – Do rana nic nie będzie widać. Nigdy się nie przejmowałem takimi drobnostkami.

Uchiha zmarszczył czoło na te słowa, bez komentarza kończąc nakładać lek. Rozwinął kawałek bandaża, na końcu odcinając go zębami zamiast użyć kunaia.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, byś zaplamił książki – odparł w końcu.

Naruto pozwolił mu na skończenie opatrunku, mimo że dłoń już dawno przestała krwawić. Z pewnością brunet to zauważył? Zdecydował się jednak nie napierać. Uczucie dotykania przez Sasuke było… miłe. Nawet jeżeli jego celem była ochrona cennych zwojów.

Młodszy brat Itachi'ego skończył swoje, ale nie puścił jego ręki. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w bandaże, tak jakby zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Ale wtedy jego szczęka się zacisnęła. Wstał raptownie, bez słowa, kierując kroki do działu znajdującego się pośrodku pokoju.

\- Wszelkie informacje na temat pieczęci, które wywołują zniszczenia poprzez chakrę znajdują się w tej części biblioteki.

Zaczął wyciągać materiały ze środka ogromnej półki. Niektóre z nich były napisane językiem, którego Naruto nie rozpoznawał, ale Sasuke wydawał się nie mieć żadnego problemu z jego odczytaniem.

\- Wiesz, jesteś silniejszy od Orochimaru – rzekł, nie odrywając wzroku od znajdującego się aktualnie w jego rękach pergaminu.

Syn Czwartego zamrugał, nie będąc pewien, do czego właśnie nawiązywał.

Uchiha w końcu przeniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Czy zamierzasz tu stać i się gapić, czy też może mi pomożesz?

Blondyn poczynił kilka kroków do przodu, wyciągając książki z tego samego obszaru, ale w języku, który rozumiał.

\- Czego właściwie mam szukać? – podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy. Nagle poczuł się tak, jak za czasów akademii, gdy miał wrażenie, że znajduje się lata świetlne za Sasuke we wszelkich dziedzinach. Naukowe poszukiwania były… zdecydowanie nie jego działką.

\- Wszystko, co mówi na temat pieczętowania chakry czy Pieczęci Żniwiarza. Albo o pieczęciach, których celem jest poskromienie czy osłabienie Bijuu, jako że są one żyjącymi formami chakry. Wszystko to jest ze sobą powiązane – odparł brunet, odkładając na bok kolejne dwie pozycje, już zabierając się za dalsze poszukiwania.

* * *

Naruto poczuł coś szorstkiego i wilgotnego pod policzkiem. Otworzył oczy, by zorientować się, że – w pewnym momencie – musiał zasnąć na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze biblioteki Orochimaru. I ewidentnie zaczął się ślinić. Z rozzłoszczonym chrząknięciem wytarł się, a następnie ze zmęczeniem przetarł oczy.

Minęły godziny, zanim w końcu pozwolił sobie na podróż do Krainy Snów, kiedy jego biedny mózg nie był już w stanie poradzić sobie z morzem listów, faktów i informacji w coraz to nowszych księgach. Sasuke znajdował się dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której ostatnio go widział, siedząc na krześle przy jednym z dwóch tutejszych biurek, stercie książek oraz zwojów, spisując notatki na kawałku pergaminu. Blondyn nie był pewien, na ile odpłynął, ale oceniając siłę bolesnych skurczów w jego szyi od spania w dziwnej pozycji, musiało to być przynajmniej kilka godzin.

Wiedząc, że Uchiha nie pozwolił sobie ani na odrobinę snu od nocy wcześniej, Naruto wstał i do niego podszedł.

\- Powinieneś spać – rzekł miękko.

\- Hn – odburknął brunet, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu. Tsunade zneutralizowała sporo szkód i powstrzymała pieczęć od rozprzestrzeniania się – dodał jinchuuriki, przysuwając do przyjaciela krzesło, zaglądając ponad jego ramieniem, by zobaczyć, co shinobi właśnie czyta. Nie był to język, który rozpoznawał.

\- Twoja ręka jest ciemniejsza, Naruto. A odbarwienie dotarło do twojego nadgarstka. Kiedy opuszczaliśmy wioskę, sięgało tylko do połowy dłoni – rzekł kruczowłosy, ciągle wpatrując się w księgę. – Tsunade nigdy nie widziała takiej pieczęci, co oznacza, że tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co robi. Czy ile czasu nam zostało. Pierwotnym celem pieczęci, którą założył Danzou, było obezwładnienie i natychmiastowe zabicie tego, kto ją dotknie. Mężczyzna ten słynął z dokładności.

Uzumaki spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Prawdę mówiąc bolała trochę bardziej od chwili, w której opuścili wioskę. Całe jego ciało zaczynało się męczyć, co było dla niego niecodzienną sensacją. Nigdy tak łatwo nie tracił energii. I Sasuke dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Sasuke… - zaczął.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam siedzieć i mieć nadzieję, że ona to sama rozgryzie. Nie zamierzam pozwolić… - wybuchł brunet, po czym od razu się powstrzymał. – Jeżeli jesteś zmęczony, na lewo od tego pokoju znajduje się kilka sypialni. Nie potrzeba pieczęci, by do nich wejść.

\- Sasuke – powiedział ponownie przyszły kage, delikatnie wyciągając z dłoni czarnowłosego chłopaka trzymany przez niego materiał. – Ty też musisz się przespać. Zaczniemy z pełną energią od rana.

Uchiha spojrzał na niego z wyraźną złością.

\- Zamierzasz mi truć dopóki nie zaznam odrobiny snu, prawda?

\- Tak – odparł jego towarzysz, łapiąc go pomimo jego spojrzenia za nadgarstek i lekko za sobą pociągając.

\- W porządku – odparł. Weszli do pokoju, w którym znajdowały się dwa łóżka. Każdy ulokował się osobno. Naruto odpadł w przeciągu kilku minut. Sasuke poczuł dreszcz niepokoju na świadomość, jak szybko i głęboko blondyn zasnął. W dawnych czasach wykonywali wspólnie wiele misji, w związku z czym dobrze wiedział, że – nawet w chwilach największego wycieńczenia - zazwyczaj zajmowało mu to dobre pół godziny. Coś wyraźnie wysysało go z chakry i brunet był całkiem pewien, że to ta pieczęć.

Wstał, spoglądając na śpiącą postać młodego Namikaze. Nie było żadnej opcji, by zasnął, dopóki nie przekopie się przez każdą dostępną w bibliotece informację. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać Danzou od wymordowania jego klanu i zniszczenia jego brata. Dowiedział się o tym lata za późno, by zrobić coś innego prócz przeżywania żałoby.

Ale tym razem było inaczej. Będzie potępiony, jeżeli pozwoli Danzou wygrać.

Sasuke udał się do biblioteki, chwytając za księgę, którą czytał, zanim przeszkodził mu jinchuuriki. Próbował skupić swój umysł na tym jednym zadaniu, ale czuł, jak jego myśli błądzą do wydarzeń poprzednich kilku dni. Do tego, co działo się pomiędzy nim, a Naruto.

Intensywność tego wszystkiego całkowicie zbiła go z tropu. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia pod kontrolą, do pewności, czego chce i dążenia do tego w pełnym skupieniu. Tym razem tego nie kontrolował. Cokolwiek _„to"_ było pomiędzy nim, a blondynem. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej na myśl, że Uzumaki czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

Obezwładniający strach, który ogarnął go, kiedy zobaczył, jak Naruto nagle spada z krzesła… kiedy przez chwilę myślał, że coś stało się z pieczęcią i…

Sasuke wziął gwałtowny wdech. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy o nikogo nie będzie dbał, że już nigdy nie zaryzykuje po to, by uchronić się przed uczuciem przygważdżającej straty jakiej stawił czoła za dziecka… Racjonalnie myśląc, wiedział, że powinien wycofać się od przyszłego Hokage. Powinien odnaleźć lekarstwo na cokolwiek, co Danzou spróbował zrobić i wtedy odejść.

Naruto już szedł własną ścieżką. Ścieżką, w której nie potrzebował Sasuke. Naruto będzie Hokage. Miał szacunek większości shinobi Konohy i poza nią. Nie potrzebował Uchihy tak, jak za czasów dzieciństwa. A to, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi innego dnia…

Jeżeli brunet odejdzie, Naruto w końcu odnajdzie sobie do tego kogoś innego. Dziewczynę z klanu Hyuuga. Albo Saia. Poziom złości, który obudził się w nim na samą myśl o Namikaze z kimkolwiek z nich sprawił, że jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść… pomimo oczywistego faktu, że był to dla niego najlepszy, logiczny wybór.

Ponownie otworzył książkę, skupiając się na wyrytych w stronach słowach. Musiał zostawić tę sprawę na później. Musiał skupić się na odnalezieniu sposobu na odwrócenie działania pieczęci Danzou.

Nie zamierzał rozwodzić się nad myślą, dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby to jego życie wisiało na włosku, a nie Naruto.


	12. Rozdział 11 - Zmartwienia i odkrycia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Więc… istnieje paskudny minus narkotyków. W tym rozdziale Sasuke zacznie się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze…

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 **maxiii –** zbyt wiele nie mogę ujawnić, ale mogę powiedzieć, że spokojnie, nie tłumaczę historii bez happy endów (ponieważ innych po prostu nie mam w zwyczaju czytać :P) ;)

* * *

 **Rozdział 11: Zmartwienia i odkrycia**

Naruto obudził się w niewielkim łóżku, czując się nieco lepiej. Nie musiał obracać się, by stwierdzić, że jest kompletnie sam. Westchnął, przerzucając nogi przez brzeg materaca i przeczesując palcami skórę głowy w celu stymulacji obiegu krwi oraz szybszego wybudzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, na jak długo odpłynął, co było niezwykłym doświadczeniem dla shinobi, który zawsze musiał budzić się na czas, by przejąć wartę bądź według grafiku dotrzeć do wyznaczonego celu. Ostatnim i jedynym razem, kiedy spał w podobny sposób, było wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się o Sasuke…

Blondyn zadrżał, odpychając od siebie wspomnienie. Nie chciał tego pokazywać przed Uchihą, ale czuł zmartwienie. Nigdy nie chorował i nie był przyzwyczajony do ran, których Kurama nie potrafił uleczyć. Nieważne, co mu się przytrafiło, zawsze budził się cały i zdrowy. Ale to… młody Namikaze przeegzaminował dłoń. Przebarwienie najwyraźniej wycofało się do dłoni i nadgarstek wyglądał teraz normalnie.

Naruto westchnął z lekką ulgą. Może kiedy się zranił, chakra Bijuu skupiła się bardziej na naprawie fizycznej szkody aniżeli na walce z pieczęcią i przez to twór rozniósł się na większą część ciała. Ale teraz, gdy jego organizm wypoczął, lecznicza energia Dziewięciooogoniastego mogła bez większych przeszkód kontrować technikę Danzou.

Naruto wstał i rozciągnął się, a następnie położył dłoń na pościeli, na której spał Sasuke. Była kompletnie zimna, co oznaczało, że brunet nie przebywał tu już od dłuższego czasu. _O ile w ogóle spał._ Uzumaki uniósł brew, mimo że poczuł coś na świadomość, że użytkownik Sharingana aż tak się o niego martwił. Nie chciał być kolejną sprawą na liście jego trosk… chciał być tą osobą, która mu pomoże. Nie na odwrót.

Wrócił do biblioteki. Ulżyło mu, gdy zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel nie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, Sasuke podniósł wzrok znad zwoju, który właśnie studiował. Jego oczy pospiesznie go przeskanowały, nie zdradzając ani krzty intensywnej ulgi, którą poczuł, zastając młodszego ninję czujnego i wybudzonego.

\- Nie spałeś, prawda? – zapytał blondyn lekko oskarżycielskim tonem.

Uchiha wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że zamierzam – odparł, kompletnie nieprzejęty. W końcu oszustwo, wprowadzanie w błąd należało do podstawowych narzędzi shinobi. Była to przydatna umiejętność, nie przewinienie.

Przyszły Hokage westchnął.

\- Znalazłeś coś? – rzucił okiem na znajdujący się na biurku kruczowłosego stos książek. Był znacznie mniejszy od tego, który zostawił za sobą idąc spać.

Sasuke stuknął palcami w trzy tomy.

\- W nich znajdują się najbardziej interesujące informacje. Pierwsza w detalach opisuje działanie Pieczęci Żniwiarza, a dokładnie „Pieczęci Trawiącego Demona Śmierci". Co jest ciekawe, została wynaleziona przez klan Uzumaki. Wiąże chakrę z duchową energią dzierżącej ją osoby, więc kiedy zostaje uwolniona, odchodzi wraz z duszą jej właściciela. Nie wygląda jednak, że to zadziała biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Danzou związał ją z nieożywionym przedmiotem.

Naruto przytaknął.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie sądzę, by Danzou w ogóle miał duszę, więc jestem całkiem pewien, że nie mógł tego użyć – zażartował.

Uchiha zamrugał, a następnie kąciki jego ust zadrżały, gdy wydobył się z niego niewielki śmiech. Chwilę później wyglądał na zaskoczonego własną reakcją. Minęło… całkiem sporo czasu, odkąd z czegokolwiek się zaśmiał. Jako że stał za tym nie kto inny, a Naruto, w jakiś sposób nie powinno mu się to wydać takie dziwne.

\- Tak czy inaczej… druga księga opisuje technikę, którą używał Nagato, by związać ze statuą Ogoniaste Bestie. Oczywiście istnieje ogromna różnica pomiędzy ciałem Juubi'ego i zasobami chakry Bijuu w porównaniu do książki oraz chakry regularnego shinobi, ale materiał ten wykłada teorię, w jaki sposób powinno to zostać zrobione. Żeby stwierdzić, że pieczęć naprawdę przesyła twoją energię do książki, będziemy musieli ją obejrzeć i zorientować się, co się z nią dzieje.

\- Baa-chan ma książkę – rzekł znów z pełną powagą Namikaze. – Jest w wieży Hokage, porządnie zapieczętowana. Będzie bezpieczna do momentu, w którym wrócimy.

Brunet skinął ze zmęczeniem głową.

\- A co z trzecią księgą? – zapytał jinchuuriki.

\- Są w niej zapiski o pieczęciach, które bardziej skupiają się na zniszczeniu punktów chakry aniżeli na niej samej. Na ten trop sprowadziła mnie zmiana barwy twojej skóry. Jeżeli tkanka jest zniszczona, może to oznaczać, że technika Danzou niszczy twoje ciało, nie chakrę. Jeżeli końcowym rezultatem jest całkowite pozbawienie energii, obydwa sposoby mogą doprowadzić do śmierci ofiary.

Naruto znów spojrzał na swoją dłoń, próbując w ten sposób ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Kiedy spałem, zmiany koloru odrobinę się cofnęły – rzekł, pokazując to przyjacielowi. – Zgaduję, że chakra Kuramy jest wystarczająca do przeciwstawiania się temu procesowi dopóty, dopóki nie jest zajęta leczeniem innego rodzaju obrażeń.

Twarz Sasuke ujawniła zirytowanie.

\- W takim razie nie rób głupich rzeczy, takich jak walenie pięścią w ścianę, dobe.

Blondyn poczuł napływ złości. Wtedy przyjrzał się zmartwionemu, zmęczonemu obliczu Uchihy.

\- W każdym razie… jak długo spałem?

Kruczowłosy wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby odpowiedź nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

\- Prawie dobę.

Przyszły Hokage nie musiał wiedzieć, że Sasuke co godzinę sprawdzał, czy Przeklęta Pieczęć się czasem nie rozprzestrzenia i czy Uzumaki jeszcze oddycha.

\- Co?! – Naruto poczuł kombinację strachu i paniki. Sam pomysł stracenia na tak długi czas przytomności i bycia bezbronnym w razie ewentualnego ataku był dla niego przerażający. Oczywiście… był tu Sasuke. Czy stanąłby w jego obronie, gdyby nadszedł wróg? W końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sam próbował go zabić. Ale teraz… chłopak spojrzał na użytkownika Sharingana, nieświadom, jak wiele bezbronności i niepewności pokazywały jego lazurowe tęczówki.

\- Wysłałem wiadomość do Tsunade. Dałem jej znać, że prawdopodobnie minie jeszcze dzień, zanim wyruszymy w drogę powrotną, więc do jutra nie będzie nas oczekiwać – powiedział spokojnym głosem Uchiha.

Syn Czwartego odwrócił się, udając, że przygląda się książkom. Próbował się uspokoić. Nie chciał okazywać słabości przed tym człowiekiem.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jestem taki… zmęczony. Od ponad dwóch dni jesteś na nogach. Odpocznij. Ja przejmę wartę. Kiedy się obudzisz, możemy porozmawiać, by dojść do wniosku, który typ pieczęci wybrał Danzou. Prawdopodobnie najszybszym sposobem będzie zabranie materiałów do wioski i zorientowanie się, czy Piąta do czegoś doszła.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy teraz odpocząć. Musimy wracać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe – rzekł brunet marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie – odparł stanowczo Naruto. – Moja ręka nie jest sprawna w stu procentach. Jeżeli znajdziemy się w ogniu walki, jeden z nas będzie musiał być w pełni gotów. Jesteś blady i wycieńczony. Musisz odpocząć przed podróżą. Nie wiemy, czy ktoś z sojuszników Danzou nie wie o naszych działaniach. Nie możemy ryzykować.

Sasuke zmrużył oczy, ale nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

\- W porządku. Prześpię się przez pięć godzin. Wtedy wyruszymy.

Uzumaki skinął głową.

\- Będę na warcie.

\- Jeżeli chcesz być przydatny, możesz przekopać się przez tę sekcję – rzekł Uchiha, wskazując na znajdujące się po drugiej stronie biblioteki dwie półki. – Jeżeli jest tu coś na temat naprawy ścieżek chakry, to właśnie tam.

Jinchuuriki przytaknął, czując się odrobinę mniej pewny swoich umiejętności rozeznawania się w dziedzinie medycyny aniżeli zdolności wartowniczych. Z drugiej strony i tak nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Kiedy zjedli swój przydział żywności, Sasuke udał się do tej samej sypialni, w której wcześniej spał Naruto.

* * *

Położył się na wąskim łóżku. Od wielogodzinnego czytania bez przerwy bolały go oczy. Od zawsze miał skłonności do nadwyrężania wzroku, w związku z czym wiedział, że ból będzie go jeszcze przez jakiś czas męczył. Ale było to tego warte. Odnalazł co najmniej dwa solidne tropy prowadzące do rozwiązania zagadki użytej pieczęci. A kiedy zrozumieją, w jaki sposób ona funkcjonuje, będą w stanie odpowiednio jej przeciwdziałać.

Zamknął powieki, usiłując zmusić się do snu. Jego umysł wrócił do poprzedniego dnia, kiedy Naruto zasnął tak nienaturalnie szybko i głęboko. Brunet znów poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z niepokoju. Skąd u niego takie emocje? Przez ostatnich pięć lat ledwo rozmawiał z blondynem, za to za każdym razem groził mu śmiercią. Skąd to nagłe… _zmartwienie_?

Słyszał o walce z Painem. Sakura była jedną z wielu osób, która powiedziała mu, co się wtedy stało. Jak Naruto trenował i walczył i… zwyciężył. Kiedy cała wioska została pokonana. Nawet Hokage. Sasuke spotkał Nagato, gdy dołączył do Akatsuki i nie był pewien, czy by wygrał, gdyby to on znalazł się na miejscu jinchuuriki'ego. Nie żeby kiedyś musiał. Znając jej sekrety, nie czuł potrzeby obrony Konohy. Naruto doświadczał jej ciemnej strony przez znacznie dłuższy okres, niż Uchiha, ale w jakiś sposób dalej był gotów za nią oddać życie. Było to coś, czego Sasuke nigdy nie zrozumie, ale mógł przynajmniej to respektować.

Sedno leżało w tym, że brunet wiedział o sile Naruto. Chłopak miał sojuszników. Tsunade prawdopodobnie doszłaby do tych samych wniosków, co Sasuke. Z pewnością biblioteka Hokage miała tak wiele informacji, jak zasoby wiedzy Orochimaru. Kruczowłosy niespokojnie się obrócił. W jakiś sposób jednak… nie potrafił zaryzykować.

Nawet z zebraną wiedzą w dalszym ciągu musieli wrócić do Liścia, by Naruto poddał się leczeniu. Sasuke nie był medycznym ninja. Owszem, potrafił kontrolować chakrę, ale nie w niezbędnym do pracy nad jej punktami stopniu. Potrzebowali Piątej. Czerpiąc z lat nauki mentalnej dyscypliny, młody mężczyzna rozluźnił ciało i zwolnił oddech, zmuszając się do niełatwego snu.

* * *

Trząsł się. Był zmarznięty. Całe jego ciało bolało. Czy był ranny? Co się wydarzyło? Jego umysł wydawał się zamglony… nie potrafił się skupić.

Ktoś go… dotykał. Oczy Sasuke otworzyły się, ujawniając wirujący Sharingan.

\- Whoa, Sasuke! To tylko ja – rzekł Naruto, unosząc w uspokajającym geście ręce po tym, jak łagodnie puścił ramiona towarzysza. Uchiha spojrzał na niego w oszołomieniu. Głowa mu pulsowała, mimo że wiedział, że dzień wcześniej nic nie pił. Lazurowe tęczówki blondyna zabłysły troską. – Jesteś chory? Pocisz się i cały trzęsiesz.

Brunet spojrzał na miejsce, w którym wyraźnie mógł dostrzec trzęsące się pod cienkim kocem ciało. Było tu zimno. Dlaczego więc się pocił? Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim czole.

\- Możesz mieć lekką temperaturę. Wyglądasz okropnie.

Nogi Sasuke same z siebie zadrżały. Niespokojnie nimi poruszył.

\- Tak, to też często robiłeś. Ganiałeś we śnie za królikami? – zażartował bez przekonania Uzumaki. Jego twarz wyrażała coraz większe zmartwienie ciszą ze strony kruczowłosego.

\- Jak długo spałem? – zapytał z wyraźnym trudem użytkownik Sharingana. Co się, u licha, działo? Czuł się tak, jakby dopadła go grypa, ale jej początek był znacznie drastyczniejszy niż zazwyczaj, a Naruto powiedział, że nie wygląda na to, aby miał wysoką temperaturę… Umysł Uchihy zgrabnie ominął pomysł, który powoli przebijał się na powierzchnię, odpychając go kompletnie na bok, zanim w ogóle zdążył go wyartykułować. To _nie mogło_ być to.

\- … pięć godzin – rzekł przyszły kage.

\- Co? – wydusił z siebie Sasuke, zmuszając się do skupienia.

\- Spałeś przez pięć godzin. Mówiłeś, że po takim czasie chcesz wyruszyć, więc przyszedłem cię obudzić, ale… naprawdę byłeś nieprzytomny. Musiałem tobą potrząsnąć.

Brunet zamarł. Naruto musiał nim _potrząsnąć_? To było niemożliwe. Po pięciu latach życia w ciągłym biegu Uchiha zawsze budził się na najdrobniejszy sygnał. Co się, kurwa, z nim działo? Usiadł, zmuszając swoje ciało do posłuszeństwa, za co został nagrodzony falą mdłości. Zwalczył ją. Znał lokalizację znajdujących się w pobliżu podstawowych medykamentów. Powoli stanął na protestujących bólem nogach.

Namikaze w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż obok, wyciągając rękę w celu podtrzymania go. Sasuke zmrużył oczy. Mimo że nie posunął się do aktywacji Sharingana, ostrzeżenie było wyraźne. Blondyn wycofał się.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Muszę po prostu pójść po parę leków. Wtedy wyruszymy.

Naruto spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale był na tyle mądry, by się nie odzywać. Młodszy brat Itachi'ego podszedł do drzwi, w międzyczasie racząc go spojrzeniem.

\- Idziesz? Nie zamierzam na ciebie czekać.

Syn Czwartego podążył za nim w ciszy, jednak Sasuke mógł poczuć na plecach jego oceniający wzrok, tak jakby czekający, aż się przewróci. Nic z tego.

Kiedy dotarli do położonych w połowie korytarza drzwi, brunet otworzył je zwykłym szeregiem ręcznych pieczęci, po czym wszedł do środka. Podszedł do niewielkiego, metalowego stołu stojącego tuż obok miejsca przeznaczonego do oględzin, badań. Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć rozszerzające się oczy blondyna na widok przytwierdzonych po obu stronach metalowych kajdan. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Nie możesz być zaskoczony.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy zamrugał, brunet zaś zignorował go, zajmując się otwieraniem coraz to kolejnych szuflad w celu odnalezienia jednej rzeczy. Wyjął termometr, po czym przetarł go alkoholem i włożył sobie do ust, w międzyczasie dalej przeszukując skrytki. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto był równie ignorancki w kwestii leków jak on sam kiedyś. Jego dłonie trzęsły się teraz z pragnienia. Wiedział już, że termometr nie pokaże niczego niepokojącego. Nie miał grypy. Wystarczająco wiele razy był świadkiem symptomów głodu narkotycznego, by rozpoznać je u siebie, nawet jeżeli jego umysł w dalszym ciągu odrzucał tę możliwość.

Zawrzała w nim złość. To nie powinno mu się przytrafić. Nie był jakimś niedoedukowanym ćpunem. Był ostrożny. Kontrolował się. Nigdy nie brał dwa dni pod rząd i zawsze uważał, by nie wziąć za dużo. To nie powinno się dziać. Przywalił pięścią w półkę, posyłając kilka butelek z płynem na podłogę.

\- Cholera!

Na tę niecharakterystyczną dla Uchihy utratę kontroli źrenice Uzumaki'ego szeroko się otworzyły. Sasuke zmusił dłonie do bezruchu, usiłując przywdziać na twarz swoją zwykłą, stoicką maskę.

Nie było go tu. Orochimaru w rozmaitych wypadkach stosował pochodne opium jako środki przeciwbólowe – zarówno dla siebie, jak i swoich „eksperymentów". Brunet poczuł, jak ogarnia go nieznajome mu uczucie paniki. Nie miał teraz czasu na radzenie sobie z objawami głodu. Musieli wrócić do wioski zanim Przeklęta Pieczęć zdąży się rozprzestrzenić. Nawet poruszając się z pełną szybkością droga powrotna zajmie im prawie dobę. Nie miał na to czasu. Był na siebie wściekły za pozwolenie sobie na opanowanie przez słabość. Narażanie w ten sposób Naruto na niebezpieczeństwo było… nieakceptowalne. Wiedział, że wydanie rozkazu blondynowi, by ten zostawił go za sobą i sam wrócił do Liścia nie miało sensu. Reakcja chłopaka, kiedy zjawili się w kryjówce sannina wyraźnie pokazała, że jego zaborcza potrzeba trzymania bruneta w wiosce tylko się wzmocniła. Myśl ta nie złościła jednak Uchihy tak, jak w przeszłości. Nie miał jednak czasu, by przeanalizować związane z tym uczucia.

Musiał rozgryźć, w jaki sposób jak najszybciej przetransportować ich obu do wioski. Jak tylko to wszystko przeminie, od razu przestanie zażywać narkotyku. Wiedział jednak, że zanim zacznie czuć się lepiej, głód znacznie się spotęguje.

\- Chodźmy – Uchiha wymruczał, obracając się i wracając do sypialni, gdzie pozostawił katanę oraz plecak. Zignorował sposób, w jaki trzęsła się jego dłoń, kiedy zarzucał broń na swoje miejsce na plecach. Nie mieli na to czasu.

Naruto nad nim wisiał.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze się nie prześpisz? Jestem pewny, że poczujesz się trochę lepiej po tym jak…

\- Idziemy. Pospiesz się – szczeknął kruczowłosy. Musiał wrócić do swojego domu, zanim symptomy jeszcze bardziej się nasilą. Sama myśl o wdychaniu parującego narkotyku spowodowała, że polizał usta, a jego ciało zadrżało z żądzy.

Syn Yondaime otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało mu kolejne spojrzenie przyjaciela, zanim ten chwycił za torbę i udał się do biblioteki. Uzumaki powoli za nim podążył, wyraźnie zmartwiony, kiedy przyglądał się, jak chowa trzy książki oraz swoje notatki. Blondyn pospiesznie spakował też swoje materiały, Uchiha zaś w tym samym czasie bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia.

Jak tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Sasuke wskoczył pomiędzy drzewa, ignorując ból oraz skurcze mięśni i prawie niekontrolowane drżenie ciała. Mógł poczuć na sobie zmartwiony wzrok jinchuuriki'ego, co tylko go rozsierdzało… ale nie tak bardzo, jak świadomość własnej słabości. To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Nigdy nie pozwalał, by jego osobiste problemy ingerowały w misję. I nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru, by teraz to się zmieniło.

* * *

Podróżowali tylko przez dwie godziny, kiedy Sasuke nagle upadł na kolana, opróżniając zawartość swojego żołądka. Cały się trząsł. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Tak bardzo był ostrożny. Zażywał narkotyk przez wcale nie tak długi okres. I uważał, by nie brać go każdego dnia. Dlaczego tak chorował? W tym tempie przez dni nie dotrą do wioski. Mentalnie przeklinając siebie i swoją słabość, spróbował zmusić się do stania. Musieli kontynuować bieg.

Poczuł klękającego tuż obok Naruto, jego ciepłą dłoń na plecach.

\- Sasuke, stój. Musimy przez chwilę odpocząć. Jesteś chory. Nie możesz tak się nadwyrężać.

Brunet poczuł, jak - w geście uspokojenia - dłoń delikatnie go masuje.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa!

Uchiha był tak wściekły. Czuł się całkowicie pozbawiony kontroli. Tak wiele adrenaliny krążyło po jego żyłach… ale tym razem nie towarzyszyły jej błogie endorfiny. Fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie dzieje się z jego organizmem wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. W jakiś sposób potęgowało to jego złość. Był od tego silniejszy. Zbyt inteligentny, by mu się to przytrafiło. Ogarnęła go seria drgawek.

Podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć twarz blondyna. Niebieskie oczy pełne były bólu, zmartwienia i skonfundowania. Sasuke zacisnął szczęki, by powstrzymać się od ponownego wybuchu. Naruto nie był niczemu winny. Sasuke sam to sobie zrobił. Jego palce spięły się, wbijając w znajdującą się pod nimi glebę. Nie mógł pozwolić, by to ich spowolniło. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego własna słabość naraziła jego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo.

Zmusił się do wstania. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Musimy wracać.

\- Sasuke, stop. Po prostu… stop! Musisz odpocząć, musimy dotrzeć do szpitala i…

\- Nie! – Uchiha poczuł, jak na samą myśl o wyjściu na jaw jego pomyłki zalewa go fala paniki. Wystarczająco okropne było przyznanie się samemu sobie do błędu. Nigdy, przenigdy nie ujawni takiej słabości idiotom rezydującym w szpitalu Konohy.

\- Sasuke, proszę… - głos Uzumaki'ego go błagał. – Nie rób tego. Mamy czas.

Brunet odwrócił się, spoglądając chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie mamy czasu, Naruto. Może i dowiedzieliśmy się, co takiego robi ci pieczęć, ale w dalszym ciągu musimy odnaleźć sposób na przeciwstawienie się jej. A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to zajmie. Nie możemy po prostu marnować czasu, aż ja _poczuję się lepiej_ – zadrwił.

\- Nie możesz tak dalej funkcjonować. Jeżeli zemdlejesz, będę musiał cię nieść. Potrzebujesz opieki medyka, Sasuke, potrzebujesz…

\- Poczuję się lepiej, jak tylko znajdę się w swoim domu. Mam tam to, czego potrzebuję.

Młody Namikaze zamrugał. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, użytkownik Sharingana powiedziałby, że ogarnęła go podejrzliwość.

\- Lekarstwo? Cały czas wiedziałeś, że jesteś chory? Kurwa, Sasuke, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć!

Kruczowłosy odwrócił się, kiedy poczuł emanujące od towarzysza zranienie. Najwyraźniej Naruto pomyślał, że nie ufał mu wystarczająco, by wyjawić, co właściwie się dzieje. I, w pewnym sensie, miał rację. Sasuke nie chciał z nikim na ten temat dyskutować. To była jego sprawa. Jego własna decyzja. I to on poniesie konsekwencje tej pomyłki.

Wróci do swojego lokum. Weźmie jeszcze jedną dawkę opium, by odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem. Będzie używał go wystarczająco długo, aż nie dowie się, co dzieje się z dłonią Naruto. Wtedy wyrzuci resztę i nigdy już tego nie tknie.

Sasuke nie miał cierpliwości do nałogów. Nie pozwoli czemuś takiemu siebie kontrolować. Wystarczająco irytująca była świadomość, że błędnie ocenił próg fizycznego uzależnienia.

\- Spójrz, nie jesteśmy nawet w jednej czwartej drogi powrotnej, a tobie wyraźnie się pogarsza. Musimy dostać się tam szybciej – rzekł blondyn na wpół do siebie samego.

Uchiha zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- To dlatego usiłuję zmusić nas do ruchu, matole.

Syn Czwartego nerwowo oblizał usta.

\- Moglibyśmy spróbować… to znaczy praktykowałem…

\- Co usiłujesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Więc… znasz jutsu, którego używał Drugi… a także… mój tata.

Użytkownik Sharingana zauważył sposób, w jaki głos jinchuuriki'ego złagodniał na wspomnienie jego ojca. Była to kolejna ze spraw, której nie zdążyli przedyskutować.

\- **Hiraishin no Jutsu**?

\- Taa… teleportacja. Ja… to znaczy… pracowałem nad tym. I… myślę że… rozgryzłem, jak to zrobić.

Brunet uniósł sceptycznie brew. Nie było czegoś takiego jak półmetek w kwestii techniki, która przenosiła cię w inny wymiar, po czym wyrzucała w kompletnie innym miejscu.

\- Ty _myślisz_?

\- Więc… mam na myśli… nigdy nie próbowałem jej na długich dystansach, no i zadziałała tylko raz, ale… taa, myślę, że mógłbym nas przetransportować do domu.

\- Najpierw musisz oznaczyć swój cel za pomocą pieczęci, pamiętasz, idioto? – rzekł Sasuke, zirytowany nawet faktem, że o tym rozmawiali zamiast być w drodze.

\- Mam pieczęć w swoim mieszkaniu – odparł przyszły kage. – I, o ile będę z tobą w kontakcie – nieważne, czy fizycznym, czy chakry – powinienem być w stanie nas teleportować, tak jak… tata.

Kruczowłosy spauzował, usiłując ocenić ryzyko. Biorąc pod uwagę jego pogarszającą się kondycję fizyczną, nie będzie w stanie utrzymać nawet jednej trzeciej dotychczasowego tempa. Oznaczało to, że powrót zajmie im minimum trzy dni. Kto wie, co w tym czasie mogłoby przytrafić się dłoni Naruto… nie wspominając już o tym, że i jego własny stan prawdopodobnie znacząco się pogorszy i z całą pewnością preferowałby przejść przez to w prywatności swojego domu.

Naruto mógłby stworzyć klona, który by go niósł, ale – nawet jeżeli Uchiha byłby skłonny zaakceptować to upokorzenie, co na pewno się nie wydarzy – użycie chakry znów pobudziłoby jego pieczęć i w dalszym ciągu mieliby przed sobą dobę drogi. Ta metoda zaś zadziała natychmiastowo. Jeżeli cokolwiek stałoby się z pieczęcią, w przeciągu kilku minut znaleźliby się w wieży Hokage.

Oczywiście jeżeli Uzumaki nie wiedział, co robi z teleportacyjnym jutsu, po prostu skończą wciągnięci w jakiś losowy wymiar bądź zwyczajnie zostaną rozszarpani na strzępy.

\- Zaufaj mi, Sasuke. Potrafię to zrobić – rzekł blondyn, z powagą patrząc w oczy przyjaciela.

Sasuke spróbował przypomnieć sobie ostatni raz, kiedy tak naprawdę komuś zaufał. W jakiś dziwny sposób to twarz Naruto pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Powoli przytaknął. W jakiś sposób w niego uwierzył. Zawsze w niego wierzył.

\- W porządku. Zrób to.

Namikaze wyszczerzył się. W kolejnej sekundzie zostali wciągnięci w nicość.

* * *

Potknęli się lekko, gdy otworzyli swoje oczy i zdali sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w mieszkaniu Naruto. Może i nie poszło im tak gładko jak Czwartemu, ale udało się. Podekscytowany uśmiech blondyna sprawił, że i usta Uchihy lekko zadrżały, ale zanim zdążył w odpowiedzi na osiągnięcie przyjaciela zareagować, posłać uśmieszek, ogarnęła go kolejna fala mdłości. Ledwo zdążył do łazienki na czas.

\- Kurwa – wymamrotał, nawilżając usta nad zlewem. Podniósł głowę, by w lustrze dostrzec obserwujący go, zmartwiony wzrok jinchuuriki'ego.

\- Chodźmy do ciebie, żebyś zażył swoje lekarstwo – rzekł, pozwalając brunetowi wyjść. Po pierwszej jego reakcji na samą sugestię udania się do szpitala Uzumaki wiedział, by już tego nie powtarzać.

\- Zabierz księgi do Tsunade – powiedział brat Itachi'ego, sięgając do swojego plecaka. – Spotkamy się tam kiedy skończę.

Źrenice Naruto zwęziły się.

\- Teme. Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci na samotny marsz, kiedy jesteś tak chory.

Kruczowłosy uniósł brew.

\- Tak, bo najwyraźniej nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak o siebie zadbać. To nie tak, że mieszkałem całkowicie sam odkąd skończyłem sześć lat.

Syn Yondaime odwrócił się i udał do drzwi, po drodze chwytając za torbę przyjaciela.

\- Możesz albo tu sobie stać i psioczyć na temat tego, który z nas miał gorsze dzieciństwo, albo podążyć za mną do swojego mieszkania i zażyć lekarstwo.

Uzumaki wyszedł wiedząc, że Sasuke nie miał żadnego wyjścia, tylko wybrać drugą opcję. Potrzebował leku.

\- Zaczynam sobie przypominać, dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności przebiłem cię swoim **Chidori** – usłyszał na wychodnym.

Naruto zaśmiał się.

\- Masz popierdolony sposób okazywania uczuć, draniu.

Uchiha posłał mu swoje słynne spojrzenie, ale nie skomentował. Wiedział, że powinien właśnie się skupić na ukryciu przed towarzyszem, jakie to było „lekarstwo", ale jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to zażycie kolejnej dawki opium i zażegnanie bólu, by w ten sposób jak najszybciej dotrzeć z Naruto do Tsunade i rozpocząć pracę nad pieczęcią.

* * *

Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób pokonał ostatni dystans do domu. Naruto może i mu przez jakiś czas pomagał, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym rozwodzić. Potrzebował tylko dawki narkotyku. Kiedy ją weźmie, wszystko wróci do normalności. Jeszcze tylko raz lub dwa. Skończy z tym, kiedy tylko będzie musiał. Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.

Dokuśtykał się do kuchni, w pośpiechu wysuwając szufladę, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie blondyna. Wyciągnął niewielki słoiczek.

\- Możesz teraz odejść. Jest w porządku. Dostarcz książki do Tsunade.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał przyszły Hokage. – Myślałem, że to jakaś dziwna przyprawa. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z twoimi oczami?

Uchiha zignorował go, desperacko pragnąc zażegnania głodu i drgawek. Czuł złość na myśl, że chłopak ani śnił odchodzić.

\- Jak szybko to zadziała?

\- Wystarczająco – wydusił z siebie brunet. Jego dłonie się trzęsły, podczas gdy umysł próbował wpaść na jakiś sposób rozproszenia uwagi Naruto. Blondyn może i nigdy wcześniej nie widział opium, ale jeżeli by go prosto przed nim odpalił, był całkiem pewien, że to rozgryzie. – Zrób sobie w tym czasie coś do jedzenia. Wyruszymy za pół godziny.

Namikaze spojrzał na niego. Przez krótką chwilę użytkownik Sharingana myślał, że już wpadł. Ale wtedy chłopak po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął myć ręce. Sasuke chwycił za metalowy talerzyk i zapałki, po czym udał się do łazienki. Zajmie mu to tylko kilka minut. Naruto będzie zajęty w kuchni.

* * *

Naruto zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu imbiru, ale go nie odnalazł. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie coś o Sakurze mówiącej, że roślina ta jest dobra na wrażliwy żołądek. Chciał więc dodać ją do zupy, którą właśnie gotował. Zamierzał podzielić się nią z Sasuke. Zajrzał do szafek. Tam też nic nie znalazł.

\- Sasuke? – zawołał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zmartwiony, ruszył korytarzem do sypialni Uchihy, gdzie, jak przypuszczał, mężczyzna poszedł się położyć. Była pusta.

\- Sasuke? – znów zapytał. Zauważył, że drzwi do łazienki są zamknięte, nie słyszał jednak szumu wody. Pełen obaw, że jego przyjaciel zasłabł przed wzięciem lekarstwa, blondyn otworzył je. Jego wzrok w mgnieniu oka pochłonął obraz kruczowłosego trzymającego w dłoniach metalowy talerzyk. Otwarty słoik stał na krawędzi pobliskiej półki.

Do jego nozdrzy dotarł ciężki, słodki zapach opium. Jinchuuriki w mgnieniu oka go rozpoznał i skojarzył z wonią z poprzednich wizyt u chłopaka. Spojrzenie Sasuke było zaszklone i ociężałe. Przypomniał sobie, jak ostatnimi razy go to konfundowało.

Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się, a Uchiha musiał powstrzymać chichot, kiedy jak gdyby nigdy nic oparł się o wannę. Mógł prawie dostrzec wirujące w mózgu dobe zębatki. Czuł się dobrze… ustępował wszelki ból i drgawki, ogarniał go rozkoszny spokój, powstrzymujący jego umysł od martwienia się konsekwencjami dodania dwa do dwóch przez blondyna.

\- Sasuke co… - syn Czwartego spauzował, chwytając za słoiczek i przyglądając się mu, tak jakby w oczekiwaniu, że przedmiot się do niego odezwie.

Wszystkie te razy, kiedy Sasuke wydawał się tak niecharakterystycznie zrelaksowany. On był… łącznie z chwilą, zanim odeszli, kiedy oni…

W żyłach chłopaka zawrzała furia. Rzucił słoikiem, roztrzaskując go o płytki prysznica.

\- Co do _kurwy nędzy_ , Sasuke!


	13. Rozdział 12 - Reakcje

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 **Sizzu –** Twój komentarz sprawił mi ogromną przyjemność. Choć tłumaczę tylko i wyłącznie dla zabawy, to jednak słowa takie jak te bardzo motywują :) Również cieszę się, że masz zamiar skomentować też oryginał. Autorka z pewnością się ucieszy i ja także do tego zachęcam :) A, ja także nie chciałabym tego czytać, gdyby historia skończyła się źle dla naszych ulubionych bohaterów :D

* * *

W czasie tłumaczenia słuchałam nowy kawałek _**Kodaline – Brother**_ … Wersję akustyczną teledysku kręcili w Warszawie! Tak mi jakoś pasowało…

 _ **Linkin Park – Numb**_ (R.I.P. Chester…)

* * *

 **Rozdział 12: Reakcje**

* * *

 _Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się, a Uchiha musiał powstrzymać chichot, kiedy jak gdyby nigdy nic oparł się o wannę. Mógł prawie dostrzec wirujące w mózgu dobe zębatki. Czuł się dobrze… ustępował wszelki ból i drgawki, ogarniał go rozkoszny spokój, powstrzymujący jego umysł od martwienia się konsekwencjami dodania dwa do dwóch przez blondyna._

 _\- Sasuke co… - syn Czwartego spauzował, chwytając za słoiczek i przyglądając się mu, tak jakby w oczekiwaniu, że przedmiot się do niego odezwie._

 _Wszystkie te razy, kiedy Sasuke wydawał się tak niecharakterystycznie zrelaksowany. On był… łącznie z chwilą, zanim odeszli, kiedy oni…_

 _W żyłach chłopaka zawrzała furia. Rzucił słoikiem, roztrzaskując go o płytki prysznica._

 _\- Co do kurwy nędzy, Sasuke!_

* * *

Ręka bruneta uniosła się, zasłaniając jego twarz od odłamków szkła, które odbiły się rykoszetem od siły użytej przez przyszłego kage. Ze złością rozejrzał się po bałaganie, po czym odłożył srebrny talerzyk oraz zapalniczkę, której używał. Naprawdę nie chciał już więcej kupować, ale teraz, kiedy opium zostało zanieczyszczone przez działania Naruto, nie mógł go wziąć.

\- Nie przesadzaj – rzekł, płynnie wstając z miejsca przy wannie, podchodząc do zlewu, by zmyć szkło z rąk. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, szukając pozostałości słoika we włosach. Westchnął z podenerwowaniem, gdy dostrzegł w kosmykach kilka okruszków.

Młody Namikaze nawet nie był pewien, co właściwie w tej chwili czuł… Szok? Wściekłość? Zawód? Poczucie winy? Wszystkie te emocje razy tysiąc całkowicie go zalały, jeszcze bardziej spotęgowane przez fakt, że użytkownik Sharingana najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił z tej sytuacji.

\- Nie przesadzaj? _Nie przesadzaj?!_ Myślałem, że jesteś chory! Trząsłeś się i wymiotowałeś i… a ja myślałem… i przez cały ten czas byłeś po prostu _na haju_? Byliśmy na misji a ty _ćpałeś_?!

Sasuke rzucił okiem na wściekłego blondyna, by po chwili obrócić się i znów przenieść wzrok na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zauważył pozostałości słoika na swojej koszuli, więc ściągnął ją i wytrzepał nad zlewem.

\- Nie ćpałem. Gdybym to robił, nie zacząłbym być chory.

W jakiś sposób nonszalancja chłopaka w kwestii swojej częściowej nagości jeszcze bardziej rozzłościła Uzumaki'ego. Część jego furii skierowana była na siebie samego za swoją niezdolność do powstrzymania się od podziwiania gry mięśni pod bladą, gładką skórą pleców Uchihy, podczas gdy doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest pod wpływem. Normalnie Sasuke nigdy tak luźno by się przed nikim nie rozebrał.

\- Czy ciebie do reszty popierdoliło? _Zwariowałeś_? A podobno to ty jesteś tym mądrzejszym! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to gówno z tobą robi?

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

\- Prawdopodobnie lepiej od ciebie, imbecylu. Studiowałem chemię oraz ludzkie ciało. Wiem, co robię – rzekł, pochylając się nad umywalką, by spłukać z włosów resztę roboty jinchuuriki'ego, klnąc pod nosem, gdy jeden z odłamków przeciął jego palec.

Naruto nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko przez moment gapić się, jak Sasuke to wszystko rozdmuchuje. Złapał bladego shinobi za ramię i obrócił go, ignorując kropelki wody, które na niego spadły.

\- Och, naprawdę? Wiedziałeś, co robisz? Więc… planowałeś wyrzygiwać wnętrzności w środku lasu? Czy to było… przedawkowanie? Głód? – syn Yondaime w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił otrząsnąć swojego mózgu z szoku, nie potrafił zacząć tego przetwarzać. Sposób, w jaki kropelki wody spływały po szyi kruczowłosego aż na obojczyk także mu nie pomagał.

\- Tch – rzekł ostatni żyjący Uchiha, mrużąc oczy. – Gdyby to było przedawkowanie, w jaki sposób miałaby _pomóc_ kolejna dawka, idioto?

Złość nagle definitywnie wygrała z zaskoczeniem. Zanim pomyślał, co robi, poziom chakry przyszłego Hokage gwałtownie wzrósł. Milisekundy później Uchiha znalazł się w powietrzu, zderzając z łazienkową ścianą. Wskutek impaktu połamało się kilka kafelek. Jeżeli reakcje bruneta zostałyby jeszcze bardziej spowolnione przez narkotyk, z pewnością połamałby kilka kości, ale chwilę przed kontaktem z przeszkodą zdołał wysłać do pleców trochę chakry, wzmacniając w ten sposób swoje ciało. Nie był jednak w stanie ani tego ominąć, ani zablokować. Świadomość tego faktu, a także wiedza, że jinchuuriki prawdopodobnie zrobił to celowo, by podkreślić jego słabość, rozzłościła go.

Oczy Sasuke zawirowały czerwienią, a **Chidori** zaskwierczało, kiedy podniósł się, stawiając czoła Uzumaki'emu. Oczy blondyna były szeroko otwarte z szoku, będącego skutkiem albo tego, co zrobił albo faktu, że kruczowłosy nie potrafił uniknąć ciosu – tego nie był pewien.

\- Cholera jasna, Sasuke! – rzekł Naruto, kompletnie ignorując niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowił obecnie jego przyjaciel. Jego głos zabarwiony był bólem i wściekłością. – Co ty sobie myślałeś? Dlaczego byś coś takiego zrobił?

Uchiha przybliżył się do niego o krok, nie uwalniając ani techniki, ani Sharingana.

\- To ty wbijasz mnie w ściany. Nie udawaj więc, że martwisz się o moje zdrowie.

\- Jesteś uważany za shinobi rangi S! Nie powinienem był być w stanie… - Namikaze ucichł, kiedy do głowy wpadła mu kolejna myśl. – Czy ktoś jeszcze wie? Czy Tsunade wie? – jeżeli ona wiedziała i na to pozwalała, Naruto nie sądził, by był w stanie jej wybaczyć.

Sasuke zmierzył go wzrokiem, a następnie uwolnił **Chidori** , pozwalając, by jego tęczówki z powrotem przybrały kolor onyksu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rozmówca oczekiwał, że odskoczy bądź chociaż zablokuje atak. Czuł pewne zaskoczenie, że – biorąc pod uwagę poziom chakry, jaki uwolnili - jeszcze nie pojawił się tu żaden oddział ANBU. Ale może nie wiedzieli, że już wrócili do wioski i po prostu ich nie monitorowali. Ominęli główne bramy poprzez bezpośredni teleport do mieszkania blondyna.

\- Już nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa z faktu, że swobodnie poruszam się po wiosce. Wątpię, by pozwoliła na kontynuację, gdyby dowiedziała się o czymś takim.

Naruto oparł się o drzwi, na krótko zamykając oczy. Jak Sasuke mógł podjąć tak głupie ryzyko? Gdyby zdecydowali, że przez to jest zbyt niestabilny, mógłby po prostu skończyć w więzieniu. Przypomniał sobie słowa Piątej na temat specyfiki mózgu członków klanu Uchiha, o ich odmienności wskutek posiadania limitu krwi w postaci Sharingana. Umysł przyszłego kage przeskoczył na myśli, co mogło skłonić bruneta do takich działań, ale szybko się wycofał, nie chcąc nawet przypuszczać, że będzie potrafił w tym momencie zrozumieć powody jego przyjaciela.

\- Jak długo?

Jego rozmówca patrzył na niego przez chwilę, nie odzywając się.

\- Jak długo co?

\- Nie udawaj głupiego, dupku. Chyba że palenie ogłupia cię tak samo jak spowalnia. Jak długo to bierzesz?

Kruczowłosy wzruszył ramionami, czując złość za bycie nazywanym tak przez Uzumaki'ego. Z powrotem odwrócił się do zlewu, by skończyć opłukiwanie włosów ze szkła, zajmując sobie czas przed odpowiedzią.

\- To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Nie moja…! – Naruto wyskoczył do przodu, ledwo powstrzymując się przed ponownym ciśnięciem Uchihy na ścianę. Mowa ciała Sasuke praktycznie emanowała słowami „pierdol się". I blondyn naprawdę zaczynał już mieć tego dosyć. – Ty _dupku!_ Uprawialiśmy seks, kiedy byłeś na haju! Cały ten czas zastanawiałem się, co jest z tobą nie tak, a ty po prostu…

Syn Czwartego nie dostrzegł sposobu, w jaki na jego słowa spięły się mięśnie pleców czarnowłosego chłopaka. Użytkownik Sharingana powoli się wyprostował, zakręcając kran i chwytając po ręcznik, by wysuszyć głowę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na rozmówcę.

\- Więc o to wszystko się rozchodzi – rzekł, wycierając tkaniną włosy. – Nie wytrąca cię z równowagi fakt, że biorę narkotyki, tylko świadomość, że byłem naćpany, kiedy cię pieprzyłem. I teraz _czujesz się z tym źle_ – ostatnią część starał się wypowiedzieć z lekceważeniem.

Naruto nie wiedział, w jaki sposób nie znajdował się jeszcze w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Zamarzył o tym, by Kurama teraz nie spał – przynajmniej miałby wymówkę dla przytłaczającej go ochoty rozerwania Sasuke na strzępy. Trząsł się ze zranienia i złości. Zmusił się do wycofania, odwracając plecy do Uchihy i wyszedł z łazienki, zanim zrobił coś, czego będzie żałował. Zawsze gnał do wszystkiego na łeb, na szyję i był całkiem pewien, że tym razem to nie zadziała.

\- Pierdol się, Sasuke. To gówno prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wmawiasz sobie takie rzeczy, ponieważ łatwiej ci jest być draniem i spisywać wszystkich na straty. Koniec końcem po prostu nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z kimś, kto tak naprawdę przejmuje się twoim żałosnym dupskiem – powiedział, próbując nie stracić kontroli nad swoim głosem, wiedząc, że brunet celowo go szczuje. Nie do końca się mu to udawało. – A, i tak dla przypomnienia – to ja pieprzyłem _ciebie_. Nie na odwrót.

Słowa jinchuuriki'ego przywołały obrazy z tamtego ranka, z kolei jego zachowanie spowodowało u bruneta przypływ złości. Czuł już zmęczenie wycofywaniem się chłopaka za każdym razem, gdy go rozsierdzał. Kiedy byli dzieciakami, zawsze rozwiązywali spory walką. Naruto bezustannie stawał w jego obliczu. Momentami było to denerwujące, ale Sasuke zawsze wiedział, na czym z nim stał. Doceniał to. Żadnych pozorów, żadnego udawania.

Shinobi odwracał się plecami do innego shinobi tylko wtedy, gdy całkowicie mu ufał bądź uważał za całkowicie nic nie wartego. Sasuke był całkiem pewien, że to pierwsze nie wchodziło już w rachubę i kurewsko pewien, że nie zaakceptuje tego drugiego. Nie od Naruto. Uchiha nie był pewien, czy to narkotyki, czy też złość zaćmiła w tej chwili jego umysł, ale blondyn nie zdążył nawet dotrzeć do połowy korytarza, kiedy zaliczył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia ze ścianą.

\- Masz rację. Przeleciałeś mnie. Nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego – wyszeptał młodszy brat Itachi'ego do jego ucha, czując, jak jego wzburzenie zaczyna zahaczać o pożądanie, kiedy mocniej przycisnął ciało partnera.

Kropelka wody z włosów kruczowłosego wylądowała na tyle szyi Namikaze, wywołując u niego dreszcze. Mógł poczuć, jak dłonie Sasuke wędrują do jego bioder, jak blade palce wsuwają za linię jego spodni. Użytkownik Sharingana jeszcze pewniej go złapał.

Ale nie było żadnej opcji, by Naruto znów się na to nabrał.

\- Nie będę się tobą zajmował, kiedy jesteś pod wpływem. Idź zrobić sobie dobrze w sypialni albo gdzieś – rzekł, twardo odpychając chłopaka. – Muszę spotkać się z Tsunade. Jeżeli nie poczuła momentu, w którym przeteleportowaliśmy się do wioski, ktoś prawdopodobnie wyczuł gwałtowne wzrośnięcie poziomu twojej chakry. Wytłumaczę, że po prostu… testowaliśmy moją dłoń albo coś w tym stylu tak, by odwołała ANBU.

Uchiha zachwiał się, rozdarty pomiędzy złością przez bycie odrzuconym przez blondyna, a konsternacją oczywistym faktem, że Naruto zamierzał go kryć. Ale jego słowa przypomniały mu, co powinni teraz robić jako pierwsze. Przypomniały całą przyczynę, dlaczego tak szybko po powrocie wziął kolejną dawkę opium – tak, by objawy odstawienia nie zwolniły go w zadaniu dostarczenia Uzumaki'ego oraz informacji, które zdobyli do Tsunade.

Brunet zaklął pod nosem, zły, że stracił czujność. Nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale przyszły kage miał rację. Popełnił błąd w myśleniu, że będzie potrafił kontrolować narkotyk. Teraz to on go kontrolował, a on nie zamierzał pozwolić, by to dalej się działo.

\- W porządku. Idziemy.

\- Nie, tym razem _my_ nie idziemy. _Ja_ idę, a _ty_ tutaj zostajesz. I zanim coś powiesz, tylko dlatego, że byłem idiotą i nie rozgryzłem, że byłeś na haju nie oznacza, że Tsunade w mig tego nie rozpozna. Jest nie tylko lekarzem, ale także prawdopodobnie widziała mnóstwo shinobi pod wpływem tego gówna, kiedy wędrowała pijacką ścieżką po każdym miejscu uprawiania hazardu w Kraju Ognia. Jeden rzut okiem na twoje zaszklone oczy i zarumienioną twarz i już będzie wiedzieć. Przypuszczam, że nie jest to coś, czego byś chciał.

Sasuke szyderczo się zaśmiał, aczkolwiek od razu mu nie zaprzeczył.

\- Nie mogłeś stwierdzić, że jestem pod wpływem. I znasz mnie o wiele lepiej, niż ona.

Mieszanina bólu i poczucia winy mignęła przez twarz przyszłego kage, zanim się obrócił.

\- Ja… wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Wziąłem to za coś innego – powiedział głosem dziwnie pozbawionym emocji. – Idę. Posprzątam bałagan, który zostawiłem w łazience.

Pojawił się klon, który obdarował Uchihę smutnym spojrzeniem, zanim poszedł sprzątać. Użytkownik Sharingana podniósł wzrok, by dostrzec jinchuuriki'ego już przy drzwiach wejściowych. Z pustymi rękami.

\- Tch. Usuratonkachi. Nie zapomnij książek. To był główny cel wyprawy – uniósł brew na widok wyrazu twarzy Naruto. Nie był w stanie nazwać emocji, którą u niego wyczytał.

Shinobi zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale wrócił do kuchni, gdzie znajdowały się plecaki.

Dłonie Sasuke otworzyły się, zamknęły w pięść i ponownie otworzyły.

\- Książki są w mojej torbie. Notatki znajdują się w przedniej kieszonce.

\- Wiem. Niosłem to, kiedy byłeś „chory", pamiętasz? – odparł gorzko Uzumaki, kiedy chwycił za plecak i skierował się do wyjścia.

Młodszy brat Itachi'ego obserwował, jak odchodzi, zły, że znów był zostawiany w tyle. Efektywnie wycofany z misji. Oczywiście następca Piątej miał rację w tej decyzji. Jeżeli Sasuke byłby liderem i jeden z jego shinobi wszedłby w okres głodu narkotycznego, również by ich wykopał. Wielce prawdopodobnie w o wiele mniej przyjazny sposób. Prawdą też było, że Tsunade w mgnieniu oka rozpoznałaby oznaki zażycia heroiny. Z tego samego powodu musiał być też ostrożny i trzymać się z dala od Kakashi'ego.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Naruto był taki chętny do utrzymania w tajemnicy jego sekretu. I jak długo będzie to kontynuował.

* * *

Naruto oparł się o drzwi na zewnątrz domu Sasuke. Czuł ulgę, że nie wparowało tu ANBU, kiedy brunet aktywował Sharingan i wykonał **Chidori**. Dodając do tego znajdujący się na środku stłuczony słoik z substancją, którą chłopak palił, wytłumaczenie tego wszystkiego byłoby prawdziwym koszmarem. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że od razu rozpoznaliby pastę, którą Uzumaki w tak naiwny sposób uznał za jakiś rodzaj przyprawy. Przynajmniej jego klon upewni się, że to całkowicie zniknęło, zanim ktokolwiek będzie miał szansę na to spojrzeć.

Naruto wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go kopnął w brzuch. Teraz, kiedy już wiedział, co jest na rzeczy, nie był pewien, jak poradzić sobie z sytuacją. Wiedział jednak, że nie zamierza pozwolić, aby Tsunade się o tym dowiedziała, chyba że stanie się to niebezpieczne dla zdrowia Uchihy. Zbyt wiele mieszkańców wioski szukało właśnie takiej wymówki do cofnięcia łagodnego wyroku dla byłego zbiega. Wyroku, którego osobiście dla niego wybłagał. Nieważne, jak bardzo jinchuuriki był wściekły i zarazem skonfundowany, dlaczego Sasuke to zrobił, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktokolwiek użył tego jako powodu, by wymierzyć zemstę, podczas gdy nie rozumiał sytuacji.

Ale co do jego własnych uczuć… syn Czwartego spojrzał na swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Przełknął ślinę. Jak on mógł nie wiedzieć? Jak on mógł nie zauważyć? Przypomniał sobie dzień na polu treningowym, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, co dokładnie czuł względem kruczowłosego. Drwiąco się zaśmiał, przywołując sposób, w jaki _obiecał_ sobie, że nie wykorzysta Sasuke, wiedząc, jak bardzo jest zniszczony. Ogarnęła go nienawiść do samego siebie. Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy istniała możliwość, że w jakimś stopniu wiedział jednak o uzależnieniu przyjaciela i czy zignorował to, ponieważ w ten sposób zyskał to, o czym marzył.

Ale jak tylko ta myśl przebiegła przez jego umysł, wiedział, że to nie jest prawdą. Nieważne, jak bardzo pragnął bruneta, nigdy by go w ten sposób nie użył. Jeżeli cokolwiek, to to właśnie wszystko pogarszało. Nie chciał, by użytkownik Sharingana uprawiał z nim seks, ponieważ był naćpany i napalony. Naruto zastanawiał się teraz, czy dla Sasuke miało jakieś znaczenie, że to był właśnie on, czy zrobił to z nim, ponieważ był chętny. Sama ta myśl przecięła jego wnętrzności niczym naostrzony nóż. Po raz kolejny udowodnił sobie, jak wielkim był idiotą. A można by było pomyśleć, że nauczyłby się czegoś po tak długim czasie bycia odrzucanym, bycia powodem lęku innych ludzi. Powinien mieć już grubą skórę, a instynkty wyostrzone.

Ale zawsze było inaczej z Sasuke. Wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się ogromnego ślepego punktu, jakim było wszystko związane z jego „najlepszym przyjacielem". W końcu to nie tak, że Uchiha kiedykolwiek go zwodził. Uzumaki wygłupił się tylko i wyłącznie przez samego siebie.

Brunet absolutnie nigdy nie deklarował mu miłości ani nawet przyjaźni. Upewnił się, że jinchuuriki nie robi tego wszystkiego, ponieważ zmusiła go do tego Piąta, ale… poza tym nic więcej nie zostało między nimi wypowiedziane. To Naruto był tym, kto wynalazł jakieś głębsze znaczenie a propo faktu, że – kiedy był na dnie – Sasuke się do niego zwrócił. Chłopak sądził, że w jakiś sposób było to dowodem, że kruczowłosy mu ufał… coś do niego czuł. Ale jeżeli był tylko pod wpływem, wtedy… może w ogóle nic to nie znaczyło. Czy to było to, co użytkownik Sharingana miał na myśli, kiedy powiedział, że nie chce powoli? Może… chciał tak, ponieważ nic to dla niego nie znaczyło.

Naruto odepchnął się od futryny drzwi domu Sasuke, czując odrętwienie. Już miał poczynić krok do przodu, kiedy spauzował. Jego własne zranione uczucia nie miały teraz znaczenia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by odwróciły mu uwagę od tego, na czym powinien się teraz skupić.

Pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo chory był Uchiha, kiedy wracali do domu. I jak bardzo przestraszony i bezradny czuł się, kiedy nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nie doświadczył tego osobiście, ale słyszał, jak ludzie mówią o głodzie. Sasuke był daleki od bycia jedynym shinobi, który odcinał się od wspomnień czyniących jego życie ciężkie. Młody Namikaze nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu minie, zanim efekt działania narkotyków zmaleje i powrócą symptomy, wiedział za to, że na pewno to się stanie.

Skupił w dłoni niewielką ilość chakry, ostrożnie kładąc ją z boku drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie zauważy umieszczonej tu pieczęci, która pozwoli mu na szybki teleport z powrotem. Powie Tsunade, że po prostu testowali teorie na temat jego rąk i da jej książki oraz notatki Uchihy na temat tego, co do tej pory rozgryzł. By zaoszczędzić trochę czasu, Naruto teleportował się do swojego lokum, które znajdowało się znacznie bliżej wieży Hokage niż dom Sasuke.

Kiedy skończy z Hokage, zamierzał tu wrócić i odbyć z nim dłuższą rozmowę, zaczynając od wyciągnięcia imienia osoby, która sprzedała mu narkotyki.

* * *

Sasuke mógł stwierdzić, że Naruto stał przez minutę na ganku, zanim odszedł. Ale tym razem się za nim nie udał. Blondyn potrzebował jak najszybciej dostarczyć informacje do Tsunade. Nie można było stwierdzić, kiedy wygaśnie tymczasowy remis pomiędzy chakrą Kuramy, a pieczęcią Danzou, potencjalnie narażając przyszłego Hokage na ryzyko. Poczuł krótki rozbłysk chakry blondyna, a po chwili jego obecność całkowicie zniknęła. Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek. Naruto zapewne użył jutsu teleportacyjnego. Jego najnowszej zabawki. Pokrótce się zastanowił, czy chłopak zwariuje na jej punkcie tak samo jak z **Kage Bunshinem** czy **Rasenganem**.

Słowo umiar nie znajdowało się w jego słownictwie.

Myśli bruneta zostały rozproszone przez klona Naruto, kiedy ten minął go, kierując się do łazienki, gdzie włączył prysznic, zmywając wszelkie pozostałości po szklanym słoiku. Bunshin okazjonalnie posyłał mu ostrożne spojrzenie, tak jakby oczekując, że w każdej chwili może się na niego rzucić, po to tylko, by zachować odrobinę narkotyku. Użytkownik Sharingana parsknął. Tak jakby w ogóle chciał gówna pomieszanego ze szkłem. Aczkolwiek będzie miał problem, gdyby zaczął odczuwać skutki odstawienia przed uleczeniem dłoni młodego Namikaze. Powiedział sobie, że już więcej nie kupi, ale to było zanim Naruto roztrzaskał oryginalny słoik w czasie, kiedy Sasuke nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyrzygiwanie wnętrzności, gdy tylko jego ciało zostanie odcięte od substancji, o której braniu sądził, że był na tyle ostrożny, aby uniknąć uzależnienia.

Klon chodził po pomieszczeniu, zbierając szkło, przeklinając pod nosem za każdym razem, kiedy użył do tego zbyt wiele siły i odłamek wbił mu się w palce.

Sasuke nie oczekiwał, że Uzumaki będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli kiedykolwiek dowie się o narkotykach. Ale intensywność jego reakcji przekroczyła wszelkie jego oczekiwania. Dlaczego Naruto był tak wkurwiony? Dlaczego uważał, że cokolwiek, co Sasuke robił albo i nie w prywatności swojego domu było jego własną sprawą?

Klon przeszedł tuż obok, by wziąć mały, srebrny talerzyk i wrzucić go do śmietnika. Uchiha uniósł brew, opierając się o drzwi, obserwując Kage Bunshina, jak ten najwyraźniej wyciąga coraz to kolejne składniki i zaczyna gotować obiad. Prawdopodobnie dla kruczowłosego. Miał nadzieję, że kopia blondyna bardziej się na tym zna od oryginału.

Rzucił okiem na zegar. Naruto powinien już dotrzeć do Hokage. Nie za specjalnie emanował od nich spokój w chwili, gdy wychodził, więc nie miał szansy powiedzieć mu, gdzie dokładnie w każdej książce znajdowała się istotna informacja. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się klonowi, by po chwili zdecydować, że upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- Oi – powiedział do Bunshina, który zaczął kroić cebulę. – Chodź tutaj.

„Naruto" ostrożnie na niego spojrzał, ale jednak podszedł. Na twarzy młodszego brata Itachi'ego pojawił się uśmieszek. Oryginał nigdy nie byłby taki uległy.

\- Skup się. Tsunade musi przejrzeć strony od dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt osiem do trzysta siedem w zielonej książce. Powiedz jej, by zwróciła uwagę zwłaszcza na trzeci paragraf na trzysta trzeciej. Możesz to zapamiętać? – oczy kopii szeroko się otworzyły, ale przytaknął. – Dobrze – rzekł Sasuke, po czym kontynuował przekazywanie detali a propo pozostałych dwóch książek. Zmusił klona, by powtórzył mu to trzy razy. Dopiero wtedy był usatysfakcjonowany. – Och, jeszcze jedna rzecz – dodał.

\- Co jeszcze, dupku? – zapytał Kage Bunshin, dalej rozzłoszczony za bycie przepytanym niczym dzieciak z akademii na teście. Może bardziej przypominał oryginał, niż Uchiha wstępnie go o to posądzał.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki – po tym brunet wyjął kunai z plecaka i wbił go w zaskoczonego klona, od razu go rozpraszając. Zawadiacko się uśmiechnął. Był to najszybszy sposób na wysłanie wiadomości, zanim kopia pomieszałaby wszystkie te numery w drodze do biura Hokage. Już nie wspominając o czystej satysfakcji z jego odwołania.

Młody mężczyzna udał się do kuchni, by rzucić okiem na to, co kreacja Naruto zaczęła gotować. Poczuł zaskoczenie, kiedy dostrzegł – poza znajdującą się na desce pokrojoną cebulą – wyjęte pomidory, imbir oraz bakłażan. Sasuke przez minutę gapił się na składniki, zanim powoli podniósł opuszczony nóż i wziął za dokończenie krojenia.

Zastanawiał się, co się stanie po powrocie syna Yondaime. Uchiha wiedział, że nie było żadnej opcji, by blondyn mu ot tak odpuścił. Spauzował, wyłączając wodę, którą wstawił klon, by najwyraźniej przyrządzić jakąś zupę warzywną. Miał przeczucie, że – chyba że Piąta nie rozgryzie od razu, jakich trzech mechanizmów używała pieczęć – blondyn nie zniknie na długo. Sanninka będzie potrzebowała czasu, by na własną rękę poprowadzić poszukiwania, by rozgryźć, jak się odnieść do tego, co odnalazł brunet.

Co oznaczało, że – jeżeli Sasuke chciał być pewien, że nie odczuje skutków odstawienia w najmniej korzystnym czasie – będzie musiał wyjść teraz i kupić jeszcze trochę opium. Nie tak wiele, jak ostatnio. Tylko małą ilość. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odwiedzał sklep alkoholowy wystarczająco często, by jego obecność nie została zanotowana. A jego straż ANBU obecnie za nim nie podążała, co o wiele bardziej ułatwiało mu sprawę niż za pierwszym razem.

Może nawet nie będzie już potrzebował tego użyć. Po prostu nie chciał być znowu wzięty z zaskoczenia. Istniała spora szansa, że Tsunade będzie go potrzebowała, by użył Sharingana do zawężenia komplikacji. Na myśl, że prestiżowy i zawsze niezawodny klan Hyuuga ewidentnie nie został wtajemniczony w inwestygacje Naruto, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Piąta nie wprowadziłaby outsidera, nawet dla korzyści wynikających z Byakugana. Świadomość, że zbiegły ninja wiedział o czymś, o czym nie miał pojęcia jej najbardziej ceniony klan musiała ją irytować.

Jego rozbawienie zbladło przez przypomnienie, że blondyn na nim polegał – nieważne, czy się do tego przyznawał, czy nie. Uchiha obrócił nóż w dłoni. Naruto mu ufał, mówiąc rzeczy, których Tsunade nie chciała, by on wiedział. Rzeczy, o których wiedza zabroniona była nawet dla elitarnych ANBU. ANBU, którzy pozostali lojalni dla Konohy, podczas gdy Sasuke ją porzucił. Naruto wydawał się wcale nie wahać w decyzji ponownego powierzenia mu zaufania. Brunet nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale ten prosty fakt wydawał mu się w tej chwili niesamowicie ważny. Nie chciał stracić zaufania jinchuuriki'ego. W jakiś sposób – biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przyszłości – udało mu się je utrzymać. I nie zamierzał teraz tego zaprzepaścić.

Spojrzał na deskę do krojenia, usiłując zdecydować, co zrobić.

* * *

Dzięki skrótowi, który zapewniła mu teleportacja, Naruto szybko dotarł do biura Hokage. Strażnicy po prostu skinęli mu głowami. Zapukał do drzwi.

\- Co! – do jego uszu dotarł rozzłoszczony okrzyk. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się, kiedy nacisnął klamkę.

Tsunade uniosła brwi z zaskoczenia.

\- Więc… no kto by zgadł, że w końcu rozgryzłeś, jak należy zapukać w te drzwi zamiast zwykłego wtargnięcia do środka – jej wzrok na moment spoczął na znajdującym się za nim pustym przejściu. – Gdzie jest Uchiha?

Blondyn obejrzał się za siebie, mimo że wiedział, że Sasuke tam nie będzie.

\- On… był wycieńczony po podróży. W czasie trwania całej misji spał tylko pięć godzin. Zostawiłem go w jego domu.

Źrenice sanninki zwęziły się. Mogła stwierdzić, że syn Minato coś ukrywa, ale miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Otworzyła usta, by się zapytać, co znaleźli, kiedy chłopak ją uprzedził.

\- Eksperymentowaliśmy, by zobaczyć, czy jesteśmy w stanie zmniejszyć zakres naszych teorii. Jeżeli ktoś ze straży wyczuł u niego zakłócenia chakry, to prawdopodobnie było to to.

Piąta podejrzliwie zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale tylko przytaknęła. Może ta dwójka znowu się nie mogła powstrzymać i bał się, że to wyjdzie na jaw. Albo może po prostu się kłócili. Tak czy inaczej o to nie dbała. Naruto stał przed nią, najwyraźniej cały i zdrowy – poza ręką. Jeżeli Sasuke miałby na myśli coś poważnego, szkody byłyby znacznie większe. Wskazała ręką na znajdującego się przy drzwiach strażnika ANBU, po czym wysłała go, by dał znać pozostałym, że sytuacja jest pod pełną kontrolą – w razie, gdyby się tym przejęli.

\- Jak zdołałeś wrócić do wioski bez powiadamiania frontowej bramy? – Genma i Raidou byli pod ścisłym rozkazem, by dać jej znać w trybie natychmiastowym o powrocie jej następcy do Liścia.

Naruto wyszczerzył się, a Tsunade już wiedziała, że nie spodoba jej się jego odpowiedź.

\- Nauczyłem się teleportacyjnego jutsu taty! Przeteleportowałem nas do mojego mieszkania.

Oczy Piątej szeroko się otworzyły.

\- **Hiraishin no Jutsu?** Naruto! To jutsu jest ekstremalnie niebezpieczne! Kiedy je trenowałeś?

Syn Minato z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał wpaść na inną odpowiedź.

\- Um… między misjami? Drugi i tata byli tacy odjazdowi, używając go w czasie walki i…

Wzrok blondynki złagodniał. Oczywiście. Tak jak **Rasengan** , było to jutsu, za którego używanie Czwarty stał się sławny. Prześciganie mężczyzny w jego wyspecjalizowanych jutsu było jednym z niewielu sposobów na związanie się z tatą, który zmarł w dniu jego narodzin.

Ale nie oznaczało to, że puści młodego Namikaze bez reprymendy. Zmusiła swoją twarz do grymasu niezadowolenia, nie chcąc, by chłopak wyczytał u niej ani krzty zrozumienia.

\- Naruto, jutsu czasoprzestrzenne są ekstremalnie niebezpieczne i nie możesz ich praktykować bez nadzoru. Jeden mały błąd i możesz skończyć w środku góry, będąc zmiażdżonym na śmierć. Następnym razem, gdy zdecydujesz się na naukę czegoś takiego, chcę, byś mnie poinformował tak, byśmy mogli zaaranżować odpowiednią kontrolę.

Jinchuuriki zdecydował, że nie był to najlepszy czas na powiedzenie jej, że w rzeczywistości wiedział o tym Kakashi i jeszcze go w tym wspierał. Nie wkopie w ten sposób swojego senseia.

\- Okej, Baa-chan – odparł z pozorną pokorą, mając nadzieję na doprowadzenie tej konwersacji do końca.

Na twarzy Tsunade pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Ale odkąd możesz być teraz przywołany w mgnieniu oka, chcę, byś umieścił pieczęć na moim biurku. W ten sposób będziesz mógł niezwłocznie się tu stawiać za każdym razem, kiedy będę mieć dla ciebie robotę.

Błysk w jej oku powiedział mu, że natura tych prac najprawdopodobniej będzie kolejną karą za studiowanie niebezpiecznego jutsu bez jej wiedzy. Pewnie będzie to walka z górą położonych na biurku, typowo pozbawionych uwagi papierów.

\- Ale Baa-chan… czy nie będzie lepiej umieścić ją na czymś bardziej stałym? Średnio dwa razy w tygodniu rozwalasz swoje biurko na kawałki.

Naruto po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zacząć myśleć, zanim coś powie, kiedy podnosił się z drugiego końca pokoju, masując czoło. Odwrócił się, by dostrzec dziurę, którą zrobił w ścianie po tym, jak w nią wpadł.

\- Któregoś dnia zamierzam przestać pozwalać ci mi to robić – wymamrotał, otrzepując się z kurzu.

\- Hm – na twarzy Piątej pojawił się uśmieszek. – Koniec z owijaniem w bawełnę. Co znalazłeś ty i ten twój Uchiha?

Na słownictwo, którym się posłużyła, blondyn na moment spojrzał jej w oczy. Nic jednak nie skomentował, za to wyciągnął z plecaka książki oraz notatki Sasuke, po czym je wręczył. Każda z trzech publikacji liczyła sobie po sześćset stron. Kage spojrzała na niego.

\- I? Co powinnam w nich szukać?

\- Więc… - zaczął, w pewien sposób się plącząc. – Sasuke rozgryzł trzy możliwości – usiłował sobie przypomnieć dokładne słowa, jakich użył brunet. – Um, pierwsza… ma coś wspólnego z duszami… i… uch…

Namikaze gwałtownie podniósł głowę, kiedy dotarły do niego informacje od rozproszonego klona.

\- Pierdolony drań – wymamrotał pod nosem. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Kruczowłosy najwyraźniej wystarczająco dbał o rezultat tego wszystkiego, by osobiście się upewnić, że kage jak najszybciej otrzymała najistotniejsze informacje. Albo po prostu pragnął przebić Naruto swoim kunai. Obydwie opcje miały spore zalety dla mściciela.

Z numerami konkretnych stron i o wiele jaśniejszym opisem znalezisk, które świeżo znalazły się w jego głowie, Naruto pospiesznie wyrecytował to, co użytkownik Sharingana wbił w jego bunshina przed jego odwołaniem.

Tsunade pospiesznie to zapisała, kiwając głową, otwierając jeden z tekstów na wskazanej stronie.

\- Tak. To bardzo pomocne. Ściągnę jeszcze Saia, by pracował nad tym ze mną oraz Shizune – odłożyła materiały na bok, po czym skinięciem swoich eleganckich – i jednocześnie zabójczych – palców zaprosiła Uzumaki'ego do podejścia. Posłuchał się, aczkolwiek cały czas ostrożnie trzymał na nich oko. – Chcę sprawdzić twoją dłoń w poszukiwaniu nowych zmian od ostatniego razu.

Jej następca grzecznie wyciągnął rękę, pozwalając na szczegółowe badanie.

\- Proces tylko odrobinę posunął się do przodu. Ponownie naprawiłam tkankę. Szkoda jednak powróciła. Chcę, abyście ty i Sasuke zjawili się w moim biurze jutro o dwunastej. Do tego czasu będę miała szansę na przeczytanie materiałów, które mi dostarczyliście oraz na porównanie ich ze swoimi odkryciami. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy w stanie użyć jego Sharingana, by wypróbować kilka rzeczy i przekonać się, czy możemy uleczyć twoją dłoń bądź przynajmniej zawęzić spektrum działania mechanizmu pieczęci.

Naruto skinął głową, czując ulgę, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że choć trochę zbliżyli się do rozwiązania sprawy jego dłoni, jednocześnie będąc zmartwiony przez niepewność, w jakim stanie będzie znajdował się kolejnego dnia Uchiha. Nie mógł nawet użyć wymówki, że kruczowłosy jest chory, ponieważ Hokage jeszcze bardziej będzie chciała go zobaczyć.

Tsunade z powrotem skupiła uwagę na książce, najwyraźniej go odwołując. Syn Czwartego zdecydował, że musi wrócić do przyjaciela tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe i spróbować porozmawiać z nim o tym, co powinni zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo będą trwać efekty narkotyku, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że użytkownik Sharingana nie będzie już pod wpływem, kiedy znów go zobaczy.

Piąta podniosła wzrok, zła, że w dalszym ciągu zastała przed biurkiem Naruto.

\- Więc? Czy nie masz innych rzeczy do roboty zamiast patrzenia, jak czytam?

Blondyn z uśmieszkiem aktywował **Hiraishina** , znikając z biura Hokage, wywołując tym szok u pozostałych w biurze strażników ANBU.

Sanninka patrzyła się na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się chłopak. Na jej ustach tańczył niewielki uśmiech.

\- Baka – czule wymamrotała, po czym wezwała Shizune, by ta odnalazła Saia i spotkała się z nią w Bibliotece Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jak zwykle mam nadzieję, że się podobało!


	14. Rozdział 13 - Powiązania

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Okej, ci, którzy czytali jeden z poprzednich wpisów wiedzą, że ten rozdział będzie dla mnie niewiarygodnie bolesny do pisania. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Pisanie sprawiło, że wróciłam myślami do tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mogłam/powinnam była zrobić, by ocalić mojego przyjaciela. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem tak dobrym przyjacielem jak Naruto, a mój przyjaciel nie będzie tak silny, jak silny będzie Sasuke w tej historii. I ciężko było stawić temu czoło. Kolejny więc rozdział bądź rozdziały zamiast pewnej rodzaju terapii będą po prostu dla mnie wypełnione cierniami. Prawdziwe życie naprawdę jest do bani. Fanfiki są o wiele lepsze. Zawsze kończą się w sposób, jaki sobie wymarzę…

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zazwyczaj nie zamieszczam notek autorów, ale w tym przypadku uważam, że są kluczowe i jeszcze bardziej pozwalają zrozumieć tworzoną historię. Co do mnie, nie miałam nigdy bliskiej osoby uzależnionej od narkotyków, za to widziałam, jak z dnia na dzień stacza się przez nie mój kolega z licealnej klasy… Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

 **Rozdział 13: Powiązania**

Naruto, zamiast bezpośredniego teleportu do mieszkania Sasuke, przeniósł się najpierw do siebie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy brunet posiadał więcej narkotyku, a także czy ANBU cokolwiek widzieli zanim odwołała ich Tsunade. Musiał oczyścić swoją głowę i rozgryźć, co powinien powiedzieć ostatniemu członkowi klanu Uchiha, kiedy w końcu do niego dotrze.

Nieważne, jak bardzo w dalszym ciągu miał ochotę wbić swojego przyjaciela w najbliższą ścianę. Równie mocno zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to w niczym nie pomoże… no i żadna z tego frajda, skoro brunet nie był w stanie mu oddać.

Blondyn stał w swojej sypialni z rękami założonymi na biodrach, rozważając opcje. Potrzebował wziąć prysznic. I pragnął odrobiny snu. Ale nie chciał na długo zostawiać Sasuke samego. Sen nie wchodził w rachubę.

Nie miał jeszcze zbyt wiele czasu na przetworzenie faktu, że jego przyjaciel nie tylko pił, ale także brał. Nie miał czasu na przemyślenie, co to mogło oznaczać. Użytkownik Sharingana od zawsze skrupulatnie dbał o swój dom, wygląd i zachowanie. Był mężczyzną, który przez cały czas lubił mieć nad sobą kontrolę. Przyszły kage przeżył szok na widok stanu lokum Uchihy, na widok osoby, którą zastał tam tej pierwszej nocy. Ale to… sam pomysł, że Sasuke mógłby celowo osłabić swoje mentalne zdolności oraz fizyczne odruchy, umyślnie stracić nad sobą kontrolę… to wstrząsnęło blondynem.

I podczas gdy Naruto był w dalszym ciągu wściekły, że kruczowłosy mógłby sobie coś takiego zrobić, to jednak zdecydowanie przodującą w tym momencie emocją była u niego panika. Sasuke zrobiłby coś takiego tylko wtedy, gdyby całkowicie się poddał.

Shinobi jadący na twardych narkotykach nie żyli zbyt długo. Nawet lekkie otępienie umysłu i osłabienie refleksów było w ich pracy dosłownym skazaniem na śmierć. Uchiha był tego świadom, co sprawiło, że podjęty przez niego wybór jeszcze bardziej uderzał w syna Yondaime.

Sasuke zawsze był jedną z najbardziej umotywowanych osób, jaką kiedykolwiek znał. Na wyznaczonych przez siebie celach skupiał się tak bardzo, że przesłaniały one całą resztę jego życia. Przyjaciele, wioska, zdrowie, bezpieczeństwo… wszystko poświęcone dla pragnienia zemsty. Kruczowłosy działał bez wytchnienia, wykraczając poza fizyczne i psychiczne limity własnego ciała. Stworzył z siebie prawie perfekcyjną, pozbawioną uczuć maszynę do zabijania. Jednego z najświetniejszych shinobi ich czasów. A teraz…

Dłoń Naruto zacisnęła się w pięść, kiedy pomyślał, co mogłoby przytrafić się młodszemu bratu Itachi'ego. To nie była tylko sprawa pójścia do więzienia. Sasuke… zatracał się w sobie. I to przerażało blondyna. Ponieważ dobrze wiedział, jak to jest stać nad przepaścią i spoglądać w tą otchłań. Iruka, Sasuke, a w końcu Kurama byli przy nim w tych momentach słabości i pomagali mu się odbić. Ale Uchiha… nie miał już nikogo od śmierci Itachi'ego. No może prócz młodego Namikaze, choć co do tego nie był pewien. Nie miał pojęcia, czy użytkownik Sharingana czuł do niego jeszcze jakąś więź.

Uzumaki wziął chwiejny wdech. Czy jego przyjaźń z mścicielem była wystarczająco silna, by do niego dotrzeć? Nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał, by to było prawdą… nie sądził. Nie udało mu się go powstrzymać przed opuszczeniem Konohy tych wiele lat temu. I, jeśli już, czas tylko tą więź osłabił. Ale musiał spróbować. Tylko nie wiedział jak.

Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie _„przyczyną, dla której Sasuke chce żyć"_. Już nie był tak naiwny w tych sprawach jak niegdyś, za dzieciaka. Sasuke potrzebował prawdziwego celu. Namacalnego. Czy w dalszym ciągu znał swojego przyjaciela wystarczająco dobrze, by pomóc mu coś odnaleźć? Czy Uchiha w ogóle go posłucha?

Szczerze nie wiedział. Mechanicznie wszedł do łazienki, pospiesznie się rozebrał, zwijając ubrania w kulę, po czym wrzucił je do pojemnika na brudy. Wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, nawet nie przejmując się oczekiwaniem na nagrzanie się wody. Nie chciał tracić czasu. Szybko wyszorował z ciała brud i pot z ostatniej podróży, usiłując zebrać myśli.

Nie mógł po prostu pójść do bruneta, oświadczyć mu, że „narkotyki są złe" i oczekiwać, że będzie miało to na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Sasuke był inteligentny. Znał związane z nimi ryzyko i w dalszym ciągu podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję. I nieważne, jak bardzo syn Czwartego się z nią nie zgadzał, zwykłe wymienienie w punktach, dlaczego branie jest złe czy niebezpieczne nic tu nie da.

Choć myśl wbicia kruczowłosemu odrobiny rozumu do głowy była całkiem kusząca, przyszły Hokage wiedział, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Nikt nie będzie nadzorował Uchihy do końca jego życia. Koniec końcem to do użytkownika Sharingana będzie należał wybór, czy brać narkotyki, czy nie. To, co potrzebował zrobić Naruto, to dać mu wystarczająco dobry powód, aby wybrał to drugie.

Danzou oraz rada byli martwi. Sasuke nie miał już żadnej rodziny, którą mógłby chronić, czy też wspierać. Nie miał wioski, w którą wierzył i której zamierzał strzec.

Uzumaki wytarł się ręcznikiem, w całym pospiechu nie zauważając, że pominął odrobinę mydła na swoich plecach. Szybko się ubrał, wpychając dodatkową parę ciuchów na zmianę do plecaka.

Co takiego mogłoby wystarczająco znaczyć dla bruneta, by chciał jeszcze walczyć? Co sprawiłoby, że zapragnąłby znów się pozbierać? Możliwym było, że Sasuke naprawdę już o nikogo nie dbał.

Blondyn poczuł, jak jego dłonie oblewają się potem. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Od zawsze uważał Uchihę za swoją drugą połowę. Awers i rewers tej samej monety. Co to byłby za pieniądz z tylko jedną stroną?

Poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie stracił stabilizację. Tak ciężko walczył, by zasłużyć na pozycję Hokage, zawsze zakładając, że, w jakiś sposób, Sasuke w końcu będzie u jego boku, że razem podejmą wyzwanie w postaci reformacji systemu, razem upewnią się, że już nikomu nie przytrafi się to, co im.

Jaki będzie z niego Hokage, skoro nie był w stanie uratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Skoro jego wizja nie była wystarczająca, by przekonać najważniejszą dla niego osobę do przyłączenia się? Od zawsze stawiał Sasuke na pierwszym miejscu. Nic nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeżeli na samym końcu by go stracił. Kiedy Itachi zadał mu pytanie, kogo by wybrał, mając do wyboru wioskę oraz jego brata, najlepszą odpowiedzią, na jaką wpadł, było „wszystkich". Nikogo nie mógł stracić.

Nie mógł. Zwłaszcza teraz, po tym jak…

Naruto wycofał się z tego toru myślenia. Ledwo był w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że Uchiha brał. Świadomość, że Namikaze go pieprzył, kiedy był na haju, była czymś, czego zwyczajnie nie potrafił objąć umysłem. Chwycił za swoją poduszkę oraz koc, zwijając je i dokładając do torby.

Brunet od zawsze cenił swoją prywatność. Jinchuuriki wiedział, że nie miał prawa zrobić tego, co właśnie zamierzał, ale to go nie powstrzymywało. I tak między nimi nigdy nie było mowy o czymś takim jak „prawo" czy „zgoda".

Naruto nie był naiwny. Wiedział, że nie mógł _zmusić_ kruczowłosego do skończenia z tym, o ile on sam nie będzie chciał. Ale za to był cholernie pewny, że spróbuje go do tego przekonać. Nie mógł po prostu siedzieć i tylko obserwować z boku.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie był pasywny względem spraw, które miały w jego życiu znaczenie. I nie zamierzał teraz zaczynać.

* * *

Sasuke rozłożył się na futonie w swoim pokoju gościnnym. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien się martwić, co zrobi teraz Naruto, skoro już dowiedział się o narkotykach, ale w tamtej chwili sprawa ta wydała mu się odległa. Opium zawsze sprawiało, że widział świat w lepszych kolorach. A przynajmniej kiedy był pod jego wpływem.

Teraz czuł się dobrze.

Zakupił mniejszą fiolkę, ignorując pewne siebie spojrzenie sprzedawcy. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej założył, że brunet już rozprawił się z o wiele większym słoikiem, tym samym stając się bardzo dochodowym, długoterminowym klientem.

Sasuke wiedział lepiej. Kupił już wystarczającą ilość, by bez głodu poradzić sobie jeszcze z tydzień lub dwa. I wtedy przestanie. Nie pozwoli, by jakaś substancja go kontrolowała.

Musiał się w jakiś sposób przeliczyć. Źle to skalkulować. Widział eksperymenty Orochimaru nad uzależnieniem od opium. I uważał, by zażywać jego mniejszą porcję w porównaniu do tej, która miała już znaczące skutki na organizm. Ale chemia mózgu użytkowników Sharingana od zawsze była odmienna. Jedyny czynnik, którego nie wziął pod uwagę.

Uchiha rozciągnął się, wygodnie lokując na materacu, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi na błogie wyłączenie się. Zignorował szept wątpliwości, czy naprawdę będzie chciał porzucić to uczucie. Później sobie z tym poradzi. Był pewny, że będzie potrafił to kontrolować. Przestanie brać, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Teraz po prostu się rozkoszował.

Jego myśli powędrowały do Naruto. Pomimo tego, jak chłopak był wściekły, gdy odchodził, Uchiha jednocześnie był pewien, że blondyn tu wróci. Nie należał do osób, które po prostu odchodzą od czegoś, co uważają za „złe". I ewidentnie zdecydował, że Sasuke i branie narkotyków jest „złe". Młodszy brat Itachi'ego zachichotał.

Uzumaki w dalszym ciągu był jeszcze tak niewinny w wielu kwestiach. Tak bardzo _zszokował się_ , gdy odkrył, co takiego używał brunet. Było to w pewien sposób zabawne.

Sasuke już dawno temu stracił swoją niewinność. Została brutalnie wyrwana przez Danzou, radę, Itachi'ego, Orochimaru, Madarę… i, rzecz jasna, wioskę. Zwłaszcza przez wioskę. Chłopak wiedział, że robił rzeczy, o których Naruto nawet by nie pomyślał. Czasami intrygowało go, w jaki sposób blondynowi udało się zachować swoją czystość, przez tyle lat znajdując się w obliczu nienawiści i znęcania się nad nim przez mieszkańców. I ten optymizm. Było to coś, czego Uchiha nigdy nie będzie w stanie pojąć. Nie był też pewien, czy stanowiło to siłę, czy też słabość Uzumaki'ego. W końcu założył, że obie.

Jednak fascynowało go to… przyciągało. Mrok w duszy kruczowłosego pragnął, by dotykać tego światła. Pragnął go posiąść. Ale, w tym samym czasie, Sasuke powstrzymywał się. Wiedział, że jego dotyk go splami. Zniszczy.

Tak jak wszystko w jego życiu. Wszystko, na czym odważył się położyć dłonie.

Nie chciał, by to także przytrafiło się Naruto.

Sama myśl, że jego przyjacielowi mogłoby stać się coś złego powodowała, że przez jego zamglony umysł przewijało się zmartwienie. Zastanawiał się, czy ten idiota był w stanie przekazać dostarczoną przez klona informację, czy też zupełnie wszystko przekręcił. Oby Tsunade nie musiała osobiście przekopywać się przez te wszystkie strony, by odnaleźć to, czego potrzebowała. To zmarnowałoby czas, którego tak naprawdę nie mieli. Sasuke ze złością zacisnął zęby.

 _Dobe._

Poczuł, jak znajoma mu chakra dosłownie pojawia się na jego progu i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego to sprawiło, że lekko się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Naruto stał na schodach przed drzwiami frontowymi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że istniała spora szansa, że Sasuke zda sobie sprawę o jego teleporcie tutaj i zarazem zorientuje się o umieszczonej tu pieczęci. Przez chwilę niespokojnie się pokręcił. Uchiha z natury byli dość terytorialni. Ich klanowy symbol znajdował się w charakterystyczny sposób na większości należących do nich przedmiotów, podkreślając, kto jest właścicielem. Uzumaki nie był pewien, jaka będzie reakcja bruneta.

Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt podjęcia przez niego decyzji o wprowadzeniu się tutaj bez zgody Sasuke, przyszły kage założył, że pieczęć będzie jedną z najdrobniejszych rzeczy, o które jego przyjaciel mógłby w przyszłości się wkurzyć.

\- Hej – zawołał, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy użytkownik Sharingana w ogóle tam był. – Dalej tu jesteś?

\- Hn, dobe – dobiegł do niego leniwy głos z salonu. – Czy twój klon zdołał zapamiętać wszystkie przekazane przeze mnie informacje?

\- Tch. Taa. Dupku. Tsunade chce, byśmy ponownie się jutro z nią zobaczyli. Po tym, jak przeczyta twoje znaleziska, będzie miała zamiar przetestować kilka rzeczy – odparł niezdecydowanie blondyn. Nie był pewien, czy brunet będzie w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, by to zrobić. Odłożył torbę, a następnie skierował kroki do pokoju gościnnego. Rzucił okiem na Sasuke, dostrzegając zrelaksowanie i rozleniwienie na jego pięknych rysach twarzy. Nieostrożny sposób, w jaki rozwalone było jego ciało, tak jakby nie należał do najlepszych shinobi w historii. Na to przypomnienie sobie przyczyny tego wszystkiego Naruto poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość.

Uchiha z łatwością wyczytał ją z jego oczu. Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Czy przyszedłeś, by powiedzieć mi, jak bardzo jest to _złe_? – zadrwił.

Syn Yondaime zacisnął dłonie w pięść, ale pozostał nieruchomo, przypominając sobie, że już zdecydował, że siłowe zrównanie wysokiego ego kruczowłosego z ziemią nie będzie najlepszym podejściem. Nieważne, jak wielką przyniosłoby mu to satysfakcję. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

Wziął wdech, zmuszając swoje dłonie do ponownego otwarcia się, szukając czegoś, co wytrąci mściciela z tego spokoju ducha i ignorancji.

\- Po prostu zdziwiłem się, że możesz być tak głupi. Nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym okaże się, że jestem od ciebie mądrzejszy.

Policzki Sasuke lekko zarumieniły się pod wpływem przypływu złości, a Naruto wiedział, że strzelił w dziesiątkę. Użytkownik Sharingana może i nie był próżny w kwestii swojego wyglądu, ale jego duma i szczycenie się własnym intelektem nie zmieniła się od lat.

\- No co, myślałeś, że jesteś w stanie uniknąć uzależnienia? Tak uważa każdy ćpun – ostatnie słowo wycedził z tak wielką pogardą, jaką tylko mógł z siebie wykrzesać, drwiąc z rozmówcy, pragnąc przerwać ten wywołany narkotykami nienaturalny spokój, którego tak bardzo nienawidził.

\- Pierdol się – Uchiha odwrócił głowę na bok, spoglądając przez okno na puste, zawalone gruzami ulice. – Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek zajął sobie czas na rozmowach z shinobi, którzy biorą. Skąd ty możesz cokolwiek wiedzieć?

Jinchuuriki ugryzł się w wargę, nie będąc pewien, co powiedzieć. Sasuke miał rację.

\- Znam _ciebie_ – odparł miękko, wbijając wzrok w profil przyjaciela, kiedy późnopopołudniowe promienie słońca wpadały do środka, nadając jego kruczoczarnym włosom prawie niebieski odcień.

\- Zawsze to mówisz – wymruczał użytkownik Sharingana, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc na Uzumaki'ego.

Naruto nie wiedział, co takiego mógłby powiedzieć, by nie powtórzyć mowy sprzed lat. Kolejny raz kłócili się o to samo. Sasuke zaraz powie, że przyszły kage nie może rozumieć, jak on się czuje, ponieważ od samego początku był samotny i nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest stracić tego typu więzi. Wygrana w czymś takim była niemożliwa. Jak można _udowodnić_ , że się kogoś rozumie? Że przez tyle lat twój świat tak bardzo obracał się wokół uczenia się, obserwowania i myślenia o tej osobie, aż zacząłeś się czuć tak, jakby była ona częścią samego ciebie?

Namikaze przez jakiś czas przyglądał się profilowi Uchihy, czując ból wskutek wirującej wewnątrz niego mieszaniny emocji, których nie potrafił wyrazić słowem. Ruszył do przodu, by usiąść na materacu tuż obok przyjaciela. Razem wyglądali przez okno, nie odzywając się.

\- Może i nie czuję wszystkiego w identyczny sposób, jak ty, Sasuke. Ale nauczyłem się, jak to jest kogoś stracić. Jiraiya był bliski mi jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałem. Trenował mnie. Chronił. On… o mnie dbał. Ale wyruszył na misję, nie mówiąc mi o niej. Zostawił mnie za sobą, a ja nie miałem szansy, by pomóc, zainterweniować, nie miałem szansy, by zrobić to pierdolone _coś_. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się o jego śmierci. I ja… - spojrzał na swoje ręce, przypominając sobie szok, w którym się znalazł po dotarciu do niego wieści, że Ero-sennin nie żyje. Poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska. Wspomnienie w dalszym ciągu było zbyt świeże. - … nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Czułem taką _wściekłość_ na Baa-chan, że pozwoliła mu odejść. I wtedy po prostu… przestałem czuć cokolwiek. Było ze mną tak źle, że w końcu zjawił się u mnie Shikamaru, by kopnąć mnie w tyłek. Kazał mi przestać rozczulać się nad sobą.

Sasuke na niego nie spojrzał, za to lekko parsknął na tę ironię – leniwy shinobi i podnoszące na duchu przemowy.

\- Stracił Asumę-sensei i… powiedział mi, że… nadszedł czas, by przestać myśleć o sobie jako uczniu… jako dziecku… nadszedł czas, by przekazać to, czego mnie nauczył Jiraiya komuś innemu. Że nauczyliśmy się rzeczy, które zasługiwały na to, by zostać komuś powierzone, a nie po prostu… stracone w żałobie.

Uchiha milczał tak długo, że młody Namikaze nie był pewien, czy w ogóle go słuchał.

\- Między nami są dwie różnice – brunet w końcu rzekł. – Obydwaj dostaliście szansę zabicia ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć waszych mentorów – z tym odwrócił się, spoglądając blondynowi w oczy. – I obydwaj czujecie, że ta wioska jest warta waszego zainteresowania – wstał, po czym zaczął kierować się do swojej sypialni. – Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

Naruto patrzył się ze smutkiem na plecy swojego rozmówcy, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak do niego dotrzeć. Mając świadomość, że pierwsza próba zawiodła.

\- Nie wychodzę – wyszeptał. Był pewien, że nie zaskoczy tym użytkownika Sharingana. Sasuke najlepiej ze wszystkich wiedział, że on tak łatwo nie odpuści.

Kruczowłosy zatrzymał się, ale nie spojrzał przez ramię.

\- Tch – z tym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy westchnął, opierając się o futon, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nawet nie dostał odpowiedzi, co z wizytą w biurze Tsunade kolejnego dnia.

Może Sasuke nawet nie będzie chciał iść. O ile w ogóle będzie w stanie, by podjąć taką decyzję.

* * *

Sasuke zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym spauzował, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w swoje łóżko, ostrożnie nie myśląc o tym, co wydarzyło się na nim zaledwie kilka dni temu. Czuł lekkie rozzłoszczenie faktem, że blondyn najwyraźniej insynuował, że on _użalał się nad sobą_ , jednak po chwili dopowiedział sobie, że Naruto po prostu nie był najlepszy w doborze słów. Rozumiał, co chłopak próbował zrobić. Usiłował mu pokazać, że jest w stanie go zrozumieć, ponieważ teraz także znał ból „prawdziwej straty".

Utrata nauczyciela nie była tym samym, co utrata całej rodziny. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele więzi miał Uzumaki i jak bardzo ich łaknął, Uchiha wiedział, że nie była to nieważna strata. Wiadomość o śmierci Jiraiyi szybko do niego dotarła. Śmierć sannina z rąk Paina była wieścią, która rozeszła się po wioskach ninja niczym pożar. Brunet poczuł wtedy zaskoczenie. Nawet Itachi nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie mierzyć się z Ropuszym Mędrcem, a w umyśle Sasuke nie istniał nikt potężniejszy od jego brata.

Był to jeden z tych razy, kiedy Sasuke poczuł niemal instynktowną potrzebę powrotu i zobaczenia się z Naruto. Wiedział, że chłopak, który przez tak długo marzył o takiej więzi mocno odczuje jej stratę. Ale powody, które powstrzymały go przed powrotem do jego przyjaciela były jednocześnie tymi, które w pierwszej kolejności zmusiły go do odejścia, a nawet stały się jeszcze poważniejsze – Uzumaki stracił swojego stróża. To sannin uratował go ten pierwszy raz przed Itachim, a teraz, kiedy w wiosce nie było już nikogo wystarczająco potężnego, by mógł ocalić blondyna, Sasuke wiedział, że musiał trzymać się z dala, dopóki sam nie zabije brata.

Mimo że mściciel zawsze mówił, że syn Czwartego nigdy nie będzie potrafił go zrozumieć, mógł przynajmniej samemu sobie przyznać, że, na wiele sposobów, to Naruto jako jedyny miał tę szansę. Kiedy Sasuke odkrył, że Uzumaki jest jinchuurikim Dziewięcioogoniastego, zdał sobie sprawę z kolejnej łączącej ich wspólnej rzeczy. Obydwaj byli uważani przez wioskę za bronie, a nie dzieci – on przez swój rodowód i Sharingana, zaś syn Czwartego przez bycie pojemnikiem na Kyuubi'ego. Liść nie uważał ich za ludzi. Nikt nawet nie próbował pocieszać swojego arsenału. Zostali zdani na samych siebie, obserwowani tylko po to, by być pewnym, że zostali odpowiednio wytrenowani i dzięki temu użyci. By być pewnym, że niebezpieczeństwo, które stanowili, jest trzymane w ryzach. Kontrolowane. Zwłaszcza Naruto. Sasuke poczuł, jak przez wywołane narkotykiem zamglenie przebija się jego wściekłość na wioskę, kiedy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie drwiny i wyzwiska rzucane przez jej mieszkańców na samotne, blondwłose dziecko. Kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak jego przyjaciel się zachowywał, tak desperacko łaknąc dostrzeżenia przez kogoś jego istnienia, że kompletnie nie przejmował się wiecznie napotykanym gniewem i strachem.

Uchiha był jedyną osobą w ich klasie, która od samego początku rozpoznawała samotność Uzumaki'ego. Ponieważ była taka sama, jak jego.

Wraz ze śmiercią Jiraiyi Naruto poznał także uczucie straty. Sasuke usłyszał żałobę i uczucie osamotnienia w jego głosie, kiedy o nim mówił. Było to uczucie, które dobrze znał. Całe jego dzieciństwo zostało w nim skąpane.

Usłyszenie tych emocji w głosie przyszłego kage obudziło także jego własne, a on nie był w stanie sobie z nimi radzić. Sprawiały, że czuł się bezsilny w jego złości. Nie mógł cofnąć tego, co się stało. A stojący za tym ludzie trafili już na tamtą stronę, poza zasięg pragnienia zemsty.

Został z niczym.

Zaskakująco, Naruto nie wybuchł po tym, kiedy odszedł… po tym, co powiedział. Uchiha przypuścił, że, w pewien sposób, Namikaze go rozumiał. Może nawet się z nim zgadzał. Przynajmniej częściowo. Jinchuuriki nawet nie udawał, że roni łzę na wieść, że członkowie rady nie żyją. A także usiłował oczyścić imię Itachi'ego.

Brunet mógł usłyszeć, jak jego towarzysz krząta się po pokoju gościnnym… dobiegły do niego stłumione odgłosy rozpakowywania torby. Ewidentnie sobie nie poszedł.

Dostrzegł większy bagaż, który ze sobą przyniósł. Prawdopodobnie oznaczało to, że młody mężczyzna zamierzał tu przez kilka dni zostać. Zapewne by się upewnić, że Sasuke nie wziął więcej opium.

Sasuke wiedział, że powinno go to zdenerwować. Naruto nie miał żadnego prawa interweniować. Powinien czuć złość. W jakiś sposób jednak… tak nie było. Podszedł do łóżka i położył się, bezmyślnie gapiąc w sufit. Jeżeli nawet coś, to poczuł… ulgę.

Lekko zmarszczył czoło. Dlaczego powinien być zadowolony, że przyszły Szósty Hokage zdecydował osobiście zainteresować się sprawą brania przez niego narkotyków? To tylko mu wszystko utrudni. Sprawi, że Sasuke będzie miał większy problem z realizacją własnych planów.

Wiedział za to, że cieszył się z obecności Naruto.

Pomimo faktu, że zegar wskazywał dopiero popołudnie, zdjął koszulkę, naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i poszedł spać.

* * *

Przez cały wieczór Naruto sprawdzał, co u Sasuke. Stworzył klona, by go obserwował w czasie snu – zarówno po to, by się upewnić, że nie zaczyna chorować, ale także w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznego ciężkiego, słodkiego dymu – znaku, że brunet znów próbuje brać. Wiedział, że przez to będzie następnego dnia zmęczony, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować.

Będzie musiał rozgryźć, w jaki sposób monitorować Uchihę w trakcie pobytu u Tsunade bez możliwości pozbycia się przez niego Bunshina tak jak wcześniej. Może ukryje go na dachu i zamaskuje mu chakrę… ale wtedy nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić, czy jego przyjaciel coś robi. Uzumaki spędził dobrych kilka godzin na przeszukiwaniu domu w celu znalezienia dobrej kryjówki.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że miał do czynienia z ninją rangi S, ustawił sobie wysoką poprzeczkę. Nie był w stanie wpaść na cokolwiek, co ukryje się przed brunetem dłużej niż trzy minuty po jego przebudzeniu.

Nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić, zapadł w niespokojny sen.

* * *

Rano zrobił sobie szybkie śniadanie. Wziął prysznic i się przebrał, wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie oczekiwany w biurze Hokage. W dalszym ciągu sam ze sobą debatował, gdzie ukryć klona i jaką wymówkę dać Piątej a propo niezjawienia się u niej Sasuke, kiedy powód jego zmartwień wyszedł z sypialni, niosąc zestaw elegancko złożonych ubrań.

\- Idę się wykąpać. Wychodzimy za dziesięć minut – oznajmił beznamiętnie Uchiha.

Część zaszokowania Naruto musiało ujawnić się na jego twarzy, ponieważ brunet uniósł brew.

\- No co? Pomyślałeś, że ci nie pomogę?

\- Więc… ty… - Namikaze tylko zamrugał, nie będąc pewien, co powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego przyjaciel będzie pamiętał o spotkaniu, w końcu poprzedniego dnia nie dał po sobie znać, czy go w ogóle wysłuchał. - … nic wczoraj nie powiedziałeś, no i byłeś… dość nieobecny, więc założyłem…

Sasuke przyjrzał mu się przez moment, a jego zawsze obecna maska i tym razem pozostała nietknięta, ale w jakiś sposób blondyn pomyślał, że kruczowłosy został… zraniony.

\- Tch – użytkownik Sharingana obrócił się, znikając w łazience, zamykając za sobą drzwi z odrobinę większą siłą, niż to konieczne, ale też nie trzaskając. Jego onyksowe tęczówki były bystre i skupione. Żadnych pozostałości po środku odurzającym.

Naruto powoli wypuścił z płuc powietrze, o którego nabraniu nawet nie wiedział. Czy pomyślał, że brunet mu nie pomoże? On po prostu… nie wiedział. Sasuke pragnął dosłownie wypruć się z resztek sił, by jak najszybciej dostarczyć znalezione w bibliotece Orochimaru informacje. Nikt go do tego nie _zmusił_. Jinchuuriki spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czy mu za to podziękował. Tak bardzo się martwił, kiedy kruczowłosy się źle poczuł. I wtedy dowiedział się o narkotykach i…

Uzumaki poszedł do kuchni i podgrzał trochę owsianki ryżowej, którą przygotował poprzedniej nocy. Był całkiem pewien, że drugi shinobi nie zjadł obiadu. Zrobi mu coś zatem przed wyjściem.

Uchiha wyszedł z łazienki. Włosy miał w dalszym ciągu wilgotne, a wokół jego szyi został owinięty ręcznik. Był całkowicie ubrany, a koszula zapięta, ale i tak blondyn nie potrafił się powstrzymać od powrócenia myślami do ostatniego razu, kiedy widział przyjaciela pod prysznicem. Odwrócił wzrok od świdrujących go ciemnych tęczówek, ponownie skupiając się na kuchence, na której mieszana przez niego owsianka zaczęła się właśnie gotować. Nie miał żadnego prawa o tym myśleć. Nie teraz, kiedy wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Na myśl, że w dalszym ciągu - mimo świadomości, że Sasuke nie kontrolował się, gdy to wszystko się zdarzyło – go pożądał, zalało go obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

\- Zrobiłem wczoraj trochę owsianki. Poszedłeś spać bez posiłku – rzekł, nie odwracając wzroku od garnka. Mógł poczuć na sobie intensywność wzroku bruneta i, z jakiegoś powodu, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak stawić temu czoło.

\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Sasuke. Udał się do niewielkiej pralni, by odłożyć tam ubrania.

Fakt, że młodszy brat Itachi'ego wziął prysznic i zajął się brudnymi ubraniami w jakiś sposób uspokoił syna Yondaime. Nałożył kruczowłosemu trochę ryżu, a następnie mniejszą porcję sobie, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Swoje śniadanie zjadł już wcześniej, ale w dzieleniu się z kimś posiłkiem zawsze odnajdywał komfort. Prawdopodobnie działo się tak dlatego, że przez większość swojego życia jadł sam. Tak jak Sasuke.

Panująca między nimi cisza była sztywna i niezręczna. Naruto zamieszał łyżką owsiankę, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Dzięki – rzekł w końcu, podnosząc głowę, by napotkać pytający wzrok towarzysza.

Uchiha uniósł brew.

\- Za co?

Namikaze przestał bawić się łyżką.

\- Za… pomoc w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat pieczęci, mimo że… - spauzował, nie przerywając spojrzenia. - … mimo że nie musiałeś. Dużo się z tym natrudziłeś. I dziękuję, że ze mną pójdziesz.

Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że na kościach policzkowych Sasuke ukazała się odrobina koloru, ale równie dobrze mogłaby to być gra światła.

\- Hn – taką uzyskał odpowiedź.

Przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście.

\- Czy… dobrze się czujesz?

Jego rozmówca przytaknął.

\- Minęły trzy dni, odkąd ostatnio źle się poczułem. Do pojutra wszystko powinno być ze mną w porządku – użytkownik Sharingana wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby myśl ponownego odczuwania głodu była niczym wielkim.

\- Okej, zatem… będę wtedy – oznajmił Uzumaki na wpół w geście komfortu, a wpół zapewnienia, prawie rzucając wyzwanie przyjacielowi, by go stąd wykopał lub po prostu kazał odejść.

Sasuke zawahał się, zaś na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz, który na każdej innej osobie zostałby nazwany przez Naruto niepewnością. Blada dłoń chwyciła za łyżkę.

\- Hn.

Naruto nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dołączył do Uchihy w jedzeniu szybko stygnącego ryżu.

Tym razem cisza była komfortowa.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ W następnym rozdziale dowiemy się więcej na temat pieczęci, a także co będzie chciała wypróbować Tsunade. No i pojawi się Sai…

Wiem, że część osób może sobie po tym rozdziale pomyśleć, że Naruto jest OOC, ponieważ nie jest idiotą w radzeniu sobie z narkotykowym problemem Sasuke (na przykład nie grozi mu czy „zmusza" do skończenia z nałogiem). Moim zdaniem czerpię z faktu, że kanoniczny Uzumaki jest w stanie czytać ludzi i wpływać na nich nawet w bardzo trudnych sytuacjach. Wydaje się być w stanie powiedzieć lub zrobić coś, co przełamie tamy i zmieni człowieka. No i zna dobrze Uchihę, więc wie, które działania względem niego będą bezużyteczne. To właśnie na tym elemencie charakteru naszego blondwłosego bohatera skupiłam się w tym i następnym rozdziale. Zgaduję więc, że to nie jego „IQ", tylko bardziej „EQ"… albo coś w tym stylu.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Elokwencja Naruto elokwencją… ale co z Sasuke? Też jesteście ciekawi, jak to wszystko się potoczy? Śledźcie zatem kolejne aktualizacje! :)


	15. Rozdział 14 - Pieczęć

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ No i znowu, od poniedziałku nowy rok akademicki, nowe wyzwania… byle do przodu, chyba dam radę! Zapraszam na nowy rozdział :)

 **Anonim –** a ja dziękuję za wszystkie Twoje opinie, czytam je z uśmiechem :)

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **boyxboy** , agresywne pocałunki, nic zbyt zwariowanego. Niebędący do końca stabilny, niepotrafiący rozszyfrować własnych uczuć Sasuke – jeżeli w tym momencie poczuliście zaskoczenie, to chyba nie czytaliśmy tej samej mangi, hehe :P

* * *

 **Rozdział 14: Pieczęć**

Po odłożeniu misek do zlewu Naruto odwrócił się do Sasuke.

\- Gotowy?

Uchiha obdarował go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, tak jakby czekał już od godziny. Zirytowany blondyn złapał go za ramię, decydując zrobić to bez ostrzeżenia, zanim teleportował ich bezpośrednio do biura Hokage.

Brunet zdołał tym razem się nie potknąć, ale w dalszym ciągu zmierzył towarzysza wzrokiem. Po chwili zawtórowała mu właśnie wybudzona z drzemki Tsunade.

\- Naruto – zawarczała. – Dyskutowaliśmy już na temat twojego braku znajomości etykiety pukania. A co gdyby właśnie odbywało się ważne poufne spotkanie?

\- Hej, to ty naciskałaś, bym zostawił tu swoją pieczęć i w ten sposób zjawiał się znacznie szybciej. Poza tym nie ma niczego poufnego w relacji, która istnieje pomiędzy tobą, a twoim sake – odparł syn Czwartego, w każdym calu brzmiąc jak gówniarz, którym był jeszcze kilka lat temu. Wyszczerzył się, nie będąc w stanie ukryć dumy z powodu opanowania jutsu, z którego zasłynął jego ojciec.

Sasuke nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Naruto zaczął używać teleportu pomiędzy myciem zębów, a swoim łóżkiem. Wraz z wiekiem obsesja blondyna na punkcie nowych technik zdawała się nie słabnąć. Użytkownik Sharingana poczuł, jak jego usta lekko drgają, gdy przypomniał sobie zachowanie przyjaciela po tym, jak opanował swoje „seksowne jutsu". I wtedy **Kage Bunshina**. Potem **Rasengana**.

Tsunade i Sasuke wymienili ze sobą tak samo rozbawione spojrzenia z zachowania Uzumaki'ego, póki sobie nie przypomnieli, że tak w zasadzie to się nie lubią i szybko przerwali kontakt wzrokowy.

Piąta zmusiła się do przybrania surowego wyrazu twarzy, po czym zaczęła stukać swoimi zadbanymi paznokciami o blat.

\- Uchiha – formalnie przywitała bruneta.

\- Hokage-sama – odparł grzecznie, aczkolwiek jego ton nosił w sobie nutę drwiny.

Zmrużyła oczy, ale nie skomentowała. Mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Dziękuję za książki, które mi przysłałeś, a także notatki. Dały nam sporo pracy. Zgaduję, że nie powinnam czuć zaskoczenia, że biblioteka Orochimaru jest tak dobrze zaopatrzona – powiedziała, a jej twarz na krótką chwilę stała się tęskna. Przypomniała Naruto i Sasuke, że, w którymś momencie jej życia, jej relacja z wężowym sanninem tak bardzo przypominała ich własną. Członkowie jednej drużyny… przyjaciele z dzieciństwa. Potem wrogowie. Może teraz, kiedy sprawy po wojnie tak bardzo się zmieniły, znów będą mieli szansę odbudować relacje? Ale to rozważania na inny dzień.

Wstała, odpychając na bok cienie przeszłości.

\- Naruto coś wspominał, że byłeś bardzo zmęczony po podróży. Doceniam więc twoją dzisiejszą obecność. Nie mamy czasu, by podejść do tego problemu teoretycznie, a manipulowanie pieczęciami to bardzo podchwytliwy biznes. Mając w swoim arsenale dodatkowy wgląd zapewniony przez Byakugan czy Sharingan znacznie zredukujemy ryzyko. Kakashi jest do jutra na misji, a ja, biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, nie chciałabym tyle czekać.

Uchiha lekko się ukłonił, przyjmując do wiadomości domyślną pochwałę jego umiejętności, tak samo jak chęć pomocy.

\- Sai i Shizune czekają na nas w bibliotece. To tam przeprowadzimy nasze eksperymenty.

Tsunade odwróciła się, po czym poszła korytarzem w kierunku wspomnianego miejsca, wiedząc, że dwaj shinobi za nią podążą. Nie ominęło ją lekkie napięcie w oczach kruczowłosego na przywołanie imienia Saia i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy mają ze sobą nieprzyjemne relacje. Sai także wydawał się rozczarowany, kiedy poinformowała go, że do ekipy dołącza Sasuke.

Mentalnie wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała cierpliwości dla nastoletnich chłopców i ich wewnętrznych problemów. To ona była Hokage i lepiej żeby zatrzymali to dla siebie i zrobili to, co ona każe.

* * *

Shizune oraz Sai podnieśli wzrok znad książek, które właśnie czytali, kiedy do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Tsunade wraz z Naruto i Sasuke.

\- Naruto – były członek Korzenia wstał ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym od razu podszedł do blondyna, by podnieść jego rękę i zacząć ją egzaminować. – Tsunade powiedziała mi, co się wydarzyło. Żałuję, że nie byłem w stanie uchronić cię przed zniszczeniem sianym przez pieczęć Danzou. Ja… ja powinienem…

Namikaze mu przerwał, zauważając tą niecharakterystyczną dla niego demonstrację emocji.

\- To ja byłem osobą, która ją uaktywniła. Nikt z nas nie mógł tego uniknąć. Na całe szczęście Sasuke dostrzegł, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Na początku po prostu myślałem, że dziwnie spałem czy coś takiego. Gdybym był sam, zorientowanie się, że to coś poważniejszego zajęłoby mi dobry tydzień.

Kiedy to powiedział, jinchuuriki wyszczerzył się do użytkownika Sharingana, a następnie odkrył, że wzrok młodego mężczyzny wbity był w Saia, który dalej trzymał jego rękę. Sai też spojrzał na Sasuke, ale w żaden sposób się z nim nie przywitał.

Naruto zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób było możliwe, że te dwie tak pozbawione emocji twarze były w stanie w jakiś sposób przekazać sobie wzajemne uczucie pogardy i otwartego braku sympatii. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dawny shinobi Danzou żywił urazę względem jego przyjaciela za to całe piekło, przez które musiała przejść Drużyna Siódma, by sprowadzić go z powrotem, ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd ta nienawiść w drugą stronę.

Chociaż… kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali, Sai na rozkaz Shimury próbował zabić Uchihę… choć tak naprawdę _zmienił_ zdanie, zanim posunął się do poważniejszych kroków, a przynajmniej… Uzumaki miał taką nadzieję. W dalszym ciągu to nie najlepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie przyjaźni.

Tsunade zmrużyła oczy.

\- Jeżeli to doświadczenie jest dla was tak nieprzyjemne, będę zmuszona was rozdzielić – rzekła krótko i na temat, gdy dwaj posiadający ciemne włosy ninja dalej prowadzili konkurs na prześcignięcie się w otwartym wyrażaniu wzajemnego uprzedzenia.

Naruto uwolnił swoją rękę z objęć Saia, po czym zwrócił się do Hokage, usiłując przerwać tę napiętą atmosferę.

\- Więc… mówiłaś coś o eksperymentach, do których potrzebujesz Sharingana Sasuke?

Naprawdę próbował nie zauważyć, że jego przyjaciele dalej mierzyli-nie-mierzyli się wzrokiem. Albo tego, że Uchiha wydawał się lekko uśmiechać na jego ostatnie stwierdzenie. Serio, co z tymi dwoma było, do jasnej cholery, nie tak?

\- Tak. Po przeczytaniu książek, które odnalazł Sasuke, zgadzam się z jego oszacowaniem, że – z trzech wymienionych opcji – ostatnie dwie są najbardziej prawdopodobne. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pieczęć związana była z książką, a nie żyjącą istotą, możemy wykluczyć Pieczęć Żniwiarza. By określić, z czym dokładnie mamy do czynienia, musimy przeegzaminować zarówno rękę Naruto, jak i samą księgę. Co prawda do wizualizacji konkretnych punktów chakry i sprawdzenia, jak bardzo są zniszczone bardziej przydałby nam się Byakugan, ale nie chcę w to wciągać kogokolwiek innego, dopóki mocniej nie posuniemy się w wykrywaniu innych jednostek.

Po tym ostatnim wzrok Sasuke przeniósł się z Saia na Tsunade, całkowicie nie dostrzegając kpiącego spojrzenia byłego członka Korzenia na wspomnienie, że oczy Hyuugi mogłyby być lepsze od Uchihy.

\- Wasze działania obejmują też inne osoby?

Źrenice przyszłego kage zwęziły się, kiedy spojrzał na Godaime. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogłyby się jej wymsknąć, ta była najmniej spodziewana. Nawet _on sam_ , główna osoba trzymająca stronę kruczowłosego,nie byłby pewien, czy ten zwyczajnie nie poucina głów wszystkim współwinnym, gdyby tylko się o nich dowiedział.

Tsunade zwyczajnie, przez chwilę przyjrzała się Sasuke.

\- Obawiam się, że ta informacja może być przekazana tylko członkom ANBU.

Bezpośrednie wyzwanie. Uchiha lekko uniósł brew. Ona mówiła właśnie… _sugerowała_ , że gdyby Sasuke został ANBU…

\- Więc od którego przedyskutowanego przez was eksperymentu chcielibyście zacząć? – zapytała Shizune, ostrożnie mierząc wzrokiem napięte ciało użytkownika Sharingana. – Wszystko związane z książką będzie musiało się odbyć w zapieczętowanym, kontrolowanym środowisku.

\- Zgadza się – rzekła blondynka i w końcu, po tym, jak upewniła się, że jej wiadomość została poprawnie odebrana, przerwała kontakt wzrokowy z Uchihą. Może i w dalszym ciągu miała względem niego swoje zastrzeżenia, ale byłaby głupcem, gdyby na tak długo pozostawiła go samego sobie. Gdyby nie dała mu powodu do ponownego zaangażowania się w sprawy wioski, wtedy inna nacja lub gorzej – inna działająca tylko na własną korzyść organizacja – znów by go do siebie zaciągnęła. Jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że wykazywał coraz większą chęć ochrony Naruto, a ochrona przyszłego Hokage była kolejną najlepszą rzeczą zaraz po lojalności względem Liścia. Jeżeli Sasuke byłby lojalny względem blondyna – nawet wyłączając z tego wszystkiego wioskę – byłoby to wystarczające dla Tsunade, by zaakceptować go z powrotem do aktywnej służby.

Ale to do kruczowłosego należała kwestia poczynienia kolejnego kroku i wzięcia się za siebie na tyle, by być znów gotów do walki. Wnuczka Hashiramy wiedziała, że jej ulubiony Gaki nie mówił jej wszystkiego na temat mentalnej kondycji użytkownika Sharingana. I przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy nie umknęły jej fizyczne oznaki jego poczynań. Dobrze je znała z własnego doświadczenia. To Shizune powstrzymała ją od zatracenia się w sobie.

Tsunade założyła się, że Naruto będzie tą samą kotwicą dla Sasuke. A każdy zakład, który do tej pory dotyczył Uzumaki'ego – i _w przeciwieństwie_ do wszystkich innych w jej życiu – jej zaprocentował. Już mogła dostrzec poprawę w skupieniu ciemnych tęczówek, płomyk życia w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowało się tylko zimne, martwe spojrzenie. Sam fakt, że Uchiha znajdował się tutaj, w bibliotece Hokage i wykazywał aktywne zainteresowanie w pracy z nimi był wystarczającym dowodem, że zachodziły w nim zmiany. Jej myśli zostały przywrócone do konwersacji, która toczyła się tuż obok.

\- Jako że pieczęć nie była widoczna, dopóki nie została uaktywniona, nie mamy zbyt wiele informacji na temat jej cech charakterystycznych, co znacznie pomogło by nam zawęzić opcje – mówił Sai. – Przeszukałem trochę znanych pieczęci, które mieszczą się w kategoriach wymienionych przez Hokage oraz Uchihę - rozwinął długi zwój z różnymi wymalowanymi szkicami. – Byłeś jedyną osobą, która naprawdę ją widziała, Naruto. Czy któraś z nich wygląda znajomo?

Jinchuuriki przebiegł wzrokiem po pracy.

\- Nie – odparł z lekką frustracją. – To było… znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. Linie chakry były bardziej skondensowane i bardziej… o siebie zaplątane – wytłumaczył używając własnych dłoni, by ogólnikowo pokazać, co miał przez to na myśli.

Były członek Korzenia przekrzywił głowę na bok, marszcząc czoło na ten niepomocny opis.

\- Hm. Czy potrafisz to narysować?

Syn Yondaime potrząsnął z irytacją głową. Widział tę pierdoloną rzecz przez mniej niż sekundę i, w międzyczasie, był bardziej skupiony na próbach wykrycia fluktuacji chakry oraz ewentualnego kontrataku. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Już nie wspominając o tym, że ledwo byłby w stanie stworzyć jakiś zarys, a co dopiero skomplikowaną aranżację.

Tsunade zmarszczyła czoło, spoglądając na chłopaka tak, jakby rozważała coś po raz pierwszy.

\- Naruto. Zamiast tworzenia szkicu, czy potrafiłbyś stworzyć prawdziwą wersję aktualnej pieczęci, używając chakry?

Na to pytanie szeroko otworzyły się oczy zarówno Sasuke, jak i Saia.

\- Tsunade-sama – zaczął Sai. – Nauka pieczęci o tym poziomie złożoności zajęłaby lata. Przypadkowe, jednorazowe jej uruchomienie nie oznacza, że…

\- Tak myślę – odparł z dyskomfortem przyszły kage, a jego umysł już przypominał sobie sposób, w jaki odkręciła się chakra, gdy aktywował wytwór Danzou. – Nie będzie tak perfekcyjna jak oryginał, ale sądzę, że mam jej podstawy… aczkolwiek nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Kiedy tylko ją stworzę, nie będę mieć zielonego pojęcia, jak to cofnąć poza powtórką z rozrywki.

Godaime zwyczajnie skinęła głową, lekko się uśmiechając na widok zszokowanych wyrazów twarzy pozostałych chłopaków.

\- Talent członków klanu Uzumaki do fuuinjutsu jest podobny do Uchiha względem ninjutsu – wytłumaczyła. – Posiadają prawie instynktowne zrozumienie pieczęci, umiejętność replikacji nawet ekstremalnie kompleksowych tworów zaraz po tym, jak się na nie natkną.

Sasuke obrócił się i spojrzał na Naruto. Nie można było niczego wyczytać z jego wyrazu twarzy.

Blondyn przeniósł wzrok na Tsunade z tą samą ilością szoku i ekscytacji.

\- Poważnie? To odlotowe! Dlaczego nikt wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedział?

Kobieta krzywo na niego spojrzała.

\- Ponieważ, by „natknąć się" na pieczęć, musisz albo ją aktywować, albo obserwować kogoś w trakcie jej tworzenia. W tej kwestii większość klanów jest bardzo sekretnych, zwłaszcza po tym, jak klan Uzumaki oraz cała Wioska Ukryta w Wirze została unicestwiona właśnie za posiadanie w swoim arsenale tak wielu niebezpiecznych pieczęci. A uruchamianie ich bez wiedzy grozi prędzej śmiercią niż nauczeniem się czegoś pożytecznego.

Naruto przez chwilę to przemyślał. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego był w stanie prawie instynktownie otworzyć pieczęć Kuramy po tym, jak ujrzał instrukcje. Jako że ninjutsu było o wiele bardziej popularne, nie napotkał w swoim życiu za wiele pieczęci o tym poziomie zaawansowania.

\- Okej, więc… robimy to, czy co? – zapytał, a jego podekscytowanie wywołane przez wieść o jego specjalnych zdolnościach zostało zgaszone świadomością, że miał do czynienia z czymś bardzo niebezpiecznym. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mógłby kogoś zabić.

Sai wyprzedził Tsunade.

\- Nie zakładaj jej do końca. Połóż po prostu początek – tak, bym dostrzegł jej bazę. Na tej podstawie będziemy mogli doszukać się informacji na temat detali. W międzyczasie spróbuję uchwycić wzory.

Twarz Sasuke w dalszym ciągu nie wyrażała emocji, gdy spoglądał na Saia. Zwrócił się do młodego Namikaze:

\- Mogę obserwować przepływ chakry, zarówno w zwoju, jak i twojej ręce. Jeżeli cokolwiek będzie wyglądało tak, jakby miało wyrządzić ci szkodę, od razu dam znać.

Shizune przytaknęła.

\- Będę monitorować jego ścieżki chakry w dłoni i upewnię się, by nie zaszły żadne fizyczne szkody – medyczna kunoichi stanęła obok Naruto, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń, a zielona energia weszła w głąb jego skóry.

Piąta wręczyła jinchuuriki'emu pusty zwój.

\- Użyj tego jako przekaźnika. Tylko pamiętaj – nie zakładaj całej pieczęci. Po prostu wejdź w proces na tyle, byśmy mieli z czym pracować.

Sasuke aktywował swojego Sharingana, a Sai otworzył bloczek do szkiców.

Uzumaki wziął głęboki wdech, czując pod wpływem tego wszystkiego presję. Owszem, przechwalał się, ale teraz nie był już tak pewien, czy potrafi to zrobić. Wtedy naprawdę dużo się działo i…

\- Stres przed występem, dobe? – głos Uchihy był niski i gładki, ale nie można było nie usłyszeć szyderczej nuty.

Na tą z pewnością niezamierzoną dwuznaczność głowa Naruto gwałtowanie się podniosła, ale rozbawienie w oczach bruneta sprawiło, że zaczął się dziwić. Sasuke… nie mógł właśnie rzucić sprośnym żartem, prawda? Przyszły kage zamrugał, a jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

\- Chciałbyś, dupku – blondyn _prawie_ powiedział, że młodszy brat Itachi'ego akurat to powinien wiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się, zanim słowa wyszły z jego ust. Był całkiem pewien, że Uchiha nie doceni prezentowania w ten sposób ich życia seksualnego.

Ale to małe odwrócenie uwagi pomogło mu lekko zapomnieć o nerwach. Zamknął oczy, skupiając w ręce chakrę, wizualizując sobie bardziej uczucie związane z pieczęcią aniżeli konkretny kształt.

Na jego dłoni pojawiły się misterne czarne linie, powoli zwijające się w górę kończyny, a także rozprzestrzeniające po papierze.

Sai zaczął działać, na bieżąco szkicując wzory i wiry.

Naruto uruchomił jeszcze więcej pokładów chakry, czując, jak się kłębi i wsiąka w pergamin.

\- Co, do kurwy? – rzekł Sasuke, a jego źrenice lekko się zwęziły. – Chakra wygląda tak, jakby… się na sobie zwijała. Są trzy odmienne spirale, ale one… - spauzował, przez chwilę obserwując, usiłując rozgryźć, który wzór się wygeneruje, gdyby Naruto dokończył pieczęć. Jakaś jej część przypomniała mu o tworze, którego próbował użyć na nim Danzou w czasie ich ostatniej walki… ale nie do końca. Poziom chakry jinchuuriki'ego Dziewięcioogoniastego był znacząco wyższy od Shimury. Efekt był znacznie potężniejszy, a przez umysł kruczowłosego przebiegła przelotna myśl, że gdyby to blondyn był osobą usiłującą złapać go w pułapkę tej pieczęci, to być może nie potrafiłby jej uniknąć. Zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego inne wioski widziały w Wirze aż takie niebezpieczeństwo.

Syn Czwartego zatrzymał się, gwałtownie wycofując dłoń.

\- Tak daleko mogę iść bez ryzyka jej aktywacji. Czy to wystarczy?

\- Tak. Myślę, że mamy materiał – rzekł Sai, gdy rozbudowane wzory na zwoju zaczęły znikać, wskazując, że tworzenie pieczęci się nie powiodło.

\- Włożona przez ciebie chakra się rozprasza – Sasuke rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, po czym z powrotem skupił się na przedmiocie. – Zwój powinien być bezpieczny.

\- Jego ścieżki chakry w dalszym ciągu są zniszczone, ale rozpoczęcie formowania pieczęci nie zwiększyło szkód – Shizune powiedziała to z ulgą, kiedy puściła dłoń blondyna i wycofała się o krok.

Tsunade spoglądała na uchwycone przez Saia szkice, po czym chwyciła za jedną z ksiąg i zaczęła ją wertować.

\- To trzy odmienne pieczęcie – powiedziała, przekazując ją chłopakowi, stukając czerwonym paznokciem w jedną z jego prac. – Są ze sobą tak ściśle splecione, że aktywują się jako jedna. Pierwsza to standardowy kolec chakry, zaprojektowany po to, by uśmiercić na miejscu. To część, którą Naruto był w stanie w pełni dezaktywować, dlatego więc odniósł minimalne obrażenia. Drugi twór to pieczęć wiążąca chakrę, podobna do tej, która przykuła Ogoniaste Bestie do statuy. Musiała przetransferować do książki znaczącą porcję chakry Naruto i właśnie tam ją zapieczętować. Dla jakiegokolwiek shinobi posiadającego normalny poziom energii, jeżeli już nie byłby martwy, to właśnie wtedy nastąpiłby jego koniec. Tylko jinchuuriki mieliby wystarczająco wiele chakry, by przeżyć znalezienie się pod wpływem drugiej pieczęci. Trzecia zachowuje się znacznie spokojniej, tak jakby została specjalnie przygotowana dla Naruto. Danzou musiał wiedzieć, że – biorąc pod uwagę jego… fiksację na punkcie Sasuke w przeszłości - istniała szansa, że to właśnie on będzie brał czynny udział w sprawie Itachi'ego oraz rady. Ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie w stanie w pełni łączyć się z Kuramą, a także kontrolować chakrę wszystkich Bijuu. Gdyby był to tylko niewielki procent chakry Bestii, Naruto by tego nie przeżył. Ścieżki chakry nigdy nie byłyby w stanie leczyć się wystarczająco szybko, by przeciwstawić się siejącemu się przez pieczęć zniszczeniu.

Mięśnie w dłoni Sasuke zacisnęły się. Musiał świadomie zmusić swoje palce, by pozostały otwarte. Jego twarz nic nie wyjawiła, kiedy obrócił się, by spojrzeć na blondyna, ignorując sposób, w jaki na słowa Hokage zacisnął się jego żołądek. _Tak blisko._ Danzou był tak blisko zabicia Naruto. Sasuke zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wiele czasu by minęło, zanim ktoś by mu o tym powiedział, gdyby, rzeczywiście, tak się stało. Żyjąc na peryferiach, nie usłyszałby wieści, dopóki ktoś by się nie pofatygował, by aktualnie przyjść do niego i je przekazać. Czy ktoś by to w ogóle zrobił? Sakura? Kakashi?

A co on by zrobił, gdyby je otrzymał?

Poczuł lekkie oszołomienie, po czym przez jego żyły przelała się fala złości. Dostrzegł w swojej dłoni lekkie drżenie i zastanowił się, czy to czasem nie oznaki tym razem przyspieszonego głodu. Poczuł prawie nieodpartą potrzebę zażycia narkotyku, wiedząc, że wymaże targającą jego ciałem przyprawiającą o mdłości złość. Furię na Danzou. Na Tsunade – za to, że naraziła Naruto na takie ryzyko. I na Naruto – za powzięcie się za nie bez żadnych myśli co by było, gdyby…

Uchiha gwałtownie się odwrócił, po czym przeszedł kilka kroków, by zacząć wertować jedną z książek, potrzebując zrobić cokolwiek, zanim rozniesie tę wieżę na strzępy.

Namikaze obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel podchodzi sztywno do stołu, zauważając, jak bardzo jest spięty. Nie był pewien, co za tym stoi. Z powrotem spojrzał na swoją dłoń, lekko oszołomiony faktem, jak bardzo dokładny był Danzou i jak wiele miał szczęścia, by wyjść z tego z tak niewielkim uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu. Każdy inny, kto natknąłby się na tę książkę, zostałby uśmiercony na miejscu. Po chwili jinchuuriki wzruszył ramionami. Nie pierwszy raz znajdował się o krok od śmierci. I dobrze wiedział, że nie ostatni.

\- No i mamy ostateczny fragment, który wygląda tak, jakby pieczęć używała zaabsorbowanej przez siebie chakry do ponownej aktywacji – rzekł Sai, spoglądając na parę szkiców z kilku pierwszych sekund tworzenia jej przez Uzumaki'ego. – Gdyby Naruto jej automatycznie nie dezaktywował, a zamiast tego po prostu uruchomił tak, jak zrobiłaby to większość osób, z pewnością znów by się odtworzyła.

Piąta wyglądała ponuro. Przeczesując pozostałe materiały z kryjówki Danzou będą musieli zastosować rygorystyczne środki bezpieczeństwa. W wiosce nie posiadali zbyt wielu ekspertów od pieczęci. Po tym, jak Wioska Ukryta w Wirze została unicestwiona, nigdzie nie zostało zbyt wielu Mistrzów.

Naruto odezwał się, tak jakby właśnie przeczytał jej w myślach.

\- Nikt prócz mnie nie powinien tykać reszty zabranych przez nas książek i zwojów. Mam największe szanse, by wykryć kolejną pieczęć i się jej przeciwstawić.

\- Nie – głos Uchihy był lodowaty. – Już jesteś ranny. Kiedy tworzyłeś pieczęć, mogłem dostrzec w zwoju ścieżki chakry. Mogę przejrzeć pozostałe materiały jako pierwszy. Albo Kakashi.

Tsunade zobaczyła, jak blondyn jeży się na słowa Sasuke, najprawdopodobniej biorąc je jako obrazę jego zdolności. Nie miała jednak czasu na ich sztubacką rywalizację. Podniosła dłoń, przerywając Uzumaki'emu, gdy ten już miał zamiar otworzyć usta.

\- Twoim priorytetem będzie skontrowanie efektów trzeciej pieczęci, której Naruto nie był w stanie rozbroić na czas. Tylko uzdrawianie Kuramy powstrzymało ją od rozprzestrzeniania, ale wygląda na to, że proces się nie zatrzyma, dopóki pieczęć nie zostanie uwolniona bądź odwrócona. Teraz, kiedy wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia, możemy odnaleźć najbezpieczniejszy sposób na jej unicestwienie – powiedziała.

\- Więc zniszczenia będą odwracalne? – zapytał syn Czwartego, lekko naprężając palce, gdy go załaskotały.

\- Tak. Już bez przerwy je leczysz. Kiedy tylko zatrzymamy działanie finalnej pieczęci, w przeciągu doby powinieneś dokończyć proces zdrowienia… no chyba że wykorzystasz całą swoją chakrę – wtedy to pieczęć przejmie kontrolę i znajdziesz się w poważnych tarapatach – odparła Piąta, a każda znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu osoba dobrze rozumiała, że „kłopoty" dla shinobi to to samo co „śmierć". – Tak więc do odwołania jesteś wycofany z misji. Przynajmniej wiemy już, co to jest. Znamy typ pieczęci i, dzięki twojej demonstracji, specyfikę poszczególnych jej elementów.

Przyszły kage przytaknął, lekko sfrustrowany opóźnieniem w naprawie jego ręki, ale też lekko zadowolony zyskaniem dodatkowego czasu na obserwację Sasuke.

\- Sai, Shizune i ja od teraz się za to weźmiemy – rzekła wnuczka Hashiramy. – Chcę, abyś ty i Uchiha udali się na odpoczynek. Obydwaj wyglądacie jak gówno. Sai jest najbardziej zaznajomiony z pracą Danzou nad pieczęciami i teraz dokładnie wie, czego mamy szukać. Przejrzenie tego wszystkiego i znalezienie sposobu na zatrzymanie działania techniki może zająć kilka dni, pójdzie jednak znacznie szybciej aniżeli zaczynanie od zera. Będziesz na bieżąco informowany. W trakcie mogą pojawić się nowe pytania.

\- W moim domu również mam kilka zwojów – głos Sasuke był beznamiętny, a jego oczy lekko zmrużyły się na byłego członka Korzenia. Co prawda jakaś część jego złości wyparowała po tym, jak Tsunade zakazała Naruto pracować nad pozostałymi materiałami Shimury aż do wyleczenia, ale wizja współpracy blondyna i Saia podczas ostatecznych etapów ich działań z jakiegoś powodu go denerwowała. – Część z nich porusza temat uwolnień pieczęci. Jeszcze dzisiaj je przejrzę i sprawdzę, czy nie znajduje się tam coś użytecznego.

Hokage przytaknęła.

\- Daj mi znać, jeżeli coś znajdziesz. Naruto – chcę, byś codziennie zjawiał się u mnie na kontrole. Musimy się upewnić, że nie następuje progresja zniszczeń.

\- _Codzienne_ kontrole? Czy Sasuke nie może po prostu, od czasu do czasu rzucić na to okiem i…

\- On przyjdzie – przerwał mu Uchiha, obdarowując swoim słynnym spojrzeniem.

Namikaze przewrócił oczami.

\- W porządku. Chodźmy, draniu – z tym złapał bruneta za rękę, szelmowsko uśmiechnął się do Tsunade, a następnie, w żółtym błysku, teleportował ich z biura. Na chwilę przed tym, zanim Naruto i Sasuke zniknęli, spojrzenia Uchihy i Saia zetknęły się. W oczach użytkownika Sharingana błysnęło zadowolenie z siebie.

\- Baka – wymamrotała blondynka, choć jej usta uformowały podobny uśmiech. – Chłopcy i ich zabawki – westchnęła, a wspomnienia Naruto, który opanował **Rasengana** zlały się z Nawakim i jego pierwszym jutsu rangi S. Delikatna dłoń na ramieniu przywróciła ją do rzeczywistości. Nie potrzebowała się rozejrzeć, by wiedzieć, że to Shizune. Jak zawsze młodsza kobieta dobrze znała jej myśli.

* * *

Sasuke nie został zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się w mieszkaniu Naruto. Zastanawiał się, czy Sai kiedykolwiek był w środku i poczuł falę złości. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego reagował tak na dawnego shinobi Korzenia. Same powiązania z Danzou byłyby wystarczające, ale było też coś w sposobie, w jaki ten chłopak na niego patrzył. Myśli bruneta powędrowały też do sposobu, w jaki podszedł do blondyna, by przeegzaminować jego rękę, tak jakby już od dawna miał zgodę na jego dotykanie. Uchiha zacisnął zęby.

\- Człowieku, umieram z głodu. Myślę, że zostały mi gdzieś jeszcze resztki ramen. Albo przynajmniej trochę ryżu. Cholera, naprawdę muszę umieścić pieczęć teleportacyjną w Ichiraku. Wtedy od razu mógłbym tam się kierować po misji! – Naruto na luzie udał się do swojej niewielkiej kuchni, czując na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. Nie był pewien co do źródła tego całego napięcia, jakie od niego emanowało. – To wszystko zajęło nam dłużej, niż myślałem. Kurde, ta rzecz z moją ręką to naprawdę ból tyłka. Tylko Danzou może być chujem nawet po śmierci – jinchuuriki zaśmiał się w czasie przeszukiwania zawartości lodówki, próbując rozweselić atmosferę.

Niespokojne uczucie, które buzowało w żołądku Sasuke od chwili, w której Tsunade opisała, jak bliski śmierci był Naruto wróciło z pełną mocą po tym, jak blondwłosy ninja zażartował, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie przejmując się, że prawie zginął usiłując oczyścić imię Itachi'ego.

 _Zadanie, które od samego początku nie powinno do niego należeć –_ myśl prześliznęła się przez umysł Uchihy, zaciskając na przyprawiającej go o mdłości, już go przepełniającej złości. Wspomnienie przyszłych misji tylko spotęgowało mroczną mieszaninę emocji, a zwłaszcza świadomość, że to _Sai_ na wielu z nich będzie towarzyszył Uzumaki'emu.

Naruto usłyszał kroki kruczowłosego, ale założył, że chłopak zwyczajnie dołączy do niego do przetrząsania półek w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Poczuł zaskoczenie, gdy sekundę później odnalazł się przyszpilony do blatu, przykuty wzrokiem ciemnych, wzburzonych tęczówek.

\- Co do kurwy, draniu? – syn Czwartego był bardziej zaskoczony, aniżeli zły. Pozwolił użytkownikowi Sharingana na ten ruch, nie czując się na tyle zagrożony, co zaintrygowany. Wiedział, że gdyby Sasuke ruszył na niego z wyrządzeniem poważnej krzywdy, już dawno ściany zostałyby obryzgane krwią. Uchiha w prawdziwej walce nigdy nie pieprzył się ze zmarnowanymi ruchami. Atakował tylko w jednym celu.

Ale młody Namikaze zdziwił się, że okna nadal były całe pomimo intensywności wydobywających się falami z kruczowłosego mrocznych emocji. Nie był jednak w stanie ich wyodrębnić. Usiłował zignorować uczucie bliskości bezlitośnie wyrzeźbionego ciała… usiłował zignorować subtelny zapach mydła spod prysznica… i jeszcze bardziej robiący wrażenie zapach ukrytego pod nim mężczyzny.

\- Z czym masz problem? – zapytał, próbując włożyć w swój głos nutę ostrzeżenia, by Sasuke lekko się wycofał i dzięki temu jego mózg mógł znów poprawnie funkcjonować.

\- Zamknij się – wywarczał brunet. Był wściekły na jinchuuriki'ego i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Irracjonalna byłaby złość za narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Byli shinobi. Nie istniało coś takiego jak unikanie ryzyka. Ale Sasuke nie potrafił kontrolować buzującej furii i czegoś, co prawie przypominało panikę na myśl, jak Naruto był bliski śmierci. I jak bardzo wydawał się być spokojny. Tak jakby przez cały czas mu się to przytrafiało. Ponieważ przez _cały czas_ mu się to przytrafiało. Dlaczego teraz wydawało mu się to kompletnie nieakceptowalne? Dlaczego czuł z tego powodu taką wściekłość?

Myśli Sasuke były poplątane, ale jego ciało zdawało się dokładnie wiedzieć, czego chciało, szukając akceptacji ze strony ciała przyszłego kage. Mocniej nacisnął na blondyna, a jego palce wbiły się w szczupłe biodra. Poczuł, jak Uzumaki się spina, poczuł znajdujący się pod nim gorąc i surowe kontury muskularnego ciała. Obniżył usta, ścierając się z wargami chłopaka, nie wiedząc dlaczego czuł aż taką potrzebę. Zmienił położenie ręki, wsuwając ją w loki partnera, by pogłębić pocałunek. Znajomy rozbłysk ciepła wydawał się w jakiś sposób ukoić jego rozchwiane emocje, upewniając go w czymś, czego nawet nie potrafił wyartykułować. Kiedy przysunął się niemożliwie bliżej, kierowany instynktem, wszystko inne zdawało się pójść w niepamięć.

Poczuł, jak Naruto lekko się wzdryga, a jego usta opuszcza cichy dźwięk, który prawie boleśnie rozprowadził pomiędzy jego udami to gorące uczucie. Pragnął więcej. Wsunął nogę między nogi blondyna, przyciskając o jego udo własną pobudzoną męskość. Poczuł, jak w odpowiedzi serce partnera zaczyna bić szybciej.

\- Sasuke, to nie jest… - zaczął syn Yondaime, ale usta młodszego brata Itachi'ego tylko mocniej na niego natarły. Kruczowłosego nie interesowało, co miał przez to na myśli.

\- Powiedziałem zamknij się – rzekł Sasuke atakując z większą siłą, szerzej rozwierając ich usta. Ich zęby zderzyły się ze sobą, a jego palce wbiły się w skórę przyjaciela, w tym momencie nie dbając o to, że pozostawią po sobie siniaki. Potrzebował tego, a intensywność tego pragnienia była czymś, co było dla niego obce, a jednocześnie nie potrafił się mu oprzeć. Nie rozumiał ulgi, którą poczuł, gdy podobne pożądanie obudziło się w blondynie, równoważąc jego. Temperatury ich pospiesznie i niedelikatnie na siebie napierających ciał wzrosły. Odpowiadająca desperacja, którą wyczuł w Naruto w jakiś sposób go uspokoiła. Sprawiła, że poczuł się żywy i potężny, nie pozostawiając miejsca dla pustki i bezkresnej otchłani, w której nieustannie tonął. Znajomy smak i zapach rywala rozkosznie wygrywał z wszystkim innym.

Sasuke poczuł, jak jego umysł wyłącza się w identyczny sposób, jak zrobił to, gdy ostatni raz był z Naruto. Jego członek sztywno napierał na wiążące go spodnie. Skupiony na próbach rozgryzienia, w jaki sposób pozbyć się ich ubrań bez uwalniania Namikaze ze śmiertelnego uścisku, był zbyt nieuważny, by dostrzec opaloną dłoń, zanim ta uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową, posyłając kilka kroków do tyłu. Potknął się przy piekarniku, po czym błyskawicznie odzyskał równowagę.

\- Nie – jinchuuriki Kuramy stał tam, dysząc, w dalszym ciągu opierając się o blat, wpatrując w niego z lekko opuchniętymi ustami. Lazurowe tęczówki miały w sobie nutę desperacji, aczkolwiek Uchiha nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Chwilę zajęło mu skupienie rozproszonych myśli na tyle, by zorientować się, że chłopak go odrzuca.

\- Nie miałeś z tym problemu ostatnim razem, kiedy również znajdowaliśmy się w twojej kuchni – odparł, drapieżnie się do niego skradając, obserwując, jak ostrożnie mu się przygląda. Kilka sekund temu przyciskał go wystarczająco mocno, by wiedzieć, że młody mężczyzna mu odpowiada. Jeżeli obydwaj byli twardzi i tego chcieli, to w takim razie dlaczego Naruto przestał?

\- To było zanim wiedziałem, że jesteś na haju i niespełna rozumu – głos blondyna był wymuszony i szorstki, a mowa jego ciała nie pokazywała żadnych oznak wahania. Tylko obecna w błękitnych oczach rezerwa zdradzała jego nerwy.

Sasuke zatrzymał się o włos od przyjaciela. Obydwaj ninja stali kompletnie nieruchomo, a atmosfera zaczęła się nagrzewać do momentu, w którym brunet był pewien, że czuł pomiędzy nimi iskry. Uzumaki wbijał w niego wzrok, nie wycofując się, a desperacja w jego oczach wzrosła do granicy z paniką.

\- Nie jestem teraz na haju, idioto – rzekł użytkownik Sharingana, walcząc, by jego głos był spokojny i miarowy. Taka mieszanina emocji w błękitnej otchłani… złość, niepewność, poczucie winy… pożądanie. Mógł zrozumieć i nawet w pewien sposób respektować fakt, że Naruto nie chciał uprawiać z nim seksu, gdy był pijany bądź naćpany. Ale żadna z tych opcji nie wchodziła teraz w rachubę. Skonsumowali już swoją fizyczną relację. Sasuke nie widział żadnego powodu, by tego nie kontynuować, kiedy w tak oczywisty sposób czerpali z tego przyjemność. Ale przyszły kage nie wykazał żadnych oznak poddania się, a Uchiha nie zamierzał błagać.

Uzumaki wziął głęboki wdech. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z pożądania. Mściciel mógł dostrzec, jak jego nadgarstki boleśnie zaciskają się na blacie, tak jakby walczył z chęcią, by go chwycić.

\- Tak jakbym mógł ci ufać w tej kwestii. Skąd mam, do kurwy, to wiedzieć? Oczywiste jest to, że wcześniej nie potrafiłem się zorientować. W jednej minucie wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał mi skopać tyłek, a w kolejnej wkładasz mi język do gardła z zamiarem przelecenia na blacie. Powiedziałem ci, że nie zamierzam uprawiać z tobą seksu, kiedy jesteś pod wpływem tego gówna – Naruto wiedział, że gdyby tak mocno nie zaciskał dłoni, z pewnością zaczęłyby mu się trząść. Opatulał go subtelny zapach Sasuke, przyćmiewając umysł. Mógł dostrzec żądzę w oczach przyjaciela, a gdyby pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi na powędrowanie niżej, byłby w stanie zobaczyć ewidentny dowód w spodniach zbiegłego ninja.

Kontrola Naruto spoczywała na ostrzu noża. Wiedział, że gdyby pokazał minimalną słabość bądź zawahanie, brunet w przeciągu trzech sekund przeciągnąłby go na swoją stronę. Już prawie zatracił się w chwili, gdy Sasuke go pocałował, ożywiając wszystkie wspomnienia z ranka, który spędzili w jego łóżku. Wspomnienia, które tak bardzo próbował od siebie oddalić. Ale nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób bycie na bądź schodzenie z narkotyków wpływało na zachowania bądź żądze przyjaciela… w jakiej części działania starszego chłopaka były jego własnymi, a w jakiej tylko i wyłącznie na skutek brania opium. I przyszły kage obiecał sobie, że, nieważne co, nigdy świadomie nie wykorzysta Uchihy. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo… jak _desperacko_ jinchuuriki tego chciał. Zbyt wiele ludzi użyło kruczowłosego dla swoich własnych celów, a Naruto prędzej zostanie przeklęty, niż sam wyląduje na tej liście.

Wzrok Sasuke wbił się w niego, a Uzumaki nie pozwolił sobie na minimalny ruch czy niepewność.

\- W porządku – rzekł użytkownik Sharingana, po czym podszedł do kuchennego stołu, by rozsiąść się na jednym z trzech stojących przy nim krzeseł.

Blondyn wypuścił chybotliwie powietrze, zadowolony, że przyjaciel mocniej na niego nie naciskał. Szczerze nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Sasuke zdecydował się na świadome uwodzenie go… nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak bardzo by był sobą obrzydzony, gdyby nie był wystarczająco silny, by mu się oprzeć nie mając pojęcia, czy brunet kontrolował się czy nie. Naruto, już nie czując głodu, z powrotem odwrócił się do kuchni. Wiedział, że i tak muszą coś zjeść.

Przeoczył zastanawiające spojrzenie, którym obdarował go ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Sasuke przyzwyczajony był do czytania każdego niuansu w swoim przeciwniku, a westchnienie ulgi blondyna i skryte za nim znaczenie nie umknęło jego uwadze. Zaczęło blaknąć lekkie uczucie paniki, które poczuł po tym, jak Naruto go odepchnął. Na tą nowo zebraną informację na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Świadomość, że najsilniejszy shinobi Konohy nie potrafił mu się oprzeć była podniecająca.

Naruto od zawsze mocno trzymał się swojego poczucia dobra i zła w świecie, w którym każdy inny robił to, co było dla niego wygodne. Ale Sasuke wiedział bez wątpienia, że, gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby w tej kwestii go złamać.

Lekko rozszerzył nogi, obserwując, jak jego kochanek wyciąga z lodówki coś, co wyglądało na resztki jego zapasów ramenu.

Dzisiaj zaczeka. Ale nie będzie czekał bez końca.


	16. Rozdział 15 - Głód, część I

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Healing The Broken"_ autorstwa _kizukatana_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10718012/1/Healing-the-Broken_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Ta część historii jest dla mnie trudna, ponieważ chcę poradzić sobie z cierpieniem, jakim było ich dzieciństwo, ale jednocześnie nie przesadzić w drugą stronę… wiecie, o co chodzi. Więc skończyłam na czterokrotnym przepisywaniu tego rozdziału, bo ciągle robił się zbyt depresyjny. Oto końcowy rezultat. Kolejna aktualizacja będzie ciosem poniżej pasa dla Sasuke (jeżeli nigdy nie byliście świadkiem bądź osobiście nie przeżyliście głodu narkotycznego, możecie czuć się, jakbyście wygrali na loterii). A później… gorący seks w stylu shinobi? Mam nadzieję.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ I znów to samo. Miało być na tym roku lepiej, a póki co jest gorzej xD Ledwo mam czas na własne życie. Mówią, że od drugiego semestru ma się poprawić… jak co semestr :P Niemniej zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie za opóźnienie.

 **Anonim, maxiii –** specjalny dedyk :)

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ **boyxboy** , Sasuke i Naruto usiłujący przedyskutować przeszłość, usiłujący ogarnąć własne emocje. Taa, nie radzą sobie z tym zbyt dobrze.

* * *

 **Rozdział 15: Głód, część I**

Sasuke obserwował w ciszy, jak Naruto podgrzewa ramen, po czym zdecydował zajrzeć do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś bardziej zdrowego do jedzenia. Blondyn ostrożnie rzucił na niego okiem, ale Uchiha po prostu otworzył drzwiczki i, pozytywnie zaskoczony zawartością chłodziarki, wyciągnął z niej kilka warzyw.

Jinchuuriki jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał, lecz tym razem delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie takiego w chęci jego towarzysza do zdrowego odżywiania się sprawiło, że poczuł się szczęśliwy. Zamaskował swoją reakcję przez niepotrzebne zamieszanie znajdującej się na gazie zupy.

 _Ponieważ robi coś w kierunku zadbania o siebie._

Myśl pojawiła się szybko, a młody Namikaze podziękował sobie w duchu, że akurat stał odwrócony tyłem do przyjaciela, gdy jego gardło nagle zacisnęło się w desperackiej nadziei, że, na samym końcu tego wszystkiego, z Sasuke wszystko będzie dobrze. Była to obawa, której nie pozwolił sobie w pełni dostrzec, ponieważ wiedział, że – gdyby okazała się prawdą – nie będzie potrafił jej stawić czoła. Autodestrukcyjna spirala, w której pogrążył się Uchiha, przerażała przyszłego kage, ponieważ wiedział, że nikt prócz samego Sasuke nie będzie w stanie jej przerwać… i nie było jasne, czy kruczowłosy mściciel miał ku temu jakikolwiek powód.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech w celu uspokojenia rozchwianych emocji. Taka panika z pewnością nie spodobałaby się użytkownikowi Sharingana.

\- Zazwyczaj czekasz, aż twoje ramen wyląduje w misce, zanim spróbujesz je wchłonąć, dobe.

Z gardła Uzumaki'ego wydobył się niewielki śmiech. Nawet dla uszu blondyna brzmiał odrobinę dziko. Spróbował zmierzyć rozmówcę wzrokiem, jednak żadnego z nich tym nie oszukał.

\- Zamknij się i jedz swoją małą, nadętą sałatkę.

Na twarzy użytkownika Sharingana pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym każdy z nich wziął miskę ze swoją porcją i usiadł przy niewielkim, znajdującym się w kuchni jinchuuriki'ego stole.

W dalszym ciągu wspólne posiłki były dla nich nowością i obydwaj czuli dziwne zadowolenie z towarzystwa.

\- Zatem… Danzou zastawił naprawdę szaloną pieczęć – rzekł syn Czwartego z pełnymi ustami. – Zastanawiam się, od kogo się tego nauczył. To zbyt wyrafinowane, by zrobił to sam z siebie. Czy naprawdę był taki dobry w tej sztuce?

Sasuke na moment przestał przeżuwać, po czym dokończył kęs i go przełknął.

\- Pracował z Orochimaru nad paroma sprawami. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby to okazało się jedną z nich.

Naruto zachłysnął się.

\- Myślałem, że Danzou pragnął śmierci Orochimaru?

Kruczowłosy spojrzał na towarzysza z góry.

\- Nie możesz być w dalszym ciągu zszokowany, że ten mężczyzna nie trzymał się własnych zasad. Chyba że naprawdę _jesteś_ idiotą.

Przyszły kage posłał mścicielowi rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, choć akurat z tym nie mógł dyskutować.

\- Po prostu… sądziłem, że przynajmniej próbował, w swoim pokręconym rozumowaniu, robić to, co uważał za dobre dla wioski. Ale praca z kolesiem, który zabił Trzeciego…

\- W jaki sposób ma to być gorsze od rozkazu wymordowania całego mojego klanu? – zapytał z gorzką złością Uchiha.

Blondyn przeniósł wzrok na swoją zupę. Jego apetyt nagle gdzieś zniknął. Nieważne, jak wiele razy usiłował odnaleźć jakiekolwiek usprawiedliwienie czynów tego człowieka, na samym końcu wszystkie próby spalały na panewce. A to wstrząsało całymi podwalinami jego opinii na temat Sandaime… ponieważ on musiał _wiedzieć_. Choć nieświadomość byłaby jeszcze gorsza. Hokage nie powinien być tak bardzo ślepy.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy ucichł na moment.

\- Nie będzie tak, kiedy zostanę Hokage. Nigdy nie pozwolę, by takie decyzje zostawały podejmowane za moimi plecami. Nie pozwolę na odbudowanie rady. Jeżeli jakieś działania będą musiały być podjęte, to wtedy ja będę za nie odpowiedzialny. To… stworzone przez Danzou oraz jego popleczników podziemie można było zbyt łatwo skorumpować. Tsunade zgodziła się, by formalnie nie przyjmować nowych członków aż do objęcia przeze mnie stanowiska, a jako że wszyscy poprzednicy są martwi…

Młodszy brat Itachi'ego przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz spróbować zmienić system?

Naruto napotkał jego wzrok. Błękitne tęczówki zabłysły humorem, a przede wszystkim stalową determinacją.

\- Taa. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która miała gówniane dzieciństwo, Sasuke. Nie zamierzam pozwolić, by w dalszym ciągu działy się tego typu rzeczy. Ale nie zamierzam też zbzikować i zacząć wykrzykiwać o „rewolucji", a także atakować wszystkich w zasięgu mojego wzroku – włączając w to osoby _próbujące mi pomóc_.

Źrenice jego rozmówcy zwęziły się.

\- Nie zaatakowałem wszystkich. Tylko ciebie.

Śmiech gdzieś zniknął. Blondyn znów spojrzał na swoją miskę, po czym złapał za łyżkę i zaczął bawić się makaronem.

\- Taa. Wiem.

Uchiha przez kilka sekund mu się przyglądał. Wyraźnie mógł dostrzec dalej obecne w przyjacielu uczucie zranienia.

\- Sądziłem, że będziesz zadowolony, że nie zignorowałem cię tak, jak pozostałych. Zawsze mówiłeś, że chcesz, abym cię dostrzegł.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy spojrzał na kluski, które powoli stawały się papką. To prawda, że pragnął, aby Sasuke zaakceptował jego siłę. Zaakceptował go jako równego sobie. A wybranie go przed ich ostatnią walką właśnie tym było.

Rzecz jasna, zdawał sobie teraz sprawę, że jego „pragnienie zaakceptowania" przez bruneta było niczym innym, jak zwyczajnym, dziecięcym sposobem na poszukiwanie uwagi oraz przyjaźni, kiedy nie wiedział, jak o to poprosić. A kiedy wydoroślał, zmieniło się również to, czego pragnął od Sasuke, a teraz…

Namikaze podniósł wzrok, zauważając czarne, skupione na nim, inteligentne oczy. Mroczny dreszcz, który przeszedł przez niego wskutek znajdowania się w samym centrum uwagi Uchihy prawie odciągnął jego uwagę od ostatniego stwierdzenia. Była to jednak niebezpieczna myśl, więc pospiesznie ją od siebie odepchnął.

\- Chciałem, byś mi zaufał i zaakceptował jak przyjaciela. Nie wroga. Dlaczego nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć, co czujesz, dlaczego nie poprosiłeś, byśmy wspólnie zmienili system? Dlaczego myślałeś, że musisz to zrobić w pojedynkę?

Użytkownik Sharingana przez moment mu się przyglądał, po czym lekko parsknął.

\- Jesteś naiwny. Myślisz, że każdy ma w sobie dobro. Nieważne, co ktoś zrobi, zawsze nie poddajesz się w poszukiwaniach – zadrwił.

Naruto zjeżył się.

\- Ja po prostu chcę być w stanie odnaleźć coś wspólnego. "Nie może być pokoju bez zrozumienia" – zacytował. Była to lekcja, którą wyniósł od Jiraiyi. Jedna z wielu.

Oparta na stole dłoń czarnowłosego mężczyzny spięła się.

\- I czasami to nie wystarcza. Masz szczęście, że zarówno Nagato, jak i Obito zginęli, Naruto. Ponieważ nikt nie zaakceptowałby ich „przepraszam". Czasami dochodzi do takiego punktu, w którym nie ma znaczenia, _dlaczego_ ktoś zrobił to, co zrobił. Czyn sam w sobie jest niewybaczalny.

Przyszły kage spauzował, nie będąc pewien, czy Sasuke mówił o Nagato i Obito, czy Itachim.

Albo o samym sobie.

Wrócił myślami do spotkania z Nagato. Jego żałoba po tym, jak uwierzył w śmierć Kakashi'ego oraz Hinaty była tak wielka… prawie trząsł się z pragnienia zabicia tego mężczyzny.

Ale tego nie zrobił. I właśnie dzięki temu wszyscy martwi powrócili do życia. Aczkolwiek Sasuke miał, na pewien sposób, rację. Wioska nigdy nie wybaczyłaby swojemu oprawcy.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wybaczyłem Nagato, czy Obito. Ale zrozumiałem, dlaczego zrobili to, co zrobili. W ten sam sposób, w jaki rozumiem ciebie.

Przytrzymał wzrok rozmówcy, rzucając mu wyzwanie, dając furtkę do przeciwstawienia się temu stwierdzeniu. Tak jak zawsze.

\- Ale ty mi również nie wybaczyłeś – rzekł kruczowłosy, aczkolwiek najwyraźniej było to również pytaniem.

Naruto przestał oddychać. Chociaż raz Uchiha nie zaprzeczył, że mógłby go choć na pewien sposób rozumieć. Ale nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to bądź poprzednie stwierdzenie odpowiedzieć. Żaden z nich nie był dobry w wyrażaniu własnych uczuć. Albo nawet w _określaniu_ , czym właściwie były. Blondynowi zajęło wystarczająco długo nazwanie, co czuł do Sasuke.

Nie był pewien, co jego partner miał właśnie na myśli. Nie pytał konkretnie o wybaczenie… ani też nie przepraszał. _Czy_ było mu przykro? Spoglądając na niego, Uzumaki nie sądził. Brunet miał powody, dla których zrobił to, co zrobił i – poza zabiciem Itachi'ego – Naruto był całkiem przekonany, że, nawet gdyby miał taką szansę, mężczyzna nie postąpiłby inaczej.

\- Wybaczyłem ci za co? Opuszczenie wioski? Albo próby zabicia mnie? – w końcu zabrał głos, decydując, że lepiej będzie przynajmniej zrozumieć, o czym użytkownik Sharingana właśnie mówił.

Sasuke przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

\- Za cokolwiek.

Syn Yondaime spauzował, szczerze nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Czy w dalszym ciągu był zły na Sasuke? Złość brzmiała jak coś małego, mało znaczącego. Agonia, którą odczuwał, kiedy mściciel odszedł, te wszystkie razy, kiedy odmówił powrotu… to nie była „złość". Przytłaczająca potrzeba przebywania blisko Uchihy, bycia w stanie po prostu na niego patrzeć, czuć jego obecność… czy to było przebaczeniem?

Jeżeli nie był „zły", to co w takim razu oznaczało „przebaczenie"? Jinchuuriki nie miał pojęcia.

\- Nie wiem. To nie takie proste – głos blondyna był niski, zabarwiony skonfundowaniem, które przedzierało się na powierzchnię. Uczucia straty i zmartwienia i frustracji i zdrady i podziwu i tęsknoty i… miłości były dla niego zbyt ze sobą splecione, by nawet sam je zrozumiał, a co dopiero wyartykułował w taki sposób, by i Sasuke był w stanie je pojąć.

Młodszy brat Itachi'ego skinął głową. Nie wydawał się przybity. Tak naprawdę to ledwo zdawał się być zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Ale Sasuke nigdy nie należał do osób odzywających się byle coś mówić, więc Naruto nie dał się zwieść.

\- Ja… ja wiedziałem, że musisz odejść – w końcu powiedział, gdy cisza zdawała się rozciągać w nieskończoność. – Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Wszystko.

Na to brunet gwałtownie na niego spojrzał.

\- Czy naprawdę?

Przyszły kage utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, po czym powoli przytaknął.

\- Po tym, jak Itachi pokonał Kakashi'ego, wiedziałem, że musisz odejść. Potrzebowałeś nauczyciela, który pomógłby ci stać się silniejszym od twojego brata. Kakashi… nie mógł temu sprostać. Nikt w wiosce nie mógł. Łącznie ze mną… w tamtym czasie.

Przyznanie się do tego było ciężkie dla Uzumaki'ego, ponieważ tak _desperacko_ chciał być wystarczająco silny, by móc chronić wtedy przyjaciela, być tym czymś, czego ciemnowłosy chłopiec potrzebował. Pracował tak ciężko, ale… to nie wystarczało. Nie wtedy. Zawiódł swojego przyjaciela.

Przeszywający wzrok Sasuke obserwował tańczące na ekspresywnej twarzy blondyna emocje. To samo cierpienie, które widział w czasie ich pierwszej walki w Dolinie Końca, kiedy użytkownik Sharingana był tak bliski poddania się. Ale tego nie zrobił. Zmusił się, by kontynuować i zrealizować swój plan.

Czy czegoś żałował? Czy mógł postąpić inaczej, wywołując mniej bólu? Sasuke nie wiedział, ale w to wątpił. W żadnym przypadku nie istniała droga powrotu.

Mściciel zdecydował, że lepiej będzie zmienić temat konwersacji na coś innego – na coś, nad czym zastanawiał się, odkąd dowiedział się o misji Naruto.

\- Jak długo pracujesz nad misją mającą na celu oczyszczenie imienia Itachi'ego?

Namikaze zamrugał na tę nagłą zmianę, ale na nią pozwolił. Tak czy inaczej szczerze nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mogło zostać w tamtej kwestii powiedziane.

\- Odkąd Tobi wyjawił mi, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy.

\- Kiedy ci powiedział? – głos kruczowłosego był spięty.

\- Chwilę przed Szczytem Pięciu Kage, po tym jak ja… - blondyn ucichł, przypominając sobie swoje spotkanie z Raikage, na którym błagał go o wybaczenie działań Sasuke, po to tylko, by się dowiedzieć, że Uchiha połączył siły z Akatsuki. Jego usta się zamknęły. To nie było coś, o czym będzie teraz dyskutował. Nie potrzebował, by ciemnowłosy shinobi poznał prawdziwą głębię jego obsesji, która rozwinęła się z biegiem lat. Prawdopodobnie znów uciekłby do Orochimaru w poszukiwaniu azylu.

Jego towarzysz uniósł brew, świadom, że coś ukrywa, ale jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie miał prawa naciskać. Póki co.

\- To sporo czasu – zamiast tego powiedział.

Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego przytaknął.

\- Musieliśmy być bardzo ostrożni, a Danzou był paranoidalny. Nie zostawiał rzeczy ot tak, po prostu samym sobie. Ale Kakashi powiedział, że potrzebujemy czegoś więcej niż słów Tobi'ego, biorąc pod uwagę, że był, no wiesz, SZALONY i członkiem Akatsuki i mógł z łatwością grać na mnie, ponieważ to ty byłeś moją główną słabością – na to brwi Uchihy uniosły się, ale Naruto kontynuował: - Ale i tak… mogłem stwierdzić, że sensei mu uwierzył – rzekł miękko.

Sasuke zmusił się do powolnego oddychania. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni pomyślał o srebrnowłosym mężczyźnie jako swoim senseiu. Poczuł zaskoczenie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że, w jakiś sposób, fakt, że Hatake wierzył w Itachi'ego, miał dla niego znaczenie. Świadomość ta przywróciła jakąś część szacunku do człowieka, którego zaszufladkował jako kolejną osobę, która ślepo pozwoliła na taki bieg wydarzeń bez kwestionowania go.

\- Chciałem od razu wszystkim powiedzieć – kontynuował Naruto, znów czując tamtejszą złość i _niedowierzanie_ , że coś tak okropnego mogło zostać zatajone. – Ale nawet Itachi… nie chciał, by to się stało. Nie chciał, by nazwisko Uchiha zostało splamione.

Mściciel szyderczo się uśmiechnął, usiłując odepchnąć ból w klatce piersiowej, który przynosiła ze sobą ta rozmowa.

\- Nazwisko Uchiha już zostało zniszczone. Jesteśmy przeklętym klanem i każdy o tym wie.

Przyszły kage mógł tylko patrzeć na swojego przyjaciela, obserwować w jego obsydianowych tęczówkach wirujące emocje. Tak wiele złości i bólu i samotności. Chciał się odezwać, powiedzieć mu, że to nie jest prawdą, ale prawdą było to, że większość ludzi by się z nim w tej kwestii zgodziło.

\- Dlaczego bez żadnych dowodów uwierzyłeś Tobi'emu? – użytkownik Sharingana w końcu zapytał.

\- Ja… - jinchuuriki wrócił myślami do tamtej rozmowy. Do uczucia tonięcia, które wtedy odczuwał, do sposobu, w jaki formowało się wraz z kolejnymi słowami starszego brata Sasuke przed jego śmiercią, kiedy ten spotkał się z nim w lesie i podarował mu oko Shisui'ego. – Przypomniałem sobie, o czym powiedział mi Itachi, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w międzyczasie mojej misji. O niemożliwych wyborach i że nie mogłem wiedzieć, w jaki sposób zareaguję, kiedy będę musiał wybrać między ocaleniem ciebie a ocaleniem wioski – głos chłopaka był miękki, zabarwiony bólem i respektem do zmarłego shinobi. – Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa… przez cały czas czułem, że był to wybór, który wtedy podjął, ale wtedy tego nie rozumiałem.

Napotkał wypełniony cierpieniem wzrok Sasuke.

Wziął drżący wdech.

\- Kiedy rozmawiał ze mną… ja… ja czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Itachi mógł mnie zaatakować. Byłem całkowicie sam i patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy.

\- Tch. Idiota – rzekł brunet. W słowie jednak nie było ani krzty jadu.

Uzumaki wyszczerzył się bez entuzjazmu.

\- Taa. Zapytał mnie, dlaczego nie uciekam tak, jak nakazywałby mi protokół.

Uchiha wbił w niego wzrok.

\- Dlaczego?

Jego rozmówca chwycił za łyżkę i zaczął pocierać nią o brzeg miski, tracąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Złapał go za rękę, by zahamować ten denerwujący ruch.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie. Itachi był kryminalistą rangi S. Nie tylko złamałeś standardową regułę traktującą o stawaniu w pojedynek z użytkownikiem Sharingana przynajmniej dwa do jednego, ale także zrobiłeś to ze świadomością, że jesteś _beznadziejny_ w genjutsu.

Naruto na moment napotkał jego intensywne spojrzenie, po czym znów powędrował gdzieś w bok.

\- Powiedział, że chce ze mną porozmawiać. Myślałem… chciałem, by ciebie zostawił. Więc ja… - blondyn przygryzł wargę, przypominając sobie, w jaki sposób powiedział Itachi'emu, że jest okropnym bratem dla Sasuke. Poczucie winy w dalszym ciągu zżerało go od środka. Wtedy o niczym nie wiedział.

\- Ty _pierdolony idioto_! – kruczowłosy gwałtownie wysyczał, a jego uścisk na tyle się wzmocnił, by pozostawić po sobie siniaki, po czym odrzucił od siebie dłoń przyjaciela, posyłając łyżkę lotem przez pokój. Wstał, przeczesując dłonią włosy, po czym wbił wzrok w drugiego chłopaka. – W tamtej chwili nie miałeś pojęcia, że dalej znajduje się pod rozkazami rady! Mógłby z łatwością cię uwięzić w swoim Mangekyou Sharinganie i zabić. Jak mogłeś podjąć tak głupie ryzyko? Nie _miałeś prawa_ …

\- Nie mów mi, do czego miałem prawo, a do czego nie, dupku! – Namikaze wstał, biorąc krok w kierunku swojego niegdysiejszego rywala. Głos mu kipiał ze złości. – Odszedłeś. Straciłeś całe prawo do mówienia, co mogę robić. Znajdowałeś się poza kontrolą, a ja nie mogłem cię odnaleźć i sprowadzić i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałem, było stanięcie twarzą twarz z najlepszym przyjacielem w walce. Jeżeli istniała _jakakolwiek szansa_ , by Itachi dał ci spokój, było to warte. A jeżeli bym go nie wysłuchał, być może przegralibyśmy wojnę.

Mściciel zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, że o czymś nie wie.

\- Co twoje spotkanie z Itachim miało wspólnego z wygraniem wojny?

Syn Yondaime zatrzymał się, z opóźnieniem orientując, że brunet nie wiedział, w jaki sposób jego brat wyrwał się spod wpływu **Edo Tensei**. Naprawdę jak mógł mu powiedzieć, że Itachi podarował mu oko Shisui'ego na wypadek, gdyby „zdarzyło się najgorsze" i Sasuke posunął się do zabicia własnego brata, a następnie zabrania mu oczu? Naruto nie był idiotą. Widział sposób, w jaki jego przyjaciel unikał spoglądania na swoje odbicie w lustrze, widział nawiedzony wyraz jego twarzy w momentach, w których myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. Kruczowłosy już znajdował się na krawędzi, a Uzumaki nie chciał go złamać. Nie mogli teraz odbyć tej rozmowy.

\- Po prostu mi po tym zaufał – odparł, ostrożnie nie spoglądając na bok ani nie poruszając.

Uchiha zmrużył oczy, po czym ruszył do przodu, przyszpilając jinchuuriki'ego do ściany. Mógł stwierdzić, że jego towarzysz czegoś mu nie mówi. Znowu.

\- Co, ty i Itachi przez cały czas po tym razem pracowaliście? W czasie gdy ja idiotycznie go ścigałem, sądząc, że to on sam postanowił wybić cały nasz klan z żadnego innego powodu, prócz przetestowania swojej pierdolonej siły?

Oczy blondyna szeroko się otworzyły. Był zbyt zszokowany słowami młodego mężczyzny, by nawet rozważać samoobronę.

\- Nie! Sasuke, ja nie wiedziałem! Mówiłem ci – dowiedziałem się o Itachim, po tym, jak ty… już po jego śmierci! Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, nie sądziłbyś, że bym cię odnalazł i powstrzymał?

Spojrzał w oczy bruneta i dostrzegł w nich ogrom jego załamania. Miażdżące poczucie winy i samotność… całkowita strata wszystkiego, co miało dla niego znaczenie.

Oddech Uchihy był przerywany. Wszystkie emocje wydostawały się na zewnątrz. Nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Potrzebował ucieczki. Nagle wycofał się, puszczając Naruto i odwracając do drzwi.

\- To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Jestem zmęczony. Idę do domu.

Naruto widział sposób, w jaki trzęsły się jego palce. Sprawiło to, że poczuł zdenerwowanie prawdziwym powodem, dla którego miał właśnie wrócić do siebie. Już jako dziecko znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nie spał w takie noce – noce, podczas których wspomnienia śmierci jego rodziny były świeże i namacalne.

\- Nie – rzekł beznamiętnie Uzumaki. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy jego przyjaciel posiadał więcej narkotyków w swoim domu, czy po prostu zamierzał spić się do nieprzytomności, ale wiedział na pewno, że nie miał zamiaru iść tam spać. – Zostań tutaj. Jeżeli jesteś zmęczony, możesz spać w moim łóżku.

Użytkownik Sharingana zignorował go. Otworzył drzwi.

Zanim w ogóle zdołał o tym pomyśleć, blondyn znalazł się po drugiej stronie pokoju, zamykając je.

\- Nie wychodzisz, Sasuke. Nie pozwolę ci znowu odejść – czyste uczucie w jego głosie nadało słowom znaczenie, które pomiędzy nimi zawisło. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że nie nawiązywał tylko do opuszczenia mieszkania, ale żaden z nich nie zamierzał tego wyrażać na głos. Naruto nie mógł stracić Sasuke przez narkotyki. Nie mógł stać obok i obserwować, jak czarnowłosy siebie niszczy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ta sterta bzdur, o których wcześniej mówiła mu Tsunade zadziała, ale znał jedną rzecz, która go nie zawiedzie.

Złapał partnera za ramię, po czym obrócił go, by stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Tak jak oczekiwał, pięść Uchihy w mgnieniu oka w niego wycelowała.

\- Naruto – głos mściciela zabarwił się ostrzeżeniem.

Przyszły Rokudaime zignorował to, unikając ciosu i jednocześnie wyprowadzając kontratak. Jeżeli Sasuke potrzebował czegoś, by spuścić trochę pary, blondyn wiedział z doświadczenia, że najlepiej działało po prostu spuszczenie komuś łomotu. Zrozumienie zabłysło w onyksowych tęczówkach.

Młodszy brat Itachi'ego skoczył na bok, wykonując nogą ruch zamiatający, prawie pozbawiając tym tymczasowego przeciwnika równowagi. Namikaze w międzyczasie wykonał kilka ręcznych pieczęci, by założyć wyciszającą dźwięk pieczęć – tą samą, co wcześniej w domu przyjaciela. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał, było wparowanie tu oddziału ANBU. Dopóki obydwaj powstrzymają się od używania chakry, dopóty zostaną pozostawieni samym sobie.

Uchiha poczekał, aż skończy, po czym znów zaatakował.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Naruto odmówił Sasuke sposobu ucieczki, jaki wybrał, oferując w zamian alternatywę. Brunet zdecydował się ją zaakceptować. Poczuł, jak jego umysł wchodzi w spokojną otchłań walki, a wszystkie myśli skupiają się na ruchach „wroga". Z kimś tak dobrym jak Naruto nie było miejsca na cokolwiek innego. Na to wewnętrzne przyznanie kruczowłosy poczuł, jak jego usta formują prawie niewidoczny uśmiech. Założył, że w czasie jednego z tych dni w końcu powie to blondynowi na głos.

Jinchuuriki Kuramy dostrzegł ten ruch ust przyjaciela i sam szeroko się uśmiechnął. Kiedy byli dzieciakami, obydwaj dawali upust własnej złości i frustracji na świat na polach treningowych. Nie potrafili inaczej. Zgadywał, że żaden z nich od tamtych czasów tak naprawdę nie wydoroślał. Ale to było dobre – zdał sobie sprawę – kiedy obserwował, jak ciemne oczy Uchihy śledzą jego ruchy. Ponieważ siebie rozumieli.

Pięść mściciela drasnęła szczękę przyszłego kage, wykrzywiając mu głowę. Wkroczył, by wykorzystać lukę, którą sobie właśnie stworzył, ale Naruto już tego oczekiwał. Wyrzucił przed siebie nogę, zmuszając użytkownika Sharingana do zmiany pozycji i w ten sposób uniknięcia wywrotki.

Żaden z nich nie szedł na całego, choć ich sparing trudno też było nazwać łagodnym. Uzumaki wykonał przewrót do przodu, wykonując ruch, który tak bardzo dawno temu skopiował od przyjaciela w trakcie egzaminu na chuunina. Na twarzy Uchihy, który w porę usunął się z drogi, pojawił się uśmieszek. Zamiast niego oberwały dwa kuchenne krzesła, które rozleciały się na drobne kawałki.

Sasuke dostrzegł tańczące w lazurowych oczach figlarne iskierki i od razu wiedział, że chłopak zrobił to celowo, przypominając mu o ich dawnej rywalizacji, kiedy to obserwował każdy jego ruch, usiłując odnaleźć sposób, by go dogonić.

Został wzięty z zaskoczenia, kiedy po kopniaku Naruto w ułamek sekundy obrócił się na ręce, by podciąć go z drugiej strony, zmuszając do padnięcia na plecy, by żebro nie zostało złamane.

Kontynuowali sparing przez ponad godzinę. Spauzowali, przyglądając się szczątkom mieszkania. Każdy znajdujący się w zasięgu wzroku mebel nie dawał się już poznać. W ścianie oddzielającej pokój gościnny od sypialni widniała ogromna dziura. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a klatki piersiowe rytmicznie unosiły się i opadały. Naruto poczuł, jak na myśl, że dwaj najsilniejsi w wiosce, a może i na świecie shinobi stoją w takim miejscu, jego usta zaczynają formować uśmiech. Kąciki ust Uchihy także zadrżały i to już był limit dla Uzumaki'ego. Lekki śmiech wydobył mu się z gardła i, zanim się obejrzał, leżał na ziemi nie mogąc przestać dawać upust własnej radości.

Rzucił okiem na stojącego tuż obok partnera, który obserwował go z rozbawieniem w ciemnych oczach. Usta Uchihy tworzyły niewielki, lecz niewątpliwy uśmiech. Jinchuuriki pociągnął za – tym razem poszarpany – rękaw jego koszuli i ściągnął go do siebie, by posiedział na ziemi, dopóki nie przestanie się śmiać.

Brunet nigdy nie był tak wytrzymały, jak syn Yondaime, a tych kilka miesięcy bez treningu wcale mu w tym nie pomogło, więc był więcej, niż szczęśliwy, kiedy sam znalazł się na podłodze.

\- Usuratonkachi – wymruczał, przyglądając się, jak ramiona jego towarzysza dalej trzęsą się z radości. – Nic dziwnego, że nie pozwalają ci na większe mieszkanie.

\- D-Drań! – wydobył z siebie blondyn, ciągle się śmiejąc. – Ty też rozwaliłeś sporo rzeczy!

\- Hn – odparł Sasuke, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Jego oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać. Kami, był taki zmęczony. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek tak się czuł po samym sparingu. Ale to było dobre. Zamiast uczucia chorego, pustego rodzaju wycieńczenia, które towarzyszyło mu od kilku miesięcy, teraz czuł się… w porządku. Spokojny. Spojrzał w dół na swoją rozdartą, przepoconą koszulę, całkowicie nieświadom skupionych na każdej subtelnie pojawiającej się na jego twarzy emocji niebieskich oczu.

\- Hej – Naruto lekko szturchnął jego nogę swoim kolanem, zarabiając tym zmęczone spojrzenie. – Idź pod prysznic zanim zaśniesz, w przeciwnym razie rano będziesz wkurzony swoim stanem.

Użytkownik Sharingana zmrużył na rozmówcę oczy, ale nie wyraził sprzeciwu. Przez większość swojego życia skrupulatnie dbał o higienę – było to coś, z czego nieraz drwił pewien blondwłosy dobe. Ostatnich kilka miesięcy było… dewiacją.

\- Jako że te ciuchy nadają się tylko do śmietnika, w międzyczasie pójdę po nowe – dodał Namikaze, uśmiechając się na ten zmierzwiony stan, w którym właśnie znajdował się kruczowłosy.

\- Hn – Uchiha powoli stanął na nogi, po czym skierował kroki do łazienki byłego członka drużyny. Nie odwrócił się, ale jinchuuriki był pewien, że dostrzegł na bladej twarzy uśmieszek. – Ty wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej. Mam o dwa większą liczbę celnych uderzeń.

Naruto wyszczerzył się, zadowolony, że nie tylko on je liczył. To było prawie warte przegrania. Prawie.

\- Jedno z nich padło w trakcie zakładania pieczęci. Ale nieważne. Następnym razem skopię ci tyłek.

Sasuke uniósł ciemną brew, a następnie wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Blondyn nie usłyszał szczęknięcia zamka, a myśl, jak brunet w czasie oczekiwania na ocieplenie się wody rozbiera się ze swoich sponiewieranych ubrań lekko uderzyła mu do głowy. Spychając ją na boczny tor, pospiesznie stworzył Cienistego Klona i wysłał go do mieszkania przyjaciela po niezbędne rzeczy.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Bunshin mógł praktycznie teleportować się od pieczęci do pieczęci, powinien być z powrotem, zanim użytkownik Sharingana skończy prysznic. Jinchuuriki miał szczęście, że posiadał na to wystarczającą ilość chakry. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wiele naraz używających **Hiraishina** klonów potrafiłby stworzyć. Było to coś, co definitywnie będzie chciał przetestować.

Dezaktywował pieczęć, zanim ANBU zaczęli wariować od ilości czasu, kiedy to zostali zablokowani, po czym skierował kroki do swojego pokoju – jedynego pomieszczenia w lokum, które nie zostało całkowicie zdewastowane – i zmienił pościel, jako że nie pamiętał, czy to ostatnio robił.

Właśnie kończył, kiedy strumień wody został wyłączony. Na szczęście jego klon także zdążył wrócić. Miał ponury wyraz twarzy. Wetknął mu zestaw świeżych ubrań, a następnie sam się odwołał. Naruto zamrugał na nową porcję informacji, która właśnie do niego dotarła, po czym powstrzymał przypływ złości, biorąc uspokajający wdech. Wiedział, że muszą działać stopniowo.

Lekko zapukał do drzwi.

\- Mam dla ciebie trochę czystych ubrań.

Kruczowłosy stanął przed nim z luźno owiniętym na biodrach ręcznikiem. Zdradzieckie oczy Naruto prześledziły zabłąkaną z włosów kroplę wody aż do dobrze zbudowanej klatki piersiowej. Ale zanim myśli powędrowały zbyt daleko, wykończenie w onyksowych tęczówkach szybko zmusiło go do koncentracji.

\- Założyłem nową pościel. Idź się położyć. Pójdę się wykąpać i zaraz wrócę. Musimy rano spotkać się z Tsunade – przyszły kage położył stertę ubrań na rękach przyjaciela, po czym sam wkroczył do zaparowanej łazienki.

\- My? – zapytał Sasuke, podejrzliwie przyglądając się materiałom, orientując, że należą do niego.

\- Jako że nie byłem pewien, czy skłonisz się do noszenia czegoś po mnie no i nie chciałem, by cała żeńska populacja Konohy umarła od krwotoku z nosa na twój widok w samym ręczniku, wysłałem po nie Kage Bunshina. No i tak, „my" będziemy widzieć się jutro z Piątą, ponieważ to _ty_ obiecałeś jej mnie przyprowadzić – z tym syn Czwartego wypchnął użytkownika Sharingana z niewielkiego pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna kupił jego tłumaczenie. Nie chciał zostawiać go samego – nawet na ten krótki czas, jaki minie na kontroli w biurze Hokage.

A zwłaszcza nie po tym, co odnalazł jego klon za zagłówkiem jego łóżka.

Pospiesznie wziął prysznic, przypominając samemu sobie, że to nie coś, co można przyjąć lekko. Nie miał doświadczenia z narkotykami, ale też i nie był naiwny. Najgorsze dopiero miało nastąpić.

Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała jego temperament w ryzach, było to, że znał siłę Sasuke. Potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Przejdzie przez to. Nawet jeżeli Naruto będzie musiał mu skopać tyłek.

Kończąc kąpiel w rekordowym czasie, opalony chłopak wysuszył się i założył parę luźnych spodenek i starą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Zazwyczaj nie spał ubrany od pasa w górę, ale zdecydował, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Jeżeli Uchiha by coś zaczął, szczerze nie wiedział, czy znów będzie w stanie go powstrzymać, a także nie chciał radzić sobie z poczuciem winy, które z pewnością będzie potem odczuwał.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, brunet już leżał w łóżku, opierając głowę na jednej ręce. Wpatrywał się w sufit.

\- Twoje łóżko jest małe – rzekł ze zmęczeniem.

\- Taa – Uzumaki obdarował go niewielkim uśmiechem, po czym wyłączył światło i wsunął się tuż obok. – Nie jest przeznaczone dla towarzystwa.

W jakiś sposób myśl ta sprawiła, że Sasuke jeszcze bardziej się zrelaksował. Wiedział, że był pierwszym Naruto. To sprawiało, że było jasne, że stało się tak, ponieważ chłopak nie interesował się nikim innym. Kruczowłosy nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to tak bardzo go uspokoiło. Zamknął oczy.

Wyruszanie na wspólne misje sprawiło, że obydwaj przyzwyczajeni byli do dzielenia niewielkich powierzchni z innymi członkami drużyny. Przeciwieństwo tego było czymś, na co wykonujący profesję shinobi nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Ale Sasuke mógł przyznać, przynajmniej sam sobie, że nigdy nie czuł się tak komfortowo w towarzystwie innych, jak z blondynem. Pomimo przez tak długi czas bycia wrogami, nie istniał nikt inny, komu ufałby bardziej, niż leżącemu tuż obok na niewielkim łóżku młodemu mężczyźnie.

Kącik jego ust zadrżał, gdy pomyślał sobie o stanie mieszkania syna Czwartego. Rano będą musieli jakoś temu zaradzić. W jakiś sposób jednak sen w tym bałaganie kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Tak jakby namacalny dowód oczyszczenia się z jego emocji sprawiał, że wszystko to było bardziej realne. Trwałe. Wiedział, że ten stan długo się nie utrzyma. Wiedział, że uczucia powoli zaczną się do niego skradać.

Ale, tej nocy, wszystko było w porządku.

Obrócił głowę na bok i zamknął oczy. Na chwilę obecną czuł się dobrze.

\- Dziękuję – wymruczał, a jego głos był ledwo słyszalny w ciemności.

Naruto musiał zwalczyć chęć oplecenia rąk wokół Uchihy i przyciągnięcia go bliżej. Wiedział, że ten rodzaj kontaktu nie był czymś, na co ten będzie skłonny pozwolić.

\- Zawsze. Ale pomożesz mi tu posprzątać rano.

\- Hn.

Mimo że nie potrafił tego dostrzec, Namikaze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel lekko się uśmiecha.

Tylko ich ramiona się ze sobą stykały. Przyszły Rokudaime leżał tam, słuchając, jak oddech bruneta stopniowo zwalnia, czując, jak ciało towarzysza relaksuje się do snu. Blondyn poczuł, jak na myśl, jak… po prostu _w porządku_ było tak leżeć razem w ciemności na wąskim łóżku zaciska mu się gardło. Od zawsze było po prostu ich dwoje. Nieważne, jak daleko od siebie się znajdowali.

I tylko tak zawsze będzie.

* * *

Sasuke obudził się przed świtem. W nogach odczuwał znajome drżenia i niepokój – te same, co wtedy, w kryjówce Orochimaru. Coś ciepłego leżało na jego brzuchu. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to ręka Naruto. Niewielkie łóżko nie pozostawiało zbyt wiele miejsca dla dwóch ciał, ale w jakiś sposób mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Zmienił pozycję. Czuł się cały obolały. Mogło to być od intensywnej sesji sparingowej, którą odbyli przed kilkoma godzinami, ale nie sądził.

Potliwość dłoni i lekkie, powoli formujące się nudności były wystarczającymi sygnałami, że ten dzień będzie zły. Uchiha przelotnie pomyślał o niewielkim słoiczku, który ukrył w swojej sypialni. Jako że wiedział już, czego szukać, istniało zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że blondyn odnajdzie go w kuchni.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie w stanie wyśliznąć się z łóżka bez budzenia towarzysza. Ale nawet jeżeli by mu to się udało, nie był pewien, co chciałby zrobić. Było jasne, że – jak tylko dłoń Uzumaki'ego zostanie wyleczona – ten powróci do prób oczyszczenia imienia Itachi'ego i pozbycia się tych osób, które zostały w to zamieszane. I było jasne, że owszem, poza radą, takie osoby _istniały_.

Jeżeli użytkownik Sharingana chciałby mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na udział w tym, lepiej będzie, jeżeli właśnie teraz poradzi sobie z głodem i pozbędzie się kłopotu. Nie istniała żadna opcja, by młody Namikaze pozwolił mu do niego dołączyć, jeżeli będzie wiedział, że dalej bierze.

Przez krótką chwilę zaczął rozważać, czy będzie w stanie oszukać przyjaciela. Bezpośrednie kłamstwo było słabe. Wcześniej nie krył się nawet z intencją zniszczenia wioski i zabicia Naruto. Oszukiwanie w czymś tak trywialnym jak branie narkotyków było po prostu żałosne. Sasuke nie upadnie tak nisko.

Co oznaczało, że musiał zdecydować. Czy rozkosz związana z unikaniem wspomnień i emocji z przeszłości była warta nie bycia w stanie zrobienia czegokolwiek w sprawie teraźniejszości?

Zaskakująco, nie było to łatwe. Ale Sasuke miał już dość znajdowania się pod czyjąś kontrolą. Najpierw Itachi, potem Madara… nie zamierzał pozwolić, by teraz robiła to jakaś pierdolona _substancja_. Był od tego silniejszy.

Poczuł, jak uścisk blondyna lekko się wzmacnia. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech tuż obok jego szyi, co posłało falę ciepła w dół jego brzucha. Gdyby Uchiha już nie czuł się jak gówno, po prostu by się przewrócił i obudził dobe w należyty sposób. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie był pewien, czy jego wnętrzności będą współpracować, zdecydował, że będzie musiał ten dzień czy dwa poczekać. Miał nadzieję, że nie dłużej.

Zamiast tego zwyczajnie zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by pochodzące od Naruto ciepło go zrelaksowało. Był wystarczająco silny, by sobie z tym poradzić. Rano uda się z jinchuurikim do Tsunade, a następnie spędzi kolejny dzień czy dwa na skończeniu z nałogiem. W końcu wcale nie brał tak długo.

Jak bardzo mogłoby być to trudne?

* * *

Naruto zmarszczył czoło, kiedy obserwował, jak Sasuke bawi się ryżową owsianką, którą zrobił tego ranka.

\- Nic nie jesz.

Uchiha wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zmęczony.

Uzumaki przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewien, na ile może naciskać. Miał przeczucie, że wiedział, co się właśnie działo, a jedzenie nie za bardzo mogło pomóc. Przed śniadaniem posprzątali lokum z pomocą kilku klonów. Większość bezpowrotnie zniszczonych przedmiotów po prostu wylądowało w workach na śmieci. Niedługo będzie musiał dokupić trochę mebli.

Póki co siedzieli na jego łóżku, jedząc przy użyciu nielicznych ocalałych naczyń.

\- Skończmy i zameldujmy się u Tsunade. Wtedy będziesz mógł się przespać – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie czuł się dobrze, przyszłego kage ogarnęło niewielkie poczucie winy, ale nie istniał żaden sposób, by w tym stanie pozostawił go samego sobie.

Sasuke zdołał kilka razy coś przełknąć, po czym przykrył miskę i schował ją do lodówki.

Usta młodego Namikaze zacisnęły się, ale niczego nie skomentował.

\- Chodźmy.

* * *

Zjawili się w biurze Piątej o umówionej godzinie, zarabiając od niej tylko niewielkie spojrzenie po tym, jak przebadała rękę blondyna. Choć tak naprawdę była bardziej przejęta towarzyszącym mu ciemnowłosym mężczyzną.

Mogła dostrzec ekstremalną bladość skóry Sasuke, a także połysk formującego się na jego brwi potu. Sposób, w jaki blade gardło raz po raz się zaciskało oznajmiał jej, że shinobi właśnie usiłował kompletnie się nie rozchorować.

Biorąc pod uwagę skrawki informacji, które otrzymała od śledzących go od trzech miesięcy ANBU, nie trzeba tu było geniusza, by rozgryźć, co właściwie się dzieje. Ucieszyłaby się jednak, gdyby dowiedziała się, kto jest jego dilerem. Każdy idiota, który sprzedawał coś takiego tak niebezpiecznemu i niestabilnemu shinobi jak Sasuke zasługiwał na małą wizytę Ibiki'ego.

Ale z tym poradzi sobie później. Póki co musiała osobiście się upewnić, że Uchiha przez to przejdzie. Było jasne, że kruczowłosy nie zaakceptuje pomocy czy interwencji od kogokolwiek innego, niż Naruto, więc póki co zachowa ciszę.

Nie oceniała Sasuke. Choć większość należała do przeszłości, także i jej uzależnienia nie były obce. Teraz ograniczyła się tylko do sake, ale był też czas po śmierci Dana… sny, w których krzyczała, mając całe ręce umazane w jego krwi…

Otrząsnęła się i z powrotem skupiła uwagę na swoim ulubionym gówniarzu.

\- Żadnych zmian. Shizune i Sai być może odnaleźli możliwy sposób na zatrzymanie efektów pieczęci. Muszą jeszcze przejrzeć kilka rzeczy, ale, o ile wszystko pójdzie dobrze, być może będziemy w stanie spróbować zatrzymać progresję w trakcie twojej kolejnej wizyty jutro.

Twarz Uzumaki'ego rozpromieniała.

\- To świetnie! Po prostu daj mi znać, kiedy będziecie gotowi.

Jego wzrok na moment zatrzymał się na Sasuke, który z sekundy na sekundę wyglądał coraz gorzej.

\- Uch… ja muszę… iść potrenować. Widzimy się później, baa-chan!

Zanim Tsunade zdążyła go upomnieć za to denerwujące przezwisko, chłopak chwycił użytkownika Sharingana za nadgarstek i zniknął w żółtym błysku.

Godaime stała tam przez chwilę, spoglądając na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą stali.

\- Powodzenia, Uchiha – wymruczała. Nieważne, w jaki sposób osądzi zbiegłego shinobi za przeliczenie się z własnymi siłami, było to nic w porównaniu do tego, przez co za niedługo przejdzie. Lekko wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

* * *

Sasuke potknął się, gdy stanęli na należącym do jego domu ganku. Był tak skupiony na niewymiotowaniu, że nawet nie zarejestrował, że przeteleportowali się tu bezpośrednio z biura Hokage, zamiast do mieszkania Naruto, czego na początku się spodziewał.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że moje mieszkanie jest całkowicie zdewastowane, stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie przenieść się tutaj. Poza tym twoje łóżko jest o wiele bardziej wygodne.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, Uchiha zmierzył go wzrokiem. Szybko jednak z tym skończył, gdy nagle zbladł i pobiegł do łazienki, ledwo zdążając do celu, zanim wszystkie próby utrzymania śniadania w żołądku poszły gwałtownie na marne.

Usłyszał, jak syn Czwartego cicho do niego dołącza, po czym podnosi pokrywę toalety, prawidłowo zakładając, że zejdzie im tu jakiś czas.

\- Pójdę do kuchni po szklankę wody, żebyś miał coś do zwilżenia ust – rzekł ze spokojem jinchuuriki.

\- Co, zamierzasz siedzieć tu i przez cały dzień obserwować, jak rzygam? – zapytał gorzko Uchiha. Nienawidził słabości, a zwłaszcza u siebie. Pozwolenie na to, by się uzależnić, było kompromitacją. Ale nie miało sensu, by ukrywać to przed blondynem. Znał już prawdę.

Uzumaki wyszczerzył się, aczkolwiek nie przepędziło to zmartwienia z jego oczu.

\- Może uznam to za powrót karmy za bycie upartym dupkiem przez ostatnich sześć lat.

\- Pfft – odparł brunet, zamykając oczy przy kolejnej fali nudności, czując ulgę, że w głosie rozmówcy nie odnalazł ani krzty współczucia. Nie poradziłby sobie z tym. Spróbował zmusić swój umysł na skupieniu się na czymkolwiek innym, wiedząc, że musiał nie myśleć o tym, jak łatwo byłoby to wszystko zażegnać, sięgając po tylko niewielką ilość…

Usłyszał, jak niebieskooki chłopak znów wchodzi do łazienki. W jego dłoń została wetknięta chłodna szklanka. Pokrótce się jej przyjrzał, po czym nawilżył usta i wypluł resztę wody do zlewu.

\- Założyłeś pieczęć na moim domu bez mojej zgody.

Naruto szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Po prostu uznaj, że miałeś szczęście, że nie umieściłem jej na twoim pieprzonym tyłku, Uchiha. Po tym całym pościgu, do którego zmusiłeś mnie przez ostatnie cztery lata, cholernie na to zasługujesz.

Sasuke posłał mu spojrzenie, które z całą pewnością wywołałoby u pomniejszego shinobi dreszcze strachu.

I natychmiastowo odwrócił się, by znów zacząć wymiotować do toalety.


End file.
